On The Way To A Smile
by Shachiecoh Hime
Summary: Rukia's memory will soon fade away because of the effect of Hogyoku. Her memories of her as a shinigami as well as the continuous bond she and Ichigo shared together. How will this affect the blooming love between her and Ichigo? Will it be good or bad?
1. Prologue

**On The Way to a Smile**

**Author's Notes: **Yay! I have another IchiRuki fic. (Smiles). I wonder if you're going to like it. (Well, I hope so). This story will take place after the end of the war. To tell you about the summary, Ichigo finally defeated Aizen. Everyone's happy about it but there's a big problem. During the final battle, Rukia was badly injured and was about to die but Uruhara saved her by using the Hogyoku. In the end, Rukia lived and everyone's celebrating but now that Hogyoku is sealed within Rukia's body, something will happen that will change the world of Rukia and Ichigo. What is it? Just read the story and follow every chapter to find out. ^^

By the way, this is a prologue. I'm not good in describing the fight scenes here but I hope you can understand it. (Sorry about that.) You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime. _

**On the Way to a Smile**

The war that brought Karakura Town into mess is about to end. The war that caused many people to die is about to be finished. Tousen was beaten by Hisagi and Komamura. Gin was beaten by Ichigo with the help of third squad acting captain- Kira. Now the question is who among Ichigo or Aizen will raise the final curtain.

Meanwhile, not far from the battlefield is Rukia, lying on the ground, bleeding and is fighting for her life. Byakuya, Renji and her other friends are beside her calling her name and asking not to give up.

"_It's weird." _Rukia thought. _"No matter how I tried to think about things_ _still there are only two things that are running on my mind right now. The first one is my happy days back at Soul Society. The things Renji, Nii-sama, the others as well as Kaien-dono's and I shared together. Lots of sad things happened back then… painful memories." _Rukia thought once again.

"Rukia!" Renji called.

"Hang in there!"

"Kuchiki-san." Inoue cried.

"_Eh? I hear voices in my head. They are calling me but my eyes are so heavy that I can't even take a glimpse of whose calling me besides my body hurts like hell. What the hell did happen I can't even open my tired eyes?" _She paused for a while. _ Oh god! Everything's turning black. And my eyes lids are getting heavier. I want to sleep. I want to rest my tired eyes. So…_

…_this is what it feels like to die…"_

The rain starts to fall.

"**RUKIA!"**

"_Eh?" I knew that voice." _Rukia smiled on her dreams._ "I see."_

…

"_Do you want to know the very last thing that entered my mind right before everything went black? You." _

…

**Prologue**

…

"Is it over?" Ukitake asked as most of the Captains are on the ground without enough reiatsu and can't go on fighting Aizen anymore.

"I can't tell." Toushiro answered.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto called.

The spiky-white-haired captain looked back and asked. "Matsumoto, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Hinamori just finished healing me." She looked at the sky and. "But, that substitute Shinigami… he looks badly wounded."

Toushiro looks at the said person. "Yeah. But he's only our hope."

…

…

At the sky,

"Get back, Rukia." Ichigo said. He's body is severely damaged but still he was struggling to stay up.But he was still in a much better shape than Aizen. He was a bloody mess and was down on one knee, barely able to move. "Stay away from here." He said once again.

"Eh?" Rukia asked wondering. "What are you saying?" She asked. Instead, she comes to him and tries healing him with her kidou. "Stay still... it will take a while but…"

"I told you to go!" Ichigo shouted. "You've fight really well but this fight is not yours." He added. He looks at Aizen. He's smiling at him and that smile annoyed Ichigo. "I can't let you die here."

Rukia punched him on the face. "Idiot! Don't say that… I will fight with you."

Ignoring the pain from Rukia's punch, Ichigo looks at her and whispered. "Don't be so stubborn. You're running out of reiatsu. If you fight with me… If you're here with me… I can't focus on the fight. I can't beat Aizen if there's another thing that is running on my mind. Do you know what it is? It's to protect you. That's why… you have to go and help Inoue and the other 4th squad members healing the other injured Shinigamis."

"Ichigo."

"Aizen is my opponent. He tricked and betrayed the Gotei 13. He's the reason why you was brought back to Soul Society and was nearly killed by the Soukyoku. He kidnapped Inoue and destroys my hometown and hurt my friends. That guy standing there… I want to beat him with my two hands. That's why…"

Rukia just looked at him. She then remembers what Ukitake said to her before. _"__There are two types of fights. As we have put our lives in battle, we must be able to distinguish between the two. The fight to protect life and the fight to protect pride." _Rukia smiled. "I guess I know what you are fighting for."

"Huh?"

"Promise me one thing." Rukia said. "Come back to me…" She paused for a while and continued. "…Alive."

Ichigo looks at her. He smiled. "Yeah. I will."

Rukia then go back to the ground and joined Orihime and the others tending the injured of the other wounded Shinigamis.

…

Meanwhile,

"Are you two done with your love talk?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo stands up using Zangetsu as his support. "Shut up!"

"I hope the couple of minutes I gave to you and Kuchiki-san are enough for you to say what you want to say to each others because there will be no next time."

"What do you mean?"

"This fight… this starts to make me feel boring that is why I'm going to finish it now. Listen, Kurosaki Ichigo, I will kill you and then I will use the Spiritual power of Karakura Town for me to make the King Seal. But worry not, you will not die alone. Your family and your friends will also join you."

"I won't let that happen." Ichigo said. He then charge toward Aizen as he transform himself to his Vizard form. The two exchanges clashes of swords.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo shouted as he throws him several of his Zangeki. Zangetsu takes Ichigo's spiritual pressure and releases the super high density pressure from the blade right on Aizen's place but Aizen, who was alert, countered it with a high level Kidou but Getsuga Tenshou just blocked it and since it's multiple, Aizen wasn't able to defend himself. Huge smoke then enveloped the field and when the smoke fades away there's Aizen, down on his knee, and is holding onto his sword as his support.

"Damn it!" Aizen said as he clicked his tongue disappointedly. _"You're running out of reiatsu but still…"_ He thought. Suddenly, as he not expected, a huge light enveloped him and a small piece of stone just get out from his body. "It can't be…" He said as he stared at the said stone.

Ichigo, who's looking at him, asked. "What's that?"

"It's the Hogyoku." Uruhara said as he watched them from the ground.

"Eh?" Yoruichi asked. "But just a while ago… The Hogyoku fused itself to Aizen's body so…?"

"I also don't know." Uruhara replied. "But this is Kurosaki-san's chance." He looked up to the substitute shinigami and called him. "Kurosaki-san!" he shouted. "Aizen is finally out of the control of the Hogyoku. He can't now use his High Speed Regeneration."

"Uruhara-san." Ichigo called as he looks at him.

"Damn you, Uruhara." Aizen said.

"That's what you get for stealing someone's property." Uruhara said.

Aizen smirked. "So what's wrong if the Hogyoku fused out off my body? With my Kyouka Suigetsu on my side… you will not able to beat me. All I have to do is…" He said. He stares at Ichigo. _"…to let Kurosaki Ichigo take a glimpse on it." _He bowed his head. Aizen's sword then returned to its sealed state. After a while, he raised his head and called. "Break."

Hearing Aizen's release command, Ichigo rushes towards him and slashed Zangetsu over Aizen's sword. "Like I'm going to let you call your Zanpaktou once again." He shouted. Aizen accidentally gets lost of holding his sword and it goes flying in the air. It happened to fall on Hirako's arm.

"Fuck." Aizen said as he looked to the blonde guy with a smile on his face.

Right in front of Aizen, Hirako breaks it by dividing the sword into two. "It's just like you said, Aizen. BREAK! Wahaha!"

Seeing his Zanpaktou in two pieces, Aizen got angry. "You modified Arrancar!" he shouted. He was about to throw a level 90 kidou but it was blocked once again by Ichigo.

"I'm your opponent." He said. "Give up now, Aizen. You're craving for power leads you to your demise."

Aizen looks at him. "Why… Why are you so strong?"

Ichigo looks back at him. "It's because I have something to protect. True powers come from protecting which is precious to you." Images of his father, his twin sisters, his dead mother, his friends and lastly, Rukia flashed on his mind. "There's always someone who believes in me. Unlike you, where are your friends? Where are your followers? Do you think those hollows left in Hueco Mundo are all waiting for your return? Do you know what the difference between the two of us? You're alone, Aizen. And that's what makes you weak."

"Shut up!" Aizen said. "What can you protect if your only weapon is emotion?"

"You're wrong." Ichigo said. "With this emotions… I made it this far. With my friend's faith I was able to wound you and saved Rukia and Inoue from your dirty hands. The power in my hand is gained for their sake."

Aizen laugh. "Foolish!" He paused for a while. "Well… whatever. Say what you want to say. After all, you'll die in the end.

Ichigo smiled. "I'm sorry but I made a promise." He said remembering his last conversation with Rukia a while ago. "You're the one who will die, Aizen."

Hearing what Ichigo said, Aizen emits all his remaining reiatsu. Ichigo did the same. The captains, the vizards and the rest of the Shinigamis eyes are on them.

"Sugoi!" Hinamori said. "Capt… I mean Aizen and Kurosaki-san is fighting for so long yet their powers are still strong."

Toushiro comes closer to her. "It will end any minute now. Kurosaki… Do your best. The fate of the entire Soul Society and Karakura Town is in your hands."

Ichigo holds Zangetsu with his two hands. _"I'm going to give everything in this shot so help me, Zangetsu-san." _He thought. "I will beat you Aizen and after this fight I will have a happy reunion with everyone."

Aizen laughs. "I wonder about that." He said. He stole a glance to a female shinigami and smiled. He's up to something but what?

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"It's too early for me die but if that's what gonna happen then I'll let her join me."

"_Her?"_ Ichigo thought.

Aizen then raises his hands and a ball of light starts to form from it. "This is a technique that I was able to do on my own. Be proud to see." Aizen said.

Ichigo's eyes widen. "Cero?" He asked.

Aizen nodded. "Not your ordinary Cero." He said. "Goodbye, Ryoka boy!" He said as he shot the Cero on Ichigo's direction. Being alert on it, Ichigo fires his Getsuga Tenshou to block it but Aizen's Cero bends and is heading on other direction.

"What?" Ichigo asked wondering.

"It bends." Renji said. He's watching the fight along with his 6th Squad Captain- Byakuya. They all followed the Cero with their eyes and all of them get shock when they found out that it's heading on Rukia's direction. The said shinigami is currently walking to help a shinigami recover from his injuries.

"Crap!" They said.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted as loud as he can. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Rukia heard Ichigo's voice. "Eh?" She asked. She turned around to see what's going on but the upcoming black Cero travelling on her direction with a speed of light caught her attention. "Oh my god!" She prayed. She tried to get away from it but it seems that her feet are glued on the ground. His brother, Byakuya, tried to use Flash Steps to save her but its too late. Rukia's direction is far away from theirs and the other captains tried to stop it but by freezing it with ice, by blowing it with Ryuujin Jakka's flames and even a black Getsuga Tenshou from Ichigo but its all absorb by Aizen's new power. In the end, the Cero explode right where Rukia stood up.

…

**BOOM!**

…

The ground is surrounded by a huge smoke.

Everybody stops.

Everybody's shocked.

…

…

And then, inside the crater created by that huge explosion, lies a bloody Rukia. She's barely unconscious. Her body hurts like hell.

"RUKIA!" Byakuya shouted. He comes immediately to his sister's aid. "Rukia…" He called once again.

Renji and the others come to her.

"Is she alright?" Yumichika asked.

"Idiot!" Ikaku said. "Look at Rukia-chan. Does it look like she's okay?"

"I'm sorry." Yumichika apologized.

"Inoue… Come here, hurry!" Matsumoto called.

The said girl comes beside Rukia. Her body is completely soaked with blood. "Shun'ou, Ayame" She called. "Sōten Kisshun watashi wa kyozetsu suru. _(__Twin heavenly returning shield, I reject!). _The twofairy-like creatures soon form a half-oval barrier around Rukia's dead-like body.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's body can't move. His eyes are focused on Rukia. Lots of thoughts start to fall on his mind. "Is she alive?" "Is she alright?" That's what he thought.

"What's wrong Ryoka boy?" Aizen asked. He's still alive because he dodged the Getsuga Tenshou released by Ichigo to block his Cero. "You're naïve. I gave you a hint already, right? That I will let her join my death but unfortunately… I managed to survive." He said as he laughed. "Anyways, that technique is called Death Prize. I will release a powerful Cero and I can bend its direction. Not only that- that technique can't be healed by anyone. Even Inoue Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka would not be able to heal it."

"What?" Ichigo asked surprisingly.

"It can't be." Renji said after hearing what Aizen said.

"Kuchiki Rukia will die!" Aizen said.

Byakuya then comes to Aizen and fight him. Toushiro, Uruhara, Renji, Hirako and the rest of the Soul Society join forces to killed Aizen. One by one they attacked him.

"I'll kill you." Byakuya said.

"How is it? To lost another family member?" Aizen asked.

Senbonzakura then shatters into one thousand blades that are so small they can not be seen, they scatter around Aizen and shreds him.

"Captain!" Renji called. Byakuya looked back and see Renji on his Bankai from. "Baboon Canon!" Zabimaru then release a ball of light from its mouth and shot at Aizen.

The Captains continue what they are doing. They finally know what it is to have a team work. Aizen can't barely stand, he's alone and running out of reiatsu. "Ichigo!" Renji called. "Avenge Rukia." He shouted.

Hearing Rukia's name made his senses back to reality. He bowed his head and placed his hand right in front of his face. He brushed it in the air and his hollow mask appeared on his face. Renji and the others play the decoy where Ichigo finds an opening to kill Aizen. Now that the Kyouka Suigetsu is broken, all of them are free from the controls of it. Ichigo noticed that Aizen failed to guard his back that's why; he takes it as an advantage and the thrust Zangetsu behind him. And the immortal called Aizen Sousuke falls.

…

…

Back to where Rukia is.

"Rukia." Renji called. "Hang in there."

No response. Rukia just rolled her eyes around the battlefield. Everything was a mess. There were dead bodies of Arrancars, Espadas, Shinigamis, etc. It was a gruesome thing to behold. "Re- Renji?" She called.

The said man looks at her and asks, worriedly. "Rukia? What's wrong?"

As the blood flows down on her cheeks, she looked at her best friend with no light on her eyes. "My body starts to feel numb. What's wrong with me?"

Renji's eyes widen. "Don't say that, Rukia. Inoue's healing you. You'll get better soon so don't talk."

Rukia faked a smile. "Nii-sama? Are you there?"

Byakuya, who's holding her left hand, looks at her dying sister. "I'm here, Rukia."

"Nii-sama. You know. I want to tell you my gratitude for taking care of me for so long. Thank you very much for what you have done to me. It's just a waste that I will not be able to repay your kindness."

Byakuya bowed his head. "You sounded like you're going to leave us."

"I'm sorry." She said. "Everyone, I'm sorry. I wouldn't be able to join the victory party after the fight. Geez! I'm looking forward to it the most but now it's impossible."

"Stop saying things like that!" Renji shouted. "Ichigo finally beat Aizen so you better fight hard too. Shut your mouth and let Inoue and Unohana-taichou heal you.

"Is that so? I'm happy about that." She whispered. "Speaking of Ichigo- It's like I'm the one who can't keep the promise. Tell Ichigo I'm sorry."

Inoue starts to cry. "Ku-Kuchiki-san?"

"I only spent less than a year with you guys but with that less amount of time, I can say that I'm really happy having met you." She paused for a while. "Eh?"

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Renji asked.

"My eyes start to feel heavy. Let me sleep for a while."

Hearing what Rukia said shocked everyone. "Iie! Just look at me!" Byakuya shouted. "I want you to look at me?"

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama." Rukia slowly closed her tired eyes and told everyone. _"Sayonara."_

Everyone stops.

Tears start to fall from their eyes. "RUKIA!" They shouted.

"Inoue, Unohana-taichou!" Renji called. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry. She just fainted but… my powers… It's no use." Inoue cried. "Her wounds never stop bleeding."

Ichigo then finally comes in right after his wounds were slightly healed by Hanatarou. Ichigo was instructed by the petite shinigami to rest for a the meantime while he is tending to his wounds but the said guy refused telling that he needs to be on Rukia's side. "How's she?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"It's bad." Inoue said.

"Wh—what?" Ichigo asked. "Rukia!" He called. "Rukia… wake up."

No response.

"Damn it! If I only realized what Aizen was trying to say a while ago I can managed to save her but I was too confident of myself..."

Suddenly, Rukia starts to breath heavily. She finds it hard to catch her breath. "Her breathing starts to get heavy. If this continues she'll die." Unohana said.

"What!"

"It can't be."

"Her body is severely damaged by that attack. Lots of important organs on her body are not functioning well. The fact that it repels our healing powers is the proof."

"Is there something we can do about it?" Hinamori asked.

Unohana bowed her head and gently shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's just like what Aizen said. There's no cure on this attack."

Suddenly, Ichigo grabs Rukia's hands and said. "Rukia, you liar!" He didn't notice that tears starts to fall from his eyes. "You told me to come back alive and I did what I promised but look at you. I already beat Aizen so you have to congratulate me, Rukia."

Silence.

"Rukia! Wake up!" Ichigo cried.

"Ichigo." They called out of sympathy.

Soon, Urahara comes to them. "Ara." He said. "So it's really true about the saying that men cry not for themselves but for their comrades."

"Urahara-san." They called.

The former 12th Squad Captain looks at the dead-like body of Rukia. "Do you want to save her?" He asked.

Ichigo glared at him. "Of course! Is there something you can do?"

"Well… I have a suggestion. We can heal and save Kuchiki-san using this." He said as he shows everyone a small piece of white gem.

"Using that?" They asked as they looked at what's Uruhara's holding. "Once again?"

Uruhara nodded.

"Are you kidding?" Renji asked. "That special item caused all of this."

Byakuya looked at her sister. "Uruhara." He called. "If we use that… it can save her, right?"

"Taichou!" Renji called.

"I guess. There's at least 30% chance of success if we used the Hogyoku to heal her. It maybe a little chance but we have to try, right?"

Silence.

"I will use the Hogyoku and seal it right inside Kuchiki-san's body. With that, this small item, that caused Aizen's rebellion, will forever be hidden on her body and no one will ever get their hands on it." Uruhara added. He paused for a while. "But… I don't know what will be the consequences after this."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked.

"Before, I used the Hogyoku to save Hirako and the others from the treat of being a hollow resulting for me to create new specie called Vizard. When I hid the Hogyoku in Kuchiki-san's gigai it resulted from her to not regain her powers that will later turn her to be a human. The last thing is what happened to Aizen. It turned him to be more powerful and a monster-like-dumbass."

"So?"

"What I was trying to say is that there's always a price to pay."

"What's the price to pay?" Toushiro asked.

Uruhara shook his head. "I don't know."

"It can't be." Inoue whispered.

"Captain!" Renji asked. "What do you think? We have to decide now. Rukia's running out of time."

"It's fine with me." Byakuya said. "I don't care about what the consequences will be but what's important is to save Rukia."

"I understand." Uruhara answered. "What about you, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looks at him. "Uruhara-san, do it." He said. "It's just like what Byakuya said. I also don't know what will happen if we used that Hogyoku again but whatever happens, I will protect Rukia no matter what."

Uruhara smiled. "If that's your resolve then be it." He said. He instructed Ichigo and the others to move aside and then he placed the Hogyoku right in front of Rukia's chest. The hogyoku entered Rukia's body and she was surrounded by light. Screams are then heard from Rukia as the Hogyoku gets inside her body. Ichigo then comes closer to her pushing Uruhara away. He holds Rukia's hand and tightened his grip. "Don't give up, Rukia." He said. "I'm here."

Rukia's scream gets louder and louder. Byakuya and Renji can't do anything on that awful scene. It's like a nightmare. Inoue soon cried and Matsumoto hugs her and whispered that everything will be alright.

Seconds later, in which for Ichigo and the others seems like hundred centuries, Rukia calmed down. They all run to her side to check if she's okay. "Is it working?" Renji asked.

Silence.

"Rukia." Ichigo called. He's still holding her hand. Rukia didn't response. She had a peaceful look on her face and it's like she's sleeping- forever. "Ru… Rukia?"

…

"_It's weird." _Rukia thought. _"It's weird because_ _there are only two things that are running on my mind right now. The first one is my happy days back at Soul Society. The things Renji, Nii-sama, the others as well as Kaien-dono's and I shared together. Lots of sad things happened back then… painful memories." _Rukia thought once again.

"Rukia!" Renji called.

"Kuchiki-san."

"_Eh? I hear voices in my head. They are calling me but my eyes are so heavy that I can't even take a glimpse of whose calling me besides my body hurts like hell. What the hell did happen I can't even open my tired eyes?" She paused for a while. Oh god! Everything's turning black. And my eyes lids are getting heavier. I want to sleep. I want to rest my tired eyes. So this is what feels like to die…"_

Rukia lets go of Ichigo's hand. Seeing this, Ichigo screamed and shouted Rukia's name with all his might.

"**RUKIA!" **Ichigo shouted.

The rain starts to fall.

"_Eh?" I knew that voice." Rukia smiled on her dreams. "I see… It was you."_

Suddenly, Rukia's hand starts to move. Everyone noticed it. "She- she moved." Ichigo said as tears streaming down on his cheek. "You saw that too, Renji?"

Renji smiled though he's also crying. "Yeah."

"Inoue." Uruhara called. "Try healing her now."

The said girl nodded. Soon… Rukia's wound starts to close and the bleeding stops. Everyone rejoiced on that.

Couple of minutes later, Rukia slowly opened her eyes and her first glimpse falls on the orange-haired guy sitting beside her. "Ichigo?" She called in low tone.

The teary-eyed guy looks at her. "Ru—Rukia? You're here with us, right?"

Rukia tried to smile. "I'm always with you."

Seeing her smile, Ichigo just hug her that surprises everyone. Inoue's eyes shows a bit of pain. Renji's eyes turned huge plate. "I'm glad. So glad."

Rukia blushed. "Ba—Baka! Get off me." Rukia shouted trying to pull Ichigo away from her. "My wounds are not healed yet."

Startled, Ichigo did what Rukia said as his eyes fall on Byakuya who already have eyes with killing intent. "I don't care if you beat Aizen. I don't care if you save the world." He whispered. "But hugging my sister in front of me… Scatter. Senbon…" He added.

"Matte, Byakuya." Ichigo cried. "You got it wrong."

"Nii-sama." Rukia called.

The handsome Captain in the world looks at his sister. "How do you feel now?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Hearing that make me feel at ease."

Rukia smiled. He then looks once again to Ichigo. "Eh? You're eyes are little bit puff. Did you cry?"

Ichigo starts to wonder. "Eh?" He touched the lower part of his eyes and it's slightly wet and puff. "Wait! When did I?" He asked. He looks at Rukia. "I see… It was from back then." He added as he remembered what happened to Rukia just a while ago.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. His eyes were like that because ashes and dirt floating in the air accidentally entered his eyes." Renji answered on behalf of him.

"I see." Rukia said. "By the way, I hope I'm not yet late but congratulations."

Ichigo and the others look at her. "Eh?"

"You defeated Aizen, right? I don't know what happened after I fainted but I know… you all did great. Compared to me who was just lying down here-"

"You're wrong!" Ichigo said. "You did really well too."

Rukia smiled.

Seeing how those two acted so close, Renji feels a little jealousy and he just pushed Ichigo away and her goes flying in the air. "Give Rukia a break!" He shouted.

With a speed of light reflexes, Ichigo got up and hit Renji on the head. "Teme… why did you do that?"

"Can't you see? Rukia's still not fully recovered so why don't you let her rest for a while. Let's just talk with her after everything goes well on the place."

"Ahh- you're really annoying!" Ichigo said irritably.

"What did you say?" Renji asked. "Howl- Zabimaru!"

"So you want to fight, huh?" Ichigo asked.

"God!" Toushiro whispered. "They started again."

"But… it's fine now." Momo answered.

"Listen, everyone!" Matsumoto said. "Whoever squad catches Kurosaki-kun will be given by Yamamoto-sotaichou a reward so give all the best you've got."

"Eh?" Ichigo reacted as he dodges all the attacks of Renji. "What the hell is that?"

"That sounds good!" Ikaku said. "Zaraki-taichou!"

The said guy fired up once again. "All the 11th squad! Capture him!" Zaraki said.

"Ken-chan! Goodluck." Yachiru said.

"I'll join the fight too." Hisagi said.

"Me too." Kira said.

Others then joined that useless and none-sense fights. They all teamed up to beat Ichigo. They are running all over the replica of Karakura Town and it's just like a handicapped match. Ichigo versus those damn shinigamis But it's all for fun.

…

Meanwhile, Inoue, who's still healing Rukia, looks at her friend. "Anno… Kuchiki-san." She said.

"What is it, Inoue?"

"Are you okay now? Don't you find any strange movements in your body?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm fine."

Inoue smiled. "I was so scared a while ago but now you're with us. Everything will be alright."

Rukia looks at her. "There's something I want to tell you, Inoue. When got hit by that cero I thought it was the end. My mind is not functioning at that time but there are only two things that are running on my mind at that time. The first one is my happy days back at Soul Society. The things Renji, Nii-sama, the others as well as Kaien-dono's and I shared together. Lots of sad things happened back then… painful memories." She closed her eyes. "The battles I fought… I remembered them as well."

Inoue looks at her. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "There's something else I wanna tell you right before everything went black. Do you want to know the very last thing that entered my mind-_"_

"Eh?"

Rukia then stole a glance on Ichigo who's trying his best to escape Kenpachi and the others. "Nothing."

Inoue saw that glance and she bowed her head. "Okay."

Rukia then closed her eyes and later fall asleep.

…

…

After couple of hours, those Shinigamis and the other Captains who were trying to catch Ichigo finally realizes that what they are doing is nonsense. Yamamoto ordered that the four pillars built to separate Karakura Town and Soul Society must be broken down. Then after some maintenance, Karakura Town returned to its original place. Everyone's busy. The 4th squads are tending to those injured of the war but even then one thing is for sure. Aizen is dead and the world is at peace.

"Ichigo." Renji called the shinigami.

"Renji." Ichigo called. He noticed that Renji is carrying Rukia on his back. She's sleeping peacefully with smile on her face far different from the Rukia lying on the ground and soaked with blood.

"I'm going to take Rukia back to soul society. She will recover fast if she's surrounded by spirit particles."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I don't know how long it will take for us to see again since the war already ended but as soon as Rukia recovered we will return. Let's celebrate our victory party once she recovered."

Ichigo smiled. "I'm looking forward to that."

Renji then opened the senkai gate and several hell butterflies goes out of it. "Well… then. Rukia and I will be going now."

"Take care of her." Ichigo said.

Renji looked over his shoulder and said. "One more thing, I will not lose to you."

"Eh?"

"Later!"

Renji then entered the gate and immediately bring Rukia to Byakuya's house. Meanwhile, Ichigo still looking as the Senkai Gate closed. At that time, Uruhara comes to him and asked. "What's dominating your thoughts?"

Ichigo paused for a while. "I'm wondering."

"Huh?"

"I'm supposed to be happy that Aizen is already killed by us but the fact that Hogyoku is sealed on Rukia's body scares me. Uruhara, what does gonna happen to Rukia now?"

"I- I don't know. All we can do is wait."

"It scares me." Ichigo whispered. "What if… Rukia…"

"Don't think about the future. The important is she's alive. Besides, you said that whatever happens to Rukia you'll protect her."

Silence.

"I told you before. Love is stronger than steel. Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. _That's what I think so._"

…

_To be continued._

**Notes:**

You guys have just read the prologue... what do you think about that? Ahaha. Thinking about how you will react on this new fic of mine gives me a scary feeling. (Hehe). I know I'm not a good writer but please tell me what do you think of this. If you want me to continue this please tell me. Hehe.

I just want to give you guys a little hint about what's gonna happen to Rukia now that the Hogyoku is sealed on her body. The Hogyoku will corrupt some of her memories. One day, as the story goes by, Rukia will forget something. What is it? (Secret!) Hehe. But I'll tell you. That will surely affect Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. (Oh! I was carried away. I said something too much. Hehe)

Well, I need to go now. I'll be back in Chapter One. Please leave a comment for me. It will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. Wahaha!

Later!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	2. Reunion With Rukia

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **I'm SORRY! I'm two (Maybe three) weeks delayed. SORRY GUYS! Hope you're not going o kill me for updating so late it's just that school is back here in the Philippines (And I'm currently in 3rd year college) and there's also a sad fact that our century-like computer was broken for an unknown reason. Thanks to my brother for fixing it but in order to repair it he needs to format KONPACHI (Our computer's name) and backed up the files. Ahhh!

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and reads the prologue. I'm glad you liked it. So? What are we all waiting for? Let's get into the story now. You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

…

It's been two weeks since the Winter War ended. If you try to look back once again, the said war did change everything. Many people suffered and died. Many buildings and houses shattered. Yes. But no matter how awful and cold the past winter is. They know that spring will surely come. And that will surely bring anyone a new hope- to believe, to dream and to live. Their lives will go on.

Kurosaki Ichigo, after saving the world, returned back to his duty. Not as a substitute-shinigami but as a high school student. He doesn't know why but it seems like he misses sitting on his chair and lends his ears to his teacher's lectures. He is supposed to be dropped-out of school as well as Ishida Uuryu, Inoue Orihime, Yasatora Sado for all of them are been absent for so long. _(The reason? Arrancar Arc) _But the principal let them continue their schooling since all of them have good grades and considered to be pride of their school. _(Note: All of them are included in the Top 50 students in whole 1st year students)_

When the night comes, Ichigo usually roams around the town looking for hollows but it's kinda feel like a strange, for him, that ever since the death of Aizen, the appearance of the hollows lessen. It's an advantage for him. No work means lots of rest.

One night, he's sitting on his bed reading a book when a lion-cat stuff toy comes to him and called him in an angry tone. "Ichigo!" Kon shouted.

The said guy asked Kon without looking at him. "What is it, Kon?"

"Look what your idiot father did to me!" He shouted. He's wearing a dress and a wig similar to Belldandy's of Ah! My goddess. "Your younger sister, Yuzu, was asking your father if he could buy her a new doll but your cheap-poor father just got into your room, pulled me out of the closet and gave me a make-over. Then he handed me to Yuzu." He started to burst in tears. "You humans are so mean."

Ichigo takes a glance at Kon. "My! Your look is sure worst than what Ishida did to you last time."

Kon wipes his streaming tears. "Shut up." He cried. He paused for a while and continues. "If Nee-san is here. If my lovely Nee-san is here. I'm sure she'll protect me from your evil deeds."

Hearing Rukia's name, Ichigo startled. _"Rukia, eh?" _He thought. He remembered her-Her face and her actions. He doesn't know why but every time he heard Rukia's name or see something that is related to her it makes him feel something. His heartbeat beats in double time and his face will turn slightly red.

Seeing Ichigo spacing out, Kon asked. "Ichigo? What's wrong?"

He looked at Kon. "No. I just remembered something."

"Ahh… By the way, when are you planning to celebrate your victory party? It's been two weeks." Kon asked.

"I want to do it after Rukia and the other Shinigamis finally recovered from their injuries."

"Is that so?" Kon asked. "But you know, Ichigo. You sure take time to beat Aizen and his army of Arrancars. If I were there, I will end the battle in a blink of an eye. I'll show Aizen what the sole-survivor of Modified Soul can do. I'll punch him like this. Ya!" Kon said as he imitates a move from a boxer. "Or I'll kick him like this. Wata! Then I will look at Aizen's corpse and smile. And that smile will surely melt Nee-san's heart."

Ichigo released a sigh. "Alright." He said. He gets Kon and gently pulled out the stuffs like ribbon and hairclips glued on his head. Kon cried so hard and his screams gives Ichigo chills up and down his spine. "It's done." He added. "Now go to sleep."

"Ha!" Kon replied. "I hate to say this but thanks." He jumped out of Ichigo's bed and headed immediately on his closet. Ichigo smiled. He remembered that his closet used to be Rukia's bed-room.

Ichigo continues reading his book but after a while he closes it and places it on top of his desk. He then looks at the sky and takes good look at the moon. A scene of Rukia asking him if he cried flashed on his mind. _"I didn't notice." _Ichigo thought. _"I didn't notice that tears starts to fall down from eyes. I cried? Maybe because it's because of me that Rukia got hurt so badly. No." _He thought again._ "I cried when thoughts about Rukia not being on my side anymore occupied my mind. I cried when I thought Rukia will die." _He closes his eyes and later on falls asleep.

…

…

**Chapter One: Reunion with Rukia**

…

…

The next day at Karakura High School around 12 o'clock in the afternoon, Asano Keigo walks towards an orange-haired guy who is still sitting on his desk trying to copy some of the notes written on the board. "Ichigo!" He called happily. "Let's play."

"I'm sorry, Keigo." Ichigo replied. "…But I need to finish copying this lecture."

"Eh?" He asked wondering. "Aren't you done writing?"

"I'm finished writing mine." He answered. "I'm just doing this so when _'that'_ girl returns she'll have some notes to review."

"That girl?" Keigo asked.

"Are you talking about Kuchiki-san?" Inoue said after she hears what Ichigo and Keigo were talking.

Ichigo looks at her. "I- Inoue?"

She smiled at him. "Hi, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo smiled back.

"Here. Take this." She told Ichigo as she handed some papers to him. "I photocopied my notes a while ago thinking it will help Kuchiki-san when she returns back here."

Ichigo accepted the papers. "You sure, Inoue?"

Inoue nodded.

"Thanks." He replied. "Thinking about Rukia's attitude I know she'll just get my lecture notes without returning it back so this will help a lot."

Inoue looks at Ichigo. She stares at him for seconds. He noticed it and she blushed. "Anno… Kurosaki-kun."

"What is it, Inoue?"

She paused for a while. "Nothing."

Ichigo wonders what's wrong with her. "If you say so."

Suddenly, the Quincy guy comes to them and said to Ichigo. "You've been pretty busy these past days, Kurosaki."

"Ishida." Ichigo called. "Not really. Now that the hollows don't appear in the Karakura lately I think I finally have a break." He paused for a while. "Hm… Let's hang-out with everyone next time."

"I see…" Ishida replied. "Hearing that sounds great."

"Why don't we go have a Karaoke after class?" Inoue suggested. "We have a self-study class at the last period, right? So why don't we take that as an opportunity."

"After class?" Ichigo asked. "It's fine with me."

"I'm in." Ishida said. "All those Arrancar fights really exhausted me. Besides, I haven't hang-out with everyone after the battle so why don't we go out and have fun. After all the victory party for saving the town is still postponed, right?"

"What about you Chad?" Ichigo asked the big-man standing next to Ishida.

"No problem." He replied.

"I'll join to too." Keigo said.

"No one's inviting you." Ichigo told him.

"Aw!" Keigo replied. "You're mean, Ichigo."

…

…

Suddenly, the slide-wooden door of their classroom opens causing the attention of everyone to be focused on it. "Kurosaki Ichigo!" A spiky-red haired guy shouted. "Are you here?"

Ichigo's eyes widen to see five people in a pentagon position standing at the door. There's a red-haired guy with a pineapple head; a small guy with a spiky-white hair; a girl with a large breast; a bald man and a guy with two feathers clipped on his hair.

"Isn't that?" Ishida said.

"Everyone!" Ichigo called.

"My! My! My!" Rangiku said as she crossed her both arms on her chest making her breasts to appear larger 10 times than its usual size. Seeing this by Ichigo's classmates give them a nosebleed. Even Keigo was knock-out. "You're planning the victory party without inviting us." She added.

"Matsumoto-san!" Inoue called.

The said girl looks at Inoue. "It's been a while, Inoue."

The bald guy then speaks carrying the attitude of an 11th squad member. "Ichigo!" Ikaku called. "Let's fight. Let's do it at Uruhara's basement!"

Toushiro sighed. "You guys stop it." He said. "You're attracting so much attention."

"But taichou!" The 4 cried.

Ichigo then runs towards them. "Guys!" He called. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Yumichika replied. "Yamamoto-sotaichou gives all the shinigamis a one week break. It's a once in a life time opportunity so we take it!

Renji and Ikaku nodded.

"That's why we are here to inform you that the victory party we all have been waiting for will be celebrating tonight at Uruhara Kisuke's house." Toushiro said.

"Eh?"

"Exciting, right?" Matsumoto asked.

"So be sure to be there. Got that?" Renji told Ichigo.

He nodded. Then he remembered something. _"Wait! It's just like the last time. The five of them…" _He thought. _"Could it be?" _He then turned his head on the window with a hope to see her standing there but she's not.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

He looks at Renji. "Nothing."

"So, we'll see you guys tonight, okay?" Rangiku told to Ichigo as well as to Inoue, Chad and Uuryu.

"…But what about the Karaoke?" Inoue asked in low tone.

"Don't worry about it Inoue." Rangiku replied. "Uruhara Kisuke already has one prepared.

"Really?"

"Hai!"

…

…

The 5 shinigamis then leave the classroom but Ichigo runs after them and calls Renji. "Renji" He called.

The said guy looks at him. "Ichigo? What's wrong?"

He paused for a while. "Where's Rukia?" He asked.

"Rukia?" Renji asked. "Oh! She's still in taichou's house."

"Could she make it tonight?"

"I don't know about that. She finally recovers some of her wounds but not totally."

"Is that so?"

Renji looks at Ichigo's worried face. "Don't worry." He said. "She's fine. I'm the one taking care of her."

Ichigo smiled. "Renji." He called again.

"What?"

"There's nothing bad happening to her right? Like Rukia finally gained a weight or Rukia's height became 5 feet?"

"Idiot!" Renji shouted. "I told you she's fine besides are you thinking that what you said will be the side effect of the Hogyoku on her? It's been two weeks but nothing's happening to Rukia so with that you can relax."

Ichigo smiled in relief. "I'm happy if that's the case."

"Well… I have to go back to Soul Society and try to convince Byakuya-taichou to come at the victory party. I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"I understand." Ichigo said. "See you later."

…

…

…

At Uruhara's residence around 8:00 in the evening everyone are having so much fun. The Captains are drinking together while some are having Karaoke. "Cheers!" They said as they tossed their cups in the air. "It's been two weeks late but congratulations to all of us!" Ukitake said.

They shouted.

"All did a great job but if not for Kurosaki-kun, we will not be able to defeat Aizen."

Ichigo blushed.

"Speech!" Ikaku shouted. "Ichigo, please give us a warm speech."

"Eh?" Ichigo reacted. "Why me?"

"It's because you're our hero." Ukitake replied. He handed a microphone to Ichigo.

Ichigo takes a deep breath. "Well…" He started his speech. "I wouldn't be able to do it if…." He continued but his father, Isshin, interrupted it.

"Alright! Alright!" Isshin said. "Ichigo's speech is boring so let's sing."

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted to his father. "I haven't even starting."

They all laughed.

Isshin then steals the microphone to Ichigo. "A-One, A-One… A-One, Two, Three, Four!" He counted while snapping his fingers. He closes his eyes and started singing.

"_Churu-Choo-Doo-Waa! (Bo-Bon-Bon_Bon) _

_I'm Kurosaki Isshin, the mighty Kurosaki Isshin (Yeah)_

_And I love-Love-Masaki-Masaki, Love me tender. (Yoh)_

_It's still winter but even though it's cold outside _

_Our two hearts are (Hot-Hot-Hot!)_

_How could not it be, Baby? _

_Since you're the girl of my destiny._

_Waahhh!_

…

…

"What the hell is that song?" Soifon asked in an irritating tone.

"Hearing its lyrics gives me Goosebumps." Unohana added.

"It's called Destiny-Masaki-Masaki." Isshin replied to the 2nd squad captain. "Written and composed by the mighty Kurosaki Isshin.

"We don't care about that but just stop, will yah?" Ichigo angrily said.

"But."

"Ahhhh!" Kenpachi shouted. "It sounds terrible!. "11th squad!" He called.

Yumichika, Ikaku and Yachiru answered. "What's it, Captain!"

"Let's sing our squad's theme song!"

"Hai!"

The four then holds a microphone and sing the song entitled. "We."_**(Note: The song that Isshin sang a while ago was taken from the song sung by Naoki Kuroi in Volume 9 of the Gals! Manga. I just edited some of the lyrics there. On the other hand, "We" is the character song of the 11**__**th**__** squad and is performed by the voice actors of Kenpachi, Ikaku, Yumichika and Yachiru. If you're not familiar with the song, download it on . Try also to listen on Kon and Hanatarou's Shimpainai Oneesan. You'll love it for sure. ^^)**_

"Good grief." Uruhara sighed. "They turned my shop into a bar."

Yoroichi laughs. "It's only for one night so let them."

Meanwhile, Not far from the Captains and the other shinigamis are the teens/humans who are busy watching them. "Seems like everyone's having fun." Inoue said. She's sitting right next to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah."

"Want me to pour a drink on your cup?" She asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks."

Silence.

"."

"Is something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked Ichigo after noticing he's been spacing out.

"Iie." He replied. "It's just that I feel kinda empty not to have _**her**_ right next to me."

Inoue was surprise on what she heard. He's talking of Rukia here. She's hurt of course. "I'm sure it's hard for you to see a dear friend dying." She said in low tone.

"Eh?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Kurosaki-kun. The same face you made when Kuchiki-san was attacked by the 6th Espada during a fight here in the real world." She paused for a while. "I wonder…"

"You wondered what?" Ichigo asked.

"_I wonder if it's me… Are you also going to shed tears?" _Inoue thought but she replied. "Nothing. Forget it."

"Okay."

"Well… I'll just talk to Rangiku-san." Inoue said. She stood up on her seat and headed immediately at Rangiku who's drinking so much wine.

"Anno… Rangiku-san." Inoue called. Her voice was trembling.

Rangiku looks at Inoue's eyes. She knows that something is troubling her. "Inoue?" She called. "Want to talk to me?"

Inoue nodded.

"Is it about Kurosaki-kun?"

She looks at Rangiku and tears starts streaming down on her face. "I want to tell Kurosaki-kun how much I love him. But all he's been thinking after the war is none other than Kuchiki-san. Seeing him like that hurts me."

Rangiku embraced Inoue. "Give him a break." She said. "It's natural for him to think about Rukia-chan that way. She is special to him. I mean… she's a good friend to Kurosaki. But you don't have to get jealous by it. You are also important to Kurosaki. So no matter what happens all you can do is make Kurosaki looks at you before he focus his attention to Rukia-chan. Don't worry everything will be alight."

"Rangiku-san!" Inoue cried as she tightened her embrace to the huge breast girl. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"Alright. Alright." Matsumoto replied as she runs down her hand to Inoue's head.

…

…

…

After the party that took almost 4 hours, everyone's knocked down on the floor because of the spirit of alcohol. Uruhara then advice all of them to sleep on his house since all of the shinigamis can't raise a finger.

"It's getting late now." Inoue said as she looks at her watch. "I have to go home now."

"Me too." Chad said.

"Thank God it's Saturday tomorrow. There wouldn't be any problems if I wake up late."

'Yeah."

"Well then Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said. "We'll get going now."

"I'm sorry, Inoue." Ichigo told her. "I can't walk you home. As you can see, my father is lying here and I need to carry him back home. Sorry."

Inoue smiled. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"I'll walk Inoue home." Ishida said.

"Alright." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo's friends then go home. Meanwhile. "Oi!" Ichigo said to his father who's been lying on the floor- drunk. "How long are you going to sleep there? Yuzu and Karin are waiting."

"Shut up!" Isshin shouted.

"Geez! What a pain in a butt."

"Why don't you let him sleep her for the meantime?" Uruhara said to the troubled Ichigo. "I'll send him back to your house tomorrow."

"Sorry, Uruhara-san." Ichigo apologized.

"It's okay. I'll just inform these shinigamis that you already went home."

"Thanks." Ichigo then walks out of Uruhara's shop and walks home under the starry sky. It took him 5 minutes to reach his house. He opened the front door and finds his twin sisters sleeping in the living room. The twins are probably waiting for him and their father. He turned off the television which is left opened by the twins. After that, he carried Yuzu and Karin on the couch and he places a blanket on top of them. "Goodnight." He whispered. Suddenly, his eyes widen when a hell butterfly passed right in front of him.

"_This reiatsu…" _He thought. He hurriedly went up stairs and go to his bedroom. His eyes widen. And there he sees- Kon lying on his bed sleeping peacefully. "What the hell." He said. He paused for a while. _"Was it my imagination?"_ He thought once again. _"No. I'm pretty sure about it." _He walks towards Kon and wake him up. "Oi, Kon! Wake up!"

The modified soul slowly opened his eyes. "What is it, Ichigo? It's so damn late. Let me sleep."

"Didn't you feel it?" He asked.

"Feel what?"

"Rukia's reiatsu, idiot!"

"Nee-san?" Kon asked. "She's here?"

"I'm not sure about it but…"

"Look at the closet. Maybe she's trying to surprise us." Kon replied.

Ichigo opened his closet but it's empty. "She's not here."

"Maybe you were just imaginating things, Ichigo." Kon said.

"You're wrong." Ichigo replied. "I did feel her presence a few minutes ago."

"Aha!" Kon said as if he figured out something. He jumps into Ichigo's study table. "I knew it! You also miss my lovely Nee-san, right? I can't believe it! Are you going to steal my Nee-san from me?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said.

Suddenly.

"How's the party?" She asked.

"_That voice…" _Ichigo thought.

Kon, who's facing the window, shouted. "It's Nee-san!" He said. He runs towards Rukia and give her a hug. Rukia catches him and Kon cried in her arms. "Nee-san. I miss you Nee-san."

Rukia smiled. "Yeah. So do I, Kon." Rukia replied.

Ichigo then slowly turned his head to the window. "Rukia." He called.

Rukia looks at him.

He does the same.

She smiles at him.

He smiled back. _"Somehow within my heart..." _Ichigo thought. _"I feel happy just seeing her smile like that."_

"I'm back, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"I know." He replied. "Welcome back, Rukia."

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Chapter 1 is done! Hurray for that! Hehe. Not only that, Rukia's back! Another Hurray for that! Hehe. I hope you like this chapter. If you do, please leave a review. I need that. Thanks in advance.

I'm currently writing the 2nd chapter of the story and I know you will love it because Ichigo will invite Rukia on a date? What? Hehe. Isn't that too fast? I know. I know. You'll also think about it too, right? But we can't set a side that some hindrances will prevent them having their first date, right? Who could it be? Aizen? (No he's dead.) Kon? (Maybe) Hehe. Please look forward to it. Also about the side effect of the Hogyoku on Rukia's body don't worry for I'm working on it. (Sigh!) I'm running out of ideas on what to write. Hehe.

So, I'll see you guys on the next chapter. I'll try to update as early as I can. Please wait for that. Leave reviews! Okay? Thanks. Until then. Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	3. Coming Home To You

**On The Way to A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **I got lots of reviews from my readers. ^^ (Thanks for that!). Haha. Your reviews give me the energy to immediately write the 2nd chapter of the story. (Banzai!) Even though I'm tired because of school _(I go to school at 2 in the afternoon and goes home around 8 in the evening. What the-! I do even have a class during Saturdays. Huhu.), _still it will not stop me to update for you guys.

Anyway, I finished the draft of this chapter in school while we are having an orientation in Marketing 313 but it took me three hours to type in Konpachi back at home. Ughh… Besides, I'm also working on the next chapter of _"On that day, one year ago."_ It's been so long since I updated the story. If you happened to read that story please wait a little longer for I'm doing the next chapter. Thanks.

You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

"How's the party?" She asked.

"_That voice…" _Ichigo thought. "Rukia." He called.

Rukia looks at him.

He does the same.

She smiles at him.

"_Somehow within my heart... I feel happy just seeing her smile like that."_

"I'm back, Ichigo."

"I know. Welcome back, Rukia."

…

…

**Chapter Two: Coming Home to You**

…

…

"So?" Rukia asked Ichigo. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked again as she rolled her eyes all over the place. They were on top of a hill located not far from Ichigo's house. As Rukia look around she found a small chapel not far from them. The moon is so bright and is enough to light their presence.

"I just want to get rid of Kon." Ichigo answered.

Rukia laughed. "Kon will get angry if he hears that from you."

"I know." He replied. "By the way, this hill is called _"Mono no aware."_ And you see that chapel? That's where my mother and the old man were married."

"Mono no aware?" Rukia asked. "That means empathy towards things, right?"

Ichigo nodded. "It teaches us that true beauty can be found in brief or passing moments. My mother and my father are so far apart now. She's in heaven now but I know that even they are not together both of them learned to cherish whatever short-term happiness they shared together."

"I see."

"Changing the topic…" Ichigo said. "Why are you here?"

Rukia cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"That's not it. I heard from Renji that you're wounds are not fully healed. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Ahh…" Rukia replied. "It's been two weeks and all I have been doing back in Soul Society is sleep and eat. I don't want to trouble everyone especially Nii-sama. Besides, I'm okay now. I know my body more than anyone else."

Ichigo smiled. "Anno… Rukia."

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"You know about _that_, right?" He asked. Ichigo paused for a while and continued. "The Hogyoku? That it was sealed inside your body."

Silence.

"Rukia?"

"Yeah." She answered. "I know about that. That destructive thing saved me. Nii-sama told me everything when I woke up."

"I see." Ichigo said. "Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"The Hogyoku."

"I—I don't know." Rukia answered. "I have bad memories with that thing when it was hidden inside my body but now it's different. It was sealed inside me and keeping me alive. Thanks for that. If not for it I probably be dead by now."

"Uruhara said that there's a price to pay when you used the Hogyoku.. You're alright, right?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Are you worried about me?"

He blushed.

"Don't worry. I feel fine besides Nii-sama told me that if I started to notice something's wrong with me I should tell him immediately. Don't worry about it."

"I see."

"By the way, how's the party?" Rukia asked. "When I heard about the one week break that was given to every Shinigami by Captain-Commander I told Renji to go here in the real world to celebrate your victory party. I just realized that if we continue to delay it, it will be too late."

"Well… Everyone's happy about it. They were singing and dancing like there's no tomorrow."

"It sounds really fun but too bad I arrived late."

Ichigo looked at her. "Rukia."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Here! Let me give you something in return." Rukia said as she pulled something on her skirt's pocket and throws it to Ichigo. "Catch!"

Ichigo catches it. "What's this?" He asked as he stares at the small gift wrapped in a cute wrapper.

"Open it and discover it yourself." She answered. "That's the reason why I arrived late. It took me so long to look for a special present I can give you for your victory. Hope you will like it." Rukia added as she smiles.

Ichigo gently tears off the pink wrapper. When Rukia's gift is revealed he cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell is this?"

"Can't you tell?" She replied back. "It's a cellphone strap, Idiot!"

"I know it's a cell phone strap but the design?"

"Kawaii deshou?" Rukia asked. "I bought it on a souvenir shop back in Soul Society. That strap is limited edition but luckily I got one."

Ichigo stares at the cell phone strap. "I- I don't like it." He said coldly.

Hearing it surprised Rukia. "What- What did you say?"

"Like I'm going to wear that thing on my phone?" He asked. "That weird-looking bunny! Ahh! What do you think will other people say if they see that tied on my phone?"

"You don't really get it, Ichigo." Rukia explained. "Chappy the Rabbit is the most famous character back in Soul Society. Many female Shinigamis are in love with him. Of course, the people here in the real world also have the same taste like us so when they see that I know—they are going to love it." She added. "Look at this!" Rukia said as she shows her phone to Ichigo. "I bought a pair of Chappy the Rabbit cellphone strap. One for me and one for you."

"I still don't like it." Ichigo said.

Veins start to come out on Rukia's forehead. "How dare you!" She shouted. "I spent three-fourths of my salary as a shinigami to buy that for you but still you refused to accept it. That's very rude, Ichigo."

"Wh—What!" Ichigo reacted. "This weird looking strap costs three-fourths of your salary? You gotta be kidding."

"Give me that." She said as she snatches the cell phone strap from Ichigo. "If you don't like it then fine. I'll give it to Kon. At least I know he'll appreciate it."

"Wait!" Ichigo replied. He takes back the strap to Rukia. "You already gave this to me so…"

"But I thought you…"

Ichigo tied the strap on his phone. It took him a while but when it's done he shows it to Rukia. "Here. Satisfied?"

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want."

"I was rude a while ago. Criticizing your gift like that. I'm sorry. Besides, this is your first gift to me. Even the world rotates in different direction I'll have an obligation to take care of it, right?"

Rukia blushed. "Whatever."

"Anyway, thanks."

Rukia smiled.

"By the way, you're staying with us, right?" Ichigo asked. "I have my lecture notes back at home and Inoue provides you with handouts. You can use that as a reviewer.

Rukia paused for a while. "About that, Ichigo." Rukia said. "I'm only here until Sunday. I think."

"Huh?" Ichigo wondered. "What do you mean?"

"I came back here to see you and the others. That's the reason. I don't have plans on continuing my study here. Besides, now that Aizen is defeated there's no reason for me to stay here. You know? I'm a shinigami and this is the human world."

"Rukia." Ichigo said. "You're not telling that…"

Rukia nodded.

"But… even that's the case… can't you stay here a little longer? I mean two days is only a short time. Besides, you said it yourself that all the shinigamis have a one week break."

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean that we have to consume the whole break here in the real world."

Ichigo starts to feel unease. They only get reunited not a while ago and now she's telling that there's no reason for her to stay in the real world because of some reasons. "What about the Karakura Town? Isn't it your job to take care of it and kill the hollows? Also the Soul burial? You're the one in-charge of it, right?"

Rukia nodded. "That's the case before but now it's your job. My job now is to help my squad. Being a 13th squad member I have to do lots of things and trainings. But worry not… We can still meet whenever I'm not busy."

"_It can't be."_ Ichigo thought.

…

…

…

The next day, Saturday morning, Rukia wake up early and prepared the breakfast. Yuzu and Karin were surprised to see her in the kitchen but the most surprised is none other than the head of the Kurosaki Familiy—Kurosaki Isshin, who just returned home after sleeping over at Uruhara's house.

"Ru-Rukia-chan?" Isshin asked as tears of joy streams down on his face. "You really are Rukia-chan, right?"

Rukia smiled. "It's nice to see you, Uncle." She said. "Sorry if I used the kitchen without asking permission."

Isshin comes to Rukia and give her a hug. "It's okay. You can use the kitchen anytime you want. God! I missed you so much my lovely third daughter." He added as he tightened his hug to Rukia.

"Me too, Uncle."

"Neh, Rukia-neechan." Karin said to her. "Since when did you come back here?"

"I came back last night." Rukia answered.

"Last night?" Yuzu asked. "I didn't notice it."

"It's because both of you were sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Is that so?"

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo then entered the dining area. "What's going on?" He asked as he covered his mouth because of yawning.

"Ichi-nii!" The twins called. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo greeted back.

"Rukia-neechan's back, Nii-chan." Yuzu said.

Ichigo looks at Rukia whose busy cooking pancakes. "I know." He replied. "Ohayou, Rukia."

Rukia looks at Ichigo over her shoulders. "Ohayou." She replied.

"Ehhhh!" the twins reacted. They are expecting that Ichigo will somehow be shock if he sees Rukia but their expectation failed them. "You already knew that Rukia-neechan's here?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said as he pulled out a chair and sits there. "I was with her last night."

"Just the two of you?" Karin said.

Ichigo nodded.

Suddenly, Isshin's eyes widen. "I-C-H-I-G-O!" He shouted. "You're mean!" He shouted once again as he throws a kick to his son. "You left me back at Uruhara's house alone and spend the whole night with Rukia-chan! How dare you!"

Ichigo evaded the kick thrown by his father causing Isshin to plop down on the wall. "Yeah. What about it? I'd rather be with Rukia than carry you back home." He said.

Isshin pulled himself out of the wall and comes to Ichigo. He holds the collar of Ichigo's shirt and shakes him continuously. "Don't tell me that you and Rukia-chan… Answer me!" He said.

"Ahh-" Ichigo cried. "Stop it. You're stretching my shirt."

"Answer me first." Isshin said.

"Idiot! You don't have a question."

"Answer me if you and Rukia-chan slept together?"

Ichigo blushed.

"Is it true, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo glared at his father. "You."

"Tell me, Ichigo." Isshin answered. "Tell me!"

"Ahhh!" Ichigo shouted. "This is pissing me of." Ichigo shouted. "Bakudo _(Way of Binding)_ No. 99: Kin _(Seal). _In a blink of an eye, Isshin's arms were lock behind his back. This spell binds the arms of a target_. _It ties the target's arms on the back in addition to wrapping the spiritual fabric around the entire body, and continues to pin the target with spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around the target with several iron shafts in an "X" shape. _(Note: It was used by Tessai on Ichigo during his training to save Rukia. Still remember?)_

Rukia's eyes widen on what she saw. "I—Ichigo." Rukia said amazingly. "Just now…. That was…"

"You!" Ishhin said angrily to Ichigo as he was pin down on the ground. "Since when did you learned to use a high-level kidou?"

Ichigo looks at his father and smiled. "Who knows?" He replied.

"That's amazing, Ichigo." Rukia praised. "It was a level-90 Kidou."

"That's a foul play. Take this seal off me immediately." Isshin said.

"Let's forget about that man." Ichigo said. "As of now let's eat."

His twin sisters agreed. "Hai! Ittadakimasu!" they said in unison.

"It may not look like but you guys really get well together." Rukia said as she sits in front of Ichigo.

"There's nothing to be impressed about it." Ichigo says coldly. He takes a bite on his pancake and looks at Rukia. "Rukia." He called.

"Hmn?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well… Not really. Why?"

"It's just that…" Ichigo said. He looked on the side and says "…Want to watch a movie with me?"

Rukia looks at him. "Why?"

"He's inviting you on a date." Karin answered.

Ichigo blushed. "That's not it!"

Isshin, whose hand and feet were still bind with kidou, enters the conversation. "Ah~~~ so it's a date!" he said. "I knew it. I knew it. You want your relationship with Rukia-chan to get into the next level."

"I told you that's not it." Ichigo replied with his face slightly red.

"Masaki." Isshin cried. "Are you seeing this? Our son… Our son finally realizes the first stage to be a man."

"Anno…" Rukia said. "…What is a date?"

The Kurosaki family looks at her. "What did you just say?" Ichigo asked.

"You heard me. I asked what a date is." Rukia replied.

"I know it! I know it!" Yuzu said as she raised her hands in the air as if she's trying to answer her teacher's question. "A date is the time at which a thing happens."

"Ah." Rukia replied as she claps her hands. "So basically a date is the day of the month? So it's has the same meaning we have back in Soul Society."

Yuzu nodded.

"**WRONG!" **Karin shouted. "Listen Rukia-neechan. There's another meaning on that. Date means going out with someone you like. It's the first stage towards a relationship. You go out with someone and try to know each others."

Rukia listened to Karin as she explains. "Could you explain it a little more? It's complicated."

"Good grief." Ichigo sighed. "Forget it, Karin. She wouldn't understand it."

"No." Isshin answered.

"I'm not talking to you, Idiot!" Ichigo replied.

"I have an idea." Isshin suggested. "Why don't we all go together and see a movie."

"A family day?" Yuzu asked.

"That's right, Yuzu."

"I'm in!" Yuzu said.

"If Yuzu's coming then I'll join too." Karin replied.

"What about you, Rukia-chan?" Isshin asked.

"It's fine with me." Rukia replied. "Let's come with them, Ichigo. It will be boring if it's only the two of us will go out. The more the merrier."

Ichigo replied with a deep sigh.

…

…

…

The next day, Rukia goes out on a date with the whole Kurosaki Family. Ichigo's against it but after he's persuade by Rukia so many times he forfeited. There's no way he can win on her especially when she already used a force to make him say yes. The truth is he wants to take Rukia out alone since she said that she'll return back to Soul Society this Sunday afternoon but inviting her in front of his family was a mistake. He wants Rukia to enjoy her stay here in the real world.

The fun then soon starts. They go to the nearest Mall and watched the Movie "Iron Man 2." After spending more than two hours watching, they go shopping and the three girls shopped lots of dress and accessories till they drop. During lunch they go to a mini park and there eats the food that Yuzu prepared. Ichigo starts to feel bore but seeing Rukia's happy is enough for him. He doesn't want to see her soaked with blood like the last time.

The time then runs so fast. It's already 6 in the afternoon. "What are we going to do now?" Rukia asked. The whole gang is now inside an amusement park.

"Why don't we get inside the Ferris Wheel?" Isshin suggested. "We could take a good look of the sunset once we ride that."

Rukia smiled. "I love that idea."

"Then let's go." Karin and Yuzu replied.

They fall in line and after spending 5 minutes standing waiting for their turn—it's their turn now. "Let's get inside." Rukia said. She enters the gondola and is soon followed by Ichigo. The twins are about to get in too but was stopped by Isshin.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked them. "Hurry and get inside."

"We'll take the next gondola." Isshin said.

"Eh?"

"It will get overboard once we get inside." Isshin explained. "Ichigo, I'll leave Rukia-chan to you but don't do anything reckless, okay?"

Ichigo looks at his father and wonders what's wrong with him. Soon the gondola's door closed. "Geez!" Ichigo released a sigh.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"At least for a while, I'll be able to get away from that old man. You know? Being with him really exhausted me. That's the reason why I don't like being with him. He's attracting so much attention. It's embarrassing."

Rukia laughed. "Don't lie to yourself, Ichigo." She said.

"Huh?"

"I can see it right in your eyes that you're happy. Ever since you became a shinigami, you sacrificed your social life to fulfill your duty but it's over now. You can now have fun with everyone… With Uncle, Yuzu, Karin and with your friends."

"Rukia."

"It's time for you to focus on your life now." Rukia said. She smiles at Ichigo and says "Believe me, everything we'll be alright."

Ichigo smiled back at her. "Thanks."

Rukia then takes a glimpse of the sunset. "It's beautiful and nostalgic."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed.

…

…

…

Back at the ground, Isshin and the twins are watching as the Ferris wheel goes round and round. "Are you fine with that, old man?" Karin asked. "A while ago, when those two were talking by themselves you always interfere with them but now you allowed those two to be alone in the Ferris wheel."

"Well…" Isshin replied. "A father knows when to stop teasing his children." He paused for a while. "Besides, you can really see in Ichigo's eyes that he wants to spend more time with Rukia-chan."

"Then why did we join them in the first place?" Karin asked again.

"It's because I want to see it to myself. Ichigo's first date."

"Otou-san!" Yuzu said. "So that's your objective. You're mean!"

"I swear that if ever someone asks me out someday I will not tell you." Karin said. 

"Karin." Isshin cried. "How could you?"

"Shut up!"

"Masaki!" Isshin said as he kneels on the ground praying to his deceased wife. "Karin… How can she be so rude to his father?"

"Will you stop that?"

"Yuzu!" Isshin said as he jumps to his other daughter. "Karin is so cold to me."

"Alright. Alright." Yuzu said as she pats her father's head.

"By the way, old man." Karin said. "Did you not consider that love can bloom with that?"

Isshin smiled. "It's too early for that." He said. "Anyway, it's getting late now, let's go home."

"Hai!"

…

…

…

Meanwhile, the three minute ride at the Ferris wheel is already over. The two then steps out of the gondola and finds out that Isshin and the twins are not around. "Their gone." Rukia said. "Did they leave us?"

"I think so." Ichigo replied. "What do you want to do next? It's still early."

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Want to have a walk?"

Rukia nodded.

The two then take a walk at the park when Renji appears before them. "I knew I would find you here." Renji said to Rukia.

"Renji?" They both called.

"Yoh!"

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "I thought all of you went back to Soul Society after the party."

Renji nodded. "Yes. I did. But after I found out that the Kuchiki's heiress is missing. I decided to returned back here and pick her up."

"You mean, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. She has a check-up with the 12th squad captain and the 4th squad captain but it seems that she's trying to escape Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou."

"I'm not trying to escape." Rukia said. "It's just that I feel bored back in soul society so I go to the real world. Actually, I'm coming home now."

"Really?" Renji asked.

Rukia nodded. "Thanks for the day, Ichigo." He said to the orange-haired guy. "I really had lots of fun. Let's do this again the next time we see each others, okay?"

"And when will be this next time, Rukia?" Ichigo asked in low tone.

"Just wait! Who knows? It maybe tomorrow. Don't worry… I'll come back. Just tell Uncle and the rest that I go home."

Suddenly, without expecting it, a Senkai gate opens and the three were surprised by it. "This reiatsu…" Ichigo whispered. "It's Byakuya."

"Taichou?" Renji called.

"Nii-sama."

The said guy looks at the female shinigami. "Rukia." He called.

"Forgive me for leaving without a word, Nii-sama." Rukia apologized. "I'll be coming back to Soul Society and see Mayuri-taichou right away."

"Taichou!" Renji said. "Don't get angry with her. It's my fault for not keeping an eye on her. After Captain-Commander issued the 1-week break I'm so excited to get back in the real world and party with everyone. I failed my duty as her guardian that's why…"

"Enough, Renji." Byakuya said with his famous cold tone voice. He then looks at Rukia. "How are you feeling, Rukia?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"The captains just finished their meeting a while ago and since three-fourths of Soul Society was ruined after the battle it will take time for the 13 squads to resume all their activities." Byakuya said.

"What does that mean, Captain? Renji asked.

"Rukia… Do you want to stay here in the real world for the mean time?" Byakuya asked her little sister.

"Eh?"

"It's only for a short amount of time. The rebuilding of Seireitei will began soon and all the Captains and Vice-Captains will be busy taking care of it. Since you have no position in your squad and suffered most of the injuries after the battle you can have a break until the preparation of Seireitei is complete. I already settled this issue with Yamamoto-sotaichou and he agreed. Rukia, you can stay here in the real world with Ichigo until the preparation of the Seireitei is done."

Rukia's eyes widen. "I- I can stay here?"

"Don't make me repeat what I said." Byakuya said. "You heard me, right?"

"Thank you very much, Nii-sama."

"One more thing, when you start to feel something wrong going on with your body tell it to Uruhara Kisuke immediately."

"Eh? Isn't that Mayuri-taichou is in-charge of that?"

"I don't trust him." Byakuya said. "Also visit Unohana-taichou once a week, okay?"

"I understand." Rukia replied.

"Neh, Taichou." Renji said. "Can I stay here too? Rukia needs someone to look after her."

"You heard me, right?" Byakuya told Renji. "Captains and Vice Captains are needed in Seireitei. Only shinigamis with no rank can idle around."

"Unfair!"

"Good luck, Renji." Ichigo and Rukia said.

"Tsk!"

"Let's go, Renji." Byakuya said. "And Kurosaki Ichigo, take good care of Rukia."

Ichigo looks at Byakuya. "Count on me." He replied.

The two 6th squad members then entered the Senkai Gate leaving Rukia and Ichigo looking at it. "I guess I have to stay in your care for a little longer, Ichigo."

Ichigo looks at Rukia. "No problem. You're welcome to our house anytime."

"Let's go home."

Ichigo smiled. "Alright."

"_I hope everyday will be like this."_

"I wonder what Yuzu had for dinner." Rukia said.

"Maybe curry."

"That's my favorite!"

"_I hope Rukia will stay like that forever. _

_I hope that the Hogyoku will not do something that will take Rukia away from us. _

_And will also take Rukia away from… Me."_

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she waves a hand at Ichigo. "Hurry."

Ichigo smiled. He runs towards her and replied. "I'm coming."

Then the two goes home with smile on their faces.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Hurray! Another chapter is done! Whoo! How do you like that? I hope its worth enough for your reviews and comments. You know? It makes an author happy whenever his/her works are appreciated. That's true. ^^

By the way, Ichigo and Rukia's date is not that romantic since his father and sisters tag along but worry not my dear readers. I'm planning more of RukiaxIchigo moments that all of us will surely love. Better look forward to it.

I'm currently doing the draft of the third chapter and its title is "First Sign" Got any idea about the next chapter? Hehe. The signs about the effect of Hogyoku will be witness here. Oh God! The story starts to get interesting. (I hope so. Hehe)

So, I'll see you all on the next chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews. ^^ I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Wait for it.

Until then. Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	4. First Signs

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **I'm back! And I updated as I promise. (Clap! Clap! Clap!) Just want to tell you guys my gratitude to those who reviewed on the last chapter. Arigatou Gozaimasu! While I was reading your reviews, I was so happy that many of you supported this story. I love you, minna-san!

Okay, let's now get into the story now. You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

…

"Hey! What's this?" Rukia asked Ichigo over and over again as she turns the pages of Ichigo's notebook.

"It's the previous topics thought by our teacher for the past weeks." Ichigo replied. "I mean during the Arrancar Arc. I already summarized all the topics from our subjects English, Science and even Social Studies. With that, you will not find it hard to study it." He said. He paused for a while and handed Rukia several papers. "Here I also want to give this to you. I want you to look at it carefully and analyze every part if it for we have a quiz tomorrow."

Rukia accepts the papers from Ichigo and browses it. "Why are there so many numbers and letters here? And since when the answer to the equation 103+x became 509? This is weird Ichigo." She said.

Ichigo released a sigh. "Geez!" He said. "Give me that and let me show you." He gets the paper to Rukia and gets a pen to show Rukia how to solve the said problem. "You have to use transposition method here."

"Transportation- Method?"

"Transposition, Idiot!" Ichigo replied. "You have to use the said method to get the value of the unknown number. You have to move 103 across the equal sign resulting for the equation to become x=509-103. You solve it and get the value of x. What's the answer?" He asked Rukia.

Rukia solves the question through her mind. "Uhh… 406."

"Right." Ichigo replied. "To check if your answer is correct just substitute the value of x to the equation and that's it. Pretty simple, right?"

Rukia looks at Ichigo's solution seriously. "Ahh…"

"Remember that when you move a number across the equal sign the sign of the said number changes. In our equation, 103 is positive but when we moved it on the other side of the equal sign it became negative. See?"

Sweat starts to form on Rukia's forehead. "It's so complicated! I don't understand it."

"It's complicated because it's Math!" Ichigo replied. "It's just basic of Algebra. Don't you have Math back in Soul Society?"

"Of course we have…" Rukia replied.

"Then why do you find it hard to solve simple equations like this?"

"All we have there are the basics like Addition, Subtraction, Multiplication and Division. You know? One apple plus one apple equals two apples. Something like that. We don't have complicated topics like this. It's the first time I heard about monomial, sum of squares and transposition method. Besides how long has it been since I graduated from Shinigami School."

Ichigo looks at Rukia. "Come to think of it… You're old."

Rukia punched Ichigo and he goes flying in the air. "Say that once again and you'll die."

Ichigo touched the affected area. "I—I understand." He cried. "Sorry."

After that, Ichigo helps Rukia in studying. It's almost 11:30 in the evening when Ichigo finished tutoring Rukia about Math. Now, it's his turn to review. "Hey, Ichigo." Rukia said to him. She's on Ichigo's bed and reading a comic book.

The said guy, whose busy reviewing on his own, answered to Rukia's call. "What is it?"

"Is it fine for me to go back to school? I mean I've been absent for so long. Maybe I'm already dropped out of school."

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "I already told an excuse to our teacher about that."

"You did that for me?"

"Is something wrong with it? If I didn't do it then who would, right?"

Rukia nodded. "You're right."

"Then if you don't mind, Ms. Rukia Kuchiki, please don't bother me. I spent three hours helping you to study and now its past 12 and I haven't finish reviewing Chapter 1 of this book. The sad thing is we have to wake early tomorrow. Just stay there and do nothing, okay?"

Rukia didn't answer.

Curious about that, Ichigo looks at Rukia over his shoulder and finds her lying already on his bed with her eyes closed. "Oi! "You're still awake 5 seconds ago but now…" Ichigo said. He stood on his seat and came to Rukia. "What—the! You really are sleeping, huh. And the worst thing is you're in my bed? For God's sake!" Ichigo said to the sleeping Rukia. "Where am I going to sleep once I finished studying?" Ichigo shook his head. "Whatever." He pulled his blanket and covers it to Rukia then he goes back to the study table and continues studying.

…

…

**Chapter Three: First Sign**

…

…

The next day, Rukia and Ichigo walks to school together. "Ouch." Ichigo cried in pain. "My back hurts."

"It's your fault for sleeping in the floor without using a futon bed." Rukia replied.

"And what do you think is the reason why I did that? Ichigo asked. "It's because there's a specific girl there named Kuchiki Rukia who sleeps in my bed where in fact she shares a room with Yuzu and Karin."

"Stop blaming me." Rukia replied. "You should at least wake me up. What do you think your father will say if he sees me sleeping in your bed?"

"Well for your information I did wake you up. Three times I think. But Sleeping Beauty was having a nice sleep and you keep on punching me as your reply. God! My body hurts like hell."

"I did that?"

"Yeah."

The two continue on walking until they reached the main gate of the school. They go to their respective locker room and changed their shoes. On their way to their classroom, Keigo and Mizuiro, who's standing in their classroom's door, see them. "Eh?" Isn't that…" Mizuiro said as he looks at the petite girl standing next to Ichigo.

Keigo's eyes widen. "There's no doubt about it. The black hair and the beautiful face plus the gorgeous look there's no doubt about it—it's my lovely Kuchiki-san!" He shouted. He dash towards Rukia to give her a warm hug but it's was Ichigo's bag (_Ichigo did swing his bag so that he Keigo can't touch Rukia)_ that welcomed him. "I'm sorry Keigo." Ichigo replied. "My hand slipped."

"Ouch." Keigo cried. "Ichigo, you did that on purpose so that I can't hug my Kuchiki-san."

"She's not yours!" Ichigo shouted.

"Then is she yours?' Keigo asked.

He blushed. "What- What?"

Rukia sighed. "I'm going first." She said to Ichigo but he didn't hear it since he's busy bullying Keigo. She enters the room and quickly headed to her seat.

Meanwhile, back at where Ichigo and Keigo were. "My! My! My!" Tatsuki reacted. "What a lovely way of greeting the morning."

"Tatsuki." Ichigo called.

"What going on here? You two were so noisy. I can even hear you're voice in the stairway."

"Nothing." He replied.

Inoue then showed up behind Tatsuki's back and greeted everyone. I mean Ichigo. "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun." She said with a perfect smile on her face.

Ichigo looks at her. "Ohayou, Inoue."

Inoue's expression suddenly changes when she saw Rukia already sitting on her seat looking at the sky. "Isn't that…" Inoue whispered. "Kuchiki-san!" She called.

Rukia looks at the one calling her name. "Inoue." Rukia called.

The orange-haired girl runs towards Rukia's place and gave here a hug. "It's nice to see you again, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia hugs Inoue back. "It's nice to see you too, Inoue."

"Anno… You're doing well, right?"

Rukia smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry if I made you worried."

Inoue smiled back. "I'm happy that you're with us again."

Suddenly, a student comes rushing inside their room telling that their teacher is on his way to their class. Inoue and Rukia postponed their talk for the meantime. Everyone now goes back on their seats. Ichigo sits on the right side of Rukia. He stole a glance at her and catches her yawning. "You okay?"

Rukia nodded. "I'm still sleepy."

"Maybe it's because of the medicine you were drinking." Ichigo said. "There's for growth, for healthy skin, for gaining weight as well as your vitamins. Maybe one of those medicines has a sleepy effect.

"Yeah."

"You better read the label of your medicines to find out."

Rukia nodded.

Their teacher then comes and greeted everyone. "Hello, my dear students!" he said. "Before we start our home room let me check first your attendance." The teacher then called them alphabetically and when it's Rukia's turn. "Kuchiki, Rukia." He called.

Rukia raises her hand and says "Present."

"Eh?" The teacher reacted. "So? You're already here. How did it go?"

"Huh?"

"Kurosaki told us that you return back to your home town."

Rukia looks at Ichigo. "What is he saying?" She said in low tone that only the two of them can hear.

"It's the reason I told him for you to be excused on those days that you were absent."

"Ahh…" Rukia then focus her attention back to her teacher again. "It was fun." She said. "Returning back to my hometown after a couple of months of not being there is so great. I go to beach, watch the sunset and many more."

"But… isn't your brother's sick? That's what Kurosaki told us."

Rukia froze. "Is- Is that so?"

"_Idiot!"_ Ichigo thought.

Rukia then quickly thinks of a sudden change of strategy, I mean explanation. "You're right. I stayed at my brother's house taking care of him and when he recovers from his sickness… We go to beach and watch the sunset. That's it!"

The dumbfounded teacher buys Rukia's lame explanation. "I see. I'm happy that your brother's okay now."

Rukia sighed in relief. "Thanks Sir."

"By the way, since you were absent for so long, you missed a lots of quizzes and recitation not only in my subject but also in your other teachers. I think it will be great to you if you come to them and talk about getting a special quiz and attends make up classes."

Rukia nodded. "I understand, Sensei."

"Well… I'll just finish checking the attendance and we're going to start our fun, fun homeroom."

…

…

…

Four hours passed since then and the morning class is ended. The math quiz that Ichigo was talking about last night is also done.

"Ahh…" Rukia cried as she stretched her hands in the air.

"What's wrong now?" Ichigo asked her.

"Why do annoying things like exams even exist? Especially when it comes to the new heart disease I called Math. Seeing those numbers and formula makes my head bleed."

"Internal brain bleeding, eh?" Inoue asked who just appeared before Rukia's eyes.

"Yeah." Rukia agreed.

"I also feel the same way, Kuchiki-san. When it comes to math, it feels like it's draining my brain and I can't think really well."

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo interrupted the two girls. "Didn't I help you about today's quiz last night?" He said to Rukia. "I explained every part of it and how to solve it. Don't tell me you weren't listening on me that time."

"I did." Rukia answered. "But your explanations are so stiff making the topic more complicated."

"You!"

"Don't get angry with me." Rukia said. "It's just that I'm not good in Math and I don't posses a brain like yours but if the subject is Kidou… I know I'll surely rank no.1 there."

"But for your information, this is not a Kidou class." Ichigo replied.

Ishida then came with Chad. "Geez!" Ishida said. "You two are always the same. Fighting like cat and dog. I thought you two will get along well after the battle but it seems like nothing's change."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at them. "Ishida-kun…" Rukia said.

"It's been a while, Kuchiki-san." He replied.

"…And Sado-kun."

Chad waved a hand at her.

"Since when did you return to the real world?" Ishida asked.

"Last Friday…" Rukia replied.

"You were also in the victory party? I didn't see you."

"No. I came late."

"That's too bad."

"Anyway, are you going to stay here from now on?" He asked again.

Rukia nodded as her response. "Soul Society is under renovation so all the activities of Gotei 13 are suspended. It's Nii-sama's idea that I should stay here in the meantime since he thought that I'll get better soon once I'm with you guys."

"I see… Then Renji and the others can come here?"

"Yeah but I don't know in Renji's case. He's the Vice-Captain of the 6th Squad and those high seated officials are busy helping their Captains so I don't think Renji will get a break."

"Poor Renji." Ishida commented.

"Yeah."

Tatsuki then came to them calling for Inoue's attention. "Orihime." She called. "Let's eat lunch."

Inoue looks at her. "I'm coming, Tatsuki-chan." She said. Then she looks at Rukia. "Want to join us, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia smiled. "Sure."

"Come with us too, Ichigo." Tatsuki invited. "Ishida and Sado too…"

"I'm coming too." Keigo and Mizuiro said.

"You sure, Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course. The more the merrier."

…

…

…

The gang then went to the rooftop and Inoue placed a checkered blanket in the floor. There they sit in a circular formation. "It's nice to see to do this once in a while." Inoue said.

"Yeah." They replied.

"It's just like the first time we invited Kuchiki-san to eat with us." Tatsuki commented. "Well… minus the guys. Hehe."

"Yeah." Rukia agreed. "At that time I'm not sure if I can be good friends with you guys. A lot of things happened back then." She whispered.

They all look at her. "Rukia." Ichigo called.

Rukia looks at him. "What?"

"Here." He said giving her a juice pack.

Rukia gets it and this time she's the one who inserted the straw on it. "Thanks." She said.

"You don't have juice pack back in Soul Society, right?" Chad said.

Rukia nodded. "The first time I drink this gives me trouble. I had to ask Ichigo how to drink this thing."

They laughed. Rukia then sees Ishida, though he was eating Onigiri, writing something is his notebook. "What's that, Ishida?" She asked.

"It's the plan for the upcoming Spring Festival." He replied.

"Spring Festival?"

Ishida agreed. "It's an annual event here in school but for us freshman it's the first time we're going to celebrate."

"Sugoi!" Rukia amazingly said. "You humans have lots of events to celebrate here in school."

"Why?" Inoue asked. "Don't you have any events like this in Soul Society?"

Rukia gently shook her head. "We don't have events like that."

"Then what kind of activities did you do back there?" Ichigo asked.

"Studying, that's all."

"Ahhh…"

"Hey, Kuchiki-san." Keigo said. "Why not tell us your life back in Soul Society." He suggested as a topic.

Rukia paused for a while. "Eh?"

"We've known you for so long but no one knows what you're life is. Can you tell us?"

"Keigo!" Ichigo called.

"I-" Rukia said. "I grew up in the 78th District of Rukongai called Inuzuri. I'm sure that once you get there, you're not going to survive for the life there is really terrible. Lots of poor and useless people leave there."

"R-Really?"

Rukia nodded. "I grew up on my own until I met Renji Abarai and other children of my age. We worked together to steal food in order to survive and became a makeshift family. At that time, Renji and I showed signs of having spiritual power. While we are initially opted against becoming Shinigami, the death of all our friends prompted me to suggest joining the Shinigami Academy for a better life."

"Rukia." Ichigo called.

"What about your days in school? Is Shinigami Academy the same as our school?" Mizuiro said who happened to be interested in Rukia's life.

Rukia paused for a while. Closes her eyes and think. After a while, she speaks. "Eh?"

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"I can't remember anything about that." She answered.

"Huh?"

"It's weird. Did my days in Shinigami School are that long for me to forget?"

"Rukia." Ichigo called.

Rukia then laughed. "I'm just kidding." She said. She composed herself and continued. "I'm sorry guys, but the things that happened to me back in Shinigami School before I went here in Karakura and before I met Ichigo and the others are confidential and private. Sorry but I can't talk about it to you."

Everyone respects her decision of not telling it. Ichigo then looks at her. He knows the reason why she didn't want to tell it. Lots of painful things happened to Rukia during her time in Shinigami School. There she was adopted by Byakuya and also the death of Kaien Shiba. Some of her days back in school were told by Renji _(or in Renji's point of view)_ during their second fight back in Soul Society when Renji lowered down his pride and begged for him to save her from the execution.

The gang then continue eating their food and having fun when Rukia's hollow detector beeps attracting Ichigo and the others' attention who feels the hollow's reiatsu.

…

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

…

"Ichigo." Rukia called as she flips her phone to locate the hollow's location. "It's near." She said.

"I know." Ichigo answered. He stood on his seat and runs. "Let's go, Rukia." He shouted.

"Right with you, Ichigo." Rukia answered as she runs with him.

"Where are they going?" Keigo asked.

"They're going to take care of some business." Ishida said.

"Business, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming with them." Inoue said as she runs after the two.

"Oi, Orihime." Tatsuki called. "It's dangerous there."

"I know but who's going to heal Kurosaki-kun when he gets hurt."

Suddenly, Ishida holds her hand. "Kurosaki can take care of it."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Inoue." Ishida said. "Kuchiki-san's with him."

Inoue bowed her head. "That's the reason why I want to go too." She whispered. "I want to stand besides Kurosaki-kun too."

"Inoue." They said.

…

…

…

Meawhile,

"There he is." Rukia said pointing at the huge hollow standing in the middle of the park. Both she and Ichigo are now in Shinigami forms and they're standing on a building not far from the Hollow.

"I'm going." He said.

"I'm coming with you."

"Idiot!" Ichigo shouted. "You're not yet in good mood to fight. I mean you still haven't recovered from your wounds. It'll be another pain in the ass once you get in trouble so better if you stay here."

"But…"

"Ahhh! You're so stubborn. Just wait here. I'll finish the fight quickly as possible so we can go back and continue eating our lunch. Besides I don't want Keigo and the others misunderstand something."

Rukia wondered. "Misunderstand what?"

Ichigo looks at Rukia and he blushed. "Nothing." He replied. He then jumped off the building and headed immediately to the Hollow's location.

When Ichigo arrives at the place, he finds out that the Hollow is about to eat a poor man's soul but Ichigo cut of the Hollow's arm and it cried like hell. He then gets the man's spirit and performs the soul burial. After a while, Ichigo fights with the hollow. "Damn!" Ichigo said as he clicked his tongue. "You're not a Menos Grande, not an Arrancar and Not an Espada but why did I find it hard to kill you?" He shouted as he throws Getsuga Tenshou on him.

The Hollow takes all the Getsuga Tenshou but it has no effect on him. The hollow then soon reaches its rage mode. He spits something sticky to Ichigo. It's like a Super Glue. Due to that attack, Ichigo can't raise his sword nor move a hand. The hollow is now ready for the final blow- Cero. Seeing this, Rukia comes rushing to Ichigo to help him.

"Like I'm going to allow that…" She said.

"Rukia." Ichigo called.

"Mae! _(Dance)"_ Rukia called. She paused for a while. Three seconds had passed and now it's five. After a while, she called Ichigo's attention. "Ichigo." She said.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "Don't be dillydallying there. We'll both die if you don't finish that Hollow now." He said again as he struggle to remove himself from the super glue.

"I know." Rukia answered. "It's just that I forgot my sword's name."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked. "How can you not remember your sword's name? This isn't time for your joke, Rukia."

"I'm serious!" Rukia shouted. "I don't know."

The hollow then takes a deep breath and fires the Cero to them. Both their eyes widen. "It's coming, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Ahh! God!" Ichigo cried. "Damn this sticky…" He said annoyingly.

"Just tell me the name…" Rukia shouted.

"It's Sode no Shirayuki (S_leeved White Snow_) damn it!" Ichigo replied.

Rukia then looks at the hollow and to the approaching Cero. She called once again. "Mae! Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia then holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. She fires the Cero with the second Dance. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (_Next Dance, White Ripple)_." She called. She then punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. Rukia takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the protrusions she made in the ground. They build up and then fires toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice.

The attack allows the Cero not to come on their direction. And now for the hollow, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro **(**_First Dance, White Moon)" _Rukia called as she turned her Zanpaktou upside down.The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. A large ice circle forms around her intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. The hollow then became frozen and after a while the victim then shatters along with the ice.

Rukia looks as the Hollows disappeared in the thin air. Then she holds tightly her Zanpaktou and looks at it worriedly. "My Zanpaktou…" She whispered. "Why?"

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Another chapter is done! Banzai! Banzai!

Anyway, I decided that Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro to know the fact that Rukia and Ichigo are Shinigami. It's just that the battle is over here in my story so there's no point of hiding it, right? Besides, in the manga, they have an idea about Ichigo. Like Tatsuki for instance, telling that she's seeing Ichigo in his shinigami form. Also, Keigo and Mizuiro sees Ichigo in Uruhara Shop as he prepares his departure to Hueco Mundo. That's all. Hope you understand. Thanks.

So? That's all for the 3rd chapter. How do you like that everyone? I hope this chapter is worth leaving a review from you. It makes an author happy whenever his/her works are appreciated. Waha!

For the next chapter, the story will revolve on the preparation for the upcoming Spring Festival. I wondered what Ichigo's class will do. (Any ideas?) Another thing, you should wait for the next chapter for I know you're going to love that. ^^

So, I'll see you all on the next chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews. ^^ I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Wait for it.

Until then. Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	5. Gift Of The Magi

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **Whoo! I'm back! I'm three days delayed on my target day to update. Haha. I'm sorry about that. By the way, I got reviews. (Smiles), and I got lots of hits (Why don't those "Lots" gives a reviews too? Hehe). That would be wonderful, if that happened. Haha.

By the way, I have something to tell you, my dear readers from around the globe. This coming Sunday (July 11) is my birthday. Haha. (I'll get older once again). Mind if you review on this chapter as your birthday presents. Haha. Please (I'm down on my knees). Hehe.

_**Ichigo: Advance Happy Birthday!**_

_**Rukia: My birthday wish for you is you'll get a boyfriend this year. (Smiles)**_

One more thing, who wants to be friends with me in facebook? (Eh? No one? Hehe). Here's my e-mail address. **bishounen_****. **Please add me, okay? I'll be willing to approve it. Hehe. Let's go and be neighbors in Farmville, Café World, Mafia Wars, etc. Haha.

Okay, let's now get into the story now. You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

…

"Rukia." Ichigo called as he runs towards her. He finally gets out of the super glue caused by the Hollow.

"It's strange." Rukia told him as she stared as her pure white sword.

"Huh?"

She hid her sword on its scabbard and looks at Ichigo. "Maybe I should take "memory plus" from now on."

"Memory Plus?" Ichigo asked. "What's that for?"

"It's to keep my memory sharp. I just saw one being advertised on television. Geez!" Rukia said as she released a sigh. "I just turned 151 last January 14 and I'm still young so why is it that I started to forget important things lately."

"_Too young eh?"_ Ichigo thought. "Wait! Last January 14?"

Rukia looks at him. "What?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing. Anyways, lets…" He said but a falling Rukia surprises him. "Oi!" He said to her as he catches her.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "It looks like I run out of reiatsu."

"That's what I'm telling you a while ago." Ichigo replied. "I told you to stay away from the fight because your wounds are not yet fully healed but you..."

"Idiot! If I didn't help you then you must be a dead meat by now. I don't want to see you being hit by Cero. I don't want you to experience the same I feeling I felt back then…"

"Rukia." Ichigo gently called. "So? You're worried about me, huh?"

Rukia blushed.

Ichigo then carry Rukia on his arms. "Oi!" Rukia shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Hang in there." He said as they jump from roof to roof. "I'll bring you to Inoue."

"Ichigo, put me down! I can do it on my own. Besides what if somebody sees us….?"

"Idiot! No one will see us when we're in Shinigami form."

"I know but this is embarrassing." Rukia said talking about how Ichigo carries her. It's like a lovers carry.

"Shut up! Just hold onto me tightly and rest, got that? If Byakuya finds out what happen to you I know he'll kill me."

Rukia looks at him. "Basically, you're more worried about what will Nii-sama do to you than me, right?"

"Byakuya has a ready-to-kill attitude when your life is on the line. If he finds out that I wasn't able to protect his precious sister- he'll kill me. The truth is I find him scarier than Yama-jii"

Rukia laughed. He crossed her arms on Ichigo's neck and rests her head on his broad chest. Ichigo looks at her and see her with her eyes close. Their faces are not that far from each others. He can smell Rukia's scent. He gulped hard. He looks at her lips. He blushed. His heartbeat starts to beat like a drum. _"God!"_ he thought. _"What the hell am I thinking?"_

Suddenly,

"Ichigo." Rukia said in low tone.

"Hmn? What now?" He asked.

"Your heartbeat's beating fast." She answered. "Are you alright?"

Ichigo's face turned brightly red. _"Crap!"_ he thought. _"She might have felt it when she buried her face into my chest."_

Rukia looks at him since he didn't answer. "Oi!" She called. "Now, you're face is red. Are you sick?"

"I'm- I'm fine." He replied. "Don't worry about me."

"If you say so."

..

…

Ichigo and Rukia then reached their school. He gently puts down Rukia on the ground. "Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." She replied. The two of them are now in their Human form.

Ichigo stretched his arms in the air and said to Rukia. "I think you should eat more food, Rukia. You're so light. I can't even feel you in my arms."

"What do you mean didn't feel?" She asked. She looked down her chest. "Could you be telling?" She blushed.

Ichigo noticed it. "That's what you think…"

Rukia punched him. "Shut up! Pervert!"

Ichigo goes flying in the air. Meanwhile, Inoue Orihime is walking towards the hallway when she sees those two from the window. She then comes to them.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She shouted. "Kuchiki-san!"

The two looks at her. "Inoue?' They both called.

She smiled at them. "So how did the fight go? Are you two alright?"

Ichigo nodded. "I'm fine. But Inoue could you heal Rukia… She…"

"I'm fine." Rukia said. "Don't worry about me."

"Rukia! But…"

Inoue starts to wonder what's going on. "Eh? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Rukia smiled. "Nothing." She said. "But I think Ichigo's the one who needs some help. His heartbeat beats so fast a while ago and his face is red. I think he has flu so could you check him for me?"

"Is that true, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked.

"You-!"

"Anyway, let's return back to our class. It's about to start now." Rukia added as she turned her back to them and walks away.

"That girl-." Ichigo whispered.

Inoue steals a glance at her crush. He's staring at Rukia. Though she's hurt seeing that, she fakes a smile. "Let's go now, Kurosaki-jun."

Ichigo looks at her. "Yeah."

…

…

**Chapter 5: Gift of the Magi**

…

…

"Is everyone, here?" Ichigo's English Teacher asked as he looks at Rukia, Inoue as well as Ichigo going back on their seats.

"Hai!" the whole class answered.

"Okay. I have something to discuss. Something about the Spring Festival."

"Eh?"

"When you are all in middle school, you probably participated in the same kind of event so you're not new into this. It's an event made by the League of Higher Education to celebrate the upcoming spring. The other classes are now starting on what kind of event they are going to present on that day of the festival. As of our class, I'm thinking of having a musical play."

"A musical play?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah. I already have the script but what's left is the distribution of characters.

A curious student then asked. "What kind of play are we going to present, sir?"

"It's a musical play named For the Sake of My Beloved."

"For the sake of my beloved?" They asked.

"The story is about a lovely princess who falls in love with a young man but the said guy is prophesized to die a year after their marriage but the princess managed to save him by outwitting the death god, Sephirot. Thus, the two lived happily ever after."

"It sounds like one of the story from the Indian epic called Mahabharata." Rukia said.

Their teacher gulped hard. "You know that story?"

Rukia nodded. "My brother had one back from our house. I've read that story so many times. It's about a girl's courage and true love."

"She's right." The teacher said. "It's just like Kuchiki said. The story that we're going to present is taken from the Book III of Mahabharata. The title of the selection is The Story of Savitri. We're going to use the same plot but not the characters. We're going to rename it."

"But why?" They asked.

"I just had an instinct that you're going to find it hard to pronounce their names so we're going to use Japanese names. And for now, we are going to use our time to name the characters." The old man said as he pulled out a huge tarpaulin from nowhere. He placed it on the board. There were numbers 1-40 on it and besides those numbers are white piece of paper stick on it. "We're going to name the characters in a fair way so don't think about favoritism, you got that? I have two small boxes here. One for the girls and one for the boys. Each of you will pick up a number from the box depending on your gender. If you're a guy then pick up in the blue one. If you're a girl then pick up in the pink box. If you're still undecided about your real gender then go out of this room."

The students laugh. Then one by one, all the students picks a number from the box. After a couple of minutes all the students in Ichigo's class already have a number.

"Everyone has a number?" The teacher asked.

All agreed.

"Let's get to it if that's the case." The teacher said. "Who picked number 1?'

Keigo raised his hands. "It's me Sensei! It's me!" He shouted as he shows his number to everyone. "So what's the role I'm going to take part in?" He asked. "I'm the prince, right? So what does a prince like me going to do in our play? Rescue a kidnapped princess? Save the world?"

Everyone looks at him. Keigo really have an average wind speed of 355km/s. They all sighed.

"Who knows?" Ichigo's teacher answered to Keigo. "Let's see and find out." He pulled out the sticker beside #1 and Keigo role is. "I'm sorry. You're not a prince but you're a King-King Vincent. The King of Nibelheim."

Keigo pouted. "What? I'm going to play a father here?"

"Yeah."

"I hate it!" Keigo said. "But I'm still going to wear a crown so it's okay."

The teacher then continues on distributing the characters. "Who picks #2?"

"It's me." Tatsuki said.

"Okay, Arisawa, You're going to play Queen Yuffie, King Vincent's wife."

"Wh—What?" Tatsuki freaked out. "I'm going to be Keigo's wife here?"

The teacher nodded.

"You gotta be kidding. I'd rather play a house maid than be his wife."

"You're mean, Tatsuki-chan." Keigo cried.

The whole class laughed.

The distribution of the characters continues. Chad got the role of the death God, Sephirot. Inoue won the role of the heavenly sage, Cissnei. On the other hand, Mizuiro got the role of King Zack, The King of Midgar and Sena got the role of Queen Aerith. On the other hand, Ishida was put in charge of the costumes.

"Alright." The teacher said. "The characters needed on this play are only 19. As of now, the chosen students who will take part of the play are now 17. We only need 2 students to complete the casts. Those who will not be included on the cast are the "extras" and will be in charge of the set. Do you understand?"

The whole class nodded.

"Now who got number 18?" The teacher asked.

No one raised a hand.

"I said who got No. 18?" He asked again.

Ichigo looks at the number he is holding. "What—the?" He said.

"Ah!" Keigo reacted when he saw Ichigo's number. "It's Ichigo, Sensei."

He glared at Keigo. _"Damn you."_ He thought.

"So, it's Kurosaki." The teacher said. "Do you have any idea about your role?"

"I'll do anything but that." He replied.

"Why? Would it kill you to try?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yup, and I'm too young to die."

The class looks at him. "Don't say that without even trying, Kurosaki." His teacher told him. "You're going to play Prince Cloud of the Kingdom of Nibelheim."

Ichigo pouted. He had no choice. Instead, he looks outside of the window and watches the azure sky. He doesn't even listening to what's happening around him.

Meanwhile, after several minutes, the distributions of the final casts are already finished. But something's caught his attention. "Sugoi!" Student #1 whispered. "Kurosaki's sure lucky, what do you think?"

"_Huh?"_ Ichigo thought when he heard his name.

"Yeah." Student #2 replied. "Sure he is. Who doesn't want to be paired with Kuchiki-san?"

"_What are they talking about?" _He thought again.

Suddenly, a female student comes to Rukia congratulating her. "Omedetou, Kuchiki-san." She said. "You won the lead female role."

Rukia smiled. "Thinking about it's the lead role gives me pressure but I'll do my best."

"You can do it." The girl said. "You're a great woman after all."

"Thanks."

Ichigo then started to listen on the girls chat. Though he wasn't looking at them, he had an idea what those two were talking. He looks at Rukia and she happened to catch him staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

Rukia smiled. "You're enchanted by me, right?"

Ichigo blushed. "Wh- What are you saying?"

Rukia laughed.

"Anyways, you got the lead female role?" Ichigo asked.

"You're not paying attention a while ago, right?" Rukia answered. "Yup. I'll play Princess Tifa of the Midgar Kingdom here."

"Really?"

Rukia looks at Ichigo. "You got a problem with that?"

He didn't answer.

"It seems like you're not happy about it."

"Did I say that?"

"If you don't want to be paired with me then say it so I can trade role with someone else."

"I didn't say I don't want you to be my love interest in the play."

"Your action speaks louder than your voice."

"Ahh!" Ichigo cried. "You're so annoying."

"I know." Rukia answered. "Sorry for being one."

"Just shut up, Rukia."

"Fine. Then don't talk with me."

The attention of their 38 classmates as well as the eyes of their teacher is on them. "Alright." The teacher said to cut out the fight between Ichigo and Rukia. "I'm going to give you the script of the play maybe this afternoon so wait for my further announcement."

…

…

…

After the class, Ichigo comes to Rukia while the said girl is busy packing her things. "Hey!" Ichigo said to her in low tone.

She didn't answer.

"Come on Rukia, talk to me."

"What is Mr. Perfect wants from an annoying girl like me?" She asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Are you still angry about that?"

"I'm not angry." Rukia answered. "It's my usual attitude."

Ichigo smiled. "And you think you're cool with that?"

"I'm not trying to be cool, Idiot!"

"Anyways, I can't go home with you today. I'm going to visit someone so can you tell my old man about it."

Rukia didn't answer. She turned her back to him and walks away.

"What's up with her?" He thought.

…

…

…

Meanwhile,

"Ara." Uruhara reacted as he pulled out a fan on his kimono and start fanning him. "What kind of wind brings you to my lovely shop?" He asked.

"I—I…" Ichigo answered. "I want to ask you about something."

Uruhara smiled. "Sure thing. Come inside."

The two then went inside Uruhara's house and there's Ururu coming serving them a tea. "Thanks, Ururu." Ichigo said to her.

The shy girl nodded and leaves the two guys. She then later joined Tessai and Jinta eavesdropping behind the door.

"So what do you want to talk about, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'll go straight to the point." Ichigo said. "Is it possible for a Shinigami to forget the name of his/her Zanpaktou?"

"What do you mean?" Uruhara asked.

"Last lunch, Rukia and I encountered a Hollow but in the midst of the fight, Rukia said she forgotten the name of Sode no Shirayuki. What do you think about it?"

Uruhara thought about it. "I don't hear cases like that before. Is this the first time that it happened to Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo nodded.

"How about her sword's technique?"

"She remembers it as well as her Zanpaktou's release command but not her sword's name."

"I'll try investigating it." Uruhara said. "When I find something about what you said I'll inform you immediately."

"Thanks, Uruhara-san."

Uruhara smiled. "It's okay. After all, it's for the sake of your Rukia-chan."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled again. "Anyways, I also have a request. I want you to observe Rukia-chan's behavior. Anytime, the Hogyoku's effect will occur."

Ichigo looks at Uruhara seriously. "And when does this anytime?"

"I don't know. All we can do is watch her and prepare ourselves on what's going to happen."

"I got it." Ichigo answered. "Well, I have to get going now." He gets up from his seat and was escorted by Uruhara outside the shop. While walking, Ichigo spotted something. "Eh?" he thought. "What's that?"

"Ahh…" Uruhara replied. "It's one of our new items here. Want to buy one?"

Ichigo looks at the said item. It's shiny and beautiful. "I'll buy it." He said.

Uruhara smiled. "Okay."

…

…

…

Ichigo then goes back home. He headed immediately on his room and skipped dinner. "You're late, Ichigo!" Kon shouted at him.

"I know." He said as he changes his school uniform into a pair of white t-shirt and short.

"By the way…" Kon added. "Nee-san said to give you this."

Ichigo looks at what Kon is holding. "Rukia?" He asked. "What is it?"

I don't know."

Ichigo gets the folder to Kon and opened it. "For the sake of my beloved…?" Kon said. He's on Ichigo's shoulder. "What's that?

"I think it's the script for the musical play."

"Musical play?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Ah!" Kon said. He happened to see Rukia's name on it. "It's nee-san's name. Sugoi! She'll play a princess here. A perfect role for a real princess."

Ichigo looks at it too.

"What about you, Ichigo." Kon said. "What's going to be your role? Guy #1 or guy #2? There's no way you'll be the male lead because you're not handsome and you have a bad attitude."

Ichigo gets Kon from his shoulder and throws him. "I don't want to hear that crap from a stuff toy like you."

"Ouch!" Kon cried as he pulled himself out of the wall. "That hurt, Idiot! What's with you anyway, I'm just kidding." Kon paused for a while. "Don't tell me… you'll play…?" He then jumps again on Ichigo's shoulder and looks for Ichigo's role. "I don't want to be pessimistic but… Ahh!" he shouted. "It can't be. It can't be!" He then gets the script to Ichigo and tears it.

Ichigo's eyes widen. "You!" he shouted. "Look at what you did?"

Kon sits on the corner and start crying. "I want to take part of that play too." He whispered. "I want to be Nee-san's partner too."

Ichigo looks at Kon. "Oi!"

"Shut up!" Kon shouted at him. "Why do you always have to be with Nee-san most of the times? Whether it is in school, in work and in everything?"

"Why are you so angry about it?" Ichigo asked. "Besides, it's not what you think. We didn't audition on this. The selection of the characters is done in draw lots and it just happened that the numbers Rukia and I picked belong to the lead roles. Do you understand?'

Kon shook his head.

Ichigo sighed. "Geez! Why do I have to explain it to you? Besides it's only a play."

"You don't get it, Ichigo." Kon cried. "Both of you are the lead characters. That means you two will share most of the scenes together. And being a couple here, you might do holding hands, embrace and even a K-I-S-S!"

Ichigo turned red. "A Kiss?"

"And thinking about it makes me mad and jealous!" Kon said. He jumps into Ichigo and cried. "Switch body with me, Ichigo. Please switch body with me."

"Are you crazy?" Ichigo said. "I'm not doing what you want."

"You're mean, Ichigo."

He looks at the modified soul. He feels pity on him. "What if I'll bring you on the day of the festival? With that, you can watch Rukia acts.

Kon eyes widen. "You sure?"

Ichigo nodded. "Now hand me the script you tore so I can fix it."

Kon did. Later the stuff toy went into the cabinet and sleeps. On the other hand, Ichigo finished repairing his script. He started to read it. The lines are touching and romantic. He closes his eyes and an image of Rukia flashed on his mind. His heartbeat starts to beat fast. _"Rukia."_ He thought.

Suddenly, he hears something form the roof. "Could it be?" He said. He then went out and climbed on the roof only to see Rukia sitting on it looking at the stars. "Just as I thought." He said. He comes to her and asked. "Mind if I join you?"

Rukia looks at him but didn't answer. Ichigo sits right next to her. They both look at the starry sky. "I-" She said. "I used to sit on the roof too back in Soul Society."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded. "Doing things like this once in a while makes me feel home."

Ichigo looks at her.

"I'm wondering…" Rukia whispered.

"Huh?"

"I'm wondering what if the two of us haven't met each others."

"If that's the case then I'll find a way to meet you."

Rukia blushed. "Ichigo, do you regret meeting me? Do you blame me about the bad things that happened to you before?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Have you ever thought of it once?"

Ichigo paused for a while. "I never blamed you." Ichigo said. "Not once. You came to my life, that's all that matters. You're the reason my life I change. You're the reason why the rain stops. Thinking about that reason, makes me thankful to you."

Rukia smiled. "Is that so?"

Ichigo nodded. "By the way, I have something for you."

"Eh?"

Ichigo gets the thing he bought at Uruhara's shop. "He said it's the best gift for apologizing."

"He?" Rukia asked. "Who?"

"Uruhara." Ichigo said. "Here. I want you to have it."

Rukia looks at the thing Ichigo gave to her. It's a silver bracelet with her name engrave on it. "Ichigo… This is…"

"I made you angry last afternoon, right? So I thought giving you something coming from my wallet as well as from my heart will ease your anger on me. That's why; I went to Uruhara to buy that." He said but he didn't tell Rukia that he also went to Uruhara to ask his help about Rukia's forgetting her Zanpaktou's name.

"Is that the reason why you left?"

Ichigo nodded.

Rukia smiled. "What an idiot, you are." She said. "You have to get used on me. We've been together so long and yet you still don't know me. I'm a hot headed girl but just give me a couple of hours and everything will return back to normal."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said in low tone. "I'm not good in words so I can't explain my side to you. I'm not against you to be my love interest on our school play. In fact, I really love it. With you, I know I can do well. With you, I know everything will turn out well. I want to say this to you but you start picking on me. Besides, I feel its awkward saying this. It's embarrassing."

Rukia looks at Ichigo. She smiled. "Alright, apology accepted." She then wears the bracelet on her right wrist and showed it to Ichigo. "What do you think?"

"It suits you well." Ichigo answered. "By the way, I have something else to say."

"What?"

"I hope this isn't late but belated happy birthday."

Rukia looks at Ichigo. "Thanks, Ichigo." She said. She gives him a smile. A sweet smile. Seeing this, Ichigo's heartbeat starts to beat like a drum. He blushed. _"Since when did I thought of Rukia?" _He thought. Without thinking, he pulled Rukia close to him and hugs her.

"I—Ichigo?" Rukia called as her face turned brightly red. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Practicing some scenes on our play."

Rukia smiled. She wrapped her hands on Ichigo's back as well. "Is that so?" She asked.

"Yup." He replied. He can almost smell the scent of Rukia's hair. "Let's do our best on our play, Rukia."

Rukia tightened her hug to Ichigo. "Uhm. Let's do our best together.

Then a meteor shows up.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Kyaa! 100 points are added to Ichigo for showing us some romantic moments here. Kyaa! That guy! Saying he's just practicing some scenes in the play makes me smile. Maybe I should do it on my crush too. Haha. What do you think about that? Now, press the review button below this story. Onegai! It's free!

(I lay down on my knees. I'm begging you please, press it!)

I'm now typing the next chapter of the story and Ichigo will finally realize his true feelings for Rukia. (Whoo!) And it will happen on Valentines Day! (Hurray!) Thinking about that makes me excited. God! As of now, my hands are so itchy telling me to type it! Type it! Haha.

Well, that's all for Chapter 4: Gift of the Magi. Let's meet again next week, okay? Thanks in advance.

Until then. Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	6. Ichigo's Feelings

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes:** Belated Happy Birthday to me and to my best guy- Kurosaki Ichigo_! (Hurray! Wahaha)._ Anyway, I just want to tell you my gratitude to those who greeted me last July 11. Thank you very much. God! I get older once again. Well, there's nothing we can do about it. It's inevitable. ^^

I also want to say thank you to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it a lot. I Hope that you're going continue supporting the story no matter how bad the grammar is and no matter how ugly the chapter is. WaHaha. _(The Spirits are Always with you!)_

You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

…

"On that day…" Rukia said in low tone. "When are eyes met… I'm sure of it. I fall in love with him."

"You can't fall in love with him." Inoue replied.

"And how can you say that?" She asked.

"He is like the sun for grace and glory. Like Merlin for counsel. Those who do love a man praise him for manhood; they that seek a saint laud him for purity and passions tamed. But 'tis fated he shall die a year after." Inoue replied.

Rukia said, "I will marry no one but him. For a girl never really gives her heart but once, and I have given my heart to that guy."

"CUT!" Their teacher shouted. "Good job, Kuchiki and Inoue." He added talking about the performance of those two a while ago.

"Geez!" Keigo said as he released a big sigh. "All I have been doing there since those two started saying their lines was to sit beside Tatsuki."

"Look who's talking." Tatsuki reacted. "Do you know how hard it is to act lovey-dovey to you? I hate it! Why do I have to be the Queen of Nibelheim here?"

Keigo ignored Tatsuki. "Sensei." He said. "When will I say my lines here?"

"Wait until your role is needed." The teacher replied. "Besides, your role is not that important."

"W-H—A-T!"

Suddenly, the school bell ring. It's time for dismissal time.

_**Ringggg….. Rinnngg….. Rinnggg….**_

…

…

"Oh! Our practice time is over." The teacher said. "Let's continue our practice tomorrow." He then looks at the orange-haired guy sitting on the back. He calls him. "Kurosaki."

Ichigo looks at him. "What?" He asked.

"Start memorizing your lines. We'll try rehearsing your scenes with Kuchiki tomorrow."

Ichigo looks at Rukia. She did the same. They both remembered the night when they hugged each other under the starry sky. They both blushed.

Suddenly, a female student commented. "Sensei, why not call tomorrow a day."

"And why?" He asked.

"Well… it's February 13 tomorrow and the day after it is February 14. That means we have to go home early tomorrow for we have something to prepare for Valentines Day."

The teacher thought for a while. "Come to think of it, you're right. Time really flies so fast, huh. Well… Alright. Just don't forget my Valentine's present. You got it?'

"Hai!"

Rukia looks at her classmates _"Valentines Day, huh?" _She thought. _"What's that?"_

…

…

**Chapter 5: Ichigo's Feelings**

…

…

"Kuchiki-san." Inoue called her. The said girl is busy packing her things on her bag.

"Eh?" She replied. "What's wrong, Inoue?"

"Want to come with us?" Inoue invited. "We're going to do window shopping at the mall now. Do you want to join us?"

"Really? I can join?"

Inoue nodded.

"Sure." Rukia replied. "Thanks."

The girls together with Tatsuki leave the room immediately. On their way, they meet Ichigo walking with his friends like Keigo, Chad and Ishida. "You girls are going to walk to home together?" Ishida asked.

Inoue shook her head. "Nope. We have something else to do."

"Is that so?"

"You got a problem with that?" Tatsuki asked.

"No." Ishida replied. "We, guys, are going to hang-out. Care to join us?"

"I'm sorry, Ishida-kun." Inoue said. "Like I said we have something to do. We already have plans."

"Ahh…"

"I see!" Keigo said. "You girls are going to look for a perfect Valentine's present for me, right?"

"Over our dead body." Tatsuki replied.

"Don't worry. I'll appreciate it even it's a small thing." Keigo continued.

The girls sighed except Rukia. "Let's get going." Tatsuki said to her friends.

"Okay." Inoue replied. She looks at the guys. "Later." She said. Then she looks at Ichigo. "See you, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looks at Inoue. "Ja ne, Inoue." He said. Then he looks at Rukia. He called her. "Rukia."

The said girl looks at him over her shoulder. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

The attentions of all are now on them. Ichigo starts to sweat. "Well… Nothing." He replied.

"You're weird." Rukia told him. She then starts walking with her friends and leave Ichigo staring at her.

"You want to say something with Kuchiki-san, right?" Ishida asked him.

"_Yes."_ He thought but he replied, "No."

"Really?"

"_Just want to ask her home."_ He said to his mind. "Yeah."

"Is that so?"

Ichigo nodded.

…

…

Meanwhile back at Soul Society, at the barracks of the 6th squad. "Captain." Renji said.

The handsome brother of Rukia looks at his lieutenant and asked, "What's wrong, Renji?"

"Anno… I've been working 24-7 for almost a month and the renovation on our barracks is going well because of me. Don't you think it's time for me to have a break?"

"No." Byakuya replied.

"You should at least think about it before answering, Taichou." Renji said. "God! I want to go to the real world to visit Rukia. I missed her so much."

"Rukia, eh?" Byakuya said in low tone.

Suddenly, a shinigami comes to Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki." The shinigami said. "Captain Unohana is asking your presence."

"The 4th squad captain?" Byakuya asked.

"Hai."

"Send her here."

The shinigami escorted the 4th squad captain inside Byakuya's office. "I hope I didn't disturb what you were doing, Kuchiki-taichou." Unohana said.

"Not at all." Byakuya replied. "What brings you here?"

"I'll go straight to the point." Unohana replied. "Last month, when you visited Rukia-chan in the real world after the victory party, you did tell her to come to me once a week, right? You know, to check her health condition."

Byakuya nodded. "I did. Why?"

"Rukia-chan hasn't paid me a visit yet. So I decided to come here and tell you."

"So? She's not paying you a visit too?" Byakuya said. He thought for a while. "What is she doing back in the real world?"

"Maybe she's busy out there." Renji replied. "She's attending Ichigo's school, right?"

"But it doesn't make sense." Byakuya replied. "Not paying me a visit as well as Unohana-taichou…" He paused for a while. He looks at Renji.

"What's wrong, Captain." Renji asked.

He whispered something to Renji and the spiky-red-haired guy's eyes widen and are full of color. "I understand, Taichou. I'll finish every work here and do what you wish for."

..

…

…

On the other hand, back at the real world. The girls are walking on the snowy ground. "Spring is on his way but it's still cold." Inoue pointed out.

"Yeah." Tatsuki said.

Rukia then looks around. "I noticed that every store we passed by are selling chocolates." She said. "Maybe eating that will warm us up."

"Ahh…" Inoue said. "Maybe it's because Valentines Day is coming."

"Speaking of it…" Rukia said. "What is Valentines Day?"

"Eh?"

"It's a special occasion were girls like us are making chocolates and gives it the person we takes as special." Inoue answered.

"Really?"

"Why don't you make one and gives it to…" Tatsuki said. She paused for a while. "… The one you like."

"To the one I like?" Rukia asked.

Tatsuki nodded. "I know. They'll be happy if you give them chocolates."

Rukia thought for a while. "I'll try."

"By the way…" An unknown friend said. "Have you heard about Rinoa and Squall of the Class C? I heard from a friend that those two were dating. I wonder if they're now a couple."

"Not because you're dating that means you're already a couple." Rukia said.

"Eh?"

"Someone told me that dating is the first step towards a relationship. You're going out to know each others."

"Sugoi, Rukia." Tatsuki praised. "You sound like so mature."

Rukia smiled. "That's what Karin told me when Ichigo asked me to watch a movie with him."

The girls reacted violently except Inoue. More on, she's hurt. "Ehhhh!" They shouted. "You gotta be kidding us."

"Ichigo invited you to watch a movie with him?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia nodded. Suddenly, she stops in front of a pastry shops and looks at the chocolates displayed on it. There were lots of shapes and flavors. Inoue comes to her. "What's wrong, Kuchiki-san?" She asked.

"I wonder what it looks like to give your friends a chocolate…" Rukia said in low tone.

"It's so easy." Inoue said. "Want me to teach you how to make home made chocolates?"

"You'll do it, Inoue?"

Inoue nodded. "Why not spend a night at my house tomorrow?"

Rukia smiled. "Thanks."

…

…

After a while, Rukia went home and used Ichigo's window as her door. She opened it and finds Ichigo sitting on his study area reading a book. "Why don't you use the front door?" He asked. "If the neighbors see you climbing up here, they'll think you're a thief."

"You're neighbors are kind." Rukia said. "They wouldn't think of me that way."

Ichigo sighed.

"By the way, Ichigo." Rukia said as she sits on top of Ichigo's bed. "I heard that this Friday is a special occasion called Valentine's Day."

"What do you mean you heard?" He asked. "Don't you have Valentines Day back at Soul Society?"

Rukia nodded. "That means this is the first time I'm going to celebrate it. God! I'm so excited. Inoue said that it is done by making chocolates for your special someone and to your friends."

"She told you that?"

Rukia agreed. "Is something wrong with what she said?"

"No." Ichigo replied. "I mean that's the case before but not everyone is still doing that. You know? Time goes by and people change."

"Still I want to do it." Rukia said. "Hey, Ichigo." Rukia added. "If I make one and give it to you- will you accept it?"

Ichigo blushed but he pretends he doesn't care. "I'm not into sweet." He replied.

Rukia gets his pillow and throws it at him. "Stop acting cool." She said. "It doesn't suit you."

Ichigo catches the pillow. "You!"

"I've been troubling your family for staying here so I'm planning to give each and every one of you a hand made chocolates as a token of gratitude. Of course, I'll give my friends too here in the real world." Rukia said. She paused for a while and continued. "Wait! I have to give Nii-sama too. As well as Captain Ukitake and hmm…" Rukia tried to say Renji but she can't remember his name.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"What's the name of the guy with the spiky red-hair? The vice-captain of Nii-sama?"

"You mean Renji?" Ichigo asked. "What's wrong with you forgetting his name? You know Rukia? You're being forgetful these days are now getting worst. Two weeks ago you've forgotten you're sword's name. The other day you forgot some of our classmate's name particularly Chad, Ishida and even our teacher. You forgot them as well. Yesterday, you forgot how to go home here. Luckily, Yuzu and Karin saw you. Now it's Renji. Geez! What's going on you? Renji will be angry with you if he finds out about that."

Rukia smiled. "Haha. I know. I know. Don't tell him, okay?"

Ichigo looks at her.

"Anyways, this is the first time I'm going to make chocolates but I'll do my best."

He smiled. He too is expecting a chocolate from her. "Good luck." He said. "Just make sure to make an antidote so that if anything bad happens, you're ready."

"Shut up!" Rukia replied. "By the way, I'm not going to sleep here tomorrow. I'll be staying at Inoue's house so don't wait for me, okay?"

Ichigo nodded.

…

…

…

The next day, after class, Rukia is at Inoue's hose making chocolates for everyone. "How's this, Inoue?" Rukia asked about how much sugar she'll put on the casserole.

"That's enough." Inoue said. "So what shape do you want to make, Kuchiki-san?"

"Anything will be fine."

"Alright." Inoue replied. Then she takes a glimpse at Rukia's bracelet. "Kirei." She said about the thing around Rukia's wrist.

"Eh?" Rukia replied. "Oh this?" She added as she shows Inoue the silver bracelet of her. "Ichigo gave this to me the other night. Kawaii deshou? It has my name engraved on it."

Inoue's eyes widen. "Ku—Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia smiled. "It may not look like but Ichigo has a good side too."

"I KNOW THAT!" Inoue replied in high tone of voice. "…More than anyone."

"Inoue."

Inoue paused for a while. She bowed her head and asked Rukia something. "Anno… Kuchiki-san. Did Kurosaki-kun really did invited you to watch a movie with him?"

Rukia looks at her. The moment she heard Inoue's reaction a while ago and the sound of her shaking voice when she asked her if Ichigo invited her on a date makes her realized that Inoue did have some feelings for Ichigo. "Well…" Rukia started her answer. "It's not really what you called a date."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have any idea on what a date is until Karin explained it on me." Rukia replied. "It all happened 2 days after the victory party. I told Ichigo that the only reason why I came back here in the real world is to visit him and the others. I also told him that eventually I'll returned back to Soul Society. So he set a plan where in I can enjoy my two days vacation here. It was fun. Ichigo's father and his twin sisters also tagged along with us. So it's not a date. It's like a Family Outing."

Inoue didn't reply.

"Why don't you make a chocolate for Ichigo?" Rukia suggested.

Inoue blushed. "Eh?"

"You also care about him, right?" Rukia asked. "I know. Ichigo will be happy if you give him a chocolate."

"But…"

"It will be alright." Rukia said as she smiles at Inoue. "Ichigo's not the type of guy who shows what he really feels. Literally, he's cold but when it comes to his friends, he is kind and very protective. We all know that when you were abducted by Aizen before. He put his life on the line to save you. That's enough reason for us to say that you're special to him. Don't worry. He'll accept it for sure."

"Kuchiki-san." Inoue said in low tone. She bowed her head and tears starts to fall down on her eyes. _"I'm the worst."_ She thought. _"I keep on thinking bad things about Kuchiki-san but despite that she keeps on encouraging me to Kurosaki-kun." _She quickly embraced Rukia and cried. "I'm sorry, Kuchki-san."

"Eh?" Rukia said surprisingly. "What's wrong, Inoue?" She asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Inoue shook her head.

Rukia then embraces her too. She pats Inoue's head. "It's alright." She replied.

…

…

…

The next day, the day of the promise day comes. It's February 14 200X. It's already 8 in the morning but the girl sitting beside Ichigo is not yet around. _"Where is she?"_ He thought. _"I did hear the right thing the other night, right? She spoke that she's going to spend the night at Inoue's house but…"_ He looked at the orange-haired girl chatting happily with Tatsuki. Inoue catches him staring at her. She blushed. Ichigo, clueless on what Inoue's thinking, smiled at her_. "Inoue's here so how come she's not yet here. Is she lying to me?"_ Ichigo thought. He then gathered all his courage and comes to Inoue.

"Inoue." Ichigo called.

Inoue, upon hearing his crush's voice, feels her heart throbbing. "What is it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ahmm… Where's Rukia? She's with you last night, right?"

Inoue nodded. "We're heading to school together but she said that she left her English Book as well as the script for our Spring Play at Yuzu's room so she went back to your house and asks me to go to school first."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked. "But it's already time. Could she make it at our first class?"

"I hope she will."

…

…

…

The school bell then rang but Rukia didn't come to class. She's been marked absent by her teacher. The first period ends as well as the second but not even Rukia's shadow appears. Ichigo starts to get worried. When the lunch came, there's Rukia walking in the hallway wearing a sweet smile on her face. "What happened to you?" Inoue asked at her.

Rukia smiled. "I fall asleep back at home and when I opened my eyes it already 12 in the afternoon." Rukia replied. "By the way, I want you to have this." Rukia said as she hands the chocolates she made for her friends. "My budget is limited but I hope you'll love it. Inoue helps me on doing it."

Her friends accept it. All of them can't paint the smile on their faces. "Thanks, Rukia." They replied.

She smiled at them. "Thank you for always looking after me."

They smiled back at her. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared on Rukia's back. "You're late." He told her. "Coming to school at this time…"

Rukia looks at him. "Ichigo." She called. "Ohayou!"

"It's not morning anymore." He shouted. Then he looks at the small piece of box being held by Rukia's girl friends. _"I see." _He thought. _"So she really did prepared chocolates for them."_

"By the way, I've been looking for you all over our school."

"Huh?"

"I have something for you." She said. Rukia looks at her paper bag and looks for something. One minute passed and still she couldn't find what she's looking. She started to panic. "Where is it?" She asked. Then she remembered. "Crap!"

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you're going to give me something."

Rukia smiled at him. "Ichigo… Anno… I have something prepared for you but for some reasons…"

"What?"

Rukia pulled something out of her pocket and gives it Ichigo. "Here. I want you to have this."

Everyone's eyes widen. "A bubble gum?" Tatsuki asked. "As a valentine present? Cool."

Ichigo asked. "What's this?"

Rukia smiled. "Can't you tell? It's a bubble gum. Strawberry flavor."

"I know." Ichigo said. "I'm not idiot but…" He sighed. "Forget it. I'm going back to our class." Ichigo then walks back to his class. He slides the door and his eyes turned huge plates to see Ishida, Chad holding the same box of chocolates that Rukia gave to her girl friends. But what surprises him is when Keigo comes to him and showed him the same chocolate box.

"Look, Ichigo." Keigo said. "Rukia-chan gave this to me? She's so nice, right?"

"Ru—Rukia gave it to you?"

Keigo nodded. "I can't believe it at first but having a chocolate from her is a dream comes true. I'm going to treasure this chocolate forever." Keigo added. "By the way, where's yours? You've eaten it already? Everyone here in the class got a chocolate from her."

Ichigo's surprised on what he heard. "Everyone?"

"Yeah."

For some reason, Ichigo fells a pain in his heart. He doesn't know why but whenever he thinks that all of his classmates got a chocolate from Rukia and what he gets from her is a bubble gum it makes him annoyed and mad_. "What does Rukia want to tell me?"_ He thought. _"That I'm nothing to her?"_ He looks at the bubble gum. _"I'm with her for so long and she did say that I'm one of the persons she can trust the most but…" _He looks at his classmates. _"This pisses me of."_

Suddenly, Rukia comes behind him. _(Note: Ichigo's standing at the door.) _"Ichigo." She said. "You're blocking the way to the entrance…"

Ichigo looks at her. "I don't need this." He said as he returned back the bubble gum to Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia reacted. "Wait."

Ichigo ignored her and didn't talk to her. Time passes by and it's already dismissal time. Rukia looks at him. "Hey." She said. "What are you so angry about?"

He didn't answer.

"Ichigo."

"I'm not angry." He said. But in his tone, he is. "It's my usual attitude."

Rukia smiled. Ichigo did say the same words she said to him last time. It's when they had a misunderstanding about the love-interest scene _(Chapter 4)._ "And you think you're cool with that?" She asked.

"I'm not trying to be cool, Idiot!" Ichigo replied. "Why don't you talk with Keigo or to anyone there? They are more important to you, right?"

Rukia looks at him. "You speak like…"

"Leave me alone, will you?"

Rukia starts to get pissed. "What the-" She shouted at him. "I don't what's your problem. I'm trying my best here to know your feelings but this is you're going to treat me? Fine! I'll leave you alone." Rukia angrily gets her bag and leaves him.

Ichigo looks at her as she walks away. "Damn!" He said as he kicked the table. He stayed at his room at the mean time to cool his head. Once he's calmed down. He packed his things and leaves the room. On his way, he met Inoue.

"Going home?" She asked.

Ichigo looks at her. "Yeah. What about you?"

"I just finished attending my Club activity." Inoue replied. She paused for a while. She then gets the chocolate she prepared for him and gently extends it to Ichigo. "Here." Inoue said. "Please accept my chocolate."

"Eh?" Ichigo reacted. "Is this for me?"

Inoue nodded as her face turned red.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo gets the chocolate from her. "Thanks." He said. "At least I managed to get one. Thanks again, Inoue."

Inoue startled. "What do you mean managed to get one?"

He didn't answer.

"Didn't Kuchiki-san give you a chocolate?"

He didn't answer.

"I thought she did."

Ichigo looks at Inoue. "Want to go home together?"

Inoue blushed. _"Could this be my chance?"_ She thought.

"What do you think?" Ichigo asked.

Inoue smiled. "Sure."

…

The two then walked home together. Ichigo escorted Inoue to her house and while walking, Ichigo's eating the chocolate that Inoue made for him. After that, he gets home. He gets inside their house only to see his annoying father and his sisters were enjoying eating the same chocolates that Rukia made. He gets annoyed by it. Everyone got a chocolate from her except him. He went upstairs. He is welcomed by Kon.

"ICHIGO!" Kon shouted but he kicks him on the wall. He throws his bag on the floor and lie down on his bed without changing his uniform.

"What the-" Kon reacted.

"Speak again and I'll have you shaved."

"Aha! You're pissed right?"

He didn't answer.

"You have a fight with Nee-san, right?"

He clicked his tongue.

"She came here a while ago with tears on her eyes…"

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"What did you do to make her cry like that?"

He didn't answer.

"Could it be because you haven't got a present from her?"

Ichigo looks at him. "How did you know that?"

"If my memory serves me right, she asked you the other night that if ever she made one for you will you accept it but you replied to her that you're not into sweets."

He paused for a while. "But I really didn't mean it that way. When a guy says something like that means yes."

"Huh?" Kon said.

"…"

"Ichigo." Kon speaks. "You thought that Nee-san thinks of you as nothing, right?"

Ichigo looks at him. "Kon."

The stuffed toy shook his head. "That attitude you're showing me… Getting angry and annoyed because you didn't get a present from her from the fact that your classmates got one… You're jealous, right?"

Ichigo composed himself. "I'm- Jealous?" He asked.

Kon sighed. "Geez! How long are you going to deny it, Moron? It's obvious that you're having feelings with Nee-san." Kon paused for a while. "Ahhhh! Why am I giving advice to my love rival?"

Ichigo thought of it. "I'm pissed because I'm jealous and I love Rukia? Ehhhh!"

Suddenly, Kon throws a small box to him and it hit him on the head. "Ouch." Ichigo cried. "Why did you do that?"

"Look at that box." Kon instructed.

Ichigo did what Kon said. "That's the-" Ichigo said.

"That's from Nee-san. It fell from her paper bag while she's in haste going to school."

"What—what did you say?"

"It fell from her bag while she's going to school last morning. I tried to run after her but she's so fast. And when I looked at the box—you're damn name is written on it."

Ichigo bowed his head. He remembered something that happened in school.

…

…

"_I have something for you." She said. "Eh? Where is it?"_

"_What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you're going to give me something."_

_Rukia smiled at him. "Ichigo… Anno… I have something prepared for you but for some reasons…"_

…

…

"Why didn't I notice?" He whispered. "I'm an idiot!"

"Yes." Kon agreed. "You got that right."

Ichigo looks at him. "Kon. Where's Rukia?"

"I don't know."

Ichigo stood up. He gets the chocolate and said. "I'm going to look for her."

Kon looks at him as he exits the window. "Ichigo's lucky." He thought. "I want to taste Nee-san's home made chocolate too. When Ichigo returns I'll switch body with him."

…

…

…

Meanwhile, at the park, Rukia's sitting on the swing thinking deeply_. "What's the matter with him, anyway?"_ Rukia thought. _"He didn't even bother listening to my explanation."_ She sighed. _"Now where should I go now?"_

Suddenly, Ichigo comes rushing at the park. Rukia's eyes turned big to see him in front of her catching his breath. "I-Ichigo?" She called as she stands up.

Ichigo looks at her. He walks in haste towards Rukia's direction and without second thought he pulls Rukia towards him and hugs her in his broad arms. "I'm sorry." He said.

Rukia, with her face red, replied. "Eh?"

"I was jealous." He said. "I don't know why but after finding out you made chocolates for everyone I got jealous. I thought you thought of me as nothing. I pushed you away and made you cry. That's why I'm sorry."

"Ichigo."

Ichigo tightened his hug to her. "I don't know when it all started." He said. "No matter how I try I can't stop thinking about you."

Rukia feels her heartbeat rushing. "_My heart's pounding and I can't even try to speak." _She thought.

Ichigo then breaks the hug. He shows Rukia's present to him. "Thanks." He said.

Rukia blushed. "That chocolate you're holding, I made it back at your house."

"Eh?" But you said that you went back to our house because you've forgotten your English Book and the For the sake of your beloved's script."

Rukia gently shook her head. "It's just a lame excuse. I ran out of ingredients back at Inoue's house but I didn't tell her. So when your family left for school and work, I climb up to your window and starts working on it." Rukia said. "You know?" She added. "I put a lot of feelings into that while making it. Thinking what you have done to me since we met. I'd rather say that chocolate is the most special one."

"Really?"

"I started doing it at exactly 8 in the morning and I finished making it around 10. I was so exhausted so I went to your room and take a nap. When I wake up, it's already 12:00 in the afternoon so I started to panic. I ran as fast as I can for school and I didn't notice that your chocolate fell from my bag."

Ichigo looks at her. "Rukia."

"Geez! You should have at least listen to my explanation back then but what you did after seeing me is glared at me like I'm a villain. You have to control your temper once in a while, Ichigo. You're important to me. Always remember that. If you want to say something to me then say so. Don't hold it back. If there's a way, let's solve it. Nothing's going to be accomplished if you're going to let anger ruled you."

Ichigo bowed his head making his eyes be covered by his bangs. He's embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Rukia smiled. "Why don't you eat it now?"

Ichigo raised his head. He tore the pink wrapper and opened it. Now, there it was, Rukia's chocolate-An unidentified shape of chocolate. "What's with this shape?" He asked as he figured out whether the shape is a heart or an animal.

"It doesn't matter." Rukia replied. "Just hurry and eat it."

Ichigo smiled. He takes a bite and allows the chocolate to melt on his mouth.

"What do you think?" Rukia asked. "Do you find it delicious?"

Ichigo breaks a piece on the chocolate and give it to Rukia. "Have a taste it yourself." He said as he gently puts the chocolate on Rukia's mouth.

Rukia giggled. "Oishi."

Ichigo smiled. Seeing this, Rukia smiled back at him. Ichigo's heart skipped beat. He blushed. There's no denying it- He's having feelings for Kuchiki Rukia. Seeing he's spacing out, Rukia asked. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Rukia." He replied.

"Hmn?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Eh?"

Ichigo looks at her with serious eyes. "Rukia, I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I think I'm in lo…."

Rukia stares carefully at Ichigo but before he could say the words 'I'm in love with you'. A shouting guy coming from above distracts him from confessing. They both look at the sky and there they see, Abarai Renji falling after going out of the Senkai Gate. "Isn't that…" Rukia said.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed.

The said guy lands both his feet on the ground perfectly and looks at Ichigo and Rukia in a cool manner with a perfect smile on his lips. He told them, "Abarai Renji, the 6th Squad Lieutenant, has arrived."

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Damn it! Why does Renji have to appear at the time Ichigo's going to confess to Rukia? I hate Renji- Could he at least comes after Ichigo said the words "Rukia, I'm in love with you." Geez! And what is he doing at the real world anyway? Could it be the one that Byakuya whispered to him when Unohana and the 6th squad Captain are talking? God! Could it be that Renji will take Rukia back to Soul Society? If that's the reason then what will happen to Ichigo? Ahhh! So many questions need to be answer again. (Well at least, the questions are not math related—Haha.)

By the way, I'm currently writing the Chapter 6 of the story. The title is "The Hogyoku's Effect." Haha. Got any idea on what will it be? I hope so. I hope you're going to look forward to it.

So? Before you close this account, why not press the review button below the story. I need it- The reviews you're given me serves as my barometer of updating. Haha. So please, press it. Say what you want to say about the story. I'll appreciate it whether it is a good comment or bad. Hehe.

Well, I have to go now. I'll see you all next week. Hope you're still going to wait for me. Thanks.

Until then!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	7. The Hogyoku's Effect

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **Shachiecoh Hime's back! _(Okaeri. Haha)_ OMG! I was so exhausted right now. I've been doing lots of school activities today and I can't find time to have a break. _(Poor, Shachiecoh)_ And as of now, I just returned back home after attending my classmate's 18th birthday. It's already past 12 and no matter how sleepy and tired I am still I'm going to fulfill my promise to you by updating Chapter 6: The Hogyoku's Effect. _(Smiles)_

I'm looking forward that you will like this because at the end of this chapter there's something that will happen and I'm sure you're going to love it. _(Kyyaaa! Thinking of it makes me excited. Haha.) _So let's get into it. You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I only own the whole idea of this story except the usage of characters. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

…

"Rukia, I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I think I'm in lo…."

Rukia stares carefully at Ichigo but before he could say the words 'I'm in love with you'. A shouting guy coming from above distracts him from confessing. They both look at the sky and there they see, Abarai Renji falling after going out of the Senkai Gate. "Isn't that…" Rukia said.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed.

The said guy lands both his feet on the ground perfectly and looks at Ichigo and Rukia in a cool manner with a perfect smile on his lips. He told them, "Abarai Renji, the 6th Squad Lieutenant, has arrived."

…

…

**Chapter 6: The Hogyoku's Effect**

…

…

"What made you here, Renji?" Rukia asked. They're on Ichigo's room. She's sitting on Ichigo's bed. Renji's sitting on the floor while Ichigo's sitting near his study table.

"Well…" Renji replied. "I came to see you."

"Really?"

Renji nodded. "Anyways, what are you doing all this time?"

Rukia answered, "I wake up in the morning and attend school just like everyone else and at night I'm asleep."

"Is that so?"

Rukia nodded as her response. "I'm also doing lots of activities related to school lately. That's why I'm busy." She said. "Ichigo and I will be the lead characters on the spring musical play to be presented this coming spring."

"A spring play…?" Renji asked.

"Yup." Rukia answered. "The play is called 'For the sake of my beloved'. Every afternoon right after class we practiced. God! It's so tiring. I always demanded lots of retakes when doing my scenes."

"It's because you always forgotten your lines." Ichigo commented.

Rukia looks at him. "Even so, I'm trying my best to portray my role." She said. "Anyways Renji," She said again putting her attention back to the red haired guy. "Didn't you know that today is a special day the humans called Valentines Day?"

"Valen- what?" Renji asked.

"Valentines Day." Rukia replied. "It's a special day where in girls are making chocolates for their friends and most of all for their love ones."

"Is that so?" Renji asked. He paused for a while. He looks at Rukia and asked her, "Then you already have one prepared for me, right Rukia? The Chocolate?"

"Yup." She answered along with a nod.

Renji's eyes were filled with happiness.

"Shall I get it for you?" She asked.

"Iie." Renji replied. "I can have it later."

"If you say so…"

"By the way, there's also another reason why I came here to see you." Renji said.

"Eh? What?" Rukia asked.

"Byakuya-taichou's worried about you."

Rukia startled. "Nii-sama? Doushite?"

"He's worried because you haven't visited him yet." Renji answered. "Rukia, look it's almost a month. Even though everyone in Soul Society is busy because of the renovation of Seiretei, you should at least see your brother. He's so damned worried about you here in the real world."

Rukia bowed her head. She didn't answer.

"One more thing…" Renji continued. "…Are you that busy making you fail to see Unohana-taichou?"

Rukia looks at her friend with confused eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Why should I see Unohana-taichou also?"

"Because it's a must…" Renji replied.

"I- I don't understand." Rukia answered. "Why must I see the 4th Squad Captain? I mean I'm fine and I'm not sick either…"

"What are you saying you're fine or what?" Renji asked in high tone. "Can't you remember what happened to you during the last battle with the Arrancars? Aizen fired you with his Death Prize's Cero. We almost lost you but luckily the Hogyoku saved you. And that's the reason why you must visit Unohana-taichou because she needs to check your health condition."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rukia asked. "Who's Aizen? What's Hogyoku? You know Renji, I really don't understand what you were talking."

Ichigo, who's listening on their conversation, as well as Renji were surprised on what they heard from Rukia. They both look at her. Her face shows emotion of being trouble. They're sure that she's playing a joke or what. Suddenly, Rukia reacted on what she said a while ago. "Eh." She said. "What the hell am I saying?"

"What's wrong?" Renji asked.

"I don't know." Rukia answered. "I mean—God! It's just like Ichigo said. My being forgetful is really getting worst. How can I forget things like that? Aizen… The Hogyoku,,, What the hell is going on?"

Renji then stood up from sitting on the floor. He comes to Ichigo. "Something's not right." He whispered.

Ichigo stares Rukia who's thinking seriously. "Yeah." He answered. "I thought her being forgetful is normal. You know? People used to be forgotten sometimes. But day by day it's getting worst."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"All the things that happened to a person's life no matter how beautiful and bad it is—it always becomes a memory right? It will always be a part of you. It's strange for Rukia to forget things like that since it had a great impact on her life."

Renji agreed.

"And the only thing for your memories to be lost is either amnesia or death… so why?" Ichigo added. He looks back again at Rukia and calls her. "Rukia."

She looks at him. "What is it, Ichigo."

"I have something to ask. Could you answer it?"

Rukia clueless on what Ichigo's after nodded.

"Do you remember the first time we met each other?"

"What's with that question?" Rukia asked.

"Just answer it." Ichigo said.

"Of course… The two of us met when you and your sisters were attacked by a Hollow. There I saved you and you took my power and became a shinigami."

"Right." Ichigo replied.

"You're acting strange, what's going on?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo smiled at her as his response. "Next question… do you know Don Kanonji?"

"Huh?"

"Do you?"

"How can I forget him?" Rukia answered. "He's the one who laughs like this, right?" Rukia positioned both her arms in X-Position and laughs **"BWAHAHAHA!" **She paused for a while and continues, "He's also the one who always shouts **"THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!"**

"Very good." Ichigo said to her.

"Hey!" Renji said to Ichigo. "What's with this answer the question thing?"

"I'm trying to figure out something…" He replied.

Seeing those two whispering to each others Rukia called their attention and asked, "Hey! What are two talking about there?"

Ichigo looks at her. "Nothing. Now do you know Mount Koifushi of Hokutan?" He asked.

"Mount Koifushi of Hokutan?" Rukia said. "What is that mountain? Is it here in Karakura?"

Ichigo and Renji's eyes widen. _"It can't be."_ They thought.

"Ahhhhh!" Renji shouted as he comes to Rukia and gave her a hug. "What's happening on you, Rukia?" He asked. "You're showing me signs of getting old."

"Stop that Renji…" Rukia cried. "You're hurting me."

"But… But…"

"Renji," Ichigo called. The two looks at him. "A lot of things happened today. I think Rukia's tired. We should call it a day. We should let her rest by now."

"Ichigo."

"I'll take you to Yuzu and Karin's room." He said to Rukia. He opened the door for her and escorted her outside but before leaving, he told Renji to sleep on his room this night.

Later at night when all the world is sleeping, Ichigo's sitting on the roof watching the stars. As he looks at the shining stars, he also thinks about Rukia. The way she acted a while ago. Suddenly, Renji comes beside him. "What's wrong?" Renji asked. "Can't sleep?"

Ichigo looks at him. "Renji." He called. "Yeah."

"I woke up and found you out of your bed so I decided to look for you." Renji said. He looks at the silence Ichigo. "What's dominating your mind?"

"A lot of things…" Ichigo replied.

"Are you also thinking about what happened earlier?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I was surprised too…"

"Renji."

"What?"

"Let's go and ask him."

"Who?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo jumps from roof to roof and replied. "Let's go Renji."

…

…

…

After a while, "Ara." Uruhara surprisingly said after opening the door of his shop. "What do you want from a candy maker like me at this hour?"

"Uruhara-san." Ichigo said. "I want to discuss something with you."

Uruhara looks at Ichigo's serious eyes. "Well… you wouldn't come all the way here if it's not important, right?" He said. "Come inside."

Uruhara escorted the two inside. There Ururu served them with a tea. "Sorry for the trouble, Ururu." Ichigo said.

"No problem." Ururu replied.

Uruhara then speaks, "Well… what do you want to discuss with me?"

"Uruhara-san…" Ichigo replied. "Do you still remember what I told you about Rukia that she had forgotten Sode no Shirayuki's name?"

"Yeah." Uruhara replied. "I still remember it. I've done studying about it but…"

"It happened again."

"Eh?"

"Rukia…. She had forgotten lots of things lately. She forgot our classmate's name, Renji's name, the fact on why she has to see Unohana-san, Aizen and the Hogyoku. She forgot them as well."

"Ichigo." Renji called.

"Also… she forgot about Mount Koifushi of Hokutan?"

Uruhara wondered, "What with that mountain?"

"That mountain is located at the 3rd district of West Rukongai." Renji answered. "That's the place where Rukia and Shiba Kaien, when he was still alive, do their training."

"That's why I'm bothered about it." Ichigo said. "How could she forget it? I mean-" He paused for a while. "Kaien Shiba is involved. How could she forget her days with him?"

"I knew it…" Uruhara said.

"What do you mean you knew it?" Renji asked.

"I think its happening."

"What?"

"Kurosaki-kun." Uruhara called the orange-haired guy. "If what you said is true then my findings about my study is related." He paused for a while. "There's no denying it… it's the Hogyoku."

Ichigo and Renji reacted violently. "What did you say?" They asked.

"The hogyoku's effect- it's happening." Uruhara answered. "And its target is none other that Rukia-chan's memory. That answers the reason why she became forgetful these days."

"Stop joking!" Renji shouted. "It's not funny."

"I'm not kidding." Uruhara replied. "Sooner or later, her memories will fade away…"

"But… a while ago... she did forget Aizen and the Hogyoku but after a while she did remembered it… how do you explained that?"

"She might remember it but as the time goes by… when the Hogyoku's truly awaken—she'll forget it." Uruhara answered.

Ichigo's eyes widen. "If that's the case then…" He said. "How much of Rukia's memory will fade?"

"All of it." Uruahara answered. "Her memories about the past and the present—she'll forget it."

"Damn that Hogyoku!" Renji annoyingly said. "It's that thing's fault."

"…"

"Hey." Renji said again. "Why don't we remove the Hogyoku out of her body?"

"We—we can't do that." Uruhara replied.

"Why?" Renji asked. "I got a point, right? If we removed that thing on Rukia's body we may prevent the lost of her memories."

"You don't understand, Abarai-kun." Uruhara answered. "Rukia-chan's supposed to be dead by now since Aizen's Death Prize has no cure. But we managed to save her by sealing the Hogyoku inside her. If we take out that thing on Rukia-chan's body- She will die. You have to accept the fact that the Hogyoku is the one keeping her alive."

Silence.

".."

"Is there nothing we can do to help Rukia?" Renji asked in low tone.

"I'm trying to find a cure." Uruhara replied.

Ichigo remains silenced.

…

…

…

After the talk, Ichigo and Renji are walking back at home. "I can't believe it." Renji said in low tone. "She'll forget everything—Even us."

Ichigo punched the wall post. "Damn! It's all my fault." He said angrily.

"Ichigo."

"If I only managed to protect Rukia at that time—this would be happening."

Renji didn't answer. He too didn't manage to protect Rukia at that time.

"How could I help her?" Ichigo asked. "I wish I could do something for her."

Renji looks at him. "Sometimes, staying beside her at time like this is enough to show that you care."

"Eh?"

"Ichigo." Renji said. "I'll be going back to Soul Society now."

"What-?"

"I need to inform Byakuya-taichou about what's going on. He has the right to know what's happening on his beloved sister."

"Alright." Ichigo said.

"Please take care of Rukia while I'm away. I'm also going to ask help in Soul Society."

Ichigo nodded. Renji then opened the Senkai Gate and headed immediately at the Kuchiki Manse. On the other hand, Ichigo goes back at his home. It's already 3:00 in the morning. As he turned right to the intersection of their gate his eyes widen to see Rukia sitting in front of their door waiting for - him.

"Ru- Rukia?" He called.

Rukia looks at him. "Ichigo?"

"God! What are you doing here?" He asked as he comes to her. He removed his sweater and put it on Rukia's shoulder so she won't feel cold. "How long have you been here?" He asks worriedly. "Let's get inside. You'll catch a cold if you stay here."

Rukia hold Ichigo's hand and it surprises him. He looks down at her. "Rukia?"

"I want so stay here." She said in low tone.

Ichigo did as she says. He sits besides her. "Renji went back to Soul Society." He said.

"Is that so?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Hey!" Rukia said.

"What?"

"Something's wrong with me, right?"

"Eh?"

"When you asked me to go back at your sister's room and rest I got an idea that you're thinking about something. Then I think about the questions that you've asked me. You said that I'm being forgetful, right? But I think you're wrong. I don't forget things- rather it's fading away."

"Rukia."

"I can't sleep thinking about that. Then I saw you with Renji jumping from roof to roof. Curious on what's going on I followed you and discovered that you visited Uruhara. I was about to go in inside his shop but I heard you talking about me."

Ichigo startled. "How much of our conversation did you hear?" He asked.

"Everything." Rukia answered. She bowed her head and says, "Ichigo—I'm scared."

He looks at her. Seeing her like that hurts him. "Rukia…" He called.

She looks back at him. "I'm scared that one day, I'll wake up without even knowing myself and everyone."

Ichigo then pulled her close to him and embraced her. "Don't say that…" He said as he run a hand on Rukia's hair.

"But…"

"Don't worry everything will be alright."

Rukia buried her face down in Ichigo's face and cried. "I'm scared of not being with you."

Ichigo can feel the pain on his heart. He embraced Rukia tightly and told her. "Oh baby, that will never happen."

"But there's no cure. Someday my memories of you will…"

"A memory is something that is consciously recalled, right?" Ichigo said. "That's why sometimes it can be mistaken or wrong. It different from a memory locked deep within your heart."

Rukia looks at him with teary eyes. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo wipes the Rukia's tears with his thumb. "Let's create wonderful memories together. You and me; Together with everyone; and let's locked it up both in our hearts. The memories that will be gone to you are those in your mind, right? That's why all the things we're going to share together must be locked here." Ichigo said as he points his hand into his left chest.

"Ichigo."

"And if ever that you forgot them as well, I'll be here. I'll be you're living memory. I'm going to remind you of the things that you'll soon forget. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. It'll stay with you no mater what. I'll protect you no matter what."

Rukia looks at Ichigo. She smiled at him. "Thanks, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled back at her. They look at each other. Ichigo puts his hand on her cheeks.

"Rukia." He said.

She smiled once again at him. A sweet smile. No traces of the Hogyoku's Effect. He tipped Rukia's chin in romantic gesture and he leaned closer, their faces drawing near, and he could feel the heat of her breath mingling with his. He closed his eyes against the memory of a thousand other kisses and touched his lips to hers. He felt a kind of spark and so is she- that's LOVE.

"_This is our first…"_ Ichigo thought as he kisses Rukia_. "…And it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies these days..."_ The two continue kissing each other under the blanket of stars. He's sure on what he feels toward her. He wants to protect the girl he loves the most. "_But it was wonderful in its own way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever."_

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Wow… they kissed! (Kyaa!) Well, it's Rukia and Ichigo's first kiss, folks! (Banzai!) How do you like that? Ahaha. I hope you will leave a review for that! It will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. Wahaha! It's just like what a friend said. ^^

A little hint about the next chapter- there would be a confession-A love confession. Haha. Could it be Ichigo to Rukia or Rukia to Ichigo? Maybe another person likes of Kon or Inoue etc. Haha. You better wait for that.

So... I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thanks for reading Chapter 6. Until then, see yah!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	8. Inoue's Confession

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Note:** Hello! My dear readers, it's me once again, How are you doing? Hope you were fine. As for me, well I'm kinda exhausted right now. I've been rehearsing a play regarding one of my subjects back at school. God! For the first time in my life, I will do the lead role. (Wahaha.) Well, it's not that good anyway. Imagine, I'll play a midget in the play and was looking for a job but will be rejected because of my height. Haha. How I wish of playing a princess or something cool. Haha.

Anyway, I was doing this chapter at school using my classmate's laptop. (You know who you are! So if ever na binabasa mo ito eh magreview ka~~~ Haha). It took me sometime but I'm hoping that you will love this. You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I only own the whole idea of this story except the usage of characters. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

…

It's a beautiful morning once again in the town of Karakura. The skies are clear and the weather is fine. The birds are happily chirping on the tree branch. The snow also begins to melt and the Sakura petals start to bloom. There's no denying it- spring is in the air.

Inside Ichigo's classroom, there is the whole class waiting for their adviser. After a while, the said teacher comes in and greeted his lovely students. "Good Morning." He said.

"Good Morning, Sensei." Everybody replied.

"Listen, I'm just going to inform you that our preparation for the Spring Festival is running out of time that means we have to lengthen our practice hours starting today."

"Ehhhh!" The whole class reacted.

"Don't 'EHHhhh!' me." The teacher replied. "We only have less than three weeks to prepare for the upcoming play. So I decided to suspend all your class and use the whole day practicing."

The whole class's eyes widen with happiness. "Really?"

"Then we don't have classes today?" Keigo asked. "That would mean no Math and English. God! You're so great."

"SILENCE!" The teacher said to calmed down his students. "Anyway, where's Kuchiki?"

Everyone looks at her seat. No one's there. "She's not yet here, Sir." Tatsuki answered.

"As well as Kurosaki-kun." Inoue added.

"What?" The teacher asked raising his voice. "Then how we are going to practice if the two main characters are not present?"

Suddenly, the classroom's door opens and there's Kurosaki Ichigo standing before them. "Sorry I'm late. Can I come in?" He said.

"Ichigo." Keigo called.

"You're late!" The teacher said to him.

"I know." Ichigo replied. "That's why I'm apologizing."

His teacher released a sigh. "Fine. By the way, where's Kuchiki? She always comes at school with you, right?"

"_Rukia eh?"_ Ichigo thought. Then he remembered.

…

…

_**[Flash Back- 1 Week Ago]**_

"I- I'm sorry." Ichigo said to Rukia after parting from the kiss. "I didn't mean to kiss you."

Rukia bowed her head to hide her red face. "It's okay." She whispered. "I don't mind it."

Ichigo looks at her and calls her name. "Rukia."

The black haired girl looks back at him. "Hmn?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He replied. He crossed his arm over Rukia's shoulder and gives her a push. He allows her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Anyways, Ichigo…" She said.

"Yes?"

"I think it would be better for me to return back to Soul Society…"

Ichigo startled. "Eh?"

"Renji's aware about the Hogyoku's effect, right? Maybe by now, he already informed Nii-sama about this. I don't want my brother to worry about me that much that's why I'm going to visit him and apologize for making him wait that long." She paused for a while and asked, "What do you think?"

"Are you okay by yourself?" Ichigo asked. "If you want I can accompany you there."

Rukia gently shook her head. "Iie. I'll be fine on my own." She replied. "Don't worry about me. After my business there I'll return back here immediately."

"Are you sure?"

She answered him with a smile. "Yeah. You're the only place I can return to here in the real world. And since you're going to wait for me—I think it's enough reason for me to believe that everything will be alright. Besides even if by chance everything should go wrong…" Rukia added talking about her fading memories. "…You'd come anyway and try to save me."

Ichigo smiled at her. He kissed her once again on the lips and said, "Fine. Just don't me wait that long. You know. We still have a school activity to finish."

"I know."

_**[End of Flash Back]**_

…

…

"…Well." Ichigo answered. "Rukia had a fever." He said. He's lying of course.

"For God's sake!" the teacher cried. "Then how we're going to rehearse the play? Kuchiki's role is the most important role here in the play."

Ishida then gives a suggestion. "Why don't we rehearse the scenes that does not includes Kuchiki-san's role?"

"Or maybe…" Tatsuki added. "…We could choose one of our classmates to state the lines of Kuchiki-san's."

The teacher thought for a while. "I think Tatsuki's idea is more effective than Ishida's. Let's give it a try." He said. "Who's willing to run Kuchiki's lines with Kurosaki?"

"I'll do it." Inoue Orihime said as she raised her hand surprising the whole class. "I'll do both Kuchiki-san's role as Princess Tifa and my role as Priestess Cissnei."

"Inoue?" They asked. "Are you sure? Doing to role together?"

Inoue nodded.

"Alright." The teacher said. "Inoue's going to play Princess Tifa for the meantime."

…

…

**Chapter 7: Inoue's Confession**

…

…

_**Soul Society, 6**__**th**__** squad Barracks**_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Nii-sama." Rukia said as she stood in front of Byakuya's office. "It's Rukia."

"Come in." Byakuya replied.

Rukia opened the door and there she saw her brother sitting on his desk busy doing something on his table—probably doing some paper works. "I'm sorry." Rukia said immediately to him as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry for not being able to visit you all this long… it's just that…"

"Don't worry about it." Byakua answered.

"Eh?"

"How are you doing in the real world?" He asked.

"I'm… I'm busy attending Ichigo's school. We're preparing for a play called "For the sake of My Beloved" and on the said play I'm going to portray the role of Princess Tifa, the female protagonist. The presentation of the play will be… I think 3 weeks from now."

"Is that so?"

Rukia nodded. "If you don't mind Nii-sama… I want you to come to the real world and watch my performance."

"I'll think about it."

Suddenly, Renji as well as her friends like Hinamori, Ikaku, Toushiro, Matsumoto and many more comes rushing in at Byakuya's office. "RUKIA!" Renji shouted.

"Rukia-chan." Hinamori called.

The said girl surprisingly looks at them.

"Welcome back." They said.

"Everyone." Rukia said.

"How are you?" Ikaku asked.

Rukia smiled. "I'm fine."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah. It sure has."

"By the way, we heard it." Toushiro said.

"Eh?"

"CAPTAIN!" Matsumoto said.

"What's wrong?" Toushito asked. "Isn't that the reason why we all came here in the first place? To know the truth…"

"Yes it is, Shiro-chan." Hinamori added. "But you could at least ask it after the short party we prepared for Rukia-chan."

Toushiro pouted.

"What is it?" Rukia asked. "Hitsugaya-taichou? What did you hear?"

"Renji informed us that the Hogyoku's effect is starting." Toushiro said. "That your memory will fade away… Is it true?"

Rukia bowed her head.

"So it's true, huh." Ikaku commented.

"Is there nothing we can do to stop it?" HInamori asked.

"Uruhara-san is now trying to find a cure." Renji said. "I also asked Mayuri-taichou and the whole Research Development Center's help about it."

"Me too…" Ikaku said. "I started visiting the library and read some articles about the Hogyoku thinking I will find some help."

Rukia looks at them. "You guys… For me? You're doing that for me?"

"Of course!" Renji said. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Rukia didn't say anything. She lowered down her head making her eyes be covered by her hair. Seeing this, Byakuya asked her little sister. "Rukia, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be strong…" She said. She raised her head with signs of hope. "No matter what happens… No matter how hard it is… I'm not going to give up or lose hope. I'm not going to let myself forget who you are to me." She added. _"Nii-sama, Renji, My friends…" _She thought. She paused for a while and an orange haired guy flashed on her mind. _"…And Ichigo…_ I'll definitely not allow myself to forget all of you."

"You're right." Byakuya said as he hugs Rukia. "We'll definitely find a way to save you."

"Thanks. Everyone."

…

…

…

Meanwhile, back at the real world,

"My Lord." Inoue said to Ichigo as she reads the lines of Princess Tifa which is supposed to be Rukia's. "..I will accompany you to the forest."

Ichigo's surprised. "Tifa.." He said. "You have never accompanied me into the deep forest before. Why do you want to go today?"

Inoue replied. "I have never asked anything of you before. Don't deny me this small thing."

Ichigo smiled. "It shall be as you say so far as I am concerned. But ask the King, my father, and the Queen, my mother whether they would require you or not. For I will be out the whole day and will return as usual, only in the evening."

"CUT!" the teacher said. "Scene 21's done. Let's proceed at Scene 22. Yasutora Chad! Get ready! You're scene is next."

"Sensei!" Keigo said. "Let's call it a day. We've been practicing since morning and we're tired. Let's continue the practice tomorrow."

"Keigo's right." Mizuiro added. "Give us a break."

The teacher looks at his students. All are having expressions of "_Dammit! Dismissed us already! I want to go home." _Expressions.He sighed. "Fine. You guys win." He said.

"Yahoo!" The whole class rejoiced. Everyone then soon start packing their things. One by one they start leaving the room. Meanwhile, Ichigo's walking along the hallway when Inoue calls his attention.

"Kurosaki-kun." She said.

Ichigo looks back and sees her. "Inoue? What's wrong?"

"How do you like my performance? Do you like the way I state the lines of Princess Tifa?

"Eh?" Ichigo replied. "Well… pretty good."

"Really?" Inoue asked. "God! I was so nervous at that time."

Ichigo smiled at her.

"By the way, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Hmn?"

"You lied last morning, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you said that Kuchiki-san had a fever… It's a lie, right?"

Ichigo didn't answer.

"I didn't sense her presence. Where is she?"

"Rukia.." Ichigo answered. "Rukia returned back to Soul Society for the meantime."

"Eh?" Inoue asked surprisingly. "Without informing us?"

"It's urgent." Ichigo replied. "She had a business to take care back in Soul Society. She said she'll return back as soon as possible so don't worry."

"Is that so?"

Ichigo nodded. He looks outside the window and said, "I wonder what she's doing right now. I hope she's fine."

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo bowed his head. He said in low tone. "Nothing.'

Inoue looks at him. She can picture that something's worrying Ichigo. She immediately holds his both hands and said. "Kurosaki-kun… I want you to come with me."

"Eh?" Ichigo reacted. He is then dragged by Inoue. "Wait! Inoue." He said. "Where are you exactly taking me?"

"Relax." She said. "I'm going to take you at my secret place."

"Secret place?" He asked.

Inoue smiled. "Yup."

…

…

…

After a while, they finally reached Inoue's secret place. It's a meadow not far from their school. The place is surrounded by green grass and lots of flowers and tall trees. When you cast your eyes ahead, you'll see the sun setting behind the mountains. It's beautiful. It's nostalgic. It's peaceful. "I used to come here when something's troubling me." Inoue said.

"Eh?"

"My brother and I, when he's still alive, used to play here a lot."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

Inoue nodded as her response. "Whenever I look at this place it gives me a soothing feeling. I managed to free myself from thinking a lot of things."

Ichigo rolled his eyes on the place. "You're right." He said. "It's beautiful."

"So?" Inoue said. "Can you tell me what's on your mind? Is everything alright?"

He looks at her. "Inoue… you…"

Inoue smiled.

Ichigo bowed his head. "I- I-"

"Go on. I'll listen."

"I was wondering on what it feels like to know that one day, all your memories will be gone." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That one day… you'll wake up without knowing everything. Yourself, your dreams, your love ones… I wonder what it feels like."

"I guess that would be too painful." Inoue replied. "…Not only on the part of the person but also to the people who cares deeply about him."

Ichigo didn't answer.

"All the things you did in the past as well in the present will be forgotten by yours." Inoue continued. "You'll not be able to remember it no matter how hard you try. It's hard." She said. "It's just like you're being reborn once again. On the other hand, to those people who cares and loves you with all their heart that would be too hard also."

"Yeah." Ichigo answered.

"All you can do is to watch the most precious person in your life not able to remember you and the worst thing is he/she will look at you and asked "Do I Know You?"…and forgot that he/she loved you more than life itself."

Ichigo looks at Inoue. What she said is truly right. He didn't answer.

"Anyways…" Inoue said again. "Why are you exactly thinking about this stuff, Kurosaki-kun? Have you watched a movie with this kind of theme?"

"Iie." He replied. "Someone important to me may end up like that…"

"Eh?" Inoue asked. "Who?"

Silence.

Seeing Ichigo didn't want to answer, Inoue replied. "You must be worried by now… but everything will be alright as times goes by."

Ichigo raised his head and smiled at Inoue. "You're right." He answered. "Anyways, thank you Inoue."

"Eh?"

"Every time I was down you're always there to cheer me up." He said as he remembers when Inoue comforts him when Rukia was taken back to Soul Society by Byakuya and Renji. "I cannot think of any other ways but to say thank you." He added.

Inoue blushed. "Well… I really didn't do anything." She replied. "It's just that I always I have my eyes on you for a long time. I can picture based on how you act that something's troubling you and I want to help you the best that I can…" She paused for a while and looks at Ichigo. "Because as you can see Kurosaki-kun… I'm… I'm…"

Ichigo looks back at her. This is the first time she saw Inoue being serious. Far from her being cheerful girl, clumsy and always crying when someone's hurt. He said her name, "Inoue."

"Kurosaki=-kun… I'm in love with you."

Ichigo turned red.

…

…

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

…

…

"My feelings I have for you back then before I was abducted by Ulqiuorra…" Inoue said. "…They grew into the feelings I have now… Anno… will you accept them?"

Ichigo smiled at her. He comes to her and gives her a hug. "Thanks, Inoue." Ichigo said. "I love you too…"

Inoue startled.

Ichigo then looks at her. "You're a good friend and a nice girl. That's what I love about you." Ichigo then cast his eyes at the sunset. "But I'm not the right person for you." He said in low tone. He didn't want to hurt Inoue but he also doesn't want her to expect. "Your feelings for me are similar to what you feel to your brother. Someday, you'll find someone better than me and he'll surely love you for sure. I'm sure you'll find him."

Inoue slightly bit her lip. "Is- is there someone else you're in love with?" She asked.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm in love with someone else. I just can't bring myself to put anyone above her."

Inoue answered Ichigo with a smile. "That someone is Kuchiki-san, right?"

Ichigo's face turned brightly red. "You- You knew it?"

Inoue nodded. "Like I said before, I always had my eyes on you…"

Ichigo smiled. "I don't know when it all began. I just wake up one morning and realized that I love her."

"That's love." Inoue answered. "It comes knocking on your heart unexpectedly."

"You know Inoue…" He said. "The one I'm talking to a while ago that the memories will fade is none other than Rukia."

Inoue's eyes widen. "Wh-What?"

"That's the Hogyoku's effect on her."

"I can't believe it."

"That's why I want to protect her the best that I can." Ichigo said. "Rukia's now my dream. She made me who I am and being with her was more natural to me than my heartbeat. I think about her all the time. Even now, I think about her. There could never have been another."

Inoue looks at his face. Though Ichigo feels sad about Rukia's memory is fading somehow she feels that Ichigo's happy about being in love with her friend-Rukia. "You really love her, don't you?" She asked.

"With all my heart."

"What's your heart telling you to do?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should say it to Kuchiki-san." Inoue said. "…That you love her."

"Eh?"

"Never let regret enters the picture."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Inoue."

…

…

…

After a while, the two decided to go home. Ichigo said that he'll walk Inoue home but she declined saying that she have something else to do. Inoue then immediately headed at the park and sits on the swing. She stays there for the meantime when Ichida Uuryu happens to spotted her. "Inoue-san?" Ishida called. "Is that you?"

Inoue looks at him. "Ishida-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that supposed to be my question?" He said. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Inoue just smiled.

"Anyways, I just went to the tailoring shop to buy some handicraft materials and some threads needed for our play's costume."

Inoue didn't answer.

Ichida looks at her. "Did- Did something happened, Inoue-san?" He asked as he sits at the vacant swing beside Inoue.

"You know last afternoon…" Inoue said in low tone. "I told Kurosaki-kun that I loved him."

"Oh? Did you?"

"But he said that the one for me wasn't him." Inoue answered. "He said that my feelings for him are similar to the feelings I have for my deceased brother. I thought about it and I realized that he was right. He also told me that he's really in love with someone." Inoue added as she smiles. "I love that person too… and I'm sure that she loves him too… So it's okay that he doesn't love me. If Kurosaki-kun is with the person he loves then its okay. Tatsuki-chan told me that when the person you love is happy then you can be happy too." Inoue then paused for a while. She tightened her grip to the swing's bar and continued, "I think I'd be happy to know that he was happy but…" Tears starts to stream down from her beautiful face. "…But it seems that for some reasons I can't help but cry."

"Inoue-san…" Ichida called.

"…But I don't want to cry in front of Kurosaki-kun. I don't want him to feel sorry for me that's why I keep on smiling though inside it's killing me…" She said as she continues crying.

Seeing her like that, Ishida stands up and gets something on his pocket. "Here." He said as he offers Inoue a handkerchief.

Inoue accepts it and gently wipes her tears. "Kurosaki-kun's always admires and love by everyone. Whether it's Shinigami or a human… that's why I never dreamed of becoming Kurosaki-kun's friend or classmate. I always dreamed of becoming his girlfriend, lover and his wife… but… that dreamed… it's not me who'll going to accomplish it.

"Inoue."

"Eh?" She reacted as she wipes her tears. "What am I saying? I understand every word that Kurosaki-kun told me… Really. It's good that he's happy."

"I-I understand." Ishida said.

Inoue looks at him and she stands up from sitting on the swing. "Ishida-kun." She said.

"I understand you that's why… don't cry."

Inoue then comes closer to him and rested her face on his shoulder. He's surprised by it. "He told me that someday I'll find someone that will truly love and cares for me. Someone who's going protect me no matter what. I'm sure… I'll find him."

Being one of her friends, Ishida hugs Inoue to shows that he cares. "It's okay." He replied. "You'll surely find him."

"Thanks… Ishida-kun." She whispered.

…

…

…

On the other hand, at Ichigo's room. The orange haired guy is busy looking at the starry sky through the window. "ICHIGO!" Kon shouted while scratching his back. "You've been quiet since you came in. Is something wrong?"

"Rukia's memory…" He said. "It's starting to fade away."

"Eh?" You're serious? You mean Nee-san?"

"Yeah. Time will come that she'll not be able to remember anyone of us so before it gets too late… When she returns back here… I'll say it to her…"

"Says what?"

"That… I LOVE HER."

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

What do you think? Am I harsh of Ichigo rejecting Inoue? I didn't mean to do that. It's just that the story has to go this way. Hope you understand me. God! **(Activating Defense Mode)** Orihime fans! Don't kill me. Haha. Another thing, Ichigo already made up his mind! He's going to confess to Rukia! Hurray! Haha. Let's all wait for that. Haha.

Now, as for your role, press the review button below the story and leave me a comment. I don't care whether it's good or bad just leave me a comment. I'm begging you. Please!

So... I have to go now. I'll see you all in the next chapter. I'm not going to give a hint about the next chapter this time. It's because I don't have an idea right in my mind but I assure you that I'll update as soon as possible. Hope you'll wait for that. Hehe.

Until then, see yah!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	9. Real Emotion

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes:**

**CONDITION RED ALERT! CONDITION RED ALERT! ALL SQUADS PLEASE STANDY BY!**

**Renji:** What is it?

**Rangiku:** There's unknown specie heading towards the real world.

**Hinamori:** The color is crimson- it's an Espada.

**Rukia:** What? Who could it be?

**Renji:** No time to asked, Rukia. Let's go.

**All:** Yes.

**At the real world,**

**Renji: **Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** Guys?

**Rukia:** Someone's approaching.

**Inoue:** Yeah. I'm ready to fight.

**Ishida:** Matte! Could it be…?

**Chad:** What is it, Ishida-kun?

**Ishida:** Forget it.

Everyone gets ready and prepare to fight. The Shingamis present there release their limit and call their Zanpaktou.

**Toushiro:** What is this? The spiritual force of the person approaching is extremely powerful. Who is it?

**Hinamori:** The pilot's CHAKRA! (Oh! Is he a ninja?) er I mean reiatsu, is 1224324345543455465363562… BOOM!

**Matsumoto:** Hinamori what happen?

**Hinamori:** The gadget I used to measure its reiatsu exploded.

**Renji:** What? He's that powerful?

**Ichigo:** Prepare yourself. He's coming.

**Unknown Specie:** Is that the way you are going to welcome me?

**Ichigo:** Who are you?

**Unknown Specie:** I came here to save the day and to keep my promise to my readers.

**Rukia:** Could it be….

**All:** SHACHIECOH HIME!

**Shachiecoh Hime**: Bingo! You missed me guys?

**Ishida:** Heh! I guess I'm right.

**Ichigo:** Okay! Okay! Enough! Have you take with you the chapter 8 of the story?

**Shachiecoh Hime:** Of course. Here it is.

**Ichigo:** Oi! You've done another grammar mistakes on the last chapter. And you're three weeks delayed.

**Shachiecoh Hime:** MY BAD! I know I'm three weeks delayed. Huhu. I totally forgot to upload this new chapter. For some reason I thought I already did it until I realized I never have the "new chapter" email in my inbox. And my reviews were still the same. Haha. Besides I'm also busy with school works. (Damn it!) Haha. So without further a due, here is the NEXT CHAPTER! It took me a while to type it however I'm wondering if you're going to love it. I tried to add more stuff in it but most of my brain is occupied with lots of things right now so I can't think straight. But please read and enjoy!

You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I only own the whole idea of this story except the usage of characters. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

…

"He's here boss." Tessai said as he spotted Ichigo entering Uruhara's shop.

"He's 10 minutes late." Jinta annoyingly reacted.

"It doesn't matter." Uruhara said. "Let him in."

"Hai."

Ichigo then arrived at Uruhara's living room. "Sorry, I'm late." He said. "We've been putting a lot of time for our musical play." He added as he takes a sit on the floor. He then asked sandal-man. "Why did you summon me here, Uruhara-san?"

"There's a reason for that." Uruhara answered.

"…And what is it?"

Uruhara takes a sip on his cup of tea. Then he asked, Ichigo. "Have you heard about the Alzheimer's disease?"

"Al- what?" He asked.

"It's a rare disease that enables its victim to forget everything." Yoruichi said as she comes out behind Uruhara."

"Yoruichi-san." Ichigo called.

"Alzheimer Disease is similar to what's happening on Rukia-chan." She added.

"…And?" Ichigo asked.

"…It has no cure." Uruhara answered.

Ichigo's eyes widen. "You gotta be…" He said. "That means… Rukia…"

"As the condition progress she'll start to forget even the faces of her family and friends."

"I know that…" Ichigo yelled. "That's why we're thinking of something to help Rukia, right?"

Uruhara looks at him. "In a place called America—there's a medicine that is quite effective in that kind of disease."

"Eh?"

"Kurotsuchi-taichou and I teamed up studying the said medicine and we come up making this pill." Uruhara said as he showed Ichigo a small yellow pill.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's called Memory Prime." Uruhara replied. "This pill will help to slow down the progression of the Hogyoku."

Ichigo then take a good look at the small medicine. "Is that so?"

Uruhara nodded. "Make sure that Rukia-chan will drink it three times a day probably right after eating breakfast, lunch and dinner. If you run out of memory prime just come here and I'll give you some."

"This- this can save her, right?" Ichigo asked in low tone.

Uruhara didn't answer.

"That would be a no, right, Uruhara?" He asked.

"Like I said a while ago… Memory prime is made only to slow down the progression of the Hogyoku's effect."

Ichigo bowed his head. "I see…" He replied. After a while, he raises his head and said. "Well, having this memory prime is fine than having none, right?"

Uruhara nodded. Suddenly, Yoruichi asked Ichigo. "By the way, I saw Rukia-chan at Soul Society a week ago. What is she doing there?"

"She visited Byakuya there." Ichigo replied. "She stays there about two weeks and returns here at the real world last Monday night. She is accompanied by Renji here."

"Is that so?" Yoruichi asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"What about the play that keeps you all busy?" Uruhara asked.

"It's good." Ichigo replied. "We're going to present it this coming Friday, March 21. It will take place at Karakura High's Auditorium. If you have time come watch it around 7 o'clock in the evening. The entrance fee is affordable."

"Sure." Uruhara and the rest said. "We'll definitely go and watch it."

"Thanks."

…

…

…

After a while, Ichigo soon headed home carrying the medicine that Uruhara and Kurotsuchi made. By the time he left Uruhara's shop it's already dinner time. After several minutes, Ichigo reached the front door of his house and entered the genkan. Ichigo slipped out of his shoes and stepped into the house when he saw a pair of shoes he had never seen before. _"A visitor?" _he thought. _"Who could it be?". _He then makes his way to the dining area. "I'm home." He said. "By the way, Rukia, Uruhara wants you to-" Ichigo added as he made a turn to the right side of an intersection and as he turned, Ichigo collided with a rather strong figure. Because of the sudden force, Ichigo ends up falling on the floor. "Ouch." He cried.

Rukia and the others soon come to see what's going on. "Ichigo." Isshin called.

"Ichi-nii." Yuzu and Karin said.

"Daijobu?" Rukia ask, worriedly but not to Ichigo.

"Yeah." The guy whom which Ichigo collided replied. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He said.

Ichigo looks at him and his eyes turned into huge plate. "You're…"

"That hurt you know." He added.

"Byakuya! What are you doing here?"

…

…

**Chapter 8: Real Emotions**

…

…

"Eh?" Ichigo said while all the Kurosaki Family and the two Kuchiki's are in the dining table and having dinner. "That means you're going to stay in our house for the meantime?"

"You heard me." Byakuya replied in his cool tone. "Don't make me repeat the words I've already said."

"Isn't that great, Ichigo?" Rukia said. "Nii-sama will be able to see our performances during next week's musical play."

"Eh? He'll be watching it?" he asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Byakuya said. "I only came here because Rukia asked me to watch her performance. I don't care about how you act."

Ichigo pouted. "That's mean, Byakuya." He said. Ichigo paused for a while and whispered. "But this scares me…"

"Idiot!" Rukia said. "What are you saying? We put a lot of efforts on doing this play. We all know our lines and we practiced every scene seriously. There's nothing to be scared about, Ichigo. Believe me everything will be alright."

Ichigo looks at Rukia. "You don't get it." He said.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Ichigo leans closer to Rukia and whispered something. "How do you think will Byakuya reacts if sees us hugging and doing lovey-dovey on the play. Of course even though it's an act there's no guarantee that he'll takes it as an act- Your brother might kill me for doing that…"

"Crap!" Rukia replied. "You got a point there."

Byakuya then looks at the two. "What are you two talking about there?"

The two gets startled. "No—nothing." They replied.

"Anyways, Rukia." Ichigo said changing the topic. "Uruhara wanted you to have this."

"What's this?" Rukia asked as she gets the small bottle containing the medicine.

"It's called memory prime." Ichigo answered. "You know what that's for, right?"

Rukia nodded.

"Drink it three times day. You got it?"

"I got it."

Ichigo looks at Rukia as she stares seriously at the medicine. "Oi, how many times do you have to drink that?"

Rukia tried to punch him. "Do you think I'll forget that too, Idiot? It's three."

Ichigo dodged Rukia's punch. "I'm just testing you."

The two then looks at each other and laughs in unison. Seeing how happy Rukia is, Byakuya rest assured but something's dominating his mind. As he looks at Ichigo as he teased Rukia, he thought that his relationship with his sister get more deep and serious. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He called.

Hearing his name, Ichigo replied. "What is it, Byakuya-Niisama."

Byakuya's surprised on what he heard. "What did you just call me?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"What's wrong, Kuchiki-san?" Isshin asked.

"Is there a problem, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked too. The others didn't hear what Ichigo said for they are busy laughing and eating.

Byakuya shook his head. "Nothing." He replied. "I think I'm hearing things."

"I see."

…

…

…

The next day, at Karakura High School, everyone is still busy not in practicing the play but decorating the auditorium for the play. "Where should I put this?" Chad asked as he carries a huge chair that will serve as the throne for the King and Queen.

"Put it there right beside the post, Sado-kun." Inoue replied.

"No problem."

Meanwhile, "How many times do I have to tell you that your lines will follow right after I said my lines?" Tatsuki shouted at Keigo.

"I know." Keigo replied. "I'm just doing a dramatic pause."

"Dramatic pause your face!" Tatsuki said as she punched Keigo. "Does a pause take a minute?"

Keigo goes flying in the air and landed right in from of Rukia whose busy listening to the songs she'll be singing. "What going on here?" She asked as she removed the headphone on her ear.

"Kuchiki!" Tatsuki said. "Do something. Keigo still haven't memorized his lines. We've been practicing for almost a month now and yet he has no improvement."

"Is it true, Asano-kun?" Rukia asked. "Everyone's doing their best here."

"You got it all wrong my lovely Kuchiki-san." Keigo replied. "I know my lines very well."

"Really?"

"Do you want to hear it?"

Rukia thought for a while. "I would love to, Asano-kun." She said. "But I have to learn the tune of these songs so I'm sorry."

"How about you, Ishida?" Keigo said as he focused at Ishida whose busy stitching at the corner. "I'll pass." Ishida replied. "I'm not yet done in making the details on Kuchiki-san's costume. Besides, I have to go home now for I have to go to the tailoring shop to buy some sequins and ribbons."

"Is that so?" And you Inoue-san?" Keigo asked the orange-haired gal.

Inoue looks at him and smiles at him. "I'm sorry, Asano-kun. But I can't help you. I'm going with Ishida-kun after this."

"Ahhh…" Keigo said. "Eh? Since when did you two?"

Ishida and Inoue blushed.

"Well, whatever! Why does anyone not want to listen to my lines?" Keigo cried not until he saw Ichigo. "Ahh~~ Ichigo! Want to hear my lines?"

"I don't have time listening to your not-so-important- lines- in-the-play." Ichigo replied. "I too have some lines to take care of. Besides, it's already dismissal time. Why don't you use this time memorizing so that next Friday, you're' not going to embarrass the whole class."

"That's mean, Ichigo." Keigo said. "And it hurts."

The whole class laughs.

Ichigo then puts her attention to Rukia whose busy packing her things. "Oi, let's go home together."

Looking over her shoulders, Rukia replied. "I have to go to the faculty room to submit my special homework. Do you mind waiting for me?" She asked.

"Sure." Ichigo replied. "I'll wait for you at the school gate."

Rukia nodded.

…

…

…

Ichigo then went out of the room and headed immediately at the school gate as what he promised to Rukia. Upon reaching the said place, his eyes widen to see Byakuya standing there, leaning on the wall as his support, "Byakuya!" He called. "Are you here to pick us?"

"I was annoyed by your father." Byakuya replied. "He keeps on shouting 'Kuchiki-san, let's play'."

Ichigo smiled. "Is that so? Sorry for that."

"Well… it doesn't matter." Byakuya replied. "I came here because I want to confirm something."

"Eh? Confirm what?"

"I have to ask you something, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Could it not wait?" Ichigo asked. "I mean if you want to ask me about something you could at least do it at home. You didn't have to go all the way here for that."

"It bugs me." Byakuya replied.

"I see." He replied. "Why don't we take a seat while talking?" Ichigo suggested. They both seat at the bench not far from the gate and there the two talks—man to man.

"I'll go ask you straight to the point. Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you have any feelings for my sister?"

Ichigo turned red. "Wh- what's with that question?"

"I've been watching Rukia ever since my deceased wife, Hisana, asked me to look after her." Byakuya explained. "It's the first time I've seen Rukia laughs and smiles like that. Of course, she makes that smile too when she's with Renji and even with Kaien Shiba but with you its different."

"What do you mean different?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Byakuya replied.

Silence.

"Byakuya." He called.

"The truth is I'm kind of jealous of you."

"Eh?"

"Rukia never opened anything to me. Not once. Ever since I adopted her she's somehow scared of me. And when I saw you together- I get annoyed by it. I think you're stealing something that belongs to me. But I finally realized that the only one that can make her happy is you. So I'm asking you if you like Rukia."

"No." He replied. Ichigo paused for a while and continued. "I love her."

"Even though you know that time will come that she'll not be able to remember you? Even though you'll get hurt in the end? Are you willing to go that far for her?"

"It's fine with me." Ichigo replied. "I don't care getting hurt in the end. I'll do my best to protect her."

"Kurosaki…"

"Being together like this and looking at the same sky…" Ichigo said in low tone. "…If I can remember that, then even if Rukia has forgotten me, I believe we can still be together. I know…" Ichigo paused for a while. "…Someday her memories of me will fade away. My voice, my face and my actions- she might forget them as well. But even then it's alright. For I will never forget that I love a girl named Kuchiki Rukia. I promised that."

Byakuya bowed his head. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I promise you that, Byakuya."

Byakuya smiled. "You really are an interesting guy."

"I protect Rukia no matter what."

"I know that. Even without telling me. I know you will always will."

Ichigo smiled. Then he remembered something. "Crap! I forgot the date."

"Huh?"

"Byakuya, could you wait for Rukia here? I have to go somewhere." Ichigo said.

"You're asking me a favor?" Byakuya asked.

"Please." Ichigo pleaded. "It's urgent. Onegai, Byakuya."

Byakuya smiled. "It's not Byakuya anymore." He replied.

"Eh?"

He looks at Ichigo. "It's Nii-sama from now on."

Ichigo startled on what he hears. Byakuya is acknowledging him. He paused for a while and said. "Hai! I'll see you later, Byakuya-Niisama."

…

…

…

After a while, Rukia comes rushing towards the school gate. Her eyes also widen to see Byakuya waiting there instead of Ichigo. "Nii-sama." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Ichigo asked me to pick you up." He replied.

"Ichigo did? That idiot! Doesn't he know his place? Asking you to do this? I'm sorry about this Nii-sama."

"It's okay." He replied.

"Where is he by the way?"

"He said he'll go somewhere but he didn't say where."

"Is that so? What is he planning?"

"Rukia."

"Hai!"

"You picked the right guy."

"Eh?"

Byakuya paused for a while after that he said. "Let's go home."

Rukia starts to wonder what's going on but she agreed. "As you wish, Nii-sama."

…

…

…

Several hours later after that, everyone is sleeping at Ichigo's house except a black haired girl whose at the living room trying to learn the tune of the songs she'll be singing on the day of the play. "Ahhh!" she cried. "Why can't I get the tune?" She asked herself. "Maybe I should do some vocalization." Rukia then touched her throat and sings "Do- Re—Mi—Fa!"

Suddenly, "Need any help?" Ichigo asked as he entered the room where Rukia is. The room is dark and the only light that enables them to see each others is the light that comes from the lampshade. It's dark no doubt but it's romantic.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called surprisingly. "You're still awake?"

Ichigo nodded. "I heard your voice from upstairs and it seems you're in trouble so I think I should go down and see you."

"Is that so?" Rukia asked. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Not at all. I can't sleep after all."

"How about Nii-sama."

"He's sleeping on my bed. It seems that he's not used on sleeping on Futon Bed so I asked him to switch places with me."

"I see."

"Mind if I join you?"

Rukia nodded. Ichigo then sits beside Rukia. "Our play will be this Friday." She said.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed. "Lots of people will sure come to watch us. Are you nervous?"

Rukia smiled. "A bit." She replied. "But you're with after all so it's fine."

Ichigo blushed. Then he asked Rukia. "Hey, do you know what date it is?"

Rukia looks at the calendar hanging on the wall. "Friday, March 14." She replied.

"In Japan we have this occasion called White Day." Ichigo explained. "On this day, the person you gave a present last Valentine Day, (Feb. 14) will be the one giving you something in return. Do you get what I'm trying to say?'

Rukia nodded. "Sort of." She paused for a while. "Then Ichigo… you…"

Ichigo laughs. "Don't get too excited, Idiot!"

"So you do have one for me?"

Ichigo cast his eyes on the window and looks at the moon. He did this to hide his red face to Rukia. "Well… it's not a chocolate or something that can be eaten." He replied.

"It doesn't matter." Rukia replied. "I'll accept it no matter what."

Ichigo then takes a deep breath. "It took me a lot of time to look for the design but luckily I found one. God! It really gives me trouble to find that so I'm looking forward that you're going to love this. Besides, the shop has this special offer that you can put a picture of someone in the cover and it really cost a lot but it doesn't matter." He said. He then handed his present to Rukia. "Here."

Rukia accepted the gift and tore its wrapper. It's a medium size notebook with Rukia's picture hugging a Chappy Rabbit printed on the cover. There's a huge lettering on the middle of the notebook saying "When God Writes Your Story." Rukia's eyes sparkles. "Ka- Kawaii!"

"I used the cellphone strap you gave last time as the criteria of the design. As to your picture… well where do I get that? I asked Inoue to take photo of you. Actually the one you're hugging there is your notebook but the saleslady on the shop where I bought that used Photoshop and edited your picture. Its great right? Haha."

Rukia nodded.

"Do you like it?"

"Uhm. I love it. Really."

Ichigo smiled.

"But why are you giving me a notebook?" Rukia asked.

"It- It's not just a notebook." Ichigo replied. "It's a Diary."

"A diary notebook?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Memories- they can sometimes become vague and foggy." Ichigo said. "…And there are times when they disappear altogether. Therefore, because there are many things I don't want you, Rukia, to lose track of. I want you to record everything in here for the sake of those moments that should never be forgotten."

Rukia then looks at Ichigo. Tears start to form from her purple eyes. "Oi!" Ichigo called. "Are you crying? Did I say something bad?"

Rukia shook her head. "Ichigo- You are always thinking about me and cares for me- Thank you very much."

Ichigo gently wipes Rukia's tears with his thumb. "I promise you before right? That I'll stay with your side no matter what. Even if you forgot who I am- I will still keep my promise."

"Ichigo."

"Rukia…" Ichigo said. "I'm- I'm in love with you."

Rukia blushed.

…

…

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

…

…

"Ahmmm… Could you answer me?" Ichigo asked in low tone.

Rukia bowed her head and after a while looks at Ichigo. She kisses him gently on the lips and that surprises him. "Rukia… just now.. you…" He said as he holds his lips.

"Why do words I'm in love with you need to be answered where in fact it's not a question?" Rukia said blushing.

Ichigo smiled. He then pushed Rukia towards him and gave her a hug. "How silly of me! You're right." He said. "Love cannot be answered by words. It can be answered by actions, right?"

Rukia nodded. The two look at each other again and smiles. Ichigo tipped Rukia's face in romantic gesture and leaned closer to her and on the other hand, Rukia closes her eyes and welcomed Ichigo's lips. They kissed again and this time—more romantic.

…

…

…

Another week passed and the long-awaited musical play named For the Sake of My Beloved is just a minutes away. The whole auditorium is full of people. On the other hand, at the audience side, "It says here that the play will start on 7:00. For god's sake! It's already 7:15." Yamamoto annoyingly said.

"Chill down, Yamamoto-sotaicho." Renji replied. "Look! The curtain's rising."

"It's starting!" Hisagi said.

"Yeah. This make me excited." Kira replied.

"Ichigo!" Ikaku shouted. "Count on me- with tomatoes! Hahahaha!"

Yachiru then shouted. "Ruki, Ichi! Goodluck."

"Yachiru." Kenpachi said. "Never say good luck on a play. Its break a leg."

"I see." The 11th squad lieutenant replied. "Ichi! I'll break your leg."

"Will you guys shut up?" Toushiro annoying said.

"What's wrong with you, midget?" Kenpachi asked. "You wanna fight?"

"Who are you calling midget?" Toushiro asked.

Suddenly, Byakuya speaks. "Renji." He called.

"What is it, Byakuya-taichou?"

"Why are the rest of 13 squads are here? And the Captain Commander?"

"Well… they said they wanted to watch the performance of those two."

"Is that so?"

"Hai!"

…

…

…

Meanwhile, "It's a full house." Mizuiro said as he peeks behind the curtain.

"You're right." Tatsuki said. "It makes me nervous."

"Don't worry." Rukia said to them. Everyone's attention is on her. "Everything will be fine."

"Sugoi!" Keigo said. "Kuchiki-san, you're so beautiful."

"It's because Rangiku-san did a great job on her make-up." Hinamori said.

"Kyaa! You did great too, Hinamori." Rangiku replied. "You did great too on doing Rukia-chan's hair."

"Really?"

"Her costume is great too." Inoue added. "It's all thanks to Ishida."

"Well… I didn't sleep for three days to make that." Ishida replied.

Rukia's wearing a pink princess dress similar to what Sakura Kinamoto wore on the second movie of Card Captor Sakura: The Sealed card. Her hair is long and reaches up to her waist since Hinamori puts hair extension on it. Above her head was a piece of tiara. To summarize, she really is beautiful like a princess and an angel.

Rukia looks at the two Shinigamis who volunteered themselves to help her in preparations and to Ishida. "Thank you very much for helping me."

"It's alright." They replied.

Suddenly, Ichigo comes in who looks so handsome because of his costume. He then told everyone. "Let's do our best, everyone."

"Hai!"

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

What? This all we've got after waiting for almost three weeks? You gotta be kidding? Haha. How do you like this chapter? Well… Sorry guys if it's a chapter you're expecting to read. It's just that I really don't have an idea what to write. I'm sorry about this. I promise I'll do my best on the next succeeding chapters. (wink)

By the way, Ichigo and Rukia finally admitted their feelings with each others. Kyaa! Not only that. Byakuya acknowledge Ichigo by saying to him to call him 'brother'. Wahaha! I'm looking forward that you'll leave a review for that. It will make me happy if you do that. Hehe.

Anyway, I'm doing Chapter 9 and I know you have an idea about it. Bingo! It will be about the play so looks forward to it, okay? Haha. Well. I'll get going now. I have things to do like doing my assignments. I'll update as soon I finished doing chapter 9. Hope you'll wait for my return. Thanks.

Until then. Sore ja!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	10. For The Sake Of My Beloved

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **How's everyone doing? (Laughs). I just want to tell my thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. Even though I only got few reviews still thank you very much.

Well, I'm currently typing this chapter while the whole Philippines and the whole universe are focus and busy watching the 2010's Ms. Universe. Thank God. My country was crowned 4th runner up. Hurray for that! It's another reason why I should be proud of my country. Hehe. And to Ms. Mexico. Congratulations. Hehe. Too bad, I was hoping that Japan will be included on top 15 but… Huhu. She was my bet, you know? _(Hey! What about my country? Haha)_

Anyways, let's get going about the new chapter of our story. This will be focus on the play—For The Sake of My Beloved. I want you to think about the reason why I named this chapter For the Sake of My beloved. Hehe. There must be a hidden meaning on it, right? By the way for you not to be confused about the names that will be mentioned on this chapter I put "()" to denote who's bleach characters are the one speaking or acting. Haha. If you knew what I mean.

But in order to be more precise. Here are the character lists that our heroes will portray.

**Rukia-** Princess Tifa

**Ichigo-** Prince Cloud

**Inoue-** Cissnei (Heavenly Sage)

**Chad-** Sephiroth (Death God)

**Keigo-** King Vincent. Cloud's (Ichigo) Father

**Tatsuki-** Queen Yuffie. Cloud's (Ichigo) Mother

**Mizuiro-** King Zack. Tifa's (Rukia) Father

**Sena-** Queen Aerith. Tifa's (Rukia) Mother

**Ishida-** Narrator

**Kon-** Ichigo's Dead Body.

Well, it's time to rock. Haha. You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. . I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter.

I do not own Final Fantasy VII and its characters. I only own a copy of its movie (Advent Children Complete), a huge Cloud Strife Poster, a Cloud and Tifa poster, Complete Final Fantasy and Crisis Core Soundtracks.

I do not Mahabharatha. And the book where I based this chapter- Dimension in learning English II by Helen Ponce De Leon –Ladera .

I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm not related to Square Enix. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

…

…

…

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen…" Ishida said before the play starts.

…

"Sorry for making you wait. Our class is about to present a play about love and courage. The play is taken from the Book 3 of Indian epic Mahabharatha aside from the name of the characters. Hope you're going to enjoy our performances. So what are we waiting for? Here we go.

The lights turned off and the curtains opened.

The story begins now…

…

…

**Chapter 9: For The Sake Of My Beloved.**

…

…

"Once upon a time…" Ishida narrates. "The reigning King of Midgar, King Zack (Mizuiro), falls in love with a young lady named Aerith (Sena). Two years after the marriage, the couple is blessed with a lovely baby girl to whom they called Tifa (Rukia.) Princess Tifa (Rukia) grew very beautiful but she was so spirited so she had no suitor eager to marry her."

"My dear girl." King Zack (Mizuiro) said.

Tifa (Rukia) looks at him and asked. "What is it, Otou-sama?"

"I want you to seek out a husband for yourself."

"Eh?" She said surprisingly. "But your highness… I'm…"

"Listen Tifa (Rukia)…" The Queen (Sena) said. "You're not destined to live in this world alone. There must be a guy somewhere that is fated to protect and love you. I think the time for you to look for him has come."

"At the grand ball that will happen in our kingdom two nights from now…" The King (Mizuiro) spoke. "Many princes from other kingdom will be there. I want you to get close some of them and pick a guy of your choice. That guy will be named as your husband. Do you understand?"

The princess (Rukia) bowed her head. "As- As you wish, Father."

…

…

…

The day of the grand ball has come. Lots of people from different status attended the said party. Princess Tifa (Rukia) does as she was told. She befriended a lot of princes but no one catches her attention. Feeling a bit tired, she goes out of the palace and headed at the garden. She looks at the moon at watches the starry sky. Then she heard.

…

_**(Tifa's Theme from Final Fantasy playing…)**_

…

"Such a beautiful song…" Tifa (Rukia) said. "Who could be the one playing it?"

The princess then walks towards where the song is coming and it leads her to the fountain. There she saw a guy sitting on it and is enjoying playing the violin. "It's beautiful." She said. "…The melody."

The guy lowered down the violin and looks at her surprisingly. "You are…" He said. "Princess Tifa (Rukia).

She smiled. "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

The guy agreed. The princess sits not far from him and asked. "What are you doing here? Are you not enjoying the party?"

"That's not it." He said. "I just don't have the interest in this kind of social event."

"I see… So basically we're the same."

"Eh?"

She laughed. "By the way… I haven't asked your name yet, right? Where in the fact you knew mine." She said. "But allow me to introduce myself to you. I'm Tifa (Rukia), Heir to the throne of Midgar. You are?"

The guy looks at her. "Cloud (Ichigo). Cloud of Nibelheim."

"Cloud, eh?" Tifa (Rukia) replied. "That's a pretty good name."

"Thanks." Cloud (Ichigo) replied.

The princess paused for a while. "Wait!" She said. "Did you say Nibelheim? Then you must be the son of the great King Vincent (Keigo). Am I right?"

Cloud (Ichigo) startled. "You're not going to say son of an exiled king?"

"Why should I?" Tifa (Rukia) asked. "Your father did a great job to defend your kingdom during the last war. The sad thing is he became blind and the enemies took advantage of it and drove him out to live in the forest."

The prince didn't answer.

"God." The princess reacted. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Cloud (Ichigo) replied. "What you said is true. But this is the first time that someone called me son of a great king. Whenever someone asked my name they always commented that I'm the son of exiled king. As if my father did something wrong for them to accused him like that. That's why I don't like attending social gathering but if I don't show myself and represent my Kingdom- then the people will say that it's true."

"I'm sorry." Tifa (Rukia) apologized.

The prince (Ichigo) smiled. "What about you, Princess? What are you doing here? The party is all for you, right?"

Tifa (Rukia) nodded. "My father is asking me to seek a husband as soon as possible. That's why they organize this party for me. They want me to select one of the princes present here to become my King but…"

"No one catches your fancy?"

She nodded. "I just don't understand. Why parents should forced their children to marry as possible. When I think about it, maybe it's just for securing the throne."

"I don't think that you're meant to understand it all the time. I think that sometimes you just have to have faith."

"What do you mean?"

"People get older. No one has an exception to that. In your parent's point of view, it would be bad for you if you reach the age of 25 without having someone to lean on. I think both of them don't want to see you being alone in the future. Being the next Queen of Midgar you have to be strong and courageous and in order to do that you need somebody that can stand by your side in times of trouble."

"Is that so?" Tifa (Rukia) asked.

"Yeah."

"Then what about my feelings? What if it's not real? Besides, I don't even know some of the princes present here. I just met some of them for the first time a while ago."

"When one truly loves someone, one doesn't have to know them well to be sure." Cloud (Ichigo) said. "One feels it right away. Besides, you have the rest of your life to know him, right?"

The princess looks at him. Her heartbeat starts to beat like a drum. The prince looks at her and he smiled. She does the same. "Yeah. You're right."

…

…

…

The grand ball ended soon like that and the search for the princess's husband is failure but Prince Cloud (Ichigo) and Princess Tifa (Rukia) start seeing each others and later on fall in love with each other. Tifa (Rukia) informed her parents about this. "Father, I fall in love with Prince Cloud (Ichigo). I will marry him and no one else. On that day…" She said in low tone. "When are eyes met… I'm sure of it. I fall in love with him."

The heavenly sage Cissnei (Inoue), who could read the future, happened to be in court at that time. She said. "You can't fall in love with him."

"And how can you say that?" She asked.

"He is like the sun for grace and glory. Like Merlin for counsel. Those who do love a man praise him for manhood; they that seek a saint laud him for purity and passions tamed. But 'tis fated he shall die a year after."

The princess said, "I will marry no one but Cloud (Ichigo). For a girl never really gives her heart but once… and I have given my heart to Cloud (Ichigo)."

So Princess Tifa (Rukia) and Prince Cloud (Ichigo) were married. They lived very happily for a year. Since the princess doesn't want to rule Midgar at that time, she lives with her husband in the middle of the forest. Prince Cloud (Ichigo) used to go out everyday and cut wood. Tifa (Rukia) on the other hand used to cook and care for her blind father-in-law (Keigo) and mother-in-law (Tatsuki) and all the retainers. And they all loved her very much.

Now, the princess had been counting the days. On the day that Cloud (Ichigo) was to die, she said to him. "My Lord, I will accompany you to the forest."

Cloud (Ichigo) looks at her. He knew nothing about his impending death. Besides, his wife never accompanied him into the deep forest before so he's surprised. "Tifa (Rukia), you have never accompanied me into the deep forest before. Why do you want to go today?"

She replied, ""I have never asked anything of you before. Don't deny me this small thing."

Cloud (Ichigo), who loved his wife dearly, said. "It shall be as you say so far as I am concerned. But ask the King, my father, and the Queen, my mother whether they would require you or not. For I will be out the whole day and will return as usual, only in the evening."

"I'm allowing her to come with you." King Vincent (Keigo) said. "Just be careful."

"Father."

"Here." Queen Yuffie (Tatsuki) said as she handed Tifa (Rukia) a basket. "I prepared some foods for you to bring. Eat it whenever you feel hungry."

The princess accepted the basket. "Thanks, mother."

"We'll be waiting here."

"Well then, Father, Mother…" Cloud (Ichigo) said. "We'll be going now."

The King and Queen waved their hands to them.

…

…

…

The couple then reached the deep forest. Towards the noon, Prince Cloud (Ichigo) said. "Tifa (Rukia), I can hardly stand. This is strange for I have never felt like this before. I have a terrible headache."

The princess then sat on the ground and replied. "My lord, lie down, putting your head on my lap. Rest a while and everything will be alright."

Cloud (Ichigo) did. He stays there for a while as the princess runs her hand unto his head. Later he falls into coma. And, Tifa (Rukia), saw at once before her a tall, dark figure with blood shot eyes. He was dressed in red; his hair was tied in a knot on the top of his head. In his right hand was a noose.

Tifa's (Rukai) eyes widen. "Who- who are you?"

The tall, dark figure replied. "I am Sephiroth (Chad), the god of death. The time has come for Cloud (Ichigo) to die.

"Matte."

Sephiroth (Chad) made a pass with the noose. Cloud's (Ichigo) soul left him.

…

….

_**At the audience side…**_

"Sugoi!" Renji praised. "They used a gigai so that Ichigo's leaving his body will be realistic."

"Then…. The one lying there is…" Matsumoto asked. "KON!"

"How come the ordinary people see Kurosaki in his Shinigami form?" Hinamori asked.

"Maybe because of special effects …" Renji replied. "He too doesn't know the reason why ordinary people can see Ichigo.

"It's because of the noose that Sado-kun used." Uruhara replied. "It has an effect to make Kurosaki transform into shinigami where he can be visible in people eye for couple of minutes."

"Is that so?" They asked.

"I'm great, right?"

They sighed.

…

….

Back at the play, Tifa (Rukia) is crying over her husband's dead body _(Which makes Kon very happy.). _Sephiroth (Chad) took it long with _him (The Ichigo in shinigami form)_. He's carrying him on his shoulders. He then leave at once but the princess followed him. At first, the death god took no notice. But after some time, he said. "Girl, why are you following me?"

The princess made an answer: I must go

Where my lord goes, or where my lord is borne;

Nought other is my duty. Nay, I think,

By reason of my vows, my services

Done to the Gurus, and my faultless love,

Grant but thy grace, I shall unhindered go.

The sages teach that to walk seven steps,

One with another, maketh good friends;

Beseech thee, let me say a verse to thee—

"Be master of thyself, if thou shalt see

Not self-building, do no deeds of good

In youth or age, in household or in wood.

But wise men know that virtue is best bliss,

And all by some way may reach this.

It needs not men should pass through orders four

To come to knowledge: Doing right is more

Than any learning; therefore sages say

Best and most excellent is Virtue's way."

…

Sephiroth (Chad) replied. "Tifa, your courage and constancy have won any admiration. I will give you a boon. Ask anything but the life of Cloud (Ichigo).

Tifa (Rukia) cried, "Then restore King Vincent's (Keigo) eyesight."

The death god replied. "Good! Vincent (Keigo) will get back his eyesight. Now go back girl. The path is long and arduous."

But the princess did not listen. She continued to follow Sephiroth (Chad). After sometime He said, "Girl, are you not getting tired?"

The princess answered: "Weary am I not.

So I walk nigh my lord. Where he is borne.

Thither went I. Most mighty of the gods,

I follow whereso'er thou takest him.

A verse is writ on this, if thou wouldst hear:

"_There is nought better than to be_

_With noble souls in company._

There is nought dearer than to wend

With good friends faithful to the end.

This is the love whose fruit is sweet;

Therefore to bide therein is meet."

…

Sephitoth (Chad) laughed loudly and said, "Tifa (Rukia), you know how to flatter well. But it was well said. For I am indeed a righteous god. Ask another boon of me but not the life of your husband."

She replied. "Then restore King Vincent's (Keigo) kingdom to him."

"It shall be done. Now go back, Tifa (Rukia). Stop pursuing your futile aim, for you will never get Cloud (Ichigo) back. The time for him to go to the other world has come."

But the beautiful princess paid no heed to The God of Death. Toward the evening, he said once again. "Girl, you have been walking for hours. You have neither eaten nor drunk anything. Don't you feel tired? Now be good and go back."

…

…

"_Ah, awful God! Who holdst the world in leash," _The princess said.

"_Restraining evil men,_

_And leaving good men- even unconscious-there_

_Where they attain, hear yet those famous words:_

_The constant virtues of the good are tenderness and love_

_To all that lives—in earth, se—great, small—below, above,_

_Compassionate of heart, they keep a gentle thought for each,_

_Kind in their actions, mild in will and pitiful of speech;_

_Who pitieth not he hath not faith; full many a one so lives_

_But when an enemy seeks the good man gladly gives."_

…

…

"Tifa (Rukia). Sephiroth (Chad.) called. "I cannot give you Cloud (Ichigo) back but ask anything for thyself. You are sweet and courageous girl. I would like to give you something for yourself. So ask anything but the life Cloud (Ichigo) and I shall give it to you."

She cast her eyes down and said. "Oh Lord, Sephiroth (Chad), then give me a strong and handsome son.

He replied. "You will bear a strong and handsome son. Now go back. Forget everything and start a new life."

…

…

Suddenly, the lead female character startled on the words she heard. Before she didn't mind hearing those words again and again during their rehearsals but now it made a huge impact on her. She rolled her eyes all over the auditorium. Everyone had their eyes on her. She saw her friends at the backstage. _"Forget…"_ She thought. _"…everything." _She looks at the side where her shinigami friends are. _"Forget everything? Like Nii-sama? Everyone?" _Then she looks at the guy hanging on Chad's shoulder for a couple of minutes now—the reason? Pretending dead. _"That guy…" _Her eyes widen. Tears start to fall from her eyes. _"That guy…" _She bowed her head and asked. _"I know him but… Who is he?"_

Silence.

"Oi!" Keigo asked his friends at the backstage. "What's going on?"

"Could it be she forgotten her lines?" Tatsuki answered.

Inoue looks at Rukia. When their eyes met she whispered. "The song, Kuchiki-san… The song…"

…

…

Meanwhile, at the audience side. "Rukia-chan seems in trouble." Ikaku commented.

"What the hell did happen?" Matsumoto asked. "Is she okay? She's crying, right?"

"Maybe it because of that line…" Toushiro answered.

"Eh?"

"Sado-kun's last line before Kuchiki acts strange is that forgets everything and starts a new life." The 10th squad captain said. "Maybe she remembered the Hogyoku's effect and that made her confused…"

The audience starts to wonder what's going on. The play has been delayed now by 5 minutes. "What's wrong?" Audience no. 1 said. "Why the play stops? Is it over?"

"The lead female character seems to forget her lines." Audience no. 2 answered.

"Maybe she was nervous." They teased. "Look at her. She is crying because she doesn't know what to do anymore."

Hearing that makes Renji angry. "Stop that! You don't know anything so stop taking about Rukia!"

"Renji." Byakuya called. "Stop that..."

"But taichou…"

On the other hand, back at the stage. Chad looks at Rukia. "Anno..." He said in low tone that only he and Rukia plus the dead man on his shoulder can hear. "Kuchiki… are you alright? Do you happen to forget your lines?"

"Oi." Ichigo finally said. "How long do you plan on making me stay on this position?"

Rukia raised her head and looks at him. "You are…"

"Don't get carried away just because you hear those words, Idiot!" Ichigo replied.

"Eh?"

"Are you going to ruin the play that everyone works hard for because you heard about forgetting everything? Listen Rukia.." He said. He raises his head and looks at her. "Everything will be alright. I promise. Okay?"

Rukia wipes her tears. _"He's right."_ She thought. _"I won't forget everything. I don't want everything to become things of my past. I have to be strong. That guy- he reminds me of someone."_ A sudden image of their first kiss flashed on her mind. She looks at him. _"That guy- he's the one I really love."_

Chad then continues his line. "You will bear a strong and handsome son. Now go back. Forget everything and start a new life."

Rukia then sang:

_Never are noble spirits_

_Poor while their like survive;_

_True love has gone to render,_

_And virtue wealth to give._

_Never is lost or wasted_

_The goodness of the good;_

_Never against a mercy._

_Against a right, it stood;_

_And seeing this, that virtue_

_Is always friend to all,_

_The virtuous and true-hearted._

_Men their "protectors" call._

She cried swiftly. Thinking about the days she had with everyone.

_Not heaven I crave_

_Nor heavenly joys, nor bliss incomparable,_

_Hard to be granted, even by thee; but him,_

_My sweet lord's life, without which I am dead;_

_Give me that gift of gifts. I will not take_

_Aught less without him, not one boon, - no praise,_

_No spleandours, no rewards, - not even those sons_

_Whom thou didst promise, Ah, thou wilt not, now,_

_Bear hence the father of them, and my hope!_

_Make thy free word good…_

She paused for a while. Composed herself and looks at her friends and to Ichigo. She continues what she sang.

"**GIVE HIM BACK TO ME ALIVE ONCE MORE.**

**I DON"T WANT TO FORGET EVRYTHING ESECIALLY ICHIGO!"**

…

…

Everyone's eyes widen especially Ichigo. Those were not the words that Rukia has to say in the play. _"Rukia."_ Ichigo whispered then he smiled.

On the other hand, Byakuya stands up and start clapping his hands. The rest of the shinigamis present there as well as Uruhara and the Vizards joined too. Even Rukia's human friends amazed on what she said. "Rukia!" They called.

"Don't give up, girl." They shouted.

"Rukia-chan!" Isshin shouted. "Well said!"

…

..

…

Back at the play, Sephiroth (Chad) laughed loudly and long said, "Tifa (Rukia), you have outwitted Sephitoth (Chad). You are not only courageous and constant, but also good and clever and quick-witted. For all these qualities I will give Cloud (Ichigo) to you."

Upon saying that, the effect of the noose that Uruhara made wears off at the right time. He disappeared on Chad's shoulder and returned back to his gigai. He slowly opened his eyes. Rukia turned around and see him. Without any thought, she gets herself up and jumps to Ichigo's arms. "You're here with me, right? I still remember you, right?" She asked as tears start to fall from her eyes.

Ichigo hugs her back. "I'm always with you, Rukia. It's a promise."

Ishida then finished narrating the play. "The couple is then reunited. Needless to say all of Princess Tifa's (Rukia) wishes were fulfilled and in the fullness of time, Princess Tifa sat on the throne with her husband Prince Cloud (Ichigo). And the two lived happily ever after."

…

…

…

At the audience side, "Who the hell is Ichigo?" Audience no. 1 asked. "The prince name was Cloud, right? So how come the princess shouted bring Ichigo back to her?"

"Yeah." Audience no. 2 nodded. "At the end also of the play, Prince Cloud said 'I'm back, Rukia'. He's supposed to be saying 'I'm back, Tifa'. God! I knew it. They have forgotten their lines."

"You're wrong." Renji said to those two. "Ichigo and Rukia… It's the real name of the two lead characters."

"Is that so?"

Renji nodded. He looks at Rukia and Ichigo and said. "Those two are in love. They're thinking of each others while doing the play and that maybe the reason why they accidentally said their names instead of their characters."

Ikaku then comes near Renji. "You sounded like you're about to cry."

"Urusai!"

"If you need a shoulder to cry on you can borrow mine."

"Rukia… falls in love with him. As a friend and a guy who watches over her for so many years—I have to support her. It's painful but it's okay. I don't have any grudge at Ichigo. It's my fault in the first place because I never tried opening my feelings to Rukia before."

"Don't worry. Ichigo will protect her."

"I know."

…

…

…

On the other hand, at the dressing room, Rukia's sitting in front of the mirror removing her make-up. Suddenly, her friends called her. "Rukia-chan." They said. "You did a great job there."

She blushed. "Thanks. Everyone did a great job too."

Ishida then speaks, "It's still early… why don't we all go out and celebrate the success of our play?"

"I like the idea…" Inoue said.

"Is everyone in?"

"Hai!"

"I'll just go asked my brother's permission." Rukia said.

"Alright." Inoue answered. "We'll be waiting for you here, Kuchiki-san."

She smiled.

…

…

…

Rukia then went out of the dressing room and looks for Byakuya. She asked his permission and he agreed. Renji and the others tag along with them while the rest of the 13 squads particularly the Captains and Vizards went to Uruhara's house for a drink.

She was on her way back to the dressing room when Rukia feels that she have to go to the bathroom. She was about to twist the knob of the door when two unknown voices of shinigamis from unknown squad who happened to be there to watched the play made her stop from entering. "The play's great, right?" Shinigami no. 1 said.

"Yeah." Shinigami no. 2 replied. "The female lead character is Kuchiki from 13th Squad?"

Shinigami no. 1 nodded. "But why is she here on the real world?"

"I heard she has the approval of the Captain Commander to stay here for the meantime because of Byakuya-taichou. God! You really can do anything when you came from a noble family, right?"

"Is that so?" Shinigami no. 1 asked. "Wait! That guy with Kuchiki on the play... The one with the orange-hair… Isn't he one of the ryokas who entered Seiretei before? The one who destroy the Sokyoku? The same guy who defeated the traitor Aizen?"

"Yeah."

"I think both he and Kuchiki are in love."

"A shinigami and a human? Is it possible?"

"Maybe."

Shinigami no. 2 then said. "But I feel sorry for the ryoka boy…"

"Huh?" Shinigami no. 1 asked. "What do you mean?"

"Kuchiki will forget everything because of the Hogyoku's effect, right? Everyone at Soul Society knows that. I heard there's no other way to save her to stop it from occurring. That's why if not today or tomorrow, she'll wake up without any memories including about that man. It will be hard for that ryoka boy for sure. He'll get hurt in the end. There's no possibility that they'll end up together."

"Yeah."

"If I were her…" Shinigami no. 2 said. "For the guy's sake… It will be better to stay away. It's not you're going to do that because you don't care about him anymore. You're doing that because it's the right thing to do. You know? Sacrifices are necessary in order for things to get right."

Rukia's eyes widen. The two shinigami inside the comfort room is talking about her. _"I'm… I'm…"_ She thought. _"I'm going to hurt Ichigo?"_ She smiled. _"What a joke… how can I hurt him?" _Then she remembered the play. She had forgotten who he was. Sometimes, Rukia's memory is unpredictable. She'll forget a thing but later on remembers it. "God!" She reacted putting her both hands on her mouth. _"They're right… Ichigo's been telling me that everything will be alright. Why didn't I think about it? Why didn't I realize that Ichigo will be gone also into my memories as well? Was it because he always told me he'll always be there for me no matter what?"_

Suddenly, Ichigo's arms enveloped her waist from the back. "I found you." He said. "What are you doing here? Everyone's waiting."

Rukia turned around. She looks troubled. She remembered what those people were saying at the comfort room. "_My love for Ichigo? Will it bring sadness to him? I- I don't want that. I don't want to hurt him."_

Ichigo noticed her behavior. "Oi! Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked. "You can tell me what's bothering you…"

"Ichigo.."

He gently kisses her on the lips. "Yes? What is it?"

"Will you do me a favor?" Rukia asked in low tone.

"Sure. What is it?""

"I want you- I want you to stop loving me."

"Huh?"

"I said I want you to stop loving me."

Ichigo's eyes widen. "Is it a joke? Come on, Rukia. It's not funny."

"I'm not joking." She said as tears starts to form from her eyes.

"You… You're breaking up with me?"

Rukia nodded.

"You're just tired." Ichigo said. He holds her hand and said. "I'm taking you home so you could rest."

Rukia brushed his hands away. "Why can't you understand it, Ichigo?" her tears start streaming down her face. "I'm a Shinigami. You're a human. Even the world gets upside down—it's impossible for us to be together. So please… don't make it hard for me…"

"Rukia." Ichigo called.

She turned her back to Ichigo and said. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo's left staring at Rukia's back. "_Something's not right. Just a while ago at the play… She said that she doesn't want to lose me and now…"_ He thought. "RUKIA!" He shouted. He tried to run after her but his feet seem to be glued on the ground. _"What are you doing, Idiot!"_ he said to himself. _"Run after her."_ He then shouted. "RUKIA!"

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

At that's all we have for today's chapter. How do find it? What can you say about the play? And about Rukia's decision for breaking up with Ichigo? Arrghh! Damn those shinigami! Everything is alright with those our couple but they ruined it. Well… Rukia has a good reason for breaking up with Ichigo. All she wanted was not to hurt him in the end. She did that for his sake. That's why I entitled this chapter "For The Sake of My Beloved." Not because it's the title of their spring play but about Rukia sacrificing her love for Ichigo in order not to hurt him. (Sob! Sob! Sob!)

So everyone, Please leave me reviews and comments. I'll appreciate it from the bottom of my heart, don't worry, I'm going to fix the misunderstanding on the next chapter so don't worry. Haha. I'll probably update next week do look forward to it. Thanks.

Well, I have to go now. I'll see you in Chapter 10. Later!

Until then. Sore ja!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	11. A Hand From An Angel

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **I'm back with the new chapter! Haha. Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Haha. I'm glad you understand the play. I thought you'll get confused by it. Haha. Anyway, those songs that Rukia sang in the play were taken from the book itself so I too don't know what the tune of that is. Haha. I was planning on using the Opening Song of Fushigi Yuugi entitled "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni" which means For the Sake of my beloved but I can't find scenes on where to insert it. Haha.

By the way, I just read the latest chapter of Bleach in the manga. God! Ichigo looks cool now that his hair grew long. Haha. If only I can jump in on the picture I will and I will give him a hug. God! Ichigo why are you so cool and handsome! You make me out of my mind and I hate you for that. Haha.

Well, let's leave the previous chapter and pardon my silliness about Ichigo and let's focus on the new one which I named "A Hand from an Angel.". Here is about (Hmm…) Secret! It will be not exciting anymore if I tell it to you guys and gals right away. The only thing I assure you is that you're going to love this. Haha. I bet all the money I have on the piggy bank. Haha. So better read it and find it yourself. Don't forget to leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I only own the whole idea of this story except the usage of characters. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

…

The spring play was a success. Everyone's celebrating about it because they get positive feedbacks from those who watched the play.

The shinigamis, who all came to Earth to support Rukia and Ichigo, went back in Soul Society to continue their unfinished work. The days continue to pass on. The sun rises and at night it sets. Everything's going well but not for Kurosaki Ichigo.

It's been three days since Rukia decided to break up with him. Though Rukia still lives with him, she ignores him most of the times and prefers stays outside and will return only at time when she needs to sleep. When they were at school, Ichigo tried to talk to her for so many times but the girl just keep on pretending busy and the worst case—running away.

"_**Krrinnggggg!"**_

"Yahoo!" Keigo shouted. "It's finally dismissal time!" He shouted again as he stood up on top of his desk.

"Asano." The teacher called. "Get down from there."

Keigo did.

"Okay class…" The teacher said. "Before I dismiss all of you, make sure to answer page 199 of your English book, okay? I'll leave that as your assignment."

"Ehhh!" They all reacted.

"Well then, let's go home everyone." The teacher added.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's not moving an inch on his seat. He's waiting for the girl on his left side to stand up and when the girl finished packing her things she gets off her seat and walks away. He tried to run after her. "Ru-" He was about to say but was cut by Inoue.

"Kuchiki-san." Inoue called.

The said girl looks at her. "Inoue?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"Tatsuki-chan and I are going to the new cake shop near the train station… do you want to come with us?"

Rukia thought for a while. "Sure."

Suddenly, Inoue took noticed of Ichigo standing behind the raven haired gal. "What about you, Kurosaki-kun? Do you mind to join us?"

"Eh?"

"You want to come with us?" Inoue asked again.

Ichigo thought that it will be a great advantage for him to finally get the chance to talk to Rukia about her sudden change of heart. He replied. "Sure. I'll go."

But.

"I'm sorry, Inoue." Rukia said. "I forgot to tell you that I have something else to do. Maybe I'll go some other time."

"Is that so?" Inoue asked in low tone.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah. Well then I'll be going now. See you tomorrow."

Inoue waved a hand at her. Suddenly, Ichigo runs after Rukia. "Rukia.." He shouted. "Wait!"

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted. "I thought you're going to come with us?"

Ichigo looks at the girls. "I'm sorry but I have to go now."

"Eh?"

Inoue then whispered. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked.

"After the spring play… I've noticed that those two are acting strange. Kuchiki-san ignores Kurosaki-kun most of the times and spends recess time and lunch time alone. She doesn't talk to Kurosaki-kun and to the rest of us anymore unless we asked her a question. It seems Kuchiki-san's avoiding us." She paused for a while. "Maybe... Something happened."

"What could it be?"

"I- I can't tell."

…

…

…

The day after that, Ichigo's alone at the school rooftop since it was lunch time. He's lying on the ground and is looking at the azure sky, thinking deeply into something especially Rukia. Suddenly, Inoue's six-fairies, the shun shun rikka, comes before Ichigo's face causing him to panic.

"**KONNICHIWA!"** They said.

"Kyaa!" Ichigo shouted.

"How rude." Tsubaki said. "Don't act as if we're a hollow or what."

Ichigo looks at them. "You guys… what are you doing here?"

"Orihime asked us to cheer you up." Ayame answered.

"Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup." Hinagiku replied. "She's worried about you."

A sound of footsteps can be heard heading towards Ichigo. He looks at it and sees Inoue coming to him. She greeted him with a smile and says, "Yoh! Kurosaki-kun."

"Inoue?" He called.

Her six fairies then soon returned back from being a hairpin as soon as she reached Ichigo. "I was looking all over you here in school and luckily I find you." She said as she giggles. "Mind if I sit beside you?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Kyaa!" She said as she stretches her arms in the air. "Getting up here makes me hungry."

Ichigo looks at her. "Inoue."

"Yes?"

"Why are you looking for me?"

"Well… I was hoping to have a chit chat with you. We've been very busy for the past three weeks and we're not able to hang-out like we usually did before." Inoue replied. "By the way… Here! I brought some foods with me. Let's eat it together."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked. He accepted the juice pack and the sandwich from Inoue and said, "Thanks."

The two then enjoys eating together. Ichigo then said, "So? Have you found the guy? The right one who are you going to love for the rest of your life?"

"It's hard to tell…" Inoue replied. "But I hope he's the one."

"That's Ishida, right?"

Inoue turned red. "We're not officially dating or confessed our feelings to each other. It's just that the feeling is mutual. I want to see him and I want to be beside him most of the times."

"Ahhh…" Ichigo replied. "That's good for you. If its Ishida then I can assure that you'll be in good hands."

"Thanks." Inoue nodded. "What about you Kurosaki-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Do you have a fight with Kuchiki-san?"

He didn't answer.

"Silence means yes, you know?" Inoue said.

"How- How do you know about it, Inoue?"

"It's obvious." She replied.

"Is that so?"

Inoue smiled. "Just kidding."

"Eh?"

"I told you before, right?" Inoue said in low tone. "That I always have my eyes on you."

"Inoue."

"Well… eyes that a friend has to be exact…" She said followed by a sweet laugh. "So could you tell me what happened?"

Ichigo paused for a while. He gets the juice pack that Inoue gave her and thrust the straw on it. "Rukia…" He said. "She had this painful look at her eyes when she told me I'm sorry."

"She broke up with you?"

"I want to know her reason for doing that but she keeps on ignoring me… I'm just wondering what the hell

did happened after the play."

"I now get it." Inoue said. "So that's what happened.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Ichigo said. His voice sounded like in deep pain. "If this continues I might really lose her. I don't want that to happen."

Inoue looks at Ichigo. "Alright." She said. "Leave it to me."

Ichigo looks back at Inoue. "Huh?"

"I depend on you so many times, Kurosaki-kun." She said. "You're always there to save when something bad happened. When I was attacked by my brother, when I was in Hueco Mundo, you came to save me. Thinking about what you have done to me I think it's time for me to pay you back."

"Inoue."

Inoue smiled at him. "This time… I want you to count on me. I'm going to bring back Kuchiki-san to you. I promise that. I'll bring her senses back. So just wait."

…

…

**Chapter 10: A Hand from An Angel**

…

…

"Are you sure about this?" Ishida asked while he and Inoue are at the coffee shop having a cup of espresso. "Trying to know what's going on Kuchiki-san's mind might affect your friendship."

"I know." Inoue replied. "But whenever I saw Kurosaki-kun's face… I can't stand it. I want to help him this time. I know. I'm the only one who can help him."

Ishida smiled. "I know that. That's why I'm giving you my support."

"Ishida-kun." Inoue said. "Thank you for understanding the situation."

"You- really changed a lot now, Inoue."

Inoue looks at him. "What do you mean?"

"Before, you always fight with hesitation. You always cry whenever someone's in trouble. But now… you're doing your best for a friend and a former love's sake."

Inoue smiled. "Yeah. It's just that you can't stay in the same place forever, you know?"

"It will be alright." Ishida said. "I don't know how to say this right but… Compared to before, when you didn't have any direction… Now you've got a goal and the will to reach it. I think that's one of the reasons why I fall in love with you."

Inoue blushed. "Thanks, Ishida-kun."

…

…

…

The next day, around 3:00 in the afternoon, Ichigo's class is having their P.E. The boys are out in the field and are playing soccer while the girls are in the gymnasium playing volleyball. The teacher taking care of the girl's P.E then blows the whistle calling the attention of everyone. "Alright." He said. "It's time to go back now."

"Hai!" They replied.

"But before that... the lucky princess who will return back the balls we used today at the school basement is none other than… Kuchiki!"

"Eh?" Rukia asked. "Why me?"

"Because I like it."

Rukia pouted. "Do call that a reason, Sensei?"

"Sort of."

She sighed. "Like I can do something about it..." Rukia said. She comes to the two huge boxes containing the balls and carries it when Inoue comes to her and said, "Let me help you with this one…"

Rukia looks at her surprisingly. "Inoue? But that box is heavy…"

"It's alright." Inoue replied. "I can handle it."

"If you insist then… let's get going."

The two lovely girls soon reach the basement. They gently put down the boxes at the corner. "Ahh!" Inoue cried as she stretched her both arms in the air. "Piece of cake."

Ruikia laughs. "You think so? But that teacher really gets into my nerves a while ago. Asking a female girl to carry these boxes all the way here… Why didn't he ask a guy from our class to carry it?"

"A guy, eh?" Inoue asked. "Like Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah." She said as her eyes were filled with light. "That's right. Like Ichi- eh?" Rukia said surprisingly.

"You seem surprised." Inoue said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend that I didn't know, Kuchiki-san?"

"Huh?"

"After the spring festival… you start to avoid every one of us especially Kurosaki-kun. Doushite?"

"I don't know what you're saying."

"He's deeply hurt, you know?"

"Really?"

"Kuchiki-san!"

"I'm going back now." Rukia said.

Inoue then grabs Rukia's wrist and said. "Matte."

Rukia looks at her. "What's wrong with you, Inoue?"

"Tell me- Tell me the reason why you're avoiding us? Tell me the reason why you broke up with Kurosaki-kun?"

"It's not your concern, Inoue." Rukia said. "Besides, I think what happened to Ichigo and I have a positive effect on you, right?"

"What do you mean?" Inoue asked.

"You're in love with him, right? Now that he is free… you now have the chance to have him. Love is all about timing. Love can bloom when one comforts a broken heart." Rukia said. She looks at Inoue and smiled. "I think you should thank me for that… besides I don't care about him anymore."

Suddenly.

"**PAK!" **Inoue answered Rukia by slapping her face.

Rukia looks at Inoue as she touches the part where Inoue slapped. "You- what's that for?"

"Don't give me that crap!" Inoue shouted. "What do you mean you don't care about him anymore? Kurosaki-kun's always there for you. He puts his life on the line to save you from being executed. He saved you from Espada no. 0 when he was about to kill you. And who do you think runs after you when there's a Zanpaktou rebellion? It's him, right? And now… he still is trying to find a clue to save you from the effects of Hogyoku where in fact Kisuke-san said that there's no cure anymore." Inoue paused for a while. Her voice is calmer now. "Thinking about what he has done for you makes me jealous but- I can't."

"Inoue."

"I love Kurosaki-kun and he knows that." Inoue said. "But it's all over now. When he rejected me I realized how much he loves Kuchiki-san. That's why I promised to myself to support him because that's the only way where I can be connected to him. But… look at you! My dream of being his girlfriend is now in your hands but you wasted it because of stupid reasons you have. You disappoint me, Kuchiki-san. You're not anymore the girl that I idolized. You're not the girl who I try to be. You are nothing but a coward. If you're like that then you don't deserve Kurosaki-kun. The "you" who always get affected by the things going on her surrounding and the things she heard don't deserve him. You are not worthy to be with Kurosaki-kun."

Tears start to form from her eyes. "You don't understand." She said in low tone. "I didn't fall in love with Ichigo to have our hearts broken. It's just that I realized the things that I heard from those shinigami are true."

"You heard from?"

"They said I'll just end up hurting Ichigo in the end." Rukia answered.

"And you believe them? Why can't you listen to your heart once, Kuchiki-san?"

"Like I said you don't understand." Rukia replied. "Do you know how hard it is for me to stay away from him? Do you know how difficult it was for me to hold my feelings to Ichigo? You just don't understand my feelings because you're not on my shoes, Inoue." Rukia said as tears kept on falling. "Do you have any idea how scared I am whenever I opened my eyes in the morning thinking if I still remember everyone? How scary it was to know that in any hour or day the effects of the Hogyoku will get severe." Rukia paused for a while. "My memories of Ichigo will fade away soon. Even you, Inoue. The things I did in the past will be lost. That's why; I decided to stay away from everyone. I decided that before Ichigo falls in love with me even more I have to end our relationship so that he's not going to suffer when the time comes that my memories are fading."

Suddenly.

"**Who cares about that?"** A guy's voice said.

The girls look at the person. Their eyes widen. "Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said.

"Ichigo…"

He looks at Inoue. "Thanks, Inoue." He said. "Because of you I finally know the reason why she's like that."

"Eh?" Inoue replied. "How come Kurosaki-kun's here?"

"I saw you two from the soccer field walking towards the basement. Then I remembered your promise to me yesterday." Ichigo replied. He paused for a while and said. "It's okay now. Everything's clear. Arigatou."

"Okay."

"Inoue." He called once again.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind leaving us alone? I just want to talk to her privately."

Inoue looks at him. "Alright. I understand."

"Thanks."

Inoue then leaves the two.

Silence.

Ichigo then looks at Rukia. "You!" He called her. "You really are an idiot."

"Huh?" Rukia answered.

"Who cares about that?" He said. "Ending up hurting me? So what? Your memories will be gone. I know that. But that doesn't mean you can't create new memories with everyone."

"Ichigo."

"One more thing… about what you said to me on the night of the spring festival that you and I are different. Yeah. I have to agree to that. We came from different worlds. You're a shinigami and I'm a human—but not an ordinary human for I'm a substitute shinigami and a vizard. There are times that we fought together having a common goal and enemy. And we wear the same shinigami uniform. That means we're connected." Ichigo said. He smiled at her and said. "You made me who I am, Rukia. You give me the chance to be in the same world as you are. You were the one who taught me the value of love. You showed me what it was like to care for another; and I'm a better man because of it. Always remember that."

"…"

"If you want to go back to Soul Society then I'll follow you… No matter where you go I'll go with you. If I have to give up being a human to be with you I'll do it. I'm willing to stay as shinigami forever and have Kon my body. I'm not going to let you disappear in front of my eyes. I promised you that, right? I'll protect you no matter what. I'll stay with you no matter what."

Rukia's eyes widen.

"I can't fix your life." Ichigo whispered. "I can't solve all your problems. I can't stop every tear from falling but there's one thing I can do…"

Rukia looks at him.

"…I can stay next to you till time allows me to."

She bowed her head. "Why are you trying so hard?" She asked.

"That's because I love you." He answered. "So stop worrying about that you'll end up hurting me. I never think about that not once. You came into my life and that's all that matters."

"Ichigo." Rukia said as she looks him.

"When the time comes… Even you don't have feelings for me anymore…" he paused for a while. "Even it takes years, I will not give up. I will make you look at me again. I'll make sure to do my very best to make you remember who I am. It's a promise. After all I'm your living memory, right? All I have to do is to make you fall in love with me again." He said as he smiles.

Rukia's heart starts to beat like a drum. She looks at Ichigo. His smile is sweet and his face shows that he's serious.

"Rukia." He said.

Hearing her name once again coming from his mouth makes her heart skipped. She then runs towards Ichigo and jumps on him. She cupped Ichigo's face and kisses him. "I love you." She said. "I love you." She said while they were exchanging kisses.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. "I love you more, Rukia."

And the day ends with a happy ending—just for now.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Kyaa! Chapter 10 is done! Haha. (A reviews for that!). And not only that Rukia and Ichigo reconciled again. (Another reviews for that!). Haha. What do you think about this chapter? I'm looking forward that you love it because I was full of energy and hope when I was typing this. Haha.

By the way, Inoue is the angel here. Haha. I just don't know what's gotten on my mind. It's just that I want her to be the bridge for Ichigo and Rukia to be okay. Haha. Do you get what I was trying to say?"

Anyway, a little preview about the next chapter. Ahmm… How can I say this? Something will happen. (I wondered what it is again.) And I'm planning (I repeat- I'm PLANNING!) to advance the time line of the story. Haha. I just thought that the story will become boring if I continue on putting fillers, or what. Haha. By the way, the succeeding chapters (Not the next chapter) will surely make you cry. So brace yourself and prepare some tissues for you will cry in buckets. Haha. (How exaggerating!) I juts warned you in advanced, guas and gals.

So let's see each others once again in the next chapter. Here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing Off!

Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	12. Uruhara's Prediction

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **I'm back! The goddess of misfortune has arrived! Haha. How are you all doing my lovely readers around the globe? Haha. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to keep my promise for updating this time. (Honto ni Gomen). It's just that I got hook up by watching this Korean Series entitled "You're Beautiful" and I forgot to type this chapter. God! I fell in love with Jang Geun Suk _(Do you know him? If not, why not go find him in the net and I'm sure you'll fall in love with at sight),_ Once again. Just like the first time I saw him in "Hwang Jini". Kyaa! For some reasons, I want to get a passport right away and go to South Korea to meet him. Ahhh! Thinking about this makes me excited. I feel like I want to sing with him.

"_**I will promise you du nune neoman damgo salagalgge**_

_**I will promise you du pale neol ango salagalgge**_

_**Achime nun ddeo jamdeun sunganggaji neo hanaman geurilgge**_

_**Saranghae i mal itjima I Love you Forever"**_

_(Note: The italicized words above were taken from one of the songs in the series. And it's been sung by A.N JELL led by Hwang Tae Kyung which is played by Jang Geun Suk. Kyaa! Hearing that song over and over from my mp3 makes me happy and in love. Haha)_

Anyway, Forget about Jang Geun Suk. This is time that we have to talk about this story. I mean the story about On the Way to A Smile and not He's beautiful. Haha. Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. I finally broke another record. For the first time in my life ever since I became a writer on this site I was able to achieved reviews amounting to 80+! Kyaa! Before, I only got 40+ but now-More than 80 reviews! I can't paint the happiness I feel right now. It's all thanks to you my dear readers. I love you all. Please keep on supporting the story no matter how late I update or no matter how worst the chapter is. Thank you so much. :)

So? What are we all waiting for? You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I only own the whole idea of this story except the usage of characters. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

…

…

…

"_Finally… my words reached her."_

That's what Ichigo's thinking after he and Rukia reconciled. Remember, that during the end of spring play, Rukia decided to broke up with Ichigo for his sake. She broke up with him so that Ichigo will not end up being hurt by her. But it's over now. They're now together once again.

It's been one week and the two are on their home, with their hands clasps to each other, Rukia commented. "You're smiling a lot."

"Am I?" He asked. "Maybe it's because of what I was thinking?"

"And what are you thinking, Sir?" She asked.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo answered.

She blushed. "Silly."

The two then laughs.

"By the way, Rukia…" Ichigo said. "You know that the semester will end next week, right? The seniors will be graduated and there will be one month vacation. When we returned back to school we will be in Junior High."

"Yeah. I know that. What about it?"

"I'm just thinking what your plans are for that one month vacation."

"I don't know." Rukia replied.

"I see. What about we go to…" Ichigo said but was cut by Rukia.

"I noticed there were lots of cherry blossoms these days." She said as she looks at the cherry blossoms being blown by the wind. She raises her palm and some petals landed on top of it. "Kirei."

"Its spring you know." Ichigo replied.

"Sakura petals reminded me of my brother."

Ichigo agreed. "Yeah. Cherry blossoms reminded me of Senbonzakura too. I finally realized that your brother can always make cherry blossoms tree bloom even it's not spring."

"You think so?"

He nodded. Ichigo then got a pretty idea about that. "Why don't we go at Soul Society and spend a week there. What do you think?"

"We'll take a vacation there?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Only for one week. It's been a while since the last time I go there. The same goes for you. So why don't we go there? Let's visit everyone."

Rukia thought for a while. She looks at Ichigo and said. "I love that."

…

…

**Chapter 11: Urahara's Prediction**

…

…

And the days went by like that. Like how you changed your clothes. The current seniors at Karakura High graduated and today's the start of the one month vacation that Rukia and Ichigo were looking forward to. The couple immediately packs their things and bade goodbye to Isshin, Yuzu, Karin and to their friends. They promised to return back after one week.

They asked Urahara's help to open the Senkai Gate and he did. They immediately arrived at Soul Society. "Amazing!" Rukia said as she rolled her eyes on the place. The Seiretei, which has been under renovation, is almost finished. "When I left Soul Society after the war, Seiretei is completely damaged but now… it's seems like nothing's change."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed. "How come the renovation is almost complete? It's only been three months since they start rebuilding this place."

"It's because Soul Society's technology is more modern and high-tech than in the real world." Renji answered.

The two looks at him surprisingly. "Re—Renji."

"Yoh!" He greeted.

The two, together with Renji, then start walking towards the direction of the Kuchiki Manor. "How come you know we are here, Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Everyone felt your reiatsu." Renji replied. "Taichou then instructed me to meet the two of you."

"I see…" Rukia said.

"By the way… Rukia." Renji said.

"What's wrong, Renji?" She asked.

"You saw that the Seiretei is almost finished, right?"

Rukia nodded.

"You know what that means, right?" He asked.

…

…

_**_-_Flashback_-_**_

_**(Chapter 2: Coming Home To you)**_

"The captains just finished their meeting a while ago and since three-fourths of Soul Society was ruined after the battle it will take time for the 13 squads to resume all their activities." Byakuya said.

"What does that mean, Captain? Renji asked.

"Rukia… Do you want to stay here in the real world for the mean time?" Byakuya asked her little sister.

"Eh?"

"It's only for a short amount of time. The rebuilding of Seireitei will began soon and all the Captains and Vice-Captains will be busy taking care of it. Since you have no position in your squad and suffered most of the injuries after the battle you can have a break until the preparation of Seireitei is complete. I already settled this issue with Yamamoto-sotaichou and he agreed. Rukia, you can stay here in the real world with Ichigo until the preparation of the Seireitei is done."

_**_-_End of Flashback_-_**_

…

…

"Does that mean…" Rukia said in low tone.

Renji nodded.

Ichigo hears the conversation. And for some reason he don't know what to do or say. For god sake! It's only been more than a week after they reconciled and now here's Renji telling them that Rukia needs to stay in soul society. Talk about bad luck! When it rains it pours.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Renji asked. "You haven't said a word after hearing it. Scared that you're not going to see Rukia anymore?"

Ichigo looks at Renji. He looks at him too. Then Renji looks at Rukia. Both are having sad eyes. He sighed. "Geez! I knew this would happen."

"Eh? The two reacted.

"I know you guys don't want to be separated from each others so I already have a solution to that."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Reports have been received that hollows starts appearing once again in Karakura Town and many lost souls can't find their way home and since Kurumadani Zennosuke is on break, I suggested that Rukia Kuchiki, the one who's in charge of Karakura before, be reinstated to help Kurosaki Ichigo to kill the hollows and do the soul burial."

The couple was surprised on what they heard. "You did that Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"If you don't want to believe me then…" He replied.

Suddenly, Rukia jumps into him and hugs him tightly. "Arigatou." She keeps on saying. "Thank you, Renji."

Renji smiled. "You're always welcome, Rukia." He paused for a while. He then says, "Hurry. Byakuya-taichou's waiting for the two of you on his house. I'll take my leave now and I have something to do in the 6th Squad barracks."

Ichigo and Rukia bade goodbye to him. "See you later, Renji." They said.

…

…

…

_**Kuchiki Manor,**_

"Welcome back Rukia-sama." The maids, lined in vertical line, said as they bowed their heads together.

"I'm back." She said.

Together with Ichigo, they come to Byakuya, who's waiting at the main door of the house. "I'm back, Nii-sama."

Byakuya hugs her. "Welcome home, Rukia." He said. He then looks at Ichigo. "So you're here." He said.

Ichigo nodded. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Not at all." Byakuya replied. "You two must be tired. Rukia you go to your room and take a rest. Kurosaki Ichigo, follow me."

"Hai!" He answered.

And so, Ichigo followed Byakuya. He enters the house and all he can do is be amazed on how traditional it looks like and how beautiful it is. Basically, he's been there once when he visited Rukia who was injured at that time because of a Bountou but this is the first time he explores the whole house. "Sugoi!" He said amazingly. "Your house really rocks."

"It's not different from your house at the real world." Byakuya replied. "It's just like a normal one."

"_You call this mansion a normal one?"_ He thought.

"Anyways, Kurosaki Ichigo…" Byakuya said as he stops from walking.

Startled, he replied. "What is it, Byakuya?"

He looks at Ichigo. "Pardon?"

Ichigo gulped hard. "I mean… what is it Nii-sama?"

Byakuya continued. "This will be your room." He said pointing his finger to a vacant room beside him. Everything's complete there. There's a futon bed, a pair of pillows, a blanket and a table with chair and an electric fan. His room is located 7 doors away from Rukia and 3 doors away from Byakuya. "If you need anything, just approached me or anyone here, okay?"

"I understand." Ichigo replied.

"One more thing…" Byakuya said before leaving Ichigo.

"Huh?"

"Even though I acknowledge you to be Rukia's boyfriend… I don't want to see you sneaking in inside her room especially at night. If you do that… I'll…"

Ichigo turned completely red. He knew exactly what Byakuya's telling. "I'm... I'm..." He said as his voice shakes. "…I'm not that kind of guy." He paused for a while and continues, "But if Rukia will allow me to do that then I…"

Byakuya gets his sword. "Scatter." He said. "Senbon…"

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo shouted. "I was just kidding." He quickly gets his bag of belongings and went inside the room.

Byakuya released a sigh. He returned Senbonzakura on its scabbard and smiled. _"Idiot! I was just scaring you." _He thought.

…

…

…

The next day, Rukia's at the kitchen and preparing breakfast. And she's singing.

…

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

…

"Wow!" Ichigo said as her enters the kitchen. "I didn't know that you can sing."

Rukia looks at him over her shoulder. "Ichigo, Ohayou."

Ichigo answered, "Ohayou, RUkia."

She smiled. "I heard that song many times when I was at Karin and Yuzu's room. I think the title of that song is 1000 words by Sweetbox."

"Really?"

Rukia nodded. "By the way how's your sleep?"

"It's fine."

"I see." Rukia replied. She then comes to Ichigo and serves him a plate of fried rice, fried eggs and a pancake with chocolate syrup for desert. "Here. Eat it."

"Thanks." He said. Rukia then went back at the sink to wash the dishes. Ichigo looks at her while eating. He said, "You know…"

Rukia looks at him. "What?"

"We look like newly weds, what do you think?"

Rukia blushed.

Ichigo smiled. "You're blushing."

"Stop it."

He laughed. Then he said, "By the way, where's Nii-sama?"

Rukia was surprised on what she heard. "Ichigo… just now… you…"

"I was his idea." Ichigo replied.

"Really? Well. He wakes up early because I heard he had lots of papers works to do." Rukia paused for a while. "Hey, Ichigo."

"Yes?"

"What do you plan to do?"

Ichigo thought for a while. "Why don't we go on a picnic?"

Rukia smiled. "Alright." She said.

The couple then went at the forest called Fanghorn and there they spent the whole day with nature, talking to each others with different things. During lunch, they go up in top of the hill and under the oak tree- they eat foods that were all prepared by Rukia. They both have fun even on simple things like that. The time goes by and the sun sets. They soon head back at Byakuya's House and share a kiss before going on their respective room.

Two days after that, Rukia visited Unohana for check-up. While waiting, Ichigo went to the 11ths squad barracks to visit his friends. Thank god Kenpachi was not around at that time. According to what he heard, the squad captain was in Rukongai with Yachiru and seems can't find their way back home. "What made you here, Ichigo?" Ikaku asked. "Don't tell me there's something going on."

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm here for vacation."

"Really?" Yumichika asked. "For how long?"

"One week."

Iba, who happened to be there said, "So you were with Kuchiki?"

"Yeah."

"How is she by the way?" Ikaku asked.

"She's fine. She's being checked right now by Unohana. And the medicine that Urahara made for her is really effective. Thinking about that makes me happy."

"I see…"

"You really care for her, right?" Yumichika said.

Ichigo smiled. "Well… I'm in love."

The three shinigami boys feel chill on what they heard. "Hearing that coming from Ichigo's mouth makes me shiver…" Ikaku said.

"Yumichika agreed. "Yeah. I don't know that he is somehow romantic."

"Eh?" Ichigo wondered. "What's wrong?"

The guys replied. "Nothing."

..

…

…

The one week vacation ends like that. Before they went back to the real world, Byakuya and Renji as well as the others, escorted both of them at the Senkai Gate. "Come again when you're free." Ikaku said.

Ichigo agreed. "Sure."

"Take care of Rukia." Byakuya said.

"Hai."

"I'll come every now and then to visit you." Renji said.

"Alright. Our house is always open for all of you guys. Just don't come at the same time, okay?" Ichigo said.

They laughed.

…

…

Rukia and Ichigo then go. Isshin, together with Karin and Yuzu, as well as Urahara are waiting for them at the end of the gate. When they see them, Isshin shouted. "RUKIA-CHAN! WELCOME BACK!" He runs to her and is about to hug her but Ichigo answered him by a huge punch.

"Get away from her, pervert." Ichigo shouted.

"What did you just call me?" Isshin asked. "All I want is a big hug from my third daughter."

Yuzu and Karin then come to them. "Welcome back, Ichi-nii, Rukia-neechan." The twins said.

Rukia gave the twins a hug. "I missed the two of you."

The two smiled. "We missed you too, Nee-chan." Karin replied. "By the way, Yuzu prepared all your delicious food. Let's go home and eat it."

Rukia agreed.

The family then starts walking out of Urahara's basement when the said guy called Ichigo's attention. "Kurosaki-kun." He said.

Isshin and Ichigo look back. "Yes?" They both replied.

Urahara sighed. "I'm calling for the younger Kurosaki."

Isshin then replied. "So what do you want from me?"

Ichigo punched him. "You were not the younger one that Urahara-san's talking." Ichigo then looks at Urahara. "What is it?"

Everyone's attentions are at him. Even Rukia. "Anno…" He said, "Welcome back."

Ichigo starts to wonder what's wrong with him. "You're weird." He said.

Urahara smiled. "I know."

"Well then we'll get going now. Thanks Urahara." Ichigo said.

…

…

…

Rukia and Ichigo spend the remaining days of vacation together. During weekends, they go out together with Isshin and Ichigo's twin sisters and they go to amusement park or the beach. One time, Inoue invited Ichigo and Rukia for a movie. To sum it up- they had a double date. Ichigo with Rukia and Ishida with Inoue.

On the last day of the vacation, the couple goes to the hill called Mono no Aware. They entered the chapel on top of the hill where Ichigo's parents were married. They sat on one of the church benches there and are looking at the altar. "Can you imagine both of us standing in front of the altar and exchanging vows?" Ichigo asked. His hand is wrapped on Rukia's shoulder while Rukia's head is rested on Ichigo's.

Rukia smiled. "I wonder if I looked beautiful wearing a bridal gown."

Ichigo smiled. "You're beautiful no matter what clothes you wear." He said. He removed his hands on Rukia's shoulder and looks at her. "If you want then let's get married now."

Rukia laughed. "Silly!" She said. "You're not yet on the right age."

"What do you mean I'm not…"

"I'm hundreds years older than you, right? Besides, you're just 16."

"But if I reached 18 then you'll marry me?"

"Maybe." She said blushing.

"Alright." He said. "All I have to do is wait for two years to come."

Rukia smiled. She looks at him and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rukia."

Suddenly, Ichigo's cell phone rings

_**(D-Tecnolife by UVERworld.)**_

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi**

**mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de**

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara**

**ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro**

…

…

…

"It's Urahara." Ichigo said as he looks at the guy's name calling him on the phone.

"Answer it." Rukia instructed.

Ichigo did. "Hello. Urahara." He answered. "What's wrong?"

"Kurosaki-kun." Urahara said on the other line. "Can you come here at my house?"

"You mean now?"

"Yeah."

"I see." Ichigo replied. "I'm with Rukia right now. We'll be there."

"Don't take with you, Rukia-chan." Urahara said.

"Eh?"

"I want to talk to you alone."

Ichigo starts to wonder what's going on with him. Urahara's acting weird ever since they came back from Soul Society. "Alright. I'll be there soon. Wait for me." He said. He finally hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"I'll take you home now." Ichigo said to her. "Urahara wants to talk to me. I wonder what it is."

Rukia smiled. "Go now and find it out."

"But what about you…?"

"I can go back to your house alone so don't worry about me."

Ichigo kissed her on the lips. "Thank you, Rukia."

So Ichigo did what he had to. He went to Urahara' house and they talked. On the other hand, Rukia went immediately home. She goes to her room, gets her diary and starts writing the wonderful things that happened this day. _"I went out with Ichigo today_." She thought as she writes it on her diary. _"We went to the church where his parents were married. We talked about lots of things and he even asked me if I want to marry him. I haven't answered him yet. I just told him "Maybe." …But if he asked me again at the right time and the right place. I will definitely say yes. .. God! Every second I spend with him is like eternity. I don't want to be separated from him. Yes. I'm totally in love with him. I've never been happy this way before. It's the first time. We kissed each others. The longer our kisses are the more I fall in love with him. Haha. Then Ichigo's phone rang. It's Urahara. He said that he wants to talk to Ichigo. I wonder what they were talking right now."_

Suddenly, Isshin comes inside the room bringing Rukia a cup of tea and a slice of cheese cake. "Rukia-chan!" He said. "Daddy brought you some snacks."

Rukia looks at him. "Thank you, Uncle."

Isshin puts down the food on the table. He caught a glimpse of the diary. "I didn't know you were writing a diary."

"It was Ichigo's idea." She replied.

"Ichigo?"

Rukia nodded. "He told me that memories can sometimes become vague and foggy and there are times when they disappear altogether. That's why, since time will come that my memories will be gone, he asked me to record everything here for the sake of those moments that should never be forgotten."

"It may not look like but he's romantic on his own way" Isshin said as he smiles.

Rukia agreed. "That's why I love him."

"Eh?"

Rukia blushed. "And so you do Uncle. I love you too and Karin and Yuzu also. I love you all."

"We love you too, Rukia-chan." Isshin then turned around and was about to exit the room when he asked the beautiful girl one more question. "You're not scared anymore, right?"

Rukia smiled. "Ichigo's fighting with me. And everyone's supporting and helping me. Knowing the people behind my back, I don't have the reason to be scared of the hogyoku. As of now, I will enjoy creating happy memories with Ichigo and the others."

Isshin smiled. "That's right. You have to be strong Rukia-chan for the sake of those people who loves you."

"Thanks you, Uncle."

Suddenly, Ichigo's voice can be heard entering the house. "I'm back." He said.

Rukia hears it and her eyes were filled with love once again. "It's Ichigo." He said to Isshin."

"Go and says Welcome back to him." He said.

Rukia agreed.

Looking at how happy Rukia is, Isshin said. _"Can you see all this Masaki? We have another wonderful daughter, right?"_

…

…

…

Rukia went downstairs and meets Ichigo on the way. "Welcome back." She said.

Ichigo looks at her. He seems tired and he looks sad. "Rukia." He called.

Rukia comes to him. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Urahara?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

Ichigo faked a smile. "Did I ever lie to you?"

Rukia kissed him on the lips. "I see. Anyway, Uncle brought me a slice of cheese cake. It's on upstairs. Let's eat it together."

Ichigo nodded.

He looks at Rukia as she happily drags him towards Rukia's room. _"I can't believe it." _He thought. _"Maybe Urahara's wrong when he said it. But… But… I can't get that thing out of my mind. What should I do?"_

…

_**_-_Flashback_-_**_

_**One hour ago at Urahara's house**_

"I'm here." Ichigo said as he slides the door of the shop.

Tessai meets him. "Boss is waiting for you on his laboratory."

Ichigo nodded. He followed Tessai and after a couple of seconds they reached the front door of Urahara's Lab. "Kurosaki-dono is here."

"Let him in." Urahara said.

Tessai opened the door and Ichigo's eyes widen to see what's inside the Lab. There's an Arrancar there with both hands are cuffed by kidou. "That's…" Ichigo said surprisingly.

Urahara signaled Tessai to leave them alone. "Come in."

Ichigo did. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I want you to meet Patapon-One of the remaining Arrancars living in Hueco Mundo."

"Eh?"

"He's been causing lots of troubles in town lately. So I decided to catch him and teach him a lesson."

"Teach him a lesson?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you want to talk to him, Kurosaki-kun? Why don't you ask about his name? About Hueco Mundo?"

"Eh?"

"Ask him!"

Ichigo looks at the poor Arrancar. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The Arrancar, who looks like Pestche, answered. "I don't know. I don't know what my name is. I don't know where I came from."

Ichigo's surprised. He looks at Urahara. "You said his name is Patapon. Then how come he said that he doesn't know his name?"

Urahara looks at Ichigo. "I told you earlier that I decided to teach him a lesson for causing troubles in town, right?"

"What did you do to him?" Ichigo asked.

"I used him as a test subject. I've been conducting experiments and I used him as one of my subject."

"Wh-What?"

"I've still trying to find out if there's a possible way for us to save Rukia-chan's memory. But every thing I made is a failure. Then I decided that the only thing I could do is to calculate how long her memory will last before the Hogyoku's fully awaken."

"What did you say?"

"I create a Hogyoku imitation and put an effect of losing memory on it." Urahara explained. "And I put it on him." He said again pointing to the Arrancar. "At first, I was hesitating to do so, but sacrifices are necessary in order to find out something. Then…"

"What?"

"I let it stayed at Dangai."

"At that place?" Ichigo asked.

"The Dangai is a place where severed space is layered on top of itself, surrounded by the raging flow of time. The time on Dangai is highly compressed than the real world. About 2000-fold in fact. The janitor taking care of it was destroyed by Aizen, right? That means when one year passed outside, 2000 years will have passed in the Dangai."

"I know that." Ichigo said. "Dad told it to me when I was training for the final getsuga tenshou."

"I let Patapon stayed in Dangai for about 288,000 hours or approximately 2 years."

"So?"

"When I came to check him… he already lost its memory." Urahara said.

"Then…" Ichigo said. His eyes widen. He remembered Rukia. "It can't be. You're just kidding."

"I know you will find it hard to believe but the estimated time before Rukia-chan finally lost her memories is two years. It's up to you whether you will inform her about that."

Ichigo's feels heavy. He can't move nor say anything. _"Two years?"_ He thought. _"What should I do?"_

_**_-_End of Flashback_-_**_

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

** Notes:**

Oh my god? Two years? Rukia's Memory expiration date is two years from now? I can't believe it! Ichigo! What are you going to do? I mean—Shachiecoh Hime—you're so terrible! (I know).

Sorry about this guys. Hope you understand that what Urahara said is needed to make the story more dramatic. Huhu. But we don't know what does gonna happen, right? Only the succeeding chapters will tell us.

I hope you enjoy today's chapter. Please review if you feel like it. If you want to criticize me it's okay. Haha. I'll just take it as reverse psychology. Hehe. Anyway, on the next chapter, Ichigo will do something for Rukia. So better look forward to it to find it out. Haha. Clue: It's related about Rukia's dream. Haha.

I have to say goodbye for now. I'll see you all on **Chapter 12: Ichigo's (*toot*)**. I'd rather not say the second word for next chapter's title. It will not be exciting anymore if I say it now. Haha.

Until then. Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	13. Ichigo's Proposal

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **Tadaima! Haha. I'll be updating early today because I'll be busy next week for I have lots of things to do regarding school. Final Exams are coming and I'm sure tons of annoying projects and examinations will hinder me in updating. (What a drag!). Haha.

Anyway, thank you to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. This is the chapter I'm talking to you last time. I'm hoping that after you read this you'll leave me with lots of reviews and comments. I'm looking forward to that. Hehe.

So? What are we all waiting for? You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I only own the whole idea of this story except the usage of characters. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

…

…

…

When I was fifteen my life change forever.

That's what Ichigo's thinking.

He paused for a while.

I know that there are people who wonder about me when I say this. They might look at me strangely as if trying to fathom what could have happened back then, though I seldom bother to explain.

At that time, a hollow attacked my family and me. But she comes to my aid and saved my life. She gave me her powers and I became a shinigami. I was able to gain a strong power-A power that is enough to protect my friends and a power that is enough to protect her. The girl I'm talking about is none other than Kuchiki Rukia—the girl I love. _My life._

There were lots of battles. And in every battle there is more sadness. So when Rukia was targeted and nearly killed by Aizen's ultimate power, Death Prize, during the winter war- I went out of my mind and I cried like there's no tomorrow thinking that I might lost her. But luckily, Urahara saved her by placing the Hogyoku on her body.

Then I start to wonder why I kept on thinking of her? That's when I find out. I fall in love with her. Even though I know for the fact that the price to pay after using the Hogyoku to saved her life was her memory.

Today, I'm eighteen years old now. It's been two years since all those incidents happened. I relieved that year often in my mind bringing it back to life, and I realize that when I do, I always feel strange combinations of sadness and joy. There are moments when I wish I could roll back the clock and take all the sadness and worries away, but I have the feeling that if I did, the joy would be gone as well.

This year also is the year that Urahara's talking to when he called me to informed me about his experiment two years ago. I haven't told anyone about it. Not even to Rukia or to Byakuya. I keep that fact to myself as I watched Rukia for the last two years. She's healthy and nothing's bad happening. Maybe, Urahara's wrong about his prediction.

Now, Rukia and I as well as our friends are now in senior high and graduation is around the corner. We will able to graduate. Get our diploma and say goodbye to high school and say hello to college. I still have no plans on what course I'm going to take after graduation. All I want is to be with Rukia no matter what.

…

…

**Chapter 12: Ichigo's Proposal**

…

…

"Kurosaki!" a voice called the sleeping orange-haired guy several time. "Kurosaki!"

The guy slowly opened his eyes. "Eh?" he replied.

"Don't 'eh' me!" the teacher told him. "If you're going to sleep in my class then you better leave and go home right now."

"I'm sorry, Sensei."

"Geez! You're now in senior year and it's only a matter of weeks before the graduation. You have to stay focus, you understand?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes."

The teacher then went back to the flat form and continue discussing about his topic—Parts of the bird. Ichigo on the other hand takes a glance at the girl sitting on his right side. She's kind of pale and is sweating lot. He called her, "Oi! Daijobu?"

Rukia looks at him. "Eh?"

"You look like you're sick." Ichigo told her. "Are you alright?"

Rukia smiled and nodded gently. "I think I have a headache. I've been feeling this since last week."

"Have you taken a headache medicine already?"

"Yeah but it's not working on me."

"Maybe the medicine here in the real world doesn't work on a shinigami like you. Let's go to Unohana-taichou after class."

"But I want to go home right after this and go to sleep." Rukia answered.

"No. We will go to Unohana-taichou and asked for a medicine."

Rukia didn't answer.

…

…

…

One week after that, they are on their classroom and Ishida Uuryu, the class president, is in front and discussing something to them. "Listen." He said. "I have with me copies of the Career Development Plan. Here you will write down your prefer college course and the reason why you want to take it. There's also a student profile attached to it that you also need to answer. If the school gets their attention to your career plan, they might help you look for a better college University or give you recommendations. So you have to be serious in answering this, okay?"

The class nodded.

Ishida then distributed the papers to his classmates. He gave Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki and Rukia. "Here, Kuchiki-san." He said.

Rukia smiled. "Thanks."

He then looks at Ichigo. "Here." He said giving Ichigo his copy. "If Kuchiki-san doesn't understand some of the details here, do you mind helping her?"

Ichigo looks at Ishida. "Of course."

Ishida smiled.

Rukia then looks at the paper. "Ichigo." She called.

"Hmn?"

"Do I need to answer this too?"

Ichigo nodded. "It's required you know."

"But I don't have any plans after high school. I think I should just continue doing my job as a shinigami." She said. Then she looks at Ichigo. "What about you?"

"I don't know either." He said. "Anyway, let's set aside first the career development plan and start answering the student profile."

Rukia looks at the student profile. "It's just like a slum note."

"That is why it's easy to answer it." He replied. "Let's answer this."

Rukia agreed. She read the profile and there's name, address, contact numbers written on it that needs to be answered. She starts to write down Kuchki Rukia on the name side followed by the age to which she puts 18. She converted her age in Soul Society to the age in Human world. She continues answering the rest of the questions but some of the easy questions took time for her to answer. Just like on what to put on her birthplace. It has to be Rukongai, Districk 78- Inuzuri. The other one was when was her birthday. It's supposed to be January 14. She tried to remember it but she can't. Her head starts to get hurts once again. _"It—It…"_ She cried in pain. She puts down her pen and puts her both hands into her head. _"…hurts."_

Every time she tried to remember the pain gets worst. And at that time, she knew what it is. It's the Hogyoku's effect. She looked at Ichigo and called his attention. "Ichi- go." She called. Tears start to fall from her eyes because of severe pain.

The said guy looks at her. He thought that Rukia might not understand something related to the student profile but his eyes widen to his girlfriend crying in pain. **"RUKIA!"** He shouted as he comes to her in a rush. Everyone's attentions were focus on them. There they see, Ichigo asking what's going on with Rukia. The said girl keeps on crying and said the word "It hurts."

"Rukia?" Ichigo called once again. "What's happening?"

Rukia looks at him painfully. She says, "Ichi…"

"What's wrong?"

"It-hurts." She said. "It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My head."

"Your head hurts again?" he asked.

Rukia was about to say 'yes' but she feels like her head is being crumpled. She cried in pain. "Ahhh!" She comes to Ichigo and buried her face on his chest. "Ichi—go." She called in dying tone. "He—help."

Ichigo don't know what to do. Inoue and the others then come to them and asked what's going on. Ichigo tells them that Rukia had a terrible headache. Chad then suggested bringing Rukia at the infirmary. Ichigo did. He carried Rukia on his arms and tells her to hang in there for a moment.

Upon reaching the clinic, Rukia is unconscious. The nurse informs Ichigo that maybe the too much pain makes Rukia lost her consciousness. But to make sure that she will gets a peaceful sleep. The nurse injected her pain reliever.

"I think you should go back to your class now." The nurse told him.

"No." He replied. "I'll stay here."

"But…"

"Even I go back…" He continued. "…I'm already 30 minutes late. I'm sure I was marked absent by now."

"I see."

…

…

So Ichigo stayed at the infirmary watching his girlfriend sleeps until dismissal time. Inoue, Ishida and Chad then come inside the room to visit them. "Kurosaki-kun." Inoue called.

Ichigo looks at them. "Guys."

"I brought your bags." Chad said as he handed Ichigo and Rukia's bag to him.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied.

Ishida looks at Rukia. "How's she?"

"She lost her consciousness while I was on my way here. The nurse injected her pain reliever. Thank god. It helps."

"She really looks in pain last noon." Inoue said in low tone. The three guys look at her. "This wasn't the first time I saw her like that. When we were together, for example, two weeks ago when we were at the cafeteria, she told me that her head aches and she needs to go to the clinic to get medicine. She keeps on whispering 'It hurts'. It's not a normal headache, you know?" 

Ichigo agreed. "So you noticed it too, Inoue?" He asked. "She told it to me last week and we visited the 4th Squad Captain about this. She said that she can't find anything wrong with Rukia's health. She's normal. She also told us that she's just stressed or what."

Chad then speaks, "Do you think it has something to do with the Hogyoku's Effect?"

Their eyes widen.

"Maybe, the Hogyoku starts to corrupt her mind that's why she always complains about her headaches…" Chad continued.

Ichigo bowed his head. He remembered what Urahara said two years ago. "I don't want to sound pessimistic but…"

Suddenly, Rukia opened her eyes. She said, "Everyone?"

They turned their attentions to her. "Rukia." Ichigo called as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Kuchiki-san." Inoue and the rest called.

She answered them with a smile.

"Are you okay now?" Ichigo asked. "Does your head still hurt?"

Rukia gently shook her head. "I'm fine now." She answered. "Sorry for worrying you."

"When you're not feeling well you have to inform me right ahead, okay?" Ichigo said.

Rukia looks at him. "You all know what the cause of my headache, right?" She asked.

Everyone looks at her.

"I think it's only a matter of time before the Hogyoku fully awakens,"

Their eyes widen.

"I can feel it." She said once again. She looks at the window and looks at the crimson sky. "Some parts of memory were already gone. Whenever I tried to remember what I have forgotten- my head starts to hurt like hell. It's like being smashed by a sledge hammer. But…" She paused for a while, turned her gaze at everyone present in the room, "…I still able to remember all of you so that's a good thing."

Silence.

Rukia smiled. "Come on, Guys! Cheer up!"

Ichigo looks at her. "It's not funny."

Rukia puts her hand over Ichigo's. She gave him a smile as if telling him that everything will be alright. He didn't say anything after that.

...

…

…

After that incident, Rukia's condition worsens. Her headache gets more serious and she keeps losing her consciousness. In order to calm her down and to stop the pain, Urahara developed a medicine he called, "Savior". It's a small pill shaped in rabbit form which had an effect on easing the pain and a sleepy effect. Because of this, Rukia always stays in bed.

It's also because of the situation, Rukia had to skipped class, Having Isshin or Urahara looking to her when Ichigo's not around and at school. Byakuya and the others then asked Rukia to go back to Soul Society but she refused. She told everyone that she wants to be in the real world. Everyone accepts her decision and they finally realized that for Rukia, Soul Society was not her home anymore. It's now the real world.

One time, Inoue and the others comes to the Kurosaki's residence to visits Rukia. There they'd learned that Rukia decided to quit school because of what's happening on her. Everyone's shock about it. It's just two weeks before the graduation ceremony takes place.

"I'm sorry." She said in low tone. "I think I wouldn't be able to graduate with you guys."

"Stop saying that." Inoue said. "All of us will get our diploma. We will march together and finished high school with flying colors. Then we'll go out together and have karaoke with everyone to celebrate our success."

"Inoue's right." Ichigo agreed. "So just rest and get better, okay?"

"We're looking forward to graduate together with you, Kuchiki-san." Ishida said.

Rukia smiled.

…

…

…

But Rukia didn't get better after that. It was Friday afternoon and Rukia's sleeping inside Yuzu and Karin's room with Unohana and Inoue checking her. Byakuya and Renji were on the house of Ichigo as well. They are at the leaving room. Yuzu then comes to them serving them a cup of tea, and then she says. "Is Rukia-neechan alright?"

Everyone looks at her. "Yuzu." Ichigo said.

"She was awake last night." Yuzu replied. "She's standing next to the window and looking outside. Thinking that she might be hungry, I came to her and asked if she wants anything but she looks at me very seriously and asked who I am." Yuzu paused for a while. "She even said that to Karin-chan, right?"

Karin nodded.

"I experienced that too." Kon shouted.

"Kon?"

"My lovely Nee-san doesn't recognize me anymore." He said as tears starts to flow on his eyes. "All I want is to visit her but like what happened to the twins, she looked at me from head to paw and asked what am I? Ahhh! It hurts. It hurts!"

Ichigo bowed his head. For some reason he thinks that it was time to tell them about the fact that he keeps on him for the last two years. "I think…" He said. "…Urahara's right."

"What do you mean Urahara Kisuke's, right?" Byakuya asked.

"Two years ago." Ichigo answered. "He conducted an experiment to know how much time is remaining before the Hogyoku fully awakens. He told me its two years."

"Then…" Isshin said. "That two years he is talking is now."

Ichigo nodded.

Renji then gets angry after learning it. He comes to Ichigo and punched him. "YOU!" He shouted. "You already knew this was coming but you didn't bother telling it to us."

Byakuya and Isshin cut the two from fighting. "Stop it, Renji." Byakuya said.

Isshin turned his attention to her daughters present in the place. "Go back to your room." He said.

Yuzu and Karin did.

Back at the living room; "You're so selfish, Ichigo!" Renji shouted. "How could you hide this fact to us?"

Ichigo touched the bruise part of his face. He replied, "Even if I told it to all of you, will it help Rukia? Will it prevent from it from happening? Nothing will change, Renji!"

"But at least you tell it to her!"

"Telling it to Rukia will just scare her." Ichigo replied. "She will begin counting the days and start worrying. That's why; I keep it from her so that she will be able to concentrate on creating happy memories with everyone. Do you get my point? I'm not being selfish. I just want Rukia to be happy. I just want Rukia to have memories before everything gets taken away from her.

Suddenly, "Don't get angry with Ichigo, Renji." Rukia said. Inoue's helping her.

"Sorry." Inoue said. "Kuchiki-san wants to see all of you that why…"

"Rukia!" they called. "Daijobu?"

Rukia smiled. "Yeah." She paused for a while. "Even though I'm not aware about this two years Ichigo and Renji were talking about. I can feel that it's near… That's why…" Rukia said in low tone. "Before it gets late… I want to thank everyone for taking care of me. For helping me whenever I am in trouble. I'm happy that I was able to become part of your life. I never regret meeting all of you not once. And if I wake up one of this day and asked who you are…" Tears starts to flow down her purple eyes. "I'm sorry for that."

Silence,

…

…

…

Several hours after that;

"Rukia." Ichigo whispered. "What can I do for you?"

Rukia was sleeping once again and even Ichigo talked to her, she didn't move at the sound of his voice. Ichigo starts to get worried about that. What if Rukia wakes up without knowing herself? What if she opened her eyes and asked him 'who are you'? Questions like that flowed on his mind. He shook his head and removed those thought. He sat beside her and watched her for a long time, thinking how much he loved her. Ichigo hold her hand, close to his heart. Part of him wanted to cry right away but instead he laid her hand back down and turned to face the window.

He started to wondered. Why had all this happened to someone like her? He wondered if there's a greater lesson in what's happening. Was it because of fate? Was it also fate that made him fall in love with her? Was it fate that brought him to Rukia because she was sick and to help her overcomes it? The longer Rukia slept the more Ichigo felt her presence, yet the answer to his questions were no clearer that they had been before.

The next day, Ichigo's at the park thinking about the questions he asked himself last night, then his father, Isshin, came to him and said. "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo looked up to him. "Dad?"

"Inoue-san dropped by at the house. She handed me the invitation for the commencement exercises that will happened the day after tomorrow. She also visited Rukia-chan. As of now, she's stable and she's still able to remember us."

Ichigo bowed his head. He wants to cry. Isshin sits besides him and hold his shoulder. "Be strong, Ichigo." He said. "Be strong for Rukia-chan."

"I—I…" He said. "I want to do something for her. I want to at least do something like making her dreams come true."

Isshin then looks at the sky. He said, "Your mother always told me a passage when she was still alive."

Ichigo looks at Isshin. "Mom?"

"She always told me…" Isshin replied.

…

…

"_**I am not commanding you, but I**_

_**Want to test the sincerity of your love**_

_**By comparing it to the earnest of others."**_

…

…

Ichigo paused for a while. The words that he heard from his father made him choke once again and just when he was about to cry, the meaning of the passage suddenly became clear. The questions he asked himself, God had finally answered it. He wipes his tears and said, "Thanks Dad. I suddenly knew what I had to do."

Isshin smiled. "Really? I'm glad I was able to help you."

"Could you open the Senkai gate? I will go to Soul Society."

"You don't need to tell me that. The Gate is already opened before I came here."

Ichigo looks at his father and for the first time, he didn't punch him on the face. He hugs him. "Thanks, Dad."

…

…

…

Ichigo then goes to Soul Society and headed immediately at Byakuya's house. When he finally entered the house, he slowed to a walk trying to catch his breath as he made his way to the back, towards his office.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Who's it?" He asked.

"It's me, Ichigo." He replied.

"Come in."

Ichigo comes inside his office and Byakuya looked up to him when he saw Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He said.

"Nii-sama." He said softly. "I'd like to talk to you."

"I'm busy."

"Please." Ichigo replied. "I wouldn't ask unless it was very important."

Byakuya sighed. He listened to Ichigo as he told him what's going on inside his mind. When Ichigo finished, Byakuya turned to him. Ichigo don't know what he was thinking but luckily he didn't say no.

…

…

…

After that talk, Ichigo headed immediately back at home. As he entered the door, he saw Inoue coming out from the room where Rukia is. "Inoue." He called.

The said girl looks at him. "Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-kun."

He smiled. "Is she awake?"

Inoue nodded. "When she woke up, she wondered where you were."

"I see." Ichigo replied. "Sorry for the trouble, Inoue. But thank you for watching her."

"Not at all."

Ichigo then paused for a while. "Anno…"

"Yes?"

"I would like to talk to her so do you mind leaving us alone?"

Inoue smiled. "Sure."

…

…

…

Ichigo then walked into the room. He opened the door and when their eyes met, she smiles at him and he knows that Rukia was still fighting. "Where have you been?" She asked.

Ichigo pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Sorry for leaving you." He apologized. "I just have something to do?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Rukia? Do you still remember that when we were in first year, our teacher asked us about our dreams? And what will be our life after the next succeeding years?" Do you still remember that?"

Rukia shook her head.

"I see…" Ichigo answered. "What about when we were at the church where my parents were married? When I asked you about…"

"Sorry." Rukia eventually replied. "I can't."

"Alright." He said. Ichigo then composed himself. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Then he said, "Do you love me?"

Rukia smiled. "Of course."

"Do you want me to be happy?" He asked again as his heartbeat begins to race.

"If I can…" She said in low tone. "I will."

"Will you something for me then?"

Rukia looked away, sadness crossing her features. She remembers the Hogyoku's effect. She told Ichigo. "I don't know if I can anymore."

"But if you could, would you?"

Rukia thought for a while. She looks at Ichigo. "Yes." She finally said. "I would."

Ichigo kissed her on the lips. Since he had to accept that it was not within his power to cure and save Rukia anymore, what he wanted to do was give her something that she's always wanted. It was what his head and his heart had been telling him to do all along. "I want you to come at the graduation ceremony this coming Monday and get your diploma."

"Eh?"

"Then after that…" He said. "I want you to become my life."

Rukia blushed. Her heartbeat starts to beat like a drum.

…

…

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

…

…

"Rukia..." Ichigo called. Seriousness can see all over his face. He smiled softly to Rukia and she smiled back. Encouraged, Ichigo leaned closer and took a deep breath. When he exhaled these were the words that flowed with his breath.

"Will you marry me?"

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

** Notes:**

Chapter 12 is done! Wahaha! Cheers for that. (Smiles) And another thing- Ichigo! Ichigo asked Rukia to MARRY HIM! Kyyaaa! What a good thing to hear if that would happen also in the manga. Haha. How do you like that? Ahaha. I hope you will leave a review for that! It will be appreciated! You know… it makes the author happy when their readers appreciate their works. Wahaha! It's just like what a friend said. ^^

I Hope today's chapter pleases you. I'll try my beswt to update as soon as I can. I already have with me the draft of the two succeeding chapters. All is left is to type it and update it. Haha. Will you guys wait for me? (I hope so)

Anyway, please add me in facebook. Haha. My e-mail add is rhaine_. Please be friends with me. Haha. So? I have to go now. I'll see you all in Chapter 13.

Until then. Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	14. Exchange Vows

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **I AM SORRY! I failed all of you once again. I mean, I wasn't able to post this new chapter right ahead of time because I'm so busy doing a lots of things. I went up to Baguio, Philippines for our fieldtrip and I stayed there for more than a day. When I returned back home, I started doing all my school projects which really makes me stress. Argh! There I have to finish our Business Plan, Marketing Plan, Mandarin Exhibit, Ethics, at the same time. I mean, their submission date lies on the same week as my finals exams. Talk about pressure! Ahhh!

Anyway, I'm also kinda disappointed when I check my fanfiction account. I mean- I only got 6 reviews on the last chapter. Huhu. And another thing- when I checked out to read Bleach's last manga chapter—ahmm.. What the hell is that? Ichigo and Rukia say goodbye to each others. Huhu. What's going on? What is Kubo Tite-san trying to do? Don't tell me Ichigo will end up with Inoue. (…Because Ichigo can't see Rukia). Ahh! I don't want that to happen. But if that were to happen, Ichigo must end up with ME! Haha. Well- let's just pray that Tite-san has a big surprise for all of IchiRuki fans out there. Hehe

You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. So, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

**_-_Flashback_-_**

Three years ago. 15 days after Rukia and Ichigo's first meeting. 15 days after Rukia saved Ichigo and his family. 15 days after Ichigo's world changed and he became a shinigami. They were on their classroom and their Homeroom teacher asked them. "What is your biggest dream? What do you think your life will be after graduation?"

Keigo raised his hands. "Sensei!" He said.

"Yes, Asano?" He replied.

"I think three years from now I'll be one of the billionaires here in Karakura."

"That will take time to achieve that."

Keigo nodded. "As long as there's a will in my heart, I'll definitely achieve that."

The teacher smiled. "I see." Then he looked around and caught the attention of an orange-haired guy. "What about you, Kurosaki? What is your dream?"

Ichigo startled. He replied, "Eh?"

"What do you think your life will be after graduation?"

Ichigo stands up and answered his teacher by scratching his head. "Well…" He started. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" The teacher asked.

"I never think about it at this time. I mean, I'm just 15 years old. A person's life is very long. It is too much early for me to decide who I am and what I want. There's no need to rush things. I'm just going to take my time and enjoy the journey."

Suddenly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO NEED TO RUSH?" The girl sitting on Ichigo's side reacted.

Ichigo glared at her. "Huh?"

"A human's life is just short." She said. "You have to decide what you plan for your life as soon as possible. Ichigo, life is a matter of choice. You can become a doctor and save lives. You can be a lawyer and defend lives or a soldier who protects lives…" She paused for a while and looks at him. "Or you could be yourself and become someone's life."

"Rukia." He answered.

She sighed. "Ahh! Forget it. An idiot like you won't understand what I say."

"Nani?" Ichigo shouted.

The teacher then called their attention. "Hey! You two stop." He said. Then he asked Rukia. "What about you, Kuchiki? What is your dream?" 

Rukia's eyes lighten. "My dream is to become a Squad Captain ever respected by everyone and to achieve a Bankai."

At that time, Ichigo's the only person who knew Rukia's real identity so everyone's surprise when they heard Rukia's words. "What's a Bankai?" The teacher asked.

Rukia froze.

"Now?" Ichigo teased her. "Who's idiot? Haha."

Rukia glared at him. "It's nothing." She said. "At my age, I've experienced lots of things and there's only one thing that I'm always looking forward to."

"What is it?" the teacher asked.

Rukia blushed. "It's embarrassing."

"Hurry up and say it!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"I want to get married." Rukia replied.

Ichigo's surprised. This is the first time she saw Rukia blushing. And when he saw her blushing face for the first time, he finally thought that a girl like her is not different from any other girls like Inoue and Tatsuki.

"Are you not going to make fun of it?" Rukia asked him.

Ichigo smiled. "Why would I? That's great. You know." He replied

**_-_End of Flashback_-_**

…

…

"Do you want me to be happy?"

"If I can… I will."

"Will you something for me then?"

"I don't know if I can anymore."

"But if you could, would you?"

"Yes. I would."

"I want you to come at the graduation ceremony this coming Monday and get your diploma."

"Eh?"

"Then after that…" He said. "I want you to become my life."

Rukia blushed. Her heartbeat starts to beat like a drum.

"Rukia..." Ichigo called. Seriousness can see all over his face. He smiled softly to Rukia and she smiled back. Encouraged, Ichigo leaned closer and took a deep breath. When he exhaled these were the words that flowed with his breath. "Will you marry me?"

Rukia can't hold her tears. Kurosaki Ichigo's proposing to her. The guy she truly loves is asking her to marry him. She looked at him. "Yes." She finally told him as tears kept falling from her eyes. "Yes. I will marry you, Ichigo."

Ichigo kissed her on the lips. "Thank you, Rukia."

…

…

…

Two days after that, the graduation ceremony took place. And as what Rukia promised to Ichigo, She came to the said event and graduated with everyone. She gets her diploma and joins everyone as they throw their graduation caps in the air. Ishida Uuryu, the class valedictorian, treats them at a fine dining restaurant. And all of them go home with smile on their faces.

One month after the graduation, the Kurosaki family especially Ichigo gets busy preparing for the wedding. Byakuya and the others helped them also. From the venue, the foods to be served, the invitation, the guest list, the wedding's theme, everything is well planned. Now the promised day has comes. The bells start ringing as everyone waits for the bride to arrive.

…

…

**Chapter 13: Exchange Vows**

…

…

"Renji!" Rangiku called. "Would you stop pacing up and down?"

"Eh?" Renji replied. "I am?" He asked again as he wiped his sweat off his brow.

"Yes, you are." Hinamori answered. "You keep walking and walking. You're more nervous than Kurosaki-san."

"You're worried about Rukia-chan, right?" Ikaku asked him.

Renji blushed. He knew it was silly worrying for his ex-first love, especially since she was already at the right age. However, being the naturally over protected friend, he could not take off his mind to Rukia. He was feeling even more distressed as Rukia was going to marry Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia's journey had not been exactly smooth-sailing.

"Are you still apprehensive about Rukia marrying me?" A voice called out from behind. It was Ichigo. He finally arrives at the venue of the Wedding.

"Ichigo!" Everyone called.

"My! My! My!" Rangiku praised. "You look great, Kurosaki."

"Of course he is." Ikaku answered. "It's an important day. Are you expecting him to come wearing his Bankai outfit?"

Indeed, Ichigo is looking his best today. He was dressed in a white suit with simple design. His dress was made by none other than Ishida Uuryu. A baby pink rose peeked out from his breast giving him a gentle look over his masculine features.

"I wonder what Rukia-chan would look." Hinamori said.

"Yeah." Kira answered.

"Guess seeing Rukia-chan in her bridal dress would look better on her." Yumichika commented. "Rukia-chan is beautiful and I'm sure Ichigo's looking forward to see how much beautiful Rukia-chan would get just for this important day."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. You're right." He said.

Renji looked away. He knew he should be happy after all Rukia was marrying Ichigo, a very reliable one who loves her to booth. Ikaku noticed Renji's and nudge him. "Renji!" He called. "Can't you trust Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Renji startled and looked at Ikaku. "That's not it."

"Renji." Ichigo said. "I know how you feel but I want you to trust me. Allow me to make Rukia happy."

Renji glanced at Ichigo with his earnest expressions and shrugged his shoulders. "Today is the wedding for both of you, isn't it? I entrust Rukia to you but if you hurt her anyway, I will not forgive you."

Ichigo smiled. "Rest assured." He said. "I will never hurt nor allow anyone to hurt Rukia."

Suddenly,

"Ooh!" A male voice called out from behind. Everyone turned their eyes on the new coming guests. "The groom looks really handsome today." He added.

"Ishida! Inoue! Chad!" Ichigo called.

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue greeted.

"Congratulations." Chad said.

Ichigo comes to them. "I'm so glad that you guys could make it for my wedding." He said. "Especially you, Inoue. I heard that you are busy applying for college entrance exam."

"That's no problem." Inoue replied. "I'll never miss you and Rukia-chan's wedding for anything in the world. By the way, Tatsuki-chan and the others will be late but they promised to come and congratulate both of you in person."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked.

Inoue nodded.

Chad then looked around. "Are all the Captains of the 13th squad are here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered.

"Even Kenpachi's present." Ishida commented.

"So you noticed him too, huh?" Ichigo replied. "When I came to their barracks to deliver the invitation, he told me that the only thing he'll say yes is when I defeated him in a combat. He's here right now so you have an idea which the two of us won."

Ishida smiled. "I see…"

"But I thought you're going to have a church wedding?" Inoue said.

Ichigo looks at her, "Rukia and I talked about it and we have decided to make it into a garden wedding."

Inoue smiled. "So romantic." She said.

The wedding is held outdoors and Mother Nature held the main responsibility of brightening up the place. She did a great job. The flowers bloomed everywhere from the trees to the ground and soft petal fell gracefully down, giving the wedding grounds a gentle touch. Ichigo gazed at the splendor around him and the azure sky. "The heaven-" He said.

"Eh?" Inoue replied.

"The heaven….They are blessing us too."

Inoue agreed.

Ichigo then closes his eyes. _"Mom…"_ He whispered. "…_I'm finally marrying someone I love. Will you be happy to see me like this right now?"_

Ishida then call his attention. "Kurosaki."

Ichigo looks back. "Yes?"

"We better get a seat."

"Ah! Okay."

Inoue, before following Ishida and Chad, says one last word to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun…" She started. "I wish both of you eternal bliss and be happy forever."

Ichigo answered Inoue with a sweet smile. "Thank you, Inoue."

…

…

…

Everyone who had gathered for the wedding of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia were now all seated. Ichigo stood at the altar together with his father, Isshin. "Are you really sure about this?" He asked. "What you had today is a one-way ticket. Whatever happened next… you're not be able to get back."

Ichigo smiled. "Are you worried about me, Dad?"

"I'm just…"

"I don't know what will happen to Rukia and I in the future." He said in low tone. "I don't know how can I make her realize that I'm her husband when she totally forgotten everything because of the Hogyoku. It's just that… this is the only thing I can be with her. This is the only thing I can do for her. Being able to make her dream of walking down the aisle comes true is the only thing I can do for her right now. This is my decision. I'm not going to regret anything nor blame anyone especially myself. Even I end up alone in the future. It's okay. This is what I want for I love her so much."

"What will happen in the future is different from the battle you've experienced before."

"It's just a trial." Ichigo replied. "Or a challenge… I know that love will always find a way. I know that Rukia knows that that's why she accepted my wedding proposal. I'm sure Rukia and I will end up together. Love and Fate brought us together and it's Love and Fate that will bring us back together. I'm sure of that."

"Ichigo."

…

…

…

Suddenly, gasps and squeals arose from the seat and applause sounded as the bride stepped onto the walkway.

Ichigo turned and when he did, he was surrounded with the most beautiful sight. His heart starts to beat double time. Rukia was dressed in her wedding gown which was made also by Ishida Uuryu. She had put on a strapless gown which was the same color of his suit with pink roses adoring it. The roses began from the top of the gown and left a diagonal trail all the way down to the hem. Rukia let her hair down, with a baby pink rose in her hair which was draped over by a semi-transparent veil which shielded her face slightly. However, even through the transparent headdress, her beauty was unmistakable. On her neck was a heart lock necklace which matches her earrings. She's also wearing the silver bracelet that Ichigo gave her 3 years ago. She held in her gloved hands a bouquet of roses, evidence that she was one of the main stars today. She exuded an aura full of elegance and dignity and the flower petals flowing down around her only serve to emphasized that she was like a goddess—an angel. Ichigo can't take his eyes away from her. And at that time, he realized that he was right to love and marry her.

Byakuya took Rukia by hand and led her step down the walkway. Ichigo watched as she approached him slowly. Every step she took brought her closer into his world, into his life. Ichigo smiled and watch the girl of his life walk down the aisle.

Rukia and Byakuya finally reached the altar where Ichigo and the priest were waiting. With his free hand, he raised Ichigo's right hand and placed Rukia's hand on it. "I'm entrusting Rukia to you." He said.

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah."

Rukia looked at Byakuya. She said. "Thank you, Nii-sama."

Byakuya answered her with a hug and retreating down from the altar.

Ichigo's eyes gazed at Rukia's. Both were filled with love and affection. Ichigo held Rukia's hand gently as they turned around to face the priest.

"Are the names of those who have come to this altar today..." The priest said. "...to report your union and receive God's blessing, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Hai!" The couple replied in unison.

The priest continued, "If you are to wish for this union from the depths of your heart, and if you pledge your loyalty to each other for all eternity, God will hear your wish. I ask again, is there no deceit in your hearts as you made this pledge?" The priest looked at Ichgio, expecting him to answer.

Ichigo smiled as he thought of his relationship with Rukia. Their journey to be here was filled with joy, sadness, pain as well as happiness. He too still doesn't know if it will be a happy ending, he wondered if he as a man was able to keep his promise and give Rukia the happiness she deserves. Looking at her, he was determined to succeed no matter what it takes. "Yes." He answered.

The priest than went on look at Rukia. "Is there no deceit in your heart as you make this pledge?" He repeated.

Rukia look at the priest as memories came flooding back to her. Her first meeting with Ichigo... When Ichigo came to Soul Society to save her... When they all went to Hueco Mundo to rescue Inoue... the winter war... She remembered all that. And the fact that about the Hogyoku's effect... but she's not afraid anymore for she knows that Ichigo will always be there to remind her of her past. She believes in Ichigo that he can make her remember again. "Yes." She gave her answer. Cheers erupted from those who had come forth to witness the marriage of the two people.

"In the presence of God, you both may exchange rings as proof your pledge." The priest said.

Yuzu and Karin came forward with the rings on their hand. The couple gets it and Ichigo brought her left hand up and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

...

_**(After All by Peter Cetera)**_

_**Well, here we are again;**_

_**I guess it must be fate.**_

_**We've tried it on our own,**_

_**But deep inside we've known**_

_**We'd be back to set things straight.**_

_**I still remember when**_

_**Your kiss was so brand new.**_

_**Every memory repeats,**_

_**Every step I take retreats,**_

_**Every journey always brings me back to you.**_

...

"I- Kurosaki Ichigo, do solemnly swear to take Kuchiki Rukia as my wife. In sickness and in health... Till death do us part... In life after death." He said.

...

_**After All the stops and starts,**_

_**We keep coming back to these two hearts,**_

_**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.**_

_**After All that we've been through,**_

_**It all comes down to me and you.**_

_**I guess it's meant to be,**_

_**Forever you and me, After All.**_

...

Rukia looked at the ring which now adored her finger. She raises her eyes to meet Ichigo's. She puts the ring on his finger and say the same words to him, "I- Kuchiki Rukia, do solemnly swear to take Kurosaki Ichigo as my husband. In sickness and in health... Till death do us part... In life after death."

_**...**_

_**When love is truly right**_

_**(This time it's truly right.)**_

_**It lives from year to year.**_

_**It changes as it goes,**_

_**Oh, and on the way it grows,**_

_**But it never disappears,**_

_**...**_

Tears start to fall from Rukia's eyes as she said those words. Ichigo seeing this, immediately brought her into his embrace as applause and cheers once again filled the grounds.

"With everyone here as your witness..." The priest said. "...Both of you will receive God's blessing and be engaged in holy matrimony. Kurosaki Ichigo, you may kiss the bride now."

A breeze blew while the flower petals began to fall over the wedding grounds once more. Ichigo gently pushed Rukia slightly out of his embrace; his hands are on her shoulders. He raised a hand to her teary eyes and dried her tears with his thumb delicately. Rukia met her eyes to his. Ichigo gave her a smile followed by the greatest words "I love you."

She smiled back and answered. "I love you too."

Ichigo caressed her cheek while his other hand snaked around her waist. Rukia, on the other hand, had her hands on his chest. The newly weds kissed each other with all the passion they had in their hearts. Birds were singing in the trees while a light breeze took up. The flowers swayed in the breeze. The entire world around them seemed to be dancing in joy and is happy for both of them.

"Congratulations." The priest said. "You are now Mr. And Mrs. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Everyone shouted.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Hurray! Ichigo and Rukia are now husband and wife! How do you like that? If you love it then why not press that review button below this story and start giving this poor writer reviews and comments. Hehe. You know, it makes an author happy whenever his/her works are appreciated. That's true. ^^ Haha.

By the way, I was thinking on making the next chapter a RATED M. Haha. You know? It's about their honeymoon but I don't know how to write "This" and "That" plus if I make that, this story will not be wholesome anymore so I was taking having trouble. Hehe. What do you think? Please tell me your suggestions.

Well I'd better get going now. I'll see you all on Chapter 14. Hehe. Good luck and God bless.

Until then. Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	15. Farewell Melody Part 1

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **I'm back! And I'm so sorry for the delayed of my update once again. Anyway, thank you to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. One more thing, did I read the right number of reviews I got on this story? It's more than 100+, folks! God! I made a world record once again. This is the first time I got so many reviews like this. Of course, it's nothing compare to those writers who got 1000+ reviews but for me having more than 100 reviews and counting is like a dream come true. Haha! Thank you very much. And I love you, guys and gals. You rock!

**Ichigo:** Congratulations!

**Rukia: **You're doing a great job, Shachiecoh. Omedetou.

Anyway, last chapter I asked you if you want me to make this chapter "Rated M". I got lots of answers to that question and I think I would be better to do it. But after thinking about that for almost two nights, I decided to delete the part of the "Lemon" here because I really want this story to be wholesome. Haha. Sorry to disappoint you about this. But don't worry. I have already written an IchixRuki fic with "Rated M". It's only a one shot though but I hope you're going to look forward to it. Haha! I'll give you an update whether I already post it on my account or what. Hehe.

So? What are we waiting for? This chapter is a little short compare to the previous ones but I hope you're going to like it. You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. Now, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

After the almost-like fairytale wedding of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, the two spend their first week as husband and wife at a private beach called "8 Waves" owned by Ishida Uuryu's father. During their wedding, Ishida's father gave them free passes at their beach as a wedding gift. Ichigo and Rukia gladly accept it and decided to make that place their honeymoon venue.

The beach is nice. There's a small house located on top of the hill not far from the sea shore. When you go to the veranda, you can take a full view of the blue beach and the sunset. The place is so romantic and the good ting is the whole beach is reserved only for the two of them.

One night, the couple is sitting on the white sand under the starry sky. "Ichigo." Rukia whispered as her head rested on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hmn?" He replied.

"Thank you."

"Eh?"

"Thank you for everything." Rukia paused for a while. "If not for today, if not for you… I would never know love at all. So thank you for being the person who taught me to love and be loved."

Ichigo smiled. "What are you saying? I think that's my line."

Rukia looks at him. "I love you." She whispered.

Ichigo answers her with a kiss. The kissed took so long. The moment their lips met, the more spark and love they feel. "Rukia." He breathed out. "I want you to promise me…"

"What?" She asked.

"That we're going back here on this place next spring with our child."

Rukia smiled at him. "Yeah." She answered. "Let's go back here together with our baby if ever I get pregnant after this honeymoon."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, Rukia."

…

…

…

Rukia and Ichigo spend the remaining days of their honeymoon on the beach with lots of love. After that, they returned back to their own house. Just to inform you, Ichigo and Rukia are no longer living at Isshin's place. Byakuya, being one of the nobles back in Soul Society, gave his sister and brother-in-law a brand new house not far from Isshin's as a gift.

The house is beautiful. It has a small garden where Rukia used to stay when she's alone waiting for her husband to come home. Ichigo, on the other hand, goes to a university in the morning and works part time at night. He's taking up Medicine at Karakura University and works part-time at his dad's clinic.

Three months soon went by after the wedding and its Thursday afternoon. Ichigo had no class and he's having a break at work so he spends the whole day with Rukia. "Hey, Ichigo." Rukia said after taking a sip on her tea. They are at the living room.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Ichigo asked.

"Why don't we visit Nii-sama?"

Ichigo thought about it. "Sure." He said. "When do you plan to?"

"Why don't we go there this coming Friday? After all it's the end of the week and you don't have class and work during weekends, right?"

Ichigo, who loves his wife so much, can't say no. "Alright." He answered. "…On one condition."

Rukia smiled. "Anything."

"Give me a kiss." Ichigo replied.

Rukia looked away.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked after noticing it.

"When you're asking someone a favor, you should say 'Please'." She said.

Ichigo smiled. "Alright. You won. Can I have a kiss on the lips- Please."

Rukia laughed. "Silly. You really did it." She said. Then she gives Ichigo the kiss he's asking.

Suddenly, after parting their lips, Ichigo caught a glimpse of several boxes piled on top of the table. "What's that for?" He asked.

Rukia turned to where Ichigo's looking and her eyes sparkled with delight as she replied. "Those were gifts for everyone."

"Eh is there an occasion?"

She shook her head. "I just like to give everyone a present. That's all."

"And what's inside of those gifts?" He asked. "Don't tell me those annoying Chappy the Rabbit once again?"

Rukia pouted. "Is that how you see Chappy the Rabbit?"

Ichigo gives her wife a quick kiss on the cheek. "My bad for saying it… Anyway, what's inside of those boxes?"

"An angel figurine…"

"An angel?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded. "Angel's job is to look and guide other people, right? I'm giving everyone an angel figurine so that they gonna remember that I'll always be here for them no matter what happens." Rukia paused for a while. "Will you help me deliver those gifts to Inoue, Ishida, Sado-kun and the others? I also have gifts received to our friends in Soul Society."

Ichigo agreed.

…

…

**Chapter 14: Farewell Melody Part 1:**

**Rukia's Wants and Likes**

…

…

And so, Rukia and Ichigo handed the gifts to their friends. But before going to Soul Society to visit Byakuya, they headed immediately first to Isshin's house to visit him as well as Yuzu and Karin.

"Ahhhh!" Isshin cried on Rukia's lap. "My lovely third daughter will not be here for the meantime. I'm going to miss you so much, Rukia-chan. DON"T LEAVE ME!"

Rukia smiled as she brushed Isshin's hair. "Don't cry, Dad." She said.

Ichigo then grabbed Isshin's collar and get him away from Rukia. "What do you think your doing crying on my wife's lap, idiot?" He shouted. "Besides we wouldn't be gone for so long. It's only for two days. So you'll see me and Rukia this Sunday night."

"I see…" Isshin replied as he stands up after Ichigo's attack. "Then I'll be looking forward to your return."

"I'll be making Rukia-neechan's favorite apple pie as dessert for dinner this coming Sunday. So do not forget to drop by here when you return back." Yuzu said.

"Thanks, Yuzu." Rukia replied. "How I wish I could taste it right now." She paused for a while to get the gifts on her bag. "Anyways, I want you all to have this. There's also one for Kon. Could you give it to him on my place?"

"Sure." Karin replied as she takes all the boxes. "So? What's this?"

"A special present." Rukia replied. "Thank you for taking care of me."

The girls as well as Isshin smiled and say their gratitude. "And another thing-" Rukia added. Her face is blushing. "Always remember that I love you."

Yuzu and Isshin's eyes start to get teary. They quickly jumped to Rukia to give her a hug. "WE LOVE YOU TOO!" They shouted.

Karin smiled after seeing this. "Hey! You're squishing, Rukia-neechan."

Then they laughed.

…

…

…

After that, Ichigo and Rukia opened the Senkai gate and quickly arrive at Soul Society. Rukia first met Renji because they ran into him at Byakuya's House.

"Eh?" Renji asked surprisingly. "This gift is for me?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Of course! This is the best gift I ever received. I'm going to treasure this, Rukia."

"Thanks. By the way, I have a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I have a present for the others too but I can't give it to them since it's already late in the evening. And could you tell them my thanks. Can you do it for me, Renji?"

Renji nodded. "I can do it. But it would be nice if you'll be the one to give it to them, right? I mean the words "Thank you for everything" must come to you."

"I would love to do that." Rukia replied. "But I have to go somewhere with Ichigo tomorrow so I can't do it."

"So you got a date, huh?" Renji teased.

Rukia blushed. "I think so." She replied. "Besides, I don't have any much time left." She whispered.

"Eh? What did you say?" Renji asked.

Rukia shook her head. "Nothing. Anyway, it's getting late now." She comes closer to Renji hugs him and kiss him on cheek. "Goodnight, Renji."

Renji smiled back. "Goodnight too, Rukia."

…

…

…

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia went to District 78 of Rukongai which is Inuzuri. They went to the place where Rukia's childhood friends were buried. She puts flowers on the grave and says a little prayer. They also visit Kaien's grave. After that, they visit wonderful places in Soul Society. Taking lots of pictures together and have fun. During lunch, they go to Fanghorn Forest where they spent their first date as couple before.

"This place sure reminds me of our first date as a couple." Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes on the beautiful place. "It still hasn't change."

Rukia nodded. "At that time, we just got reunited after a having sort of misunderstanding but here comes Renji telling us that the Seiretei's renovation is complete and I need to go back at Soul Society."

Ichigo nodded. "I really don't know what to think at that time. I thought I'm not going to see you anymore."

"But Renji finally have a solution to that, right? That gave us hope. I was reinstated to help you kill the hollows and do the soul burial."

"Yeah. Time sure flies fast."

Rukia nodded. "You're right. Anyway, let's eat first. I prepare lots of food for us to eat."

"Alright." Ichigo replied. "I was kinda getting hungry too."

Both get a pair of chopsticks and said in unison "Ittadakimasu!"

"You're getting good in cooking, huh." Ichigo said after taking a bite of Rukia's special curry.

"Really?" Rukia asked. "Glad to hear it. Yuzu's a great mentor, you know?"

"Anyway, what do you plan on doing after lunch?" Ichigo asked again.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. But I got this place which I really, really want to visit since we came here. Let's go there before going back at Nii-sama's place."

"As you wish, my princess." Ichigo replied.

…

…

…

The time soon ends like that without them knowing. But before going home, Rukia brought Ichigo to the place that she was talking to when they are having lunch together last noon. "So?" Ichigo asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Come and see." Rukia replied. She stopped in front of a small shop and pointed her finger at the name of the shop. "We're here, Ichigo." She said. "The place I want to go."

Ichigo looks at the huge board placed on the roof of the shop. "Pintados? The number one tattoo shop in Soul Society?"

Rukia nodded. "This is the place where Renji got all the tattoo on his body? Amazing, right?"

Ichigo looks at her. "Rukia." He called. "You're not telling me that you're gonna…"

Rukia smiled at him. She took his hand and enters the shop. "Let's go inside, Ichigo."

Inside the shop, Rukia's already sitting at the front desk and was entertained by the owner of the shop. "I see…" The owner said. "You want to have a tattoo, huh?"

"Yeah." Rukia replied.

"Then what do you want to be your tattoo? Temporary tattoo or a permanent one?"

"I want the permanent one." Rukia answered.

Ichigo's eyes widen to hear her answer. "Rukia!" he called.

She looks at him. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I really want to have a tattoo. Just trust me, okay?"

"But…" Ichigo answered.

Rukia return her attention back at the tattoo maker. "Like I said, I want a permanent tattoo."

"Okay." The owner replied. "What do you want to be your tattoo? A flower? A heart? Anything… just tell me."

Rukia smiled. She looks at Ichigo and said. "I want his Kanji name."

Ichigo's surprised. "Rukia-"

She smiled at him. "His name is Ichigo. Could you put his Kanji name here?" She said pointing on her left chest.

"Oi! Are you really sure about this?" Ichigo asked worrying. "Having a permanent tattoo is painful, you know."

"I know that." Rukia answered. "I really want to have your name be engraved her on my left chest."

Suddenly. "Wait!" Ichigo reacted. "Did you say on your left chest?"

Rukia nodded.

"No!" Ichigo shouted. "Not in there." He said again while his face turned slightly bright red. He looks at the Tattoo maker and it's a guy. That would mean Rukia had to put off her clothes in front of that man and he don't like that. He paused for a while. He looks at Rukia. He sighed. "Do you have any female tattoo maker here?"

The owner smiled. "Why? Are you afraid that I might see something that already belongs to you?"

Ichigo blushed.

"Rest assured." The owner said. "Our female clients are handled by our female employees so don't worry."

Ichigo sighed in relief.

"By the way…" The owner said again. "Why don't you get a tattoo too? You're girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." Ichigo shouted. "She's my wife."

"I'm sorry about that." The owner answered. "Your wife wants your Kanji name be engraved on her left chest forever. Do you want her name be there too? On the left chest where the heart is located?"

Ichigo thought about it and he thinks that it was not a bad idea. "Sure." He answered.

…

…

…

So Rukia and Ichigo got their partner's name tattooed on their chest. Ichigo's on Rukia and Rukia into Ichigo's. The process took long but it's all worth it. After that, they eventually go home at Byakuya's house. Since it's already late in the evening, everyone at the Kuchiki manor is sleeping.

They entered the house with their lips connected. A moan escaped their lips as Ichigo pushed Rukia up against the wall. Her legs around his waist tightened as he deepened their kiss. She quickly slipped her hands under his shirt and started to pull it over his head before going back to kissing him. "Ichigo." Rukia whispered as Ichigo continue on kissing her neck.

"Hmn?"

"We might wake up someone. We might also wake up, Nii-sama." She said.

"Then let's go to our room now." Ichigo answered. He scoped her up and walked towards their room, Rukia on his hands. Their lips never parted. Ichigo looked down at her and she led him to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and Ichigo sits in front of her. Now that Ichigo's shirt's off, Rukia finally see her name on Ichigo's chest, she touches it and smiled. "Now, I'll be able to be with you all the time." Rukia said. She then removed her clothes in front of Ichigo which turns him on. She gets his hand and placed it on her chest. He blushed. "Rukia." His hand then gets lower and eventually goes into Rukia's left breast. He kneaded it which gives Rukia so much pleasure. "Ichi-go." She moaned. "Hurry."

Ichigo then slowly pushed Rukia down to the bed. "I know." He said. Rukia wrapped her legs around him and pulled him on top of her. He gave in and began kissing her neck. She moaned softly. She pressed her lips against his harder and bit lightly on his bottom lip. He moaned softly and Rukia took that opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened but lost all fight and began kissing her back.

He then bends his head close to Rukia's chest. He kisses his name written on her left chest and asked. "Why did you decide to have a tattoo?"

Rukia smiled. "…So that you'll be always be in my heart no matter what happens."

Ichigo looked at her. "Rukia."

"I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo kissed her again on the lips. "I love you more, Rukia."

And the night continues.

…

…

…

The two shares that one night with lots of love with the stars and the moon as their witnessed. It's already three o'clock in the morning do it's already Sunday but the couple is still awake and was looking at the starry sky through the window. Rukia's head is resting on Ichigo's naked chest. "Ichigo." She called.

"Hmn?"

"I wish I could be pregnant right now and also give birth right now."

"Eh?" Ichigo asked surprisingly.

"I want to give birth to twins, a boy and a girl, and raised them in a proper way. I want to be their role model. I want them to be proud of me as their mother. I will enroll them in a fine school in Karakura and raised them like a prince and princess. I want to see them growing up in the right track, having boyfriend and girlfriend. I want to see that, Ichigo."

"Then I must have to start working hard every night for us to make new member of the family. I will not stop until we finally have a team of 12 children." Ichigo replied.

Rukia laughed. "Are you planning on having a basketball team?"

"Of course! Then we'll be playing together and I'll teach them how to play basketball, baseball, soccer etc. I'll be their coach."

Rukia smiled. "I really want to see it with my own eyes, Ichigo." She paused for a while and said. "I think I didn't have much time left…"

Ichigo's eyes widen. "Rukia." He said as he looks at her. "You sounded like-"

But Rukia cut his words by kissing him. "I want you to remember..." Rukia said after parting from the kiss. "…that I will always love you. You're my number one, Ichigo. I'll treasure you my entire life."

"Rukia…" Ichigo replied.

She kissed him again on the lips. "Let's sleep now, Ichigo. It will be another day once again as we open our eyes tomorrow."

He didn't say anything.

…

…

…

The next morning, Ichigo wakes up ahead of Rukia. He looks at her and kissed her on the lips as he says "Ohayou." He then pulled a blanket to cover Rukia's naked body and then get off the bed to take a bath. After a while, he goes out of the room and headed immediately at the kitchen.

"Nii-sama." He said after spotting Byakuya at the dining table eating. "Ohayou."

He turned around and faces him. "Ichigo." He said. "Come and join me."

Ichigo nodded. He pulled a chair and sits beside him. "Thanks."

"Where's Rukia?"

"She's still in the room, sleeping."

"I see…" Byakuya said. He tore a piece on his bread and eats it. "So it's the last day of your stay here. Are the things going well in the real world? I mean, you don't find it hard to manage your time and expenses at home, right?"

"Not at all." Ichigo replied. "Rukia and I are helping each others. My salary at my dad's clinic is enough to support my studies and Rukia."

"If you have any problems financially don't hesitate to come to me."

Ichigo paused for a while.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said. "I asked Rukia to marry me even though I haven't had a stable job."

"You did that for a reason, right?"

Ichigo nodded.

"And what is that reason?"

"…Because I love her and I want to protect her."

"Then focus only on your reason and don't think of anything. Don't worry about not having a stable job or what. We are here to help you."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, Nii-sama."

Suddenly, an unexpected visitor came. "Ohayou!" he shouted.

Ichigo looks at the new comer. "Renji. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to share a breakfast with you." He answered.

"Eh?"

"Just kidding." Renji replied. "I'm only here to deliver our squad's report to Captain Kuchiki."

"I see." Ichigo said.

Renji then looks at the sky trough the window near Ichigo. "Anyways, the sun hasn't even showed up. It seems that he's in a bad mood."

Ichigo and Byakuya looks at the sky. "You're right." Ichigo said.

"The clouds are dark and the winds are blowing everywhere. It looks like it's going to rain." Renji said.

"No." Byakuya said. "I think a storm is coming."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed.

Suddenly.

…

…

"**AHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" **Rukia screamed from her room.

The three guys where surprised by it. "It's Rukia." Renji said.

Ichigo's eyes widen. He quickly gets up on his seat and quickly run to where Rukia is. "RUKIA!" He shouted. Byakuya and Renji followed.

Upon sliding the door, there they see, Rukia lying on the floor. Her face is pale and her eyes are colorless. She looks at them in dying tone and called. "Ichi- go."

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

How do you like that, guys and gals? Did you enjoy reading the story? I hope so. Please leave reviews and comments on this chapter. It will make me happy and grateful if you do that. Hehe.

I already have the Chapter 15 of this story. And as of now, I want to inform you that you should be prepared because you're going to- Uh-huh! I'm not giving anymore details. It wouldn't be exciting if I tell you, right? Hehe.

Well then, I have to go now. I'll see you all in **Chapter 15: Farewell Melody Part 2: Ichigo's (*toot*).** Haha. Good luck and God bless.

Until then. Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	16. Farewell Melody Part 2

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **BELATED HAPPY HALLOWEEN! AWOOOO! God! Am I too late for trick or treat? (Yeah. I think so.) Hehe**. **Anyway,how are you all doing? I've been busy having a DVD marathon and doing lots of boring stuff that I was able to forget to update. Sorry about this. Besides, we do not have an internet connection here in our house so I need to go to computer shop to send this on my account. Huhu. If we only have an internet here at home then there will be no any problem at all. Haha. By the way, Second semester has just begun here in the Philippines and I'm not even ready to go back to university. Haha. But luckily, I was able to post this chapter before my first class starts. Hurray! Haha.

Anyway (for the 2nd time), thank you to those who spend their time reading and reviewing the last chapter. Thank you very much. :) This chapter is the Part II of the Farewell Melody and I guess you finally have an idea what this chapter will be about. Haha.

Well- we'd better get start now. You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. Now, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

_((One hour before Ichigo and the others heard Rukia's screams and finding her on the floor of their room helpless. This is what happens.))_

Ichigo wakes up and kisses her on the lips. "Ohayou, Rukia." Then he gets off the bed and takes a bath and went out of the room to eat breakfast.

On the other hand, just like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, Rukia opened her eyes right after her prince kissed her. She smiled and remembered what they did last night and what they talked about their future children. She gets up on the bed and put on her clothes. She went in front of the mirror to fix herself before going out of the room to meet Ichigo and Byakuya. But right after she puts down the hairbrush, her head began to hurt like hell causing her to lost her balance and falls on the ground.

"**AHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" **Rukia screamed.

At that time, Ichigo's at the dining area with Byakuya and Renji. "What the!" Renji said surprisingly after being startled by Rukia's voice. "It's Rukia." Renji said worrying.

Ichigo's eyes widen. He quickly gets up on his seat and quickly run to where Rukia is. "RUKIA!" He shouted. Byakuya and Renji followed.

Upon sliding the door, there they see, Rukia lying on the floor. Her face is pale and her eyes are colorless.

She looks at them in dying tone and called. "Ichi- go."

…

…

**Chapter 15: Farewell Melody Part 2:**

**Ichigo's Nightmare**

…

…

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he comes to her. "What's wrong?"

Rukia looked at him. "Ichigo. It- It hurts." She said as tears fall down on her eyes.

"What hurts? Tell me." He said worrying.

"My head hurts." Rukia answered as she tightened her grip on his hand.

Ichigo's eyes widen as well as Byakuya and Renji. _"It's just like the last time." _Ichigo thought._ "Her sweat is so cold. And her breathing is heavy. This more worst than the first time Rukia told me her head hurts. God! Don't tell me…"_

"Ichigo!" Renji called after seeing he is spacing out.

He looks at him. "Renji?"

"Let's take Rukia on her bed now." He suggested.

Ichigo did as what Renji told.

"Renji." Byakuya said. "Call Unohana-taichou immediately."

"Hai!"

While waiting for Unohana to arrived, Ichigo's watching Rukia. She's crying like hell and tears keep falling on her eyes because of pain. "Hang in there, Rukia." He said as he holds her hand. The higher and louder Rukia screamed due of pain, the more she tightened her grip into his.

Soon, Unohana came in. "Sorry for being late." She said. "The rain starts pouring hard and it caused my delayed."

"Unohana-taichou." Byakuya called. "Rukia once again have a terrible headache. Could you give her some kind of pain reliever and sleeping medicine?"

"Hai." She replied. So the 4th squad captain give Rukia pain reliever to ease the pain she's feeling and to make sure she's going to be okay, she's going to give her a sleeping medicine but when she's about to inject it on Rukia's body, Rukia brushed it away from her. "I will take anything but not that…"

"Rukia." Ichigo called.

"Please…" She cried. "Don't make me sleep, Ichigo."

"But this will help you, Rukia-chan." Unohana told her.

Rukia looks at her. Her eyes have no color anymore. "I'm afraid-" She whispered. "I'm afraid that when I close my eyes and fall asleep, I might not remember anything when I wake up. That's why…"

"Don't say that…" Ichigo said as tears starts to fall on his eyes. "I'm going to make your remember anything so don't worry. Take the medicine and sleep for a while."

Rukia shook her head. "It's okay." She said. "I can do this. Soon, the pain reliever will take effect and I'll be fine. So don't… aHHHH!"

"Don't try to speak." Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded. "Don't leave me, Ichigo."

"I'm not going anywhere so don't worry."

…

…

…

But the pain reliever doesn't work against the Hogyoku. The longer the time goes by, the more pain Rukia felt against her head. She's crying in pain and screams like hell. Ichigo can't stand the pain his wife is experiencing. She holds her and embraces her to calm her down but it's no use. "Rukia… Rukia…" He cried.

Byakuya also can't hold his tears anymore. Watching her dear sister like that reminds him of Hisana. Though, he had a thought that men shouldn't cry, he can't help it especially that he knows that any minute now, Rukia will not remember him.

Renji also feels the same way. All of them don't know what to do. The time they spent there watching Rukia seems like a nightmare. All they can do is close their eyes and prayed that this scene will end or to wake up from this bad dream.

"It's not working…" Unohana said talking about the pain reliever. "Her blood pressure also is going down-if this continues, Rukia-chan will…"

"What are we going to do?" Renji said. She looks at Rukia. She's on Ichigo's arms and barely awake. He can picture on her face that she's terribly in pain. He closes his eyes. If only he can switch places with Rukia, he'll do so but it's not possible. "Let's make her sleep." Renji said.

"But she refused to take the sleeping medicine."

Suddenly, Ichigo speaks. "I'll go back to the real world and asked Urahara-san's help."

"For what?" Byakuya asked.

"He told me before that he's making a new medicine just for Rukia. It's better than the memory plus medicine that Rukia's been taking. Maybe that should help- we shouldn't let our chances dropped, right?"

"Ichigo." Renji called.

Ichigo looks at Renji. He called him. "Could you watch Rukia for me?" He asked.

Rukia opened her eyes when she heard what Ichigo said. She hold's Ichigo's hand and stopped him. "Don't… go." She said in low tone. "Stay here."

Ichigo kissed her on the lips. "I'll be away for a while but I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll just call Urahara-san for help."

Rukia embraces him. "Please…" She said while crying. "Don't leave me."

Ichigo hugs her back. "I'll be back. I promise that."

"But…"

"Renji's here as well as Nii-sama. They'll be watching you while I'm gone. It will not take too long. I will return here as soon as I get a help from Urahara-san. All I want is for you to wait for me."

Rukia shook her head. "No. No." She cried. "Stay here with me, Ichigo. I- I'm scared."

Renji then speaks, "Rukia." He called.

The couple looks at him.

"Can't you trust, Ichigo?" He said. "Ichigo told you he'll be back for you."

Rukia looks at Renji.

Ichigo them wipes Rukia's tears. "I want you to believe me. I'll be back so wait for me."

Rukai kissed him on the lips.

"Will you wait for me? Can you do that, Rukia?" Ichigo asked again.

At last, she nodded.

"Promise?"

Rukia agreed.

Upon seeing her approval, Ichigo gives Rukia to Renji and ran away out of the room.

Rukia's eyes widen and she tried to run after him. **"ICHIGO!"** She shouted but the Hogyoku triggers its effect and she's been surrounded by a white light.

"What's happening?" Unohana asked.

Renji answers, "I don't know. I can't see anything. It's so bright."

"Where's Rukia-chan?" Unohana asked again.

Even though it's so bright and his eyes hurt, Byakuya tried to open his eyes to look for Rukia. "Rukia!" He called. "I'm coming."

Soon, Byakuya reached the ball of light and there he sees Rukia floating in the air with her eyes close. "Rukia." He called.

The said girl slowly opened her eyes and she gives her brother and Renji, who's standing behind Byakuya, a sweet smile. She whispered something to them and both of their eyes widen. After that, the white light's gone and there's Rukia lying unconscious on the ground. They all run to her aid and bring her immediately to the bed and Unohana checks her status.

On the other hand, Ichigo was caught by the attention of the white light coming from Byakuya's house. He wants to go back and check what happened but his goal of getting Urahara's help was dominating his mind. The rain is still pouring and he's totally soaked due of the heavy rain.

He then reached the real world 15 minutes after leaving Byakuya's House. He headed immediately at Urahara's house and it happened that his father's, Isshin, there. He told him what happened and without any other thoughts, Urahara comes along to Ichigo back at Soul Society to help Rukia. Isshin also comes with them.

When they come back, many shinigamis have gathered there. Maybe the light that comes from Byakuya's house also caught their attention. All the 13 squads are there as well as the vice captains. Ichigo didn't entertain his friend's questions. He headed immediately where Rukia is. He opened the door and found her on the bed sleeping. "I'm back." He said. "Urahara's with me…"

Silence.

…

…

…

"How's she?" Urahara asked Unohana.

"She's fine." Unohana replied.

"I see…"

Suddenly,

"Ichigo." Byakuya called.

He turned around and faces him. "Nii-sama." He said. "He also notices that his eyes as well as Renji were too puffed. "What's wrong?"

Byakuya bowed his head and didn't say anything.

Ichigo's eyes widen after seeing that expression. He looks at Rukia who's sleeping peacefully. He finally gets everything. The reason why Rukia wants to give everyone a special present, the reason why she wanted to eat the apple pie by the time Yuzu told her about that, why she says to everyone her thanks and that she loves them, the reason why she wants to go to Soul Society to visit her friends as well as her deceased friends, the reason why she wants to have a tattoo of his name on her left chest, the reason why she told him that she want to get pregnant and give birth right ahead. Everything begins to get clear. Ichigo feels so dumb for not noticing it. Rukia… her dearest wife finally knows that the time has come. Rukia knows that her memory will be gone that's why she did all those stuffs.

"Ichigo." Renji called.

He looks at him.

"Rukia wanted to have you this." Renji said again as he handed Ichigo a small box.

Ichigo opened it and there's a small stuff toy of him with a huge "PRESS" button on the middle. It's a recorder. He presses it and everyone hears what the voice recorded on it. It says. "I love you, Ichigo." And that word came from Rukia's voice. Tears starts to fall from his eyes and he hugs that little stuff toy/recorder.

"She said I'm sorry." Byakuya said.

"Huh?" Ichigo replied.

"I'm sorry. I will not be able to wait for you. Sorry for breaking the promise." Byakuya said. "Those were the words Rukia said before she became unconscious."

Ichigo bowed down his head. Tears don't stop falling down on his eyes. He looks at Rukia. He doesn't know what to do. And on that rainy night, he feels that everything was about to change.

…

…

"_The moment I heard Rukia's words from Nii-sama…"_ He thought. _"I finally know that when Rukia opened her eyes from that peaceful sleep… She may not remember who Kurosaki Ichigo is."_

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Oh my god! Ichigo's nightmare- it's happening. What will Ichigo do? I mean what will I do to fix this? Ahhhh! I'm running out of ideas. Huhu. (God! Please help me. Thinking of how the story will go gives me headache. It's just like solving a mathematical problem. Ahh!)

Anyway, (I'm fond of using this word), there you have it. The Chapter 15 of the story. It's a bit a sad, you know? Huhu. Rukia- the only girl I think would suit Ichigo in the manga and in the anime is going to have her memory gone. Ahhhhh! What do you think about that? If you think this chapter is worth leaving a review or comment please do so. I'll be much grateful to all of you if you did that. It will make me happier. Hehe.

Well- I need to go now because I have to go to school to meet my old friends and annoying professors and to take a good look on how handsome my crush had become after three weeks of not seeing him. Waha! . Hehe. Hope you're going to wait for my return on Chapter 16. Hehe. I'll see you on that time.

Until then Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	17. New Beginning

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **It's me once again! God! It's nice to be back. Haha! I checked my fanfiction account and found out that it's been one month since the last time I updated the story. (How terrible I am, you know?), Hehe. I'm sorry for that. The one to be blame for that is my study. Haha. Just kidding. So how are you all doing everyone? I hope you were all fine. Hehe.

Anyway, Christmas is just around the corner. (Can you also feel that?) Whooo! Are you done finalizing your Christmas presents? Are you still in the mode of Christmas Shopping? Or do you already have plans for Christmas Eve? God! Me? I'm praying that there will be a White Christmas. Then, I will hang out with my boyfriend to spend that special occasion with him. Haha. But unfortunately, I think I'll never get my wish this year. Why? There's **NO SNOW** and **NO** **WINTER** here in my country (Philippines) and the worst thing is **MY BOYFRIEND ONLY EXISTS IN MY** **DREAMS!** Huhuhu. Poor Shachiecoh Hime. (Sigh) Maybe I should write Santa Claus a letter to give me someone special next Christmas. Haha. (Keep the faith! Whoo!)

Well- we'd better get start now. You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. Now, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

Another day comes once again. The weather's fine and the birds are happily chirping on top of the tree branch. For everybody, today is just an ordinary day where in you'll wake up early in the morning to have breakfast then after that you'll go to work or at school. But for a guy named, Kurosaki Ichigo, and the rest of the people who were present on that rainy night one month ago is another day of hoping and praying that Kuchiki Rukia is alright and everything will be fine.

As what I said, it's been a month since that incident of Rukia having a severe headache happened and ever since that night, she still hasn't regained her consciousness. Ichigo asked Byakuya if he can take Rukia back to the real world but the handsome 6th squad captain says no. For he thinks that staying in Soul Society with lots of spirit power will be great advantage for Rukia to get well.

One morning, Ichigo's standing at Byakuya's garden near the Koi pond. He looks at the azure sky and pulls something out of his pocket. It's the stuff toy/recorder that Rukia gave her. He presses the button and he hears;

…

"_I love you, Ichigo."_

…

He bowed his head and presses once again the recorder.

…

"_I love you, Ichigo."_

…

"Rukia." He whispered.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, not far from Ichigo there stood Renji, Ikaku, Rangiku, Yumichika and Momo who's busy watching him. "Ichigo seems very sad." Yumichika said.

"Idiot!" Ikaku replied. "Who wouldn't get sad if your wife is been on bed for almost one month?"

"Because of too much thinking he lost a lot of weight." Matsumoto commented.

"I can understand how he feels." Renji answered.

Suddenly, Hinamori, holding a tray with a soup bowl, comes closer to Ichigo and tells him. "Anno- Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo looked at her. "Hinamori?" He said.

"Kurosaki-kun, I made a crab soup. Would you like some?"

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks. But I'm not hungry."

"But… you haven't had a proper diet…"

"I said I'm fine." He answered. "Don't worry about me. By the way, is there no improvement about Rukia?"

Hinamori didn't answer.

"I see." Ichigo replied in a low tone.

…

…

Suddenly,

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya called.

"Nii-sama." Ichigo answered. "What's wrong?"

"I know how you feel." Byakuya started. "And I too am sad about Rukia being on bed for a month. But you don't have to burden yourself about what happened. Go back to the real world and take a break. I'll take care of Rukia while you are gone."

"No." He answered right ahead. "I'll stay here."

Byakuya sighed. "Look at you…" He said. "Look at you face and how thin you've become because of too much worrying. Do you want Rukia to see you looking like that? Do you want her to feel sorry when she wakes up? Ichigo, you haven't had enough diet ever since that incident happen. You've been watching her all day and night. I'm not telling you to stop. I just want you to have a break. Can't you see the worrying faces of Renji and your friends? Don't make me so worried too, Ichigo."

Ichigo looks at Byakuya. "Nii-sama…" He paused for a while and said. "I'm sorry."

"Taichou's right." Renji suddenly said as he comes closer to the two. "You are the source of the strength here. It's just like you're the sun. You gave us hope to believe that everything will be okay. So lighten up, okay?"

"Renji…"

"I'll come to you as soon as possible when something happens about Rukia." Renji added. "As of now, enjoy the day and clear those thoughts that dominating your mind. Then come back here with a smile on your face."

Ichigo bowed his head. "Thank you, guys."

…

…

**Chapter 16: A New Beginning**

…

…

And so, Ichigo did as what his friends says but before leaving Rukia, he comes to her first and bade her goodbye for the meantime. Although, he doesn't want to leave her, he had too. He knows that there's a reason why Byakuya told him to have a break. All he did for these four weeks is cry and do nothing. And because of that, he lost a lot of weight and become more stressed. All he thinks about is Rukia. The wonderful memories he and Rukia shared together. How he wants her back in his arms, how he want to kiss her again on the lips, and how he want to hear those 'I love you' coming from her mouth. That's all he thinks for the past one month. It's all about the past and he finally gets that it's not right. It's time for him to think about the future. He shouldn't lock himself thinking about the past. He had to think and prepare himself for what is about to come especially when Rukia opened her eyes.

Ichigo wanders everywhere to find the answer but he can't. As he searches for the answer, he ends up visiting his mother's grave.

"You're spacing out again." Someone says when he saw Ichigo looking at his mothers name engraved on the tomb.

Ichigo looks at the person speaking and said, "Dad."

Isshin then puts the flowers he is holding at Masaki's grave and then tells Ichigo, "What's dominating your mind?"

"A lot of things." He answered.

"I see…"

Ichigo then puts his hand on his chest and press it. Isshin saw this and asked him. "What's wrong?"

"I thought coming here will make my heart ease but I guess I'm wrong." Ichigo said.

Isshin answered, "What do you mean?"

"Remember how mom died?"

Isshin nodded gently. He gets his lighter and lit his cigarette. "What about it?" He asked. "You're still young when that happened."

"The feeling that I felt on that day…" Ichigo said in low tone. "I started to feel it once again."

"Because you think that Rukia-chan will also leaves you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Being forgotten by her is just like that. It's because of me why mom died and it's also because of me why Rukia's memory will be gone. It happened because I wasn't able to protect them. It's all my fault, dad."

"You don't have to blame yourself on what happened. "Isshin said. "Everything happens for a reason. Your mother died because she saved you. Don't make her sacrifice goes into nothing by blaming yourself. You are here with me because of Masaki so make her proud." Isshin then paused for a while and continued, "On the other hand, at Rukia-chan's case, we still haven't confirmed if she really did forget all of us. After all she hasn't regained her consciousness since then. So don't lose hope."

"The feeling is mutual, Dad." Ichigo answered.

Isshin smirked. "So where is this your never give up thing?"

Ichigo bowed his head. "The truth is- I'm just full of talk. Whenever I think about what's gonna happen, I lost my composure and I want to cry. It hurts me so much, Dad. I don't know what to do. I keep on telling myself that everything will be alright but its not." He said. "I wonder what will happen if Rukia and I hadn't meet. Maybe she'll be happier with someone else and she might not lose her memory. Maybe its better that Rukia and I never meet."

"So you're gonna give up, do nothing and run away?" Isshin asked.

"Renji said that I was the sun that brightens up everyone. And for me, I considered Rukia to be the moon of my life. She always light my way when everything begins to get dark. But when my moon isn't shining, I don't know what to do."

"When the night ends, the moon will surrender the night but remains with the sun." Isshin said.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"That the sun and the moon always stay together. They are connected. That means, you and Rukia-chan will always be together so believe."

"Still…" Ichigo answered.

He sighed. "I know what you are thinking but that's not stopping everyone, right?" Isshin replied. "Look at them, Byakuya-san, Abarai-kun, the rest of Gotei 13 and your real world friends. Even I, Karin and Yuzu plus Kon, all of us never lose hope. And I think you should too. Whatever happens, you should be strong more than anyone else so you could protect Rukia-chan."

Ichigo paused for a while. Then he said in low tone, "I'm not fit to protect anyone-My family, my friends and even Rukia."

Isshin then clenched his fist and deliver a punch to Ichigo. "Idiot!" He shouted as he looks at Ichigo wiping the affected area where he punched him. "You disappointed me, Ichigo." He added. "You are nothing but a coward. You said you are not fit to protect Rukia-chan? Ha! Don't make me laugh. If you can't protect her then who's gonna protect and save her? You'll leave the job to Byakuya and Renji? My god, Ichigo! You told me before that you were the sun and Rukia-chan's the moon, right? Let me tell you one thing, the moon gets its light at the sun so when the sun loses its shine, where you think Rukia-chan will get her strength? It's just like Abarai-kun told you, you are the source of strength here. When the sun doesn't shines, everyone gets upset. You have to shine more and more to brighten up everyone."

"Dad…"

"Don't be stupid!" Isshin shouted once again. "Have you forgotten your promise with Rukia-chan? That you'll always be there to remind her of her past, that you'll be her living memory? Don't you remember anything about that? If you run away now, then who's all gonna do it? Rukia-chan entrusted that hope to you thinking that only you can do that. Don't disappoint her."

Silence.

"Didn't you vow to her to stay at her side in sickness and in health in front of the altar?" Isshin asked. "Till death do you part? It's your job, Ichigo. You job as her husband. Don't tell me the sky is the limit when there are footsteps on the moon! Do you understand what I am saying? If she forgotten you don't let it affect your life. Don't let pains consumes every part of you. Hang in there. Take a rest and take your time. After that, do your job. Make Rukia-chan looks at you again and makes her fall in love with you again."

"Dad-" Ichigo said. "Those words are…." His eyes widen. Then he remembered.

…

…

**_-_Flashback (Chapter 10)**_**_-_**_

"When the time comes… Even you don't have feelings for me anymore… Even it takes years, I will not give up. I will make you look at me again. I'll make sure to do my very best to make you remember who I am. It's a promise. After all I'm your living memory, right? All I have to do is to make you fall in love with me again."

**_-_End of Flashback_-_**

…

…

"You always told me that true love and fate will bring you back together, right? Isn't that what you believed in, Ichigo?"

Ichigo is about to answer when the Senkai gate opened. Renji comes out of the gate and shouted. "Ichigo! Ichigo!"

The said guy and Isshin look at him. "Renji." Ichigo surprisingly called.

"Abarai-kun." Isshin said. "What's wrong?"

Renji looks at them. "Rukia-" He said. "Rukia just woke up."

Ichigo's eyes widen. "Is that true?"

Renji nodded. "Let's hurry."

Isshin nodded. "Go, Ichigo!" He said. "Rukia-chan's waiting for you."

"What if-" Ichigo answered in low tone.

"Stop saying what if?" Isshin shouted. He looks at Ichigo's painful expression and takes a deep sigh. He then said. "I see… It seems that you really don't believe in yourself." Isshin turned around and followed Renji inside the Senkai Gate. "I'm going." He said. "Aren't you coming?"

Ichigo didn't answer.

"Fine. What will you do if you don't come?" Isshin asked. "Cry? Will you sit here and cry that you couldn't protect Rukia-chan? That you're afraid to know the truth whether she remembers every one of us or not? Stay here for the mean time. Think about the promises you have given Rukia-chan. Are you going to fulfill or break it? It's up to you. If you don't go then that means you had given her up, that you already abandoned her. Think about it, Ichigo."

Ichigo bowed his head for he doesn't know the answer. He asked himself. What will he do if he sees Rukia? What will he do when he gets her reaction? He thinks about it. And he thought that Isshin is right. All he can do is cry. But his tears come with two reasons. It's either tears of joy or tears of pain. If everything goes well then it will be tears of joy but when Rukia asked who is he then it will tears of pain. Then he remembered what he and his father talked about during his wedding.

…

…

**_-_Flashback (Chapter 13) _-_**

"Are you really sure about this?" Isshin asked. "What you had today is a one-way ticket. Whatever happened next… you're not be able to get back."

"Are you worried about me, Dad?"

"I'm just…"

"I don't know what will happen to Rukia and I in the future. I don't know how can I make her realize that I'm her husband when she totally forgotten everything because of the Hogyoku. It's just that… this is the only thing I can be with her. This is the only thing I can do for her. Being able to make her dream of walking down the aisle comes true is the only thing I can do for her right now. This is my decision. I'm not going to regret anything nor blame anyone especially myself. Even I end up alone in the future. It's okay. This is what I want for I love her so much."

"What will happen in the future is different from the battle you've experienced before."

"It's just a trial." Ichigo replied. "Or a challenge… I know that love will always find a way. I know that Rukia knows that that's why she accepted my wedding proposal. I'm sure Rukia and I will end up together. Love and Fate brought us together and it's Love and Fate that will bring us back together. I'm sure of that."

**_-_End of Flashback_-_**

…

…

Ichigo raises his head after remembering that. "Matte!" He said to Isshin.

Isshin looks back.

"I'm coming."

Isshin smiled. "So you finally come to your senses, huh. Let's go. She's waiting."

"Hai."

…

…

…

And so, Ichigo comes with Renji back to Soul Society. As they entered the Kuchiki manor, they headed immediately at Rukia's room and there they see the pretty shinigami sitting on her bed. "RUKIA!" Ichigo called as he runs toward her and give her a hug. He puts his both hands on her face and asked. "How do you feel now? Are you alright?"

Rukia looks at Ichigo. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You are here at Nii-sama's house." Ichigo answered.

"Nii-sama's house?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"We're happy that you're awake now, Rukia." Renji added.

"Do you want something to eat?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia looks around. Taking a glimpse at all the persons surrounding her then she return her attention at the orange-haired guy holding her both hands. She asked. "Who are you?"

Everyone's eyes widen.

"It can't be..." Hinamori reacted as she puts her both hands in her mouth.

"Don't tell me Rukia-chan…" Matsumoto said. "…forgotten everything."

Ichigo feels like his heart almost stopping from beating. "Hey, Rukia!" He said as his voice start to tremble. "It's me Ichigo. You remember me, right?"

"Ichigo?" She asked. "I don't remember you." Rukia then looks around. "I- I can't remember anything." She said. "Who are you?" Then he looks at Byakuya and the rest. "Who are you people? Why can't I remember anything?" Her head starts to get hurt once again. "Ahhhhhhh!" She shouted. "It hurts… Somebody- Help!" She cried.

Ichigo hugs Rukia to stop her and to help her calm down. "Rukia…" He said as tears start to fall from his yes. "It's alright. It's alright."

"Let me go!" She shouted. "Let me go!"

Unohana then came and said. "Hold her just like that, Kurosaki-kun. I'm going to give Rukia-chan her medicine."

Ichigo with his teary eyes looks at her and said, "Please do so."

Unohana did and eventually Rukia falls asleep once again. But what happened a while ago sure make everyone sad especially Ichigo. He watched Rukia as she sleeps peacefully. He brushed the hair strands covering her beautiful face and pulls the blanket to cover her. Then he stands up and leaves the room. "Could you watch her for me in the meantime?" He said to his friends present on the room.

"Where are you going?" Ikaku asked.

He didn't answer.

"Ichigo!" Ikaku called but he was stopped by Renji.

"Let him be alone for the meantime…" Renji said.

"Renji…." Ikaku replied.

"No words can comfort him right now."

"But."

…

…

…

Several hours have passed and night has already come. Ichigo's at the edge on the balcony of Byakuya's house and is looking at the crimson sky. In his hand is a cup with a wine on it. Yes. He's drinking. He thought that people drink for only three good reasons. We drink when we are happy. We drink when we are very sad and we drink for any other reason. And on his case, he is drinking to forget the pain he is feeling. Even for a short amount of time. He wants to forget what happened a while ago. But no matter how many bottles he finished drinking; it seems that he really can't forget everything. Tears start to fall from his eyes again. His eyes were so puffed seeing a signs that he cried a lot.

"He's been like that after Rukia woke up." Isshin said as he watched Ichigo from the window. "maybe you could help him sheer up a little, Inoue-chan."

The orange-haired girl looks at Isshin and said. "I'll try my best to cheer him up, Sir."

"Okay."

…

…

…

After that, Inoue comes to where Ichigo is. She said. "It's pretty what do you think?"

Ichigo looks over his shoulder, "Inoue?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"An empty clouded sky with a white full moon surrounded by lots of shining stars. It's pretty, right?" Inoue said.

Ichigo looked up. "Yeah."

"It's strange, right?" Inoue asked. "That when the night comes, lots of stars can be seen in the sky but during the day, you can't even see a single star from it."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo asked. "The sun is a star. We learned that on our general science class when we were in first year, right?"

"Really?" Inoue asked as she laughed. "God! I forgot about that, huh."

Ichigo smiled. "Night or day, the sun is the star. And it's because of the sun that the moon shines very bright on the night."

"Ahhh…. So the moon is just using the sun?" Inoue asked.

He nodded. He looks at the white moon above and said seriously, "But a moon is not completely useless."

"Huh?"

Ichigo continued, "No matter how many other stars there are at night, the only thing I see is the moon."

Inoue kinda understand what Ichigo's telling here. He talks about Rukia. "Yeah." She answered.

"By the way, Inoue…" Ichigo said. "What are you doing here?"

Inoue sits beside Ichigo and said, "Your father told us everything. Ishida-kun and Sado-kun are inside trying to cheer up, Abarai-kun." Inoue paused for a while. "I'm sorry." She said in low tone. "…For what happened."

Ichigo sips the remaining wine on his cup before answering. "You know last morning…" He said as he put down the cup on the floor. "I had a fight with my Dad. He told me that I should get stronger to protect Rukia… but I give up and lose hope. Then I remembered the times Rukia and I shared together and realize that my Dad's right. It's me who can help Rukia. It's only me who can protect her. So when Renji comes to the real world telling me that Rukia had woke up- I prepare myself to about what's gonna happen. The truth is I'm already expecting this but I never realize that those words..."

…

…

"_Who are you?"_

…

…

"… Will hurt like hell." Ichigo continued. "The pain that I felt when I heard it is more painful than the wounds I get from battle."

Inoue pitied Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun…" She said in low tone.

He takes a deep breath and said, "It's awful…"

"Eh?"

"It's awful." He said again. "Being forgotten by the woman who told me "I'll treasure you my entire life"."

Inoue paused for a while. "I think Kuchiki-san will soon remember you."

"Hmn?"

"People have a way of keeping their most important memories as unconscious memories locked in their hearts forever. Just wait and everything will be alright."

Ichigo smiled. "That's what also I'm thinking. Time will heal everything. We don't know what does gonna happen tomorrow so All I have to do is get stronger and keep an eye on Rukia so I can protect her even if she doesn't remember me anymore."

"Don't give up, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said. "I, together with Ishida-kun and the rest of our friends, will always be behind your back. Let's do our best to help Kuchiki-san."

"Thanks, Inoue."

…

…

…

The next morning, Rukia is already awake and is outside sitting at the table near the Koi pond. She's sitting there silently trying to think who she is and what happened to her but it's useless. Suddenly, Ichigo sees her and comes to her holding a slice of cake and a cup of hot chocolate. "Rukia." He called. "I guess you haven't had anything for breakfast so I bring you something to eat."

Rukia turned to him and said. "Ichigo…?"

Ichigo's eyes widen when he hears that. "Did you just call me…" He asked.

"You told me it's your name, right?" Rukia answered. "Last night… when you suddenly hugged me."

Ichigo then remembered what she's talking about. He lowered his head to hide the disappointment and replied, "I'm sorry about that."

Rukia smiled. "Everyone calls me Rukia so I guess that's my name. Anyway, you're real name is?"

Ichigo looks at her. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He answered.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-san, eh?" She said surprisingly. "That's a wonderful name." She extends her hand to him and added, "Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san. Let's get along well, okay?"

"Thanks." He replied. He accepts Rukia's hand and told her, "Nice to meet you, Rukia."

And she smiled.

…

"_Someday, I will get your memory back. You will remember who you are and who I am. You're gonna remember that I love you and you love me too. Just wait, Rukia. Just wait."_

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Yahoo! This is Ichigo Kurosaki, everyone! Just when the time that she finishes typing the story, Shachiecoh Hime needs to run an errand so she asked a favor on me if I can write the last notes for this chapter on behalf of her. Well, since she's been good to me and treated me like a real person. I guess I have to return the favor. Wahaha.

First, I want to thank those who spend their time reading Chapter 16: New Beginning of this story. Our lovely writer (Ehem!) always stayed up late trying to find new ideas, typing and editing the story so that you'll all like it. Second, if you don't mind why not press the button below the story to write some comments, and reviews. Especially now that the story progress is going to be more exciting. Haha. See? I promised that I'll do my best to protect Rukia. (God! How cool I am! Haha). I'll be willing to accept love letters too. Haha. It's free you know? You won't be charge 1 dollar, 1 yen or even a peso if you do that. We'll be happy if you do that gals and guys. Think of this request as your Christmas presents for us.

So… this is goodbye for now. I hope to see you all once again before the year ends. Let's just pray that Shachiecoh's school project won't get in her way. Chapter 17 is now in progress and I'm sure you'll love it.

Well, I have to go now. Thank you very much.

Oh! Before I forgot my fellow Bleach characters were saying "Advance Merry Christmas Happy New Year everyone!"

Until then Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime and Kurosaki Ichigo**


	18. Nothing More Than An Empty Name

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **Alright! I was able to make it before 2010 ends. (Smiles) Anyway, to my supporters and readers, this new chapter is my New Year's gift to you. Perfect since it's the last day of the year. Hehe.

By the way, thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. You really made my day. Hehe. So… Let's going now, you probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. Now, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

"There's a story behind everything, Rukia" Renji said. "Like how a picture got into the wall, how a scar got on your face, and how you were born in this world. There's a reason for everything…

…Why do you think Ichigo's name was on your chest?"

"Because… he saved me." Rukia answered.

"You're wrong. He's not just your savior!" He shouted. "Ichigo is… Ichigo is…"

…

…

**Chapter 17: Nothing More Than an Empty Name**

…

…

"Alright." Ichigo said to himself as he seasoned the fried rice he is cooking with salt and pepper. He gets a spoon and tastes it. "Hmm… This should do."

Then, "Oi! Ichigo." Renji called as he entered the kitchen. "What are you doing man?"

"Can't you tell?" He asked. "I'm making breakfast."

"Oh? Can't believe you can cook."

"We're you surprised about it?"

Renji nodded. He comes closer to see what kind of food Ichigo is cooking. "Garlic fried rice with salted egg?" He asked. "That was…"

"Yeah." Ichigo answered. "…Rukia's favorite food."

"I see…" Renji then sits in the chair as he waited for the fried rice to be served.

"Anyway, Renji. Did you already talk to her?"

"Yeah." Renji answered. "Of course, she asked me who I am."

"What did you answered?"

"That I'm Renji Abarai. 6th Squad lieutenant and her childhood friend."

"I see." Ichigo paused for a while and said, "You know, yesterday morning…"

"What?"

"Rukia said that my name's nice."

"Rukia said that?" Renji asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Funny isn't it? She never said that to me when the first time we met each other in the real world."

"Maybe she thinks that your name means 'strawberry' or what. That's why she finds it nice." Renji said.

"You think so?"

Suddenly,

"What are you two talking there?" Byakuya asked.

"Nii-sama…" Ichigo called.

"Taichou…" Renji said.

"…Good morning." They said in unison.

Byakuya greeted back and slowly pulled a chair for him to take a sit. He looks at Renji and said, "When we are done eating breakfast, Renji, you go the financial department of our squad and get the list of our expenses for the last three months."

"As you wish, Byakuya-taichou." Renji said. "Anyway, we were just talking about Rukia about a while ago."

"Rukia…" Byakuya said in low tone. "…will not act or behave like the way she used before. Even we used to be her loved ones… even we used to fight together… without her memories… everything is useless. That's why there may be times that she will feel uncomfortable being surrounded by us. Knowing that, please understand her."

"We know that." Ichigo answered.

"Then how are we going to tell her that she once a shinigami?" Renji asked.

"I already said it to her last night." Byakuya replied. "The Gotei 13, Shinigamis, Hollows, Espada, Arrancars. I already informed her about it. But I don't want her to become shinigami anymore. Her zanpaktou, Sode no Shirayuki, was put in the main temple where all the Kuchiki's heirloom were placed."

"But… What do you mean you don't want her to be a shinigami anymore?" Renji asked.

"When she returned back to her squad, there will be times that she'll be assigning on a mission or be attacked by a hollow. Without knowing how to fight, she'll just put herself in danger. That is why; I made up my mind that it will be better for her to just stay here. The Rukia we have now is not the Rukia we used to know before."

"I see." Renji said.

Ichigo then asked, "How about…"

Byakuya looks at him. "What is it?"

Ichigo looks back at Byakuya. "Did you tell Rukia about me? About our relationship?"

"I only tell her about she became part of the Kuchiki clan and the definition of the Gotei 13, Espada, Hollows, etc. The things that happened how you met each other, her execution, the winter war, the hogyoku and your marriage is not my job to tell her. It's yours."

"Nii-sama…"

"Not unless she asked us, right Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"Hai!"

…

…

…

Meanwhile at Rukia's room.

Kringgggg….. Kringgggg….. Kringgggg…..

The alarm clock starts to ring. Rukia slowly opened her eyes, rolled over her bed and turned off the alarm clock. She casts her eyes on the window and stares at the azure sky. After a while, she reluctantly stood up and fixed herself.

"Rukia-sama" A maid from the outside called. "Are you awake?"

She answered, "Yeah. I'm coming." And so, Rukia left her room and the said maid escorted her towards the kitchen where the three guys are. "Byakuya-sama…" The maid said. "Rukia-sama's here."

The three guys looked at her. "Rukia…" They said. "Ohayou."

Rukia bowed to them but didn't say anything.

"Everyone's having breakfast." Renji said to her. "Come and join us."

"Hai." Rukia answered.

"How's your sleep?" Byakuya asked as soon Rukia gets a sit.

"Ahm…" She started. "It is fine, Byakuya-san. I mean… no nightmares or anything."

Byakuya stops after hearing it. She looks at Rukia and the said girl wondered why. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No. No." Byakuya replied. "It's just that I'm used you calling me Nii-sama. That's all."

Rukia bowed her head. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry." Byakuya said. "I'm willing to wait until you call me Nii-sama once again. So take your time, okay? All of us need adjustments."

Rukia smiled. "Yeah. Nii… Nii… Nii-sama." She said blushing.

"That was fast, huh." Renji teased.

"Anyway, why are Kurosaki and Abarai here?" She asked.

"Are we are not welcome here?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't say that." Rukia replied.

"Alright. Alright." Renji said to them. "Ichigo cooked garlic fried rice with salted eggs for us. Let's not waste his effort in making this."

Ichigo then served the food in the table and Rukia, Renji and Byakuya starts eating. "It's good." Renji said.

"Yeah." Rukia agreed. "You're not the type of guy who can cook like this."

"Really?"

Rukia nodded. "What is this dish called again?"

Ichigo paused for a while. He looks at Rukia and said. "It's a dish I used to cook for a special someone."

Renji and Byakua looks at him. "Ichigo…"

Rukia's amazed by it. "Really? How lucky that girl must be! Being able to eat something delicious like this… God! I envy her." She said laughing.

Ichigo didn't answer.

"You really love that girl, don't you?" Rukia asked.

"Eh?"

"Because every meal a person makes becomes delicious when there's a love on it." She said.

Ichigo smiled. "Ye—Yeah. And hearing that you love it makes me happy."

Rukia looks at Ichigo. She noticed that as Ichigo says that, there's a bit of sadness on his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Why are you asking?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "It's just that you're eyes were a little bit sad when you were talking about the girl you love. Is she somehow- dead?"

Silence.

Rukia gets the picture. "God! What did I say? I'm sorry, Kurosaki."

"Don't be." Ichigo tells her. "Sorry for making you worry. I'm fine."

Rukia smiled. "I see… but you know? I may not know you that much but I feel somehow the two of us already have a connection. Do you get what I mean?" Rukia paused for a while. Then she asked, "Who are you to me, Kurosaki?"

"Rukia…" Ichigo said.

Byakuya and Renji looks at him. "Are you going to say it?" Renji whispered.

Suddenly, "Let's go Renji." Byakuya said. "There are lots of things to do in the barracks."

"Ye—Yes!" Renji replied.

"Anno… Nii-sama." Ichigo said to Byakuya.

The captain looks at him. "What is it?"

"I think I'd go back to the real world for the time being." He said.

"What for?" Renji asked.

"I just need to finish some business.

"I see…" Byakuya said. He looks at Rukia and asked her. "Will you be okay alone for the rest of the day?"

Rukia, forgetting what she's asking to Ichigo, answered. "Yeah. I'll be fine. You three can go to your work. Don't worry about me."

…

…

…

And so, after that the three guys go to their respective work and Rukia was left alone in the house. She's now at the garden trying to think of her past when an image of a shinigami passing the main entrance caught her attention. She comes to see who it was and when she did, she asked him. "Anno… Are you looking for someone?"

The black-haired guy shinigami startled. "Rukia-chan!" He said. "How are you?"

Rukia looks at him. "You are?" She asked.

"Hisagi." He answered. "Hisagi Shuuhei. Acting Captain of 9th Squad."

"Ah- Do you need something?"

"Well, I'm looking for Abarai. Someone from our squad says that he's here. That's why…"

"I see." Rukia answered. "Too bad, he left a while ago with my brother. They probably be on their squad barracks now. If you want you can come there."

Hisagi nodded. "Thanks for the information, Rukia-chan. Well then, I'll be going now. See yah."

"Take care." She said. But when Hisagi turned around, she caught a glimpse of the tattoo on his left cheek. "Wait!" She called. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Eh?" Hisagi replied. He is surprised that Rukia will be interested on his tattoo. "Ye—Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing. I guess Shinigamis are fond of having tattoo, right? I mean, Abarai has lots of them."

Hisagi smiled. "Well… not every shinigami are fond of it." Hisagi paused for a while and looks at her. "Ahmm… Do you want to hear the story why I got this tattoo?"

"You'll tell me?"

Hisagi nodded.

And so, the 9th squad acting captain tells Rukia the story of how he got his tattoo. He tells her that he got it as tribute to Kensei, a former captain, who saved him and his friends from a hollow attack.

"Sugoi!" Rukia said. "What a nice story."

Hisagi agreed. "Anyway, I have to go now. See yah!"

Rukia waved a hand at him. Suddenly, a maid comes closer to her and said, "Rukia-sama, your bath is ready."

"I see. Thanks."

…

…

Rukia then went to the bathroom. Ever since she opened her eyes from a long time of sleep two days ago, she hasn't had a nice bath. Unohana said she needs to condition her body first. And so, she stands in front of the mirror wearing her bath robe. She gently takes it off exposing her naked body in front of it. Her eyes then widen to see the kanji words written on her left chest. "Impossible." She murmured. "Ichi—go?" Why is his name…"

Then she remembered.

…

"_I got this tattoo as a tribute to the man who saved me and my friends from a hollow attack."_

…

"Could it be?" She thought.

Rukia hurriedly takes a bath and get dressed. She asked a maid to tell her the location of the 6th Squad barracks. After getting the information, she rushed into the barracks and met Renji on the way. "Eh?" Renji said surprisingly. "Rukia? What are you doing here?"

"Abarai!" She called. "I have something to ask you. Could you answer me?"

Abarai wonders what's going on. "As long as it's not Math—I think I can."

Rukia paused for a while. "How can I say this? Anno… I met a guy named Hisagi a while ago."

"Ah! Hisagi? What about it?"

"He told me that he got the tattoo on his cheek as a tribute to the person who saved his life."

"So?"

"Well… I had Kurosaki's kanji name on my left chest. And I want to know is why?"

"Rukia."

"You told me that you were my childhood friend. Nii-sama told me that I was his wife's younger sister. But Kurosaki… Kurosaki never mentioned who he is to me. That's why… could you tell me?"

Renji paused for a while. "Why don't you ask him about that?"

Rukia didn't answer. Renji watched Rukia trying to find who Ichigo to her. He gave in. "Fine." He said. "I told him that I will not tell it to you unless you ask. Listen, Rukia. Ichigo Kurosaki's world… It was you who changed it."

"What do you mean?"

"You first met him after you were assigned to be the shinigami protecting the town of Karakura from hollows. His family was attacked by it and it was you who saved them. You were hurt so bad and had no choice but to transfer your power to Ichigo to save himself and his family. That's the reason why Ichigo became shinigami like us."

"Something like that happened?"

"But in Soul Society, giving your shinigami powers to someone is a great crime. So you were brought back to Soul Society and as a punishment for the crime you did, you will be executed using the flames of the Soukyoku."

Rukia's eyes widen.

"But Ichigo… Ichigo saved you. He fought lots of battle just to save you. He fought Ikaku, Zaraki-taichou, Byakuya-taichou and even me. But that does not end there. The reason why you were executed was because former 5th squad captain, Aizen Sousuke, wants the Hogyoku hidden inside you."

"Hogyoku?"

"It's a powerful item made by Uruhara Kisuke. It has the power to obey the will of its owner. And because of the Hogyoku, Captain Aizen was able to make powerful followers called Espadas. Soon after that, the winter war began."

"A war?"

Renji nodded. "Aizen really had the advantage on that war. He's too powerful that even all the Captains were knocked down. All of us will soon meet death but luckily the Hogyoku which is fused inside him and has a will of his own, can't stand his too much desire of power so it fused out of him. We used that advantage to kill him. When the war is about to end, Aizen uses his trump card called Death prize to kill Ichigo but neither one of us knew the real power of that attack. Usually, a cero used to fire in one direction but death prize actually bends. And when it hits you, there nothing you can do. It cannot be healed nor repelled. When you get hit by it, you'll die for sure."

"It's terrifying…" Rukia said. "…that attack."

"Yeah. And when it was released, everyone's expecting that it will be Ichigo who will get hit by it but the target is…"

"It's me, right?" Rukia asked.

Renji nodded. "You got hit and taken too much damaged. Inoue-san and Unohana-san did all they can to save you but like I said, it's non-curable. We thought you will die and Ichigo blame himself for not even able to protect you. Until Urahara Kisuke came. He said that he can save you by sealing the Hogyoku in your body. Everyone's against it because the Hogyoku has a will on its own and there's a price to pay when you used it. But despite knowing that, your brother and Ichigo agreed just to save you."

"I see…. Then the price to pay for sealing the Hogyoku on my body is…"

Renji looks at her. "It's your memory."

"God!" Rukia said surprisingly. She paused for a while and said, "Then if it's Urahara-san's Hogyoku that saved me on the winter war then I got Kurosaki's name when he saved me from the execution."

Renji shook his head. "You're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a story behind everything, Rukia" Renji said. "Like how a picture got into the wall, how a scar got on your face, and how you were born in this world. There's a reason for everything. Why do you think Ichigo's name was on your chest?"

"Because… he saved me." Rukia answered.

"You're wrong. He's not just your savior!" He shouted. "Ichigo is… Ichigo is… THE GUY YOU LOVE THE MOST!"

Rukia's eyes widen.

"After the winter war…" Renji replied. "You two fall in love with each other. You go out, got engaged. And despite knowing that you'll forget him, Ichigo didn't mind that and stays by your side. And four months ago, you two exchange vows in front of the altar."

…

…

_What is this dish called again?"_

"_It's a dish I used to cook for a special someone."_

"_Really? How lucky that girl must be! Being able to eat something delicious like this… God! I envy her." _

_Ichigo didn't answer._

"_You really love that girl, don't you?" Rukia asked._

"_Eh?"_

"_Because every meal a person makes becomes delicious when there's a love on it." She said._

"_Ye—Yeah. And hearing that you love it makes me happy."_

…

…

"I- I didn't know." Rukia said. "He must have hurt deeply when I asked him who he was. I finally get it, the reason why he suddenly hugged me, and the reason why his voice were shaking when we two are talking yesterday. God! And last morning, those painful eyes that I asked him… He must have been hurt at that time."

"Don't blame yourself about that." Renji said. "It's not your fault. I'm sure Ichigo understands that too."

Rukia bow her head. "Yeah. You're right."

…

…

…

Later at night, Ichigo comes back after his sudden visit at the real world. "I'm back." He said.

"You sure come back late." Byakuya said to him. "Did something happen?"

"Well… Nothing really. I just packed some of Rukia's things since she'll be staying here."

"Ichigo…"

"Anyway, Nii-sama. Is she still awake?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Why not go check her in her room."

Ichigo nodded.

…

…

_Rukia's room_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Rukia." Ichigo called. "Are you awake?"

The said girl opened the sliding door and said, "Kurosaki? So you're back?"

Ichigo nodded. "I brought with me some of your things that you have left in the real world."

Rukia looks at Ichigo as he carries the boxes that contain her things. "Thanks." She said.

"What's inside the bags are your clothes and some personal belongings like perfume, make-up, etc. Your collections of Chappy Rabbits are still in the real world. I'll take it with me when I returned back home."

Rukia bowed her head. "Why are you doing this?"

Ichigo looks at her. "Eh?"

"Why do the trouble of getting my things when I didn't even ask for it?"

"Rukia"

"Why are you so nice to me when I didn't even recognize you?"

Silence.

"Why won't you say something?" Rukia asked. "Aren't you angry with me for not remembering you?"

"Why- Why would I?" Ichigo said in low tone. "You haven't done anything wrong." He paused for a while composed himself and looks at her. "Anyway…" He said with a smile on his face. "It's getting late. Sorry to trouble you in this kind of hour. I'll be going now. Good night, Rukia."

Suddenly.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called.

…

He stopped.

…

"Ichigo!" She repeated again. "Is that how I address you?"

He turned around and looks at her. "Rukia."

"…But I can't remember anything." She said. She stares back at him and continued, "The Rukia that you are longing for so much is both me and not me at the same time. If I've lost the memories that we created together, then 'Rukia' would be nothing more than an empty name. I'm sorry… No matter how much you call out for me…" Rukia paused for a while. "I'm sorry. I'm grateful that you existed somewhere within the past that I can no longer remember."

Ichigo bowed his head. "Idiot!" He said.

"Eh?"

"Even if you don't remember me, never say sorry for it's not your fault. And never say sorry just because you don't remember the feeling you used to have for me anymore." He paused for a while thinking of the words that will reach her. "Rukia… It's true that I'm your husband. You used to love me too. But as what you are now, I know you can't accept me as what I am. For now, I'm just "Kurosaki" who wants to stay on your side as a friend, companion and a protector. But I want you to know that I'll wait… I'll wait until you can call me 'Ichigo' like you used to call me before."

"Kurosaki- doushite?"

Ichigo moved forward and gives her a push. Rukia blushed on it. "It's because…" He silently whispered on her ears. "I love you, Rukia."

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

Rukia bowed her head on Ichigo's shoulder and she whispered to him. "Baka."

"I know." Ichigo replied.

…

…

…

Meanwhile somewhere in Hueco Mundo…

"I'm bored." A cow-look-alike arrancar said. "Dondochakka, a cup of tea please."

"Why don't you do it yourself, Pestche!" He said.

"Nani? You're talking back to me now?"

The two fractions of the former Number three Espada starts running all over place. "Nel-sama! Nel-sama!" Dondochakka shouted. "Help me!"

The said girl comes up in her real form. "Stop it both of you." She said.

The two did.

She looks at them and said, "Hey! Want to have some fun?"

"Eh?"

"Let's look for Ichigo in the real world. What do you think? It's been a while since the last time we saw him."

"Ichigo?" Pestche asked. "I can't really remember his face. Is he Ishida? If he is Ishida then who is Ichigo? How about Uuryu? Ahhhh!"

"So we really go to the real world, Nel-sama?" Dodochakka asked.

The beautiful green-haired arrancar smiled. "Yup. So why don't we start making preparations now."

"Hai!"

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

So? That's all I have got for this chapter. Hope you like it. How do you find Ichigo and Rukia's conversation on the last part? God! They hugged each others! (Cheers for that), and what's the meaning of Nel's appearance here? Argghhhh!

Anyway, I'm looking forward to get lots of reviews and comments to you gals and guys. Consider that as your gift for me this New Year. Hehe

**Ichigo:** The year that we were able to spend with you guys is coming to an end. Thank you for everything. Let's see each others in 2011 and face that year full of hope. Have a wonderful year, everyone. Love yah.

**Rukia:** Happy New Year. Let's create wonderful memories again next year, okay?

**Shachiecoh Hime: **To those times that I failed your expectation-I'm sorry, and to the times that I broke my promise in updating- I'm sorry. To those who get an headache for not understanding my grammar- I'm sorry. Another thing, to those who supported this fic ever since—thank you. I hope that we will able to see and meet each other next year. Hehe. Have a wonderful 2011 guys! Cheers for that! Hehe.

**Bleach Characters:** Happy New Year!

Well then, I'll be going now. Let's see each others next time. Until then Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime **


	19. Unexpected Guests

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes:** It's me once again. And I know that it's been a while since the last time I updated the story. How long has it been, everyone? Two months or less? I don't know. Sigh! I'm sorry for that. It's just that my schedules are hectic and I can't find time to update. Imagine, ever since the New Year starts my precious time was preoccupied by doing my Feasibility Project and Management Information System. Argh! Whenever I think about it that I only have two weeks to finish it I started to feel stress. Hubu. Just to tell you, my Final Grade on that subject (Intro to Business Research) depends on that. That's why; my priority is doing that first. But don't worry, once the submission of that project is finished and finals exams are all done. I assure you that I'll update every other week. (Wink!)

Anyways, THANK YOU so much for all the reviews and sympathy comments you guys! It really brought up my mood this week. Haha. And I also have a good new to you. I'm planning on writing once again an IchiRuki fic. I already finished the first draft of the story. I will inform everyone if I already post it on my account. Hope I am able to type that within this week. Hehe.

So… Let's going now, you probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. Now, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

"Am I seeing things?" Isshin asked Ichigo as he blinked his eyes over and over at the beautiful girl standing behind Ichigo's back. "Is that Rukia-chan?"

"Yeah."

Isshin comes closer to Ichigo and whispered. "Why is she here in the real world? What if she gets lost outside and can't find her way back home. Remember, her memories of Karakura Town are gone as well."

"Well, we are here because Renji asked a favor."

"Abarai asked a favor?" Isshin asked. "About what?"

Ichigo is about to answer when flashback starts rolling.

…

…

_**[Flash Back- 1 Week Ago]**_

Soul Society,

"I-C-H-I-G-O!" Renji shouted as he runs 100 km/s towards Byakuya's house where Ichigo used to stay.

The said guy looks back and sees Renji catching his breath. "Renji?" He said. "Don't shout. Nii-sama's at the temple- praying."

"I see. (pant!)… I'm sorry (pant!)"

Ichigo offered the 6th squad lieutenant a glass of water and said, "Here."

Renji accepted it.

"So what do you want that you need to scream my name like that as if asking for help?"

After drinking the water, Renji answered. "I have a favor to ask to you."

"A favor?"

Renji nodded. He pulled out an 8.5 by 11 paper on his shinigami clothes and made Ichigo sees it right in front of his face.

"This is…" Ichigo said.

"Yeah. A flyer from Karakura Mall that Ikaku got while he was on the real world yesterday."

"What about it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… As you can see I have my eyes on this Sony PSP for a long time." He said as he points his finger on the portable playstation (PSP) printed on the paper. "But I can't buy it since it's too expensive but now that the mall is offering 70% sales I think I might able to get it."

"So?"

"Can you buy it for me in my 'stead?

"Eh?"

"Come on Ichigo! If I have this PSP then I can play my favorite games like Monster Hunter Freedom, God of War, Crisis Core and many more during break. Besides I have the money now. All you have to do is go to the real world and buy it."

"I can't." Ichigo said. "I'm too busy."

"Ichigo!" Renji cried. "Don't deny me this thing. We're best friends."

Suddenly, Rukia came in and called. "Abarai." She said as she saw the two guys. "What's with that puppy eyes?"

"Rukia!" Renji called. "Thank god you are here. Could you ask Ichigo to go to the real world to get me this brand new Sony PSP? If it's you who ask him the favor, Ichigo won't hesitate but to do so."

"Go to the real world?" Rukia asked.

Renji nodded. "Take a look at this." He said as he shows the flyer to Rukia.

Rukia looks at it. There are accessories, clothes, shoes, etc. "Sugoi!" She said. "You can buy all of this in the real world?"

"Yeah." Renji answered. "It's amazing right? Real world has lots of cool stuff. They have this so called Karaoke where it you can sing any songs you want and there will be score in the end. There they have this Vending machine where in you can get drinks by inserting the money or coins on the machine. So many stuffs that cannot be seen here at Soul Society."

Rukia's eyes widen. "I- I…"

"Rukia?" Ichigo called as she saw her spacing out. "Are you alright?"

"Let's go there, Ichigo!" She said.

"Eh?"

Rukia smiled. "I want to see the real world."

"Rukia…"

"Please?"

Seeing his wife seems to be determined on seeing his hometown, Ichigo smiled and replied, "Fine. We'll go. But ask first Nii-sama's permission, okay?"

Rukia smiled back. "Thanks."

"Hey!" Renji said. "Don't forget that favor I asked you."

"Hai! Hai!" Ichigo answered.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

…

…

"So that's the story, Dad." Ichigo said to Isshin.

"Ahh… But why did you bring her here on my house and not on your own house?"

"She said she wanted to meet my family so I brought her here." Ichigo turned around and face Rukia. "Hey." He said to her.

Rukia looks at him.

"This is my old man, Isshin. It may not look like but he is a dangerous guy so stay away from him."

"What did you just say?" Isshin reacted. "Rukia-chan, that's not true."

Rukia laughed. "You two are really father and son. You resemble each others." She said. "Anyway, Sorry for the trouble."

"Not at all." Isshin replied. "I don't know if I should say this but 'Welcome back, Rukia-chan'."

"Welcome back?" She asked. She paused for a while and thought, _"He said welcome back… that means I used to live here."_ He looks at Ichigo then at Isshin._ "If Ichigo's my husband before then this man is my father-in-law, am I right?"_

"Is something wrong?" Isshin asked.

"Nothing, O… O…"

"_Is she going to say Otou-san?"_ Isshin thought. _"Say it, Rukia-chan. Call me father like the way you used too."_

"Nothing, Old man." Rukia answered.

Isshin's heart was crumpled. "O-Old man?" He whispered. "My lovely daughter called me an old man?"

Ichigo sighed. "Anyway where are Yuzu and Karin?"

"They joined their class fieldtrip. They will not be home for three days."

"I see."

"Who are they?" Rukia asked.

"My twin sisters."

"Ahh… So you have twin sisters, huh. Wish I could meet them.

Ichigo nodded. "You'll meet them for sure. Anyway, going around the mall sure exhausted you. Do you want to take a rest?"

Rukia nodded. "Sure."

…

…

**Chapter 18: Unexpected Visitors**

…

…

Meanwhile at Soul Society's Command Center whose job is to monitor and locate the hollows that appeared on earth. Something happened that catches the attention of all. "Eh?" Shinigami 1 reacted.

"What's wrong?" Shinigami 2 asked.

"Take a good look at this." Shinigami 1 said.

Both looks at the monitor and their eyes widen. "That is…"

"Activate the emergency alarm!" Shinagami 2 instructed.

…

…

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

**Announcing Condition Red! Announcing Condition Red! All Shinigami Squads please stand by!**

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

…

…

Everybody was surprised on the alarm. Everybody runs back on their respective squad. "What's going on?" Ikaku asked.

"Like the hell I know." Renji answered.

…

…

At the command center, Ukitake and Kyouraku rushed immediately to know what's going on. "What's happening?" Ukitake asked.

"An unidentified reiatsu is detected from the real world." Shinigami 1 said.

"At the real world?" Kyouraku asked.

Shinigami 1 nodded. "It's still far away but the computer can already detect their powerful reiatsu."

"Is it a hollow? A menos grande?" Ukitake asked.

"We're trying to find out, Captain." Shinigami 2 answered.

After a while.

"I got it!" Shinigami 1 said. "It's somewhere near the Karakura High School. There are three of them."

"What are they?"

"I can't detect the other 2 but the one of them is…" Shinigami 2 said.

"The other one is what?" Both captain asked.

"It is…" Shinigami 1 answered.

"What's the color?" Ukitake asked.

It's crimson red, Captain Ukitake." She said. "It's an ESPADA!"

Everybody's eyes widen.

…

…

…

On the other hand, back to the Kurosaki Residence,

"This is my sister's room." Ichigo said to Rukia. "You can use it for the meantime."

"Thanks." Rukia replied.

Suddenly, the door of Ichigo's room which is located just beside the twin's room opened and there he is, shouting, "Nee-san!" It was Kon. He jumps and tries to give Rukia a hug. "I miss you so much!" He added.

Ichigo and Rukia looked back and Kon is answered by Ichigo's punch. "Shup up!" Ichigo said.

"Ichi…" Kon cried as he landed on the floor. "…that hurt."

"Kurosaki." Rukia said as she looks at the Lion-cat stuff toy. "It talked! The stuff toy talked!" She said amazingly. "Is it also a product of real world's technology?"

Ichigo picks up Kon from the floor and shows it to Rukia. "His name is Kon. He's actually a modified soul. You heard about it from Nii-sama, right?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah. He told me once about it but isn't modified soul was supposed to be place on a person's body? Like a gigai?"

Ichigo agreed.

"Then why he is in a stuff toy form? Who thought of that idea?" She asked.

Ichigo paused for a while and he answered, "It was you who thought of placing modified soul in a stuff toy form."

Rukia's eyes widen. "I- I did that?"

Ichigo nodded.

Kon then interrupted, "Anno… Nee-san…" Kon said.

Rukia looks at Kon. She answered, "Kawaii."

"Eh?" Ichigo reacted.

"Ichigo!" Kon said happily as both of his cheeks turned red. "For the first time in my life… Ever since I met Nee-san… this is the first time that she ever said to me that I am cute."

Kon's happiness might eventually rise up to heaven when, "That rabbit stuff toy is cute!" Rukia added to her first sentence when she saw piles of Chappy Rabbits inside Ichigo's room.

The soul survivor modified soul's world shattered. "It can't be…" Kon cried as tears keep flowing down his eyes.

Ichigo laughs. "You celebrated too soon, Kon."

Rukia then walks inside Ichigo's room and gets one of the Chappy rabbit. "Is this all your collection?"

He shook his head.

"I see… then this must be from your sisters." Rukia paused for a while. "Ahhm… If its okay, can I borrow at least one of this?"

Ichigo looks at her. "You don't have to do that."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Those Chappy Rabbits are yours."

Rukai's eyes widen. "I- I owned them?" She asked.

"That's right!" Kon answered. He is standing on top of Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo bought all those rabbits for you! During your birthday or any other day, when he spotted any Chappy Rabbit from here and Soul Society, he's going to buy it and give it to you as a present."

"Kon!" Ichigo called.

"I don't know what he is planning but I guess he wants to have a big family of Chappy Rabbit family for you." Kon added.

"Kon, stop!" He said.

"Eh?" Kon asked. "Don't you want Nee-san to know about it?"

"It's just that…" He said blushing.

"You're embarrassed?" Kon asked.

Ichigo is about to answer when all of them feels the powerful reiatsu that soul society had detected a while ago. "Ichigo!" Kon called as both of them looked at the window.

"I know." Ichigo answered.

"There are three of them. They are at the Karakura High School" Kon said.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked. "I feel something strange."

Ichigo looks at Rukia. Even though Rukia loses her memory, she still has the abilities and powers of a shinigami so she also detected and feels that powerful spirit power. "Kon." He called.

"Yes?" Kon asked.

"Give me the pill."

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me." Ichigo replied. "I'm going to transform into a shinigami."

"But?"

"Ahhh!" Ichigo shouted. "If you don't want to give me that then I have no choice but to take it out of your mouth by force." And so, Ichigo inserted his hand into Kon's mouth and look for the pill. When he does, he swallowed it and the shinigami form of him was separated from his body.

"Ichigo… you…" Rukia said surprisingly.

"You stay here with, Rukia." He said to Kon.

"Yes." Kon, now on Ichigo's body, replied.

"I'm coming with you." Rukia pleaded.

"No." Ichigo answered. "You stay here. I don't want to put you in danger."

"But…"

"I'll be back soon. I promise that. So stay here and wait for me, okay?"

Rukia looks at Ichigo. She comes closer to him and holds his hand. "Don't get yourself hurt, okay?"

Ichigo blushed. He smiled and replied, "I will." After that, Ichigo jumped from the window and runs fast to check what's going on. As he runs towards where the reiatsu is, he feels something strange. _"What's this feeling?"_ He thought. _"Is this a hollow?"_ He thought again. _"Maybe not. It's too powerful. It seems like similar to an Espada reiastsu. What the hell is going on?"_

…

…

After a couple of minutes, he reached his former school. He looked around and sees nothing. Then, "Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue called. She was with Ishida and Chad.

Ichigo looked back. "Guys?" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"We all felt the strange reiatsu so we decided to check it out." Inoue answered.

"Who do you think it could be?" Chad asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo answered.

"You know?" Ishida said. "I don't really get it but I think I felt this reiatsu before."

"You're right." Inoue agreed. "I'm also thinking the same."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

As the four of them were chatting, the senkai gate opened and Renji together with Ikaku stepped out of it. "Oi!" Renji said.

The four of them looks back at the guy calling.

"Abarai! Madarame!" Ishida, Inoue and Chad said surprisingly.

"Renji! Ikaku!" Ichigo called. "Don't tell me you also felt the reiatsu back at soul society?"

Ikaku nodded. "Yeah. That's why we are sent here."

Renji then looked around as if looking for someone. "Where's Rukia?" He asked.

"Are you really looking for Rukia or the portable play station that you asked us to buy for you?" Ichigo teased.

"Shut up!" Renji shouted. "Where is she? Is she safe?"

"Don't worry. She's at my old man's house."

"Eh?" Inoue reacted. "Kuchiki-san's here? How come?"

"Long story." Ichigo answered. "Anyway, that's not the issue here. Let's go look for those people who come all the way here to look for a fight. God! It's been a while since the last time I fight. Ten sa Zangetsu's telling me that he wants to come out so I'd better give what he's asking for."

Suddenly,

…

…

"AHHHHHHhhhh!" Someone shouted as he points his finger to the guy wearing eye glasses. "It's Ishida!" He added.

They all look at the person who shouted and they were surprised to see the one shouting jumps in to Uuryu and gave him a big hug. Ishida plopped down on the ground with the guy on top of him. "It's nice to see you again, Ishida!" He giggled.

"Ehhh?" Ishida reacted. "Pe-Pestche? Is that you?"

"Wait!" Pestche said as he sits on top of Uuryu. "If you are Ishida then who is Uuryu?"

"Get off me!" Ishida said angrily. "My god! I thought I was gonna die. You're so heavy. Anyway, I'm Ishida and I'm also Uuryu."

Dondochaka then came in the scene and his eyes widen with delight to see Renji. "Re- Renji!" He called.

"Ah!" Renji said. "The arrancar with a big fat face!"

"You're mean." Dondochaka said. He started chasing Renji all over the place.

"Stop chasing me, will you?" Renji cried.

Ichigo, Inoue as well as Ikaku looks at them wondering. "Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said in low tone. "Those two are…"

"Yeah." He answered. "What the hell is going on?" He paused for a while then he called the attention of the two fractions. "Pestche! Dondochaka!"

The two guys look at him. "Nani?" They asked.

"What are you two doing here in the real world?"

But instead of Pestche and Dondochaka answering his question, some answered on behalf of them. "We all came here looking for you."

They all looked at the person speaking and Ichigo's eyes widen as the image of the woman gets lighten by the light of the moon. Her green hair dances together with the breeze of the wind. "You are…" Ichigo said.

"It's been a while, Ichigo."

"Nel!"

"Who are they?" Ikaku asked without any idea who those people are.

"The beautiful lady there is former Espada no. 3 and those two are her fractions." Inoue replied.

"A former Espada?"

Inoue nodded. "But they're not an enemy. They are our allies. They helped Kurosaki-kun during his fight at Hueco Mundo.

"I see…"

…

…

Back to Ichigo,

"Nel." He called as he comes closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I said it before." Nel replied. "We all came here looking for you."

"Why?"

"Am I not allowed to see you?" She asked in low tone.

"Eh? That's not what I mean." Ichigo replied. "It's just that I'm not expecting you to visit me. That's why I asked."

Nel smiled. "Okay. I'm gonna be honest. I came here not only to see you but also because I miss you."

"Nel."

"You finally said it Nel-sama!" Pestche and Dondochka cheered. "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

Nel then comes closer to Ichigo and gives him a hug. Ichigo as well as the others present on that area were surprised it. "Oi!" He reacted as his face turned all red. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug, of course." She answered. "It's been three years, you know?" She paused for a while then added. "Truly. It's really great to see you again, Ichigo."

Ichigo composed himself and calmly replied. "Yeah."

…

…

…

Suddenly, Rukia entered the scene catching her breath. "Kurosaki!" She called worrying. "Are you alright?"

Everyone looks at her. Ichigo didn't see that coming. He's still on Nel's embrace. "Ru- Rukia!" He said surprisingly. He quickly removes Nel's hand on him and asked. "What are you doing here?

Kon then arrived at the place. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." He said catching his breath also. "I tried to stop her from coming here because it's dangerous but she insisted and ran towards here. God! Nee-san, you're so fast.

Rukia didn't answer.

"Nee-san?"

Rukia's only looking at the green-haired woman standing beside Ichigo.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called. "Are you alright?"

She looks at him. "I came here as fast as I can because I got worried about you. You've been gone for so long and I thought maybe something happened but it seems that I'd let my imagination run wild and…" Rukia paused for a while. Image of Ichigo and Nel hugging each other flashed in her mind.

"And what?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Rukia then looks again at Nel. "She is?"

"Her name is Nel." Ichigo replied. "Those two are her friends, Pestche and Dondochaka. They are from Hueco Mundo and they are good friends to us."

"Ahhh…" Rukia answered.

Nel then step forward and said to her. "We met before, right?"

"Excuse me?" Rukia answered.

"You are Kuchiki Rukia, right? How have you been?"

"I'm sorry." She said. "I don't remember you."

"Is that so?" Nel said. "Maybe that's because I'm in my childhood form that time."

"You are?"

"My name's Nel. You remember now?"

"Nel?"

She nodded. "Anyway, back then when the two of us first met. I asked you a question, right? When we are sitting on the head of Dondochaka's pet and were heading at Las Noches."

"A question?"

Nel nodded. "But you didn't answer me that time. Perhaps you can do now." Nel paused for a while and added. "Who are you to Ichigo."

"Eh?"

"Who are you to Ichigo?" Nel repeated.

Rukia looks troubled. She looks at him. "I'm- I'm…"

"Cut it out, Nel." Ichigo said trying to save Rukia from trouble. "Rukia has no memory of the past. She can't remember anything. That's why; refrain from asking about herself or anything that has to do with her past."

Nel was surprised on what she heard. "Oh my god! I didn't know. I'm sorry, Rukia."

She smiled. "Don't worry." Rukia answered.

Then Pestche's stomach growl sign that he is hungry. "Hahaha!" he laughed. "Could you give me something to eat?

Ichigo sighed. "Geez! Travelling from Hueco Mundo up to here sure exhausted you. Let's get into my house and have something to eat."

"Honto?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I'll pass." Ikaku and Renji said.

"But why?" Ichigo asked.

"We have to report this at Soul Society. We have to tell them that the matter is not serious and has been solved. All squads are ready to attack, you know?" Renji replied.

"I see… Sorry for the trouble, Renji, Ikaku." Ichigo apologized.

"Not at all." Ikaku replied.

Ichigo looks at his human friends. "Are you coming guys?"

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue replied. "I have exams to take the day after tomorrow so I have to go back and study."

"I'll pass too." Chad said.

"Maybe next time." Ishida added.

"Is that so? I was hoping we could give this three a welcome party but I guess we can't. Anyway, sorry for the trouble."

And so, one by one, his friends went home leaving him and Rukia as well as the three new comers and Kon.

"So?" Nel said as she crosses her hand into Ichigo's arm. "Let's go."

"Yeah." He answered. He turned around and faces Rukia. "Hey, let's go home."

Seeing how close they are, it took him couple of seconds to answer. "O—Okay."

"Nee-san, daijobu?" Kon asked.

She looks at Kon. "Yeah. I just get tired."

"Let's get going then." Ichigo tells her. "Nel and the others have lots of interesting to tell us. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Let's go, Rukia-chan." Nel invited.

She fakes a smile. "Sure."

And so, Ichigo and Nel started to walk while she's behind them looking at how happy those two were chatting. _"I met Ichigo when I woke up after having sleeping for almost a month. I learned at that time that the hogyoku's effect triggers and I don't remember everything from my past."_ She thought. She looks again at Ichigo and Nel _"…But this is again I see Ichigo… no…. This is the first time I saw Ichigo smiling and laughing like that. I wonder… when we were still together and I still remember everything… did we also laughed liked that? I wonder…" _

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Alright! Another chapter is done. Hope you love it. And if so, why not press the review button below and tells me what you think about this chapter. Hehe. You know? It makes a writer happy when they work are appreciated. Haha. Anyway, I can't promise you that I'll be able to update next week. But I assure you that I'll be back. So wait for me. Hehe. Love you guys!

So, Until then. See yah!

**Shachiecoh Hime **


	20. Realizations

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **Hello my readers. This is Shachiecoh Himeagain with another ICHIXRUKI- On the Way to A Smile Chapter! I'm sorry for updating soooo late. I'm down on my knees begging all of you to forgive me for not keeping my promise on updating so fast. Huhu. Anyway, how are you all doing? This might be late but thank you to those who read and review the last chapter. Anyway, I don't want to let you guys and gals keeps waiting. Here's now the latest chapter of the story. Hope you will like it.

You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. Now, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

"Is this your house?" Nel asked as all of them step in inside the living room.

"Nope." Ichigo replied. "It's my dad's."

"Ahhh… It's beautiful." Nel answered.

"You think so?" Ichigo asked as he poured a hot tea on an empty cup and give to his guests. "Here."

"Thanks."

Ichigo smiled and sits beside Rukia. "So?" He started. "How's your life back in Hueco Mundo?"

"It's fine." Nel replied as she puts down the teacup. "Compared when Aizen-sama was still alive, every hollows now are enjoying this so called freedom."

"That's good to hear." He replied. "That the battle I won doesn't only benefit us, humans, and soul society but yours as well."

Suddenly, Isshin comes in and called their attention, "Ichigo…" He called. "…those three are?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. "I've met all of them during the winter war."

"I see."

"Who is he?" Nel asked.

"My dad."

"Kyaa!" Nel surprisingly said. "I can't believe your father is so handsome."

Isshin blushed. "Not really. Hahaha."

"I'm Nel." The green-haired lady said. "And these are my fractions, Dondochakka and Pestche. Nice meeting you, sir."

Isshin smiled. "Nice meeting you too. Anyway, it's getting late. Why don't you reserve all your stories for tomorrow?"

"I think we should do that." Ichigo said. "I'm kinda tired too. So? How are we going to decide which room you three are occupying?" He asked. "Ahhm… I think the two fractions will have to stay with dad."

"Eh?" Isshin said. "Why not in your room? Your room is the biggest room here. I'd share my room with Nel-chan."

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted. "Like I'm going to allow that. Besides, I already have Kon as my roommate."

"So where will I sleep, Ichigo?: Nel asked.

"You stay where Rukia is." He said.

"With Rukia-chan?" She asked as she looks at the girl sitting quietly on the sofa. Then she looks again at Ichigo. "But I want to sleep with you. I also have lots of things to tell you."

"I know." Ichigo replied. "But it's too late so lets leave those stuff for tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed. "I promise."

Nel gently nodded. "But before that…" She said again coming closer to Ichigo. "Goodnight." She said then kisses him gently on his cheek making Ichigo blushed.

"Geez." Ichigo reacted. "You don't have to do that. Anyway, goodnight too."

Nel smiled. "Then, I'll go sleep now." She turned her attention to Rukia who's shocked after seeing that girl kissing Ichigo. "Let's go, Rukia."

Rukia startled. "Eh?" She then bowed her head and immediately raises it as if nothing happened. "Sure." She then stood on her seat and bade goodnight to Ichigo. "See you tomorrow, Kurosaki." She said in low tone."

"Yeah. Sweet dreams, both of you."

And so, Nel crosses her hands into Rukia and the two girls soon headed upstairs. Meanwhile, Isshin, who caught Rukia's reaction, speaks; "I don't know what kind of relationship you and that green-haired arrancar shared with back at Hueco Mundo…" He said. "…but…"

Ichigo looks at him. "What are you talking about, Dad?"

"Don't do things that will make Rukia-chan uncomfortable."

"Things that will make Rukia uncomfortable…?" Ichigo asked. "Honestly! What are you talking about?"

Isshin sighed. "I'm going up now. I'm kinda sleepy. Oi!" He said to Nel's fractions. "Let's get going."

"Hai!" They both said.

…

…

Meanwhile, inside the room where Rukia and Nel is,

"Hey!" Nel said to Rukia who just get into one of the two beds there. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Eh?" Rukia asked surprisingly. "What are you talking about?"

The green-haired girl comes closer to Rukia and whispered to her, "You know…" She started. "I fall in love with Ichigo at first sight."

Rukia's eyes widen. "You- what?"

"Even I was in my child form when I first saw him, my heart is beating so fast. I was like this 'Kyaa! He's so handsome!' And the way he wanted to protect his friends- It's so COOL!" Nel said. "The time that I spent with him back in Hueco Mundo is really memorable. That's why; when you came into the picture, when we're all on Bawa Bawa's head, I asked you what your relationship with him is. Hehe."

"Ahhh… I'm sorry. But I don't remember anything."

"Yeah. Ichigo said that a while ago. God! I was looking forward on hearing your answer. But seeing that you live with him- you must be someone important to him."

"Even so… I can't remember it."

Nel looks at Rukia, eye to eye, "You don't happen to be his…?"

Rukia looks back at her. "What if I am…?"

She smiled. "I will not lose."

"Huh?"

"The reason I came here is to tell him how I feel. It took me three years to gather this courage. But now, I'm gonna do it. No matter what your relationship is, I will still confess."

Rukia didn't answer.

"Rukia-chan." Nel called.

"Hmmn?"

"Let's do our best."

She just looks at her.

…

…

**Chapter 19: Realizations**

…

…

_The next day,_

"What the-" Ichigo surprisingly said as he looks at the girl busy cooking in the kitchen. He just comes in with Rukia.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Nel called happily. "And Rukia-chan. Good morning."

"What are you doing, Nel?" Ichigo asked as he pulled out chair to sit.

"Can't you tell? I just made everyone breakfast."

"What I want to know is why? Where is my Dad?"

"He left a while ago. A patient from outside came and your father is treating him right now."

"You know?" Dondochakka said. "Nel-sama woke up early to do this."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

Nel blushed. "Don't say it, Dondochakka."

"Be proud." Pestche added. "Nel-sama doesn't cook not unless it's for an important person."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked. "Then I must be thankful that Nel cooked food for me. And you're important to me too."

Nel smiled. "Here." She said as she gives Ichigo the food that she cooked. "It's an arrancar dish. It's similar to your human food called steak."

"Thanks." He said. Ichigo then tastes it, "How's it?" She asked again.

"Delicious!" Ichigo said happily.

"Honto? I'm happy that you liked it. I spend three years studying how to make human food so that I'll be able to make you delicious food."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks."

Nel smiled back at him. Then she casts her eyes on Rukia and gives her an annoying smile. Rukia gets it. "Do you want some, Rukia-chan?" She asked in a cute way.

"You!" Rukia reacted. She paused for a while and continued; "I see… so this is what you want, huh."

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked to her.

Nel wants a challenge. Then she will give it her. "Kurosaki!" Rukia said to him.

"Yes?"

"I'm borrowing the kitchen."

"Do you think that steak with mushroom sauce is suitable for breakfast?" Rukia asked. "I'm going to make you Kurosaki something special."

"So you can cook too, huh?" Nel asked.

Rukia looks at her. "Yeah. I'll show you how great being a member of the Kuchiki Household.

…

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Ladies and gentlemen, to the thousands in attendance and to the millions of people reading this chapter around the world, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! Here we have two champions who are fighting for one goal. With their love for Ichigo on the line, only one can be victorious today.**_

…

…

_Introducing first__, Fighting out in the blue corner, from Hueco Mundo, wearing a white blouse, a red mini-skirt and a pair of sandals, weighing…. anno… never mind… One of the strongest Arrancar alive and former number 3 Espada- _NELLIEL TU ODELSCHWANCK!

…

…

_Image of Nel while brushing her hair with a blink of a light on his lips flashed… (Can you imagine it?)_

…

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Fighting out in the red corner, red as blood corner, representing Soul Society and heiress of the Kuchiki Household, wearing a blue-white dress and a pair of bunny slippers (which is bought by Isshin) and a gorgeous and awesome looks with a heart of an angel… official weight… (It's secret. Okay! I get it... 33 kilograms)… The one that made the rain stopped and the Number 1 girl in Kurosaki Ichigo's Heart- KUCHIKI RUKIA!**_

…

…

_Image of Rukia's angelic face with a nice smile on her lips flashed… (Kyaa! God! If good looks could kill, I think we will probably turn into ashes… Oh! Rukia…Kirei!)_

…

…

_**Ting! Ting! Ting!(Continuously ringing)**_

…

…

_**Fight!**_

…

…

And so, Rukia started cooking her main dish. She started preparing the ingredients, chopping the garlic, onions, etc. Then the heat the pan, toss all the ingredients and in less than 15 minutes, her masterpiece is all done. She gets a plate and serves it to Ichigo. "Here. Eat it." She said to her.

All eyes are on her dish. "Rukia…" Ichigo said. "This is…"

Due to curiosity, Nel asked, "What this?" Talking about the food that Rukia cooked.

"I thought you spent three years learning about human food? How come you don't know this kind of cooking?" Rukia asked her. "Do you want to know what's that?"

Nel nodded.

"It's a dish…" She said looking at Ichigo. "…a guy used to cook for me."

Ichigo blushed.

"It's called garlic-fried rice. Now, Ichigo. Have a taste of it."

He did.

"How's it?"

He smiled. "This is the best cuisine I ever tasted." He said.

Rukia smiled. "Thanks." She then looks at Nel. "Now, why don't you also try eating my dish, Nel?"

Nel pouted. "Whatever."

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Cooking Showdown Winner- Rukia! **_

_**Current Standings: Rukia-1: Nel-0**_

…

…

After eating breakfast, Ichigo starts listening to all Nel's stories since he promised it to her last night. "And you know what?" Nel said to him as small tears began to form from her eye lids because of too much laughing. "Pestche accidentally three his Infinite Slick to Ishida but it's really SNOT."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "Hahaha! I never knew that happened. Thinking about that it happened on that guy makes me laugh. Haha. God! I wanna see Ishida's reaction that time."

Nel smiled. "Me too… He must have been gone crazy at that time."

Ichigo agreed as he wipes also the tears formed by his excessive laughing. "Anyway, where's Rukia?"

"She left this place not a moment ago." Dondochakka said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"She must felt out of place." Nel answered. "Well, I cannot blame her. She lost her memory, right?"

Suddenly, "What are you saying I felt out of place?" Rukia said as she comes to them while holding a box of popcorn. "I just went to the kitchen to get some snacks because I know your story telling will take a life time…"

"What did you say, you midget!" Nel asked. "My story is worth telling for." She added. Then she comes out with an idea to annoy Rukia. She sits beside Ichigo. Crossed her arms into his and say in a very cute tone. "Neh, Ichigo… Rukia-chan's picking on me."

Seeing that, Rukia reacted. "Oi!" She shouted at her. "What do you think your doing? Remove your hand on Kurosaki immediately."

But Nel teased her again. She moves her body more close to Ichigo making her huge breasts nailed on Ichigo's arm. Rukia starts to reach her boiling point. "You!"

"Calm down. Calm down." Ichigo told her. "Nothing will happen if both of you will fight. Rukia be good friends with Nel, okay?"

Nel smiled.

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Getting Ichigo's Side Winner- Nel! **_

_**Current Standings: Rukia-1: Nel-1**_

…

Rukia sighed. There's nothing she can do. Ichigo took side with Nel this time. Suddenly, Nel speaks again. She's not removing her hands on Ichigo's. "Anno…" She said.

"What's wrong, Nel?" Ichigo asked.

"You know? I want to go in amusement park with you."

"Eh?"

"I saw one from Ulquiorra's eyes when he's reporting to Aizen-sama before and I thought it's really fun out there. Ichigo, take me there."

"Amusement park?" Ichigo thought. "That sounds a nice idea."

"How about tomorrow?" Nel asked.

"Alright."

"Kyaa! I finally get the chance to ask you on a date." Nel giggled.

"Date?"

Rukia then speaks; "You'll take her to amusement park tomorrow?"

Ichigo nodded. "She's our guest. It's my responsibility to tour her around. Let's go there with them." He said.

"But you promised me that you'll take me on this hill called Mono no Aware where Mr. Kurosaki and your mother exchanged vows, right?"

"I promised you?" Ichigo asked. He thought for a while and remembered that he did promise it to her before both of them go to the real world. "Oh god! Your right. It's because of this girl that I forget all about that…" He said looking at Nel. "I'm sorry, Rukia. I'll take you there next time."

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Asking Ichigo on A date Winner- Nel! **_

_**Current Standings: Rukia-1: Nel-2**_

…

"Besides a lot of things happened recently..."Ichigo added. "…Thinking about all the stuffs makes me stress and worn out. I haven't been also to amusement park for three years since I gave up everything about fun and focus on something _(Rukia)_. God! I missed having fun."

Rukia's surprised on what she heard.

"Rukia?" He called.

"I'm going out for a bit." She said in low tone.

"Where?"

She didn't answer.

"Geez! What's wrong with her?" Ichigo said.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, Rukia went to the nearest park and there she sits on one of the swing there. It happened that Isshin is passing by that place and he saw her beautiful daughter-in-law sitting there quietly as if something's bothering her. "What's with that face, Rukia-chan?" He asked.

Rukia looks at him. "Mr. Kurosaki?" She called. Ever since her memory lost and even though she knew that Ichigo and her are married. She's not addressing him as 'dad'.

"Did something happen?" Isshin asked.

"Kurosaki said something a while ago…" She said in low tone.

"Ichigo?"

"He said that the things that happening recently and for the past three years make him stress. I know I'm being pessimistic but is he talking about the things that happened around me?"

"_That idiot!"_ Isshin thought.

"Did I- Did I really caused Ichigo so much pain?"

"What are you talking about? Ichigo loves you so much."

She paused for a while. "I thought… things are going well for the two of us." She said. "He even said to me that he understands what I'm going through. That he'll wait. I also doing my best, you know. Every day, every night, I always try looking for my lost memory so that I'll be able to make Kurosaki happy. But when I saw how Nel knew Kurosaki so much I feel out of place. I don't want to admit it to myself but it's true. I don't have any single memory of him. Despite him being my husband. I don't know when his birthday is, his blood type is or what he likes or dislikes. I don't know anything of that. But what worries me is what he said… I realize… that I only bring him heartaches. How long I'm gonna give him so much pain. 2 years? 10 years? 20 years? Maybe by that time, even my memories come back. He'll grow tired of me and looks for someone else. Thinking about that…"

"Hey, Rukia-chan." Isshin called. "Do you want to go to your house?"

"My house?" She asked. "In soul society?"

"Not that one. But your house here in the real world."

Rukia looks at Isshin. "I have a house here?"

Isshin nodded. "Let's go there."

Rukia agreed.

And so Isshin brought Rukia where she and Ichigo live after their wedding, her eyes widen on what she sees. There's a huge portrait of her in her wedding gown and with Ichigo standing on her side hanging on the living room. "This place is…"

Isshin nodded. "This is where you and Ichigo reside after you exchange your vows." He paused for a while and gets something on the cabinet. "Here."

"This is?" Rukia asked. It's a DVD with a title on the cover that says 'On the Way to A Smile'.

"Why don't you watch it?" Isshin tells him.

"Eh?"

Isshin inserted the disc on the player and the scene selection comes in the TV screen. Many selections can be seen there. There's a title name For the Sake of My Beloved and The Wedding. "Watch it yourself." He said. "All the videos recorded on that DVD were all taken when you still have all your memories. If you doubt his feelings, maybe you'll discover that what you're thinking is wrong. And also here…"

Rukia gets once again the thing that Isshin handed her. It's a medium size notebook with her picture hugging a Chappy Rabbit printed on the cover. There's a huge lettering on the middle of the notebook saying When God Writes Your Story. "This will also help you…"

"Don't tell me… It's my diary?"

"Ichigo bought it for you. He said that memories can sometimes become vague and foggy. And there are times when they disappear altogether. Therefore, because there are many things he doesn't want you to lose track of. He wants you to record everything in here for the sake of those moments that should never be forgotten."

Rukia doesn't say anything.

"He really loves you, Rukia-chan. He wouldn't chose this path if his feelings for you are not true."

…

…

…

Later that night, Rukia's alone on Yuzu and Karin's room when a knock came outside the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Rukia opened it. Ichigo's the one knocking. "Yoh!" He said.

"Kurosaki." She called.

"Are you okay?"

"Eh?"

"You left a while ago, right? And when you come back you immediately headed to your room."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you somehow mad at me? "

"Huh?"

"About my promise…"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. It's not that place is going somewhere, right?"

"Rukia."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Rukia nodded.

"That's a relief. Well… I have something to do. See you later."

Rukia smiled. "Anno…" She said.

Ichigo turned back. "Is something wrong?"

"Thank you…" She said while blushing. "Thank you for taking care of me all these years."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Kurosaki brought me to the place where the two of us- lived." She said again. Her red face is getting brighter and brighter. "And I watched the play both of us participated in as well as the wedding. I also read my diary. And I realize that you- you really are looking out for me. So thank you very much."

"Rukia."

"I'll do my best!" She said. "I'll do my best to remember everything. That's why, just hang in there Kurosaki." She said before shutting the door.

Ichigo's heartbeat starts beating like a drum. But he's somehow happy about it. He bowed his head to hide his blushing face.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

That's all we have for this week chapter. I'm looking forward that you love it. Hehe. Please leave review. It makes a writer happy when his/her works is appreciated. Hehe. Well then, let's see each other on the next chapter. I wonder what's going to happen. Especially that Nel is around! Damn her. Hehe.

Well then, I'll be going now. Let's see each others next time. Until then Ja ne!

**Shachiecoh Hime **


	21. Love Breaks

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes:** It's me once again, Shachiecoh Hime. Wow! I got reviews! So many reviews! Thank you so much to those who did that last time. Hehe. I thought I wouldn't be able to get at least one reviews because it took me more than a month to update. I thought all of you have been affected by the HOGYOKU"S EFFECT that made you all forget about me but- (tears falling) THANK YOU VERY MUCH STILL SUPPORTING MY ON THE WAY TO A SMILE STORY! THANK YOU!

So? To those who already forgotten this fic well… why don't we all refresh your memory by trying to remember what's the plot of this story. It all started during the final battle between Ichigo, the shinigamis and Aizen. During the battle, Rukia has been hit my Aizen's ultimate power called Death Prize. She's about to die but was saved because of the Hogyoku. The hogyoku when used has a price to pay and the price to pay for Rukia is her memory. Three years passed since the winter war and Ichigo's nightmare happened. Rukia lost her memories forgetting herself, her friends, her families and the man she loves. Now, with no memories, she lives with Byakuya and Ichigo wondering if ever she will get her memories back.

Well… I hope my little summarization refreshed your mind. Hehe. You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. Now, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

Rukia woke up the next morning with the sun shining into her eyes. She slowly sat up and scanned the room. The clock read 8am and her 'roommates' have already gone.

Knowing very well that all of them must be in the kitchen taking breakfast, Rukia jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the new day.

Once she was inside, Rukia grabbed her toothbrush, applies some toothpaste on the brushes, and started to brush. It was then she noticed how familiar she has gotten to this house. Not only that, but she was now more comfortable in the human world in general. Well, maybe that's because on her past, most important things in her life happened on this place.

Rukia rinsed her mouth and cupped her hands to collect the falling water and splashed it over her face. It was very refreshing. She smiled as she repeated this several times until she turned off the faucet and grabbed her towel. Then she went down stairs and meets everyone in the dining hall. "Good Morning." She said to them.

"Ah!" Ichigo, who had his chopsticks halfway up his mouth, looks at her. He said; "Good morning too, Rukia."

She smiled.

"You've been looking great lately, Rukia-chan." Isshin said. "That's a good sign."

"It's all because you keep cheering me, Mr. Kurosaki."

"I'll do everything for you, you know." He said. "Here." He said again giving Rukia a plate with her breakfast on it. "Eat."

"Thanks." Rukia said. She tastes it and looked at the green-haired girl sitting next to Pestche. "Is this your cooking too, Nel?"

She shook her head.

"Then…"

"I cooked it." Ichigo replied.

"Ahh… It's really tasty." She said. She is about to eat once again when she feels a little dizzy. "Oh." She cried.

Wondering what's going on, Ichigo asked; "Is something wrong?"

"I feel dizzy." Rukia replied. Then she feels throwing up. She quickly stands on her seat and goes to the bathroom. Isshin and Ichigo followed her. "Rukia-chan!" Isshin called over and over again as he knocked the bathroom's door really hard. "What's happening?"

"Hey!" Ichigo calls, worriedly. "Open the door."

She did.

Both looked at her and asked the same question. "Are you alright?"

She nodded as she wipes her mouth with a towel. "I wonder what's wrong with me." She said.

Suddenly, Ichigo is about to ask Rukia again a question when someone barged in on their house that all of them are surprised. "GOOD MORNING!" he shouted as loud as he can. "6th Squad lieutenant has ARRIVED!"

"Abarai." Rukia called.

"Renji." Ichigo also called.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ha!" Renji replied. "Save that for later. I'm hungry." He then walks his way towards the kitchen and sees the three arrancars still eating their breakfast. "Eh? These three are still here?"

"Yeah." Pestche replied. "You got a problem with that?"

"You!" Renji reacted. "How dare you talk back to me…"

"RENJI!" Dondochaka cried running towards him. "I miss you."

"STOP!" he said. "I'm not here to play with you."

"So?" Ichigo said as he now also reaches the dining area. He takes a seat as well as Rukia and asked again. "What makes you here?"

Renji, already sitting on one of the chairs there, replied. "My Portable Play Station! The one I asked you to buy for me. I came to get it."

"Ahhh… It's on my room. I'll give it you later." Ichigo replied.

Renji paused for a while. He looks at Rukia and continued, "And also Rukia…"

Rukia looks at him. "Hmn?"

"Taichou's looking for you."

"Nii-sama?" She asked.

Renji nodded. "Of course, he did allow you to have a vacation here in the real world but he's really an over protective brother. He's wondering what you're doing here. He can't even concentrate on his work. Even at night, he sleeps talk. He's looking for you even on his dreams. Why not return at Soul Society to lessen his worries?"

Rukia thought for a while. "Sure. I'll go with you."

"Then I'll come too…" Ichigo said.

"Are you an idiot?" Rukia asked him. "How about Nel and her followers? You stay here!"

"But…"

Rukia looks at him and holds his hands. He blushed. "I'll be back here as soon as possible." She said. "I also have something to do back at soul society. You're going to wait for me here, right?"

Ichigo has no choice but to agree. "Ye- Yeah. I'll wait for you."

She smiled.

…

…

**Chapter 20: Love Breaks**

…

…

And so, Rukia left with Renji for Soul Society. On the other hand, it's been three days and Ichigo keeps on thinking about his dearest and loveable wife. He then picks up something from his pocket. It's the stuff toy/recorder that Rukia gave him before the Hogyoku's effect triggered. He presses it and._ …_

…

"_I love you, Ichigo."_

…

He presses once again the recorder.

…

"_I love you, Ichigo."_

…

Suddenly,

"Was that Rukia-chan on the voice recorder?" Nel asked as she walks closer to Ichigo

"Yeah. It's her."

"You really loved her, right?"

"Nel…"

"I knew it… Even before I came to see you here in the human world."

"What do you mean?"

"Rukia-chan… is really special." She said in low tone. "When she first arrived at Hueco Mundo and saved you from the arrancar that can only be beaten by water, you feel really happy, right? And when you all decided to entered those 5 doors separately back at Las Noches, you really are worried about her. And your mission to saved Inoue Orihime seems to be forgotten by yours when her reiatsu falls. She really is an important person, right?"

Ichigo smiled. "You saw right through me even though you're in your child form that time. You really are an amazing girl, Nel."

"Don't worry about her." Nel told him. "She's with that shinigami guy. She told you that she'll be back. All you have to do is wait for her return."

"Yeah."

"As for now, why not focus your attention on us first."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Come." Nel said as she crosses her arm on his. "I baked something. Let's eat it with Isshin-san and the others."

Ichigo smiled. "Hai! Hai!"

…

…

…

Meanwhile back at Soul Society,

"It's nice seeing you again, Rukia-chan." Her 13th squad colleagues, Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu, said to her as she walks on their barracks.

Rukia smiled at them and greeted them back. "Anno…" She said to one of them. "Is Ukitake-taichou around?"

The said person she's looking suddenly sees her and said, "My! If it isn't my favorite shinigami… What's wrong?"

Rukia looks at the new coming guy. She bowed down to him and said, "I just came here to greet you. "Here." She said handing the sickly 13th squad captain a basket of fruits.

"Thanks." Ukitake replied. "Let's go to my office and have some tea.

"Sure."

…

…

…

At Ukitake's office,

"I want to ask you something…" Rukia said as she puts down her tea cup.

"Sure. If I can be of any help then…"

"I want to return being a shinigami." She said seriously.

"Huh?"

"This is what I decided on my own. No one forces me to do so. I mean, I was thinking that if I continue doing the things I do in the past maybe I'll be able to remember something that's why…"

"I understand your intention…" Ukitake told her. "But have you talked about it to Byakuya and to Ichigo-kun?"

Rukia shook her head.

"I see… I'll think of some ways to help you, Rukia."

She smiled. "Really? Thank you so much."

Ukitake smiled back. "You don't seem to be having trouble at all now. I'm happy for you."

"Mr. Kurosaki said the same thing." She replied. "I really, really want to get back my memories." She then paused for a while remembering an orange-haired guy. Then she smiled.

"Rukia-chan?"

She then stands up from her seat and tells Ukitake, "I'll be going now. I have to meet Abarai. Thank you for listening to me, Ukitake-taichou."

"No problem."

Rukia soon leaves the barrack but she's not that far from the place when she starts feeling dizzy again. _"Here it is again…" _She thought. _"…my head is spinning." _Soon after that she lost her consciousness. Ukitake who's watching her from his window saw it and he shouted "RUKIA!"

He hurriedly goes to where Rukia's lying and immediately brings her to the 4th squad barracks.

…

…

…

4th Squad Division,

"What happened?" Byakuya asks, worriedly, after learning that his beloved sister collapsed.

"Kuchiki-taichou." Ukitake called. "I don't know. She just lost consciousness."

"Rukia!" Byakuya called. "Can you her me?"

Rukia, who's lying on the bed, slowly opened her eyes, "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you."

Renji then comes to check out what happened, "Rukia!"

She looks at him. "Hey." She called.

"Is this because of Hogyoku?" Byakuya asked Unohana.

"No. It's not." Unohana replied.

"Then what's the cause of it?" Renji asked.

Unohana looks at them and replied. "Rukia… she is…"

All their eyes widen.

…

…

…

On the other hand, back at the real world, Ichigo seems to forget worrying too much about Rukia because of Nel's presence. For some reason, Rukia's absence is being filled by having Nel around. And as the days go by, the friendship of those two seems to have become deeper.

Now, three weeks have passed and Rukia, fully healed, is escorted by Renji back at the real world. They arrived at Isshin's house and the ones that welcome her are Ichigo's twin sisters.

"Rukia… nee-chan?" Karin and Yuzu surprisingly said.

Rukia looks closely at those two. It's the first time she saw them. When she first arrived at the real world, those two were gone for their fieldtrip. "Are you two by chance…" She said to them. "Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan?"

Yuzu can't hold her tears. "Rukia-neechan!" She said running towards her to give her a hug. Karin did the same. "We missed you so much."

Rukia doesn't know how to react but based on her diary, the old Rukia seems to be so close to these two. She looks at Renji. He shrugged his shoulders. She sighed and hugs the two girls. "I'm sorry." She said to them. "For making you wait. I missed both of you too." She paused for a while. "Anyway, where's your brother?"

Yuzu and Karin look at each others.

"Is he not around?"

"Well…" Yuzu answered. "He's with that green-haired girl."

"With Nel?" Rukia asked.

"Tsk!" Karin replied. "I hate that girl."

Suddenly, the front door opened and there steps in, Ichigo and Nel. Both of them just came home after going to Karakura Mall together.

"Speak of the devil." Karin whispered.

Rukia casts her eyes on the door and she called, "Kurosaki…"

Ichigo's eyes widen. "Ru- Rukia."

"I'm back." She said.

He smiled. "Welcome back." He then noticed Renji standing behind Rukia. "Why's Renji here?"

"Well it's because Rukia is…" Renji is about to answered but was stop by Rukia.

"Abarai!" Rukia called out.

Renji looks at her. She's shaking her head. He gets the picture. "Fine." He answered. "Anyway, I'll be staying at Urahara's house. If something happened…"

"I know." Rukia replied.

"I'll come back again tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Wondering what those two are talking about, Ichigo asked. "What are you two talking about?"

Rukia looks at him. "Nothing. Anyway, were the two of you out shopping?"

Nel nodded. "Ichigo bought me some clothes. We also ran into Inoue and Ishida."

"I see…" Rukia then looked around. "Where are your followers?"

"They are at Urahara's house." Ichigo answered. "Karin and Yuzu's back and we became crowded here so I told them to stay there for the meantime."

"Ahh…"

Isshin then comes in. "Kyaa!" he cried in delight. "My Rukia-chan's back!"

Rukia looks at him. "It's nice seeing you again, Mr. Kurosaki. Here. Nii-sama wants to have you these gifts."

"My! Kuchik-taichou's being generous, huh."

Rukia smiled.

"Anno…" Yuzu interrupted. "How about all of us have some tea? The apple pie I'm baking is almost done."

"Sounds nice." Ichigo said. "I'll go change some clothes."

…

…

…

Several minutes later, all of them are in the living room. They're eating the apple pie that Yuzu baked. Ichigo's sitting beside Nel. "Is that the dress I bought you?" He asked Nel.

Nel nodded. "What do you think?"

"It suits you well."

Nel smiled. "Thanks. It looks good on me because you chose this dress for me."

As the two of them chat at each other, Rukia's finds her self out of the picture. _"What's this?"_ She thought as she looks at them carefully. _"Those two act like they are… couple."_

Ichigo looks at her. "Rukia?"

She startled. "You've gotten pretty close, huh."

"You think so?"

Rukia just look at them. She gently puts down her plate and walk away.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing. I'm pretty tired. I'll rest for a while."

Ichigo wonders what's wrong with her.

…

…

…

The next day, Ichigo and Nel are in the living room and is busy playing a board game called Millionaire's game. Rukia, just woke up and immediately headed downstairs. "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

No one answered.

"Kurosaki." She called.

No reply. His attention is on the board game.

"Kurosaki." She called for the third time.

No answer.

She sighed. She's about to turn around when the said guy took notice. "Hey, you're awake."

She looks at him over her shoulder. "Yeah."

"We're playing Millionaire's game right now." He said. "Care to join us?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm sorry but I'm hungry. Hey, Kurosaki."

"Hmn?"

"For some reason, I'm craving for your cooking. Could you make me…"

"I'm sorry." Ichigo replied not looking at her. "But I'm kinda busy right now. Nel's been winning on this game for the nth time. God! This game is so addictive." He added.

"…"

"Oi!" He shouted. "That's cheating." He told Nel. "You rolled the dice twice. It's unfair."

Nel stick out her tongue to tease Ichigo.

"You! Come here." He said as he chases her all over the living room. "When I catch you… I'll…"

Rukia can't do anything but watch them. And seeing Ichigo not paying attention on her makes her heart- broken. She bowed her head to hide the pain. Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! _

"I'll go get it." Rukia said.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied.

And so Rukia opened the door and it's Renji. "Abarai!"

"Yoh!" He said to her. "Good morning."

"Come in."

Renji looks at Ichigo sitting on the floor. "Hey, what are you guys doing in this early morning?"

"We're playing Millionaire's Game. Want to join?"

"I'll pass." Renji answered. "I only came here for this…"

Ichigo looks at him. "What's that?" Talking about what Renji's holding.

"Fresh fruits for Rukia…" He handed it to her.

"Thanks." Rukia said to him.

"What's that for?" Ichigo asked. He stands up from his seat and comes closer to them.

"It's good for her health." Renji replied.

Ichigo looks at Rukia. "Are you sick?"

"Rukia…" Renji called. "You still haven't told him?"

"Told me what?" Ichigo asked.

"It's nothing." Rukia answered. She looks away. "Hey, I'm about to eat breakfast. Care to join me?" She asked to Renji.

"Really?" Renji replied. "Sure. How about Ichigo?"

"It's okay." Rukia answered. "Don't mind him. He's too busy playing with Nel. Let's go."

Rukia and Renji went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Nel asked Ichigo as his eyes were focused on Rukia walking away with Renji.

"Wait here." He said. He followed Rukia in the kitchen and when he is about to enter the room, he heard her and Renji talking.

"Ichigo will find it soon." Renji said. "How long do you plan on keeping it?"

"I just can't tell him…" Rukia said in low tone.

"If you can't tell him then I'll be the one to tell him myself."

"Abarai! Please…. Give me sometime. I want to tell it to him in person. That's why…"

"Geez! You really are stubborn."

Rukia smiled. "Thanks for understanding the situation."

"When you decide into something there's no stopping you. You really are Rukia."

"Why? Is the old me do decisions like this?"

"Yeah."

They both laughed.

"Hey, Abarai." Rukia called.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for always being there for me."

Renji blushed. "No problem."

On the other hand, outside the kitchen, _"What are they talking about?"_ Ichigo thought. _"Is Rukia hiding something from me?"_

Later at night, thinking about what Rukia and Renji talked about a while ago, Ichigo can't fall a sleep. _"Damn it!"_ He thought. The next morning, he seems to be in bad mood. For some reason, he feels a little angry about Rukia for hiding something on him.

"Kurosaki." Rukia said to him when she spotted him at the living room.

"What." He said in serious tone.

"Eh?" Rukia reacted. "You seem to be not in the mood. Did something happen?"

"It's none of your business."

Rukia looks at him. "Are you—angry?"

He didn't answer.

"Kuro-"

"If you have something to say, say it."

"Well…" Rukia started her speech. "The day is great today. Mr. Kurosaki and the rest are not in. And ever since I returned back from Soul Society we haven't been together so I think why don't we go to…"

"I don't feel like it."

"Huh…"

"Why don't you invite Renji instead of me?"

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked.

"Ah~ don't pretend not to know. You guys have gotten so close that both of you have been hiding something."

Rukia gets everything. "Is that the reason why you're angry?"

Ichigo stands up. "Yeah! Every time I asked what are you guys talking about you'll replied, 'Nothing.' Do you think I'm an idiot? What are you hiding from me?"

"It's not that I'm hiding it." Rukia said in low tone.

"Then what?"

"I just can't find time to talk to you alone. You're always with Nel and I feel like…"

"What does Nel have to do with what you're hiding? If you want to tell me something you can come and talk to me. I'm your husband and yet…"

"How can I?" Rukia asked. "How can I when my so called husband is been with this arrancar every day and night?"

"Don't call her 'arrancar'. She has a name." Ichigo said. "Speak like that again and I'll…"

"You'll what?"

He didn't answer.

"I see…" Rukia thought. "It's just as I thought. All you care about now is that woman. Fine. Do whatever you want." Rukia turned around and leave him.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going out. Let's talk about this stuff when you get your head cool."

Ichigo grabs her hand and asked, "You're going to Renji, right?"

"Let go…" Rukia cried. "You're hurting me."

"Tell me- you're going to Renji, right?"

Rukia looks at him. "Yeah. I'm going to him."

"So you really are with Renji?"

"Compare to you, he's putting a lot of attention on me."

"Don't say things like that!" He shouted. "The Rukia I know wouldn't say things like that."

"I'm sorry. The Rukia you're longing for is not here anymore. That's why…"

But Ichigo answered her with a slap on her face.

SLAP

"PAK!"

Rukia's eyes widen. Surprised on his action, he said. "Rukia…. I'm sorry. I was just carried away."

Rukia didn't answer. She immediately run away and left the house. She cried over and over as she thinks of what happened earlier in the morning. Couple of hours passed and it's all too quiet in Kurosaki's residence. Isshin and the twins are not around since morning for they are hanging out in the newly opened water park located at next town. Ichigo finds himself, sitting alone in the living room with nothing but a bottle of wine on his side.

"What's wrong?" Nel asked. She just came back after visiting her fractiones.

Ichigo looks at her. His eyes are colorless. "Nothing." He answered.

"Do you think you can fool me?" Nel asked him. "It's obvious that something happened. Did you and Rukia-chan fight?"

Ichigo clicked his tongue.

"Huh?"

"Hey. Let's drink." Ichigo invited.

Nel sits beside him. "You're drunk. Let's go to your room."

"What are you talking about? My mind is completely on the right track. Now, come let's drink."

"You know I don't drink."

"Come on…"

Nel sighed. "Do you think drinking will solve the problem?" She get's Ichigo's arm and crosses it to her shoulder. "Come, I'll take you to your room."

"No!" He said struggling. "I'll stay here.

"Don't act like a child. Come get some rest.'

Ichigo looks at her. "You sounded like a mature now."

"Shut up!" Nel then escorted Ichigo but she can't take his weight since he refuses on standing up. Because of this, Nel lost her balance and they both fall on the floor. Ichigo on top of her.

"Ichi-" Nel called.

"…." He said in low tone.

Nel's eyes widen. "Who are you calling…? I'm not…" 

"… Don't leave me." He whispered. He slowly move his face towards Nel and is about to kiss her.

"Don't do this." Nel said to him.

But Ichigo didn't listen. "I love you." He said sealing his lips on her making Nel's eyes turned huge plate. Suddenly, Nel pushed away Ichigo away from her but her eyes turned huge again as she sees the person looking painfully at them standing at the front door. "Ru- Rukia-chan!" She called. "…Since when did you?"

Ichigo's lost mind becomes clear upon hearing Rukia's name. He slowly turned his eyes on the door and there he sees her, looking at him with those painful eyes. Rukia bowed down her head and tears starts falling from her purple eyes.

"Rukia!" He called.

Then she ran away.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Oh my GOD! What just happened? Ichigo- Ichigo kissed Nel! And not only had he kissed her. He told her that he loves her. Oh my god! You crazy Ichigo! (I'll throw you into the stratosphere) It can't be! And what's worst is Rukia seeing that. Huhu. Poor Rukia. Another thing is that what is Rukia and Renji hiding? Ahhhh! What does gonna happen now? What should I do? What should I do? Oh my god! I don't know. I'm running out of ideas also.

Do you have any suggestions? Please tell me. It surely helps me a lot.

Well, I'd better go now. My heart is so broken after finishing this chapter. I'll see you all next time.

Ja ne

(Bows)

**Shachiecoh Hime **


	22. Anxious Hearts

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **Oh my god! Are the words I said to myself as I look at the calendar. It's June already my dear readers…. And you know what does mean? It means that my 4th year as a college student will now begins. And I still have one year before I graduate! Hurray! Haha.

Anyway, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed on the previous chapters. I know some of us are heart broken about what happened with Rukia and Ichigo but worry not. I'm here to save the day. Hehe.

So let's start now, you probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. Now, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

"_I wasn't seeing things, right?"_ Rukia thought as she finally stops from running so fast away from Ichigo's house. She finds herself alone in the sea shore. Exhausted, she fall sitting on the white sand and a sudden image of Ichigo kissing Nel flashed on her mind. Her heartbeat starts to beat like a drum and tears strats to fall from her eyes_. "It can't be…"_

Suddenly,

"Here." Someone said as he handed Rukia a handkerchief.

She looks at the one speaking over her shoulder. Her eyes widen.

"You really are fast when it comes in running…" He said again. "Nee-san."

"Kon." Rukia called.

…

…

**Chapter 21: Anxious Heart**

…

…

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked the lion-cat stuff toy as she wipes her teary eyes.

"I saw you running away from the window." Kon replied. "I figured that you may need someone to talk to."

She didn't answer.

"Geez! That idiot!" Kon said again as he sits beside Rukia. "How can he make you cry? Didn't he know that a man who makes a woman cry is not a nice guy?"

Rukia paused for a while. She looks at the starry sky and said to Kon, "Hey…"

"What is it, Nee-san?"

"I fail as a wife, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When a man falls in love with another woman…" She said in a low tone. "…The one to be blame for that is the wife. She fails to do her responsibilities and because of that the guy starts to look for a new one."

"Are you talking about Ichigo?"

"Nel once told me that she loves Kurosaki and the reason why she's here is to inform him about those feelings. I guess Nel really did succeed on her objective. She managed to win Kurosaki."

"But are you really sure about that?" Kon asked. "That Ichigo loves that busty woman? That he really did choose Nel over you?"

Rukia answered, "I saw it with my own eyes. He just didn't kiss Nel. He told her that he loves her."

"But he's drunk."

"I didn't mind it at first…"

"What?"

"Their closeness…" Rukia replied. "Since I don't remember anything, I thought that maybe the two of them are just too close. Like childhood friends. But lately, Kurosaki's eyes are always full of light. The smile on his lips never leaves. Kurosaki doesn't do that when I'm with him. I guess he really enjoys being with Nel."

Kon looks at Rukia. "Are you mad at Nel?"

"No." She answered as she shook her head. "I'm scared of her."

"Scared? That Nel will take Ichigo away from you."

Rukia bows her head. "I don't know what to do anymore, Kon. I came here in the real world because I thought that staying on the place where Kurosaki and I first met will help me regain some of my memories. That I'll be able to understand his feelings but the way the things have turned I think its impossible now. All Kurosaki's been doing is all for Nel's sake. He doesn't look at me anymore."

"Nee-san."

"And seeing him ignoring my presence…" Rukia said in low tone as tears starts falling on her eyes again. "It makes my heart being crumpled. It really hurts here." At this point, she had her hand on her left chest.

"I see…" Kon answered. "Basically you're jealous."

Rukia's surprised on what she hears. "Wh- What?"

"You're worry and afraid that Nel is taking Ichigo's love and affection." He said. "You said it yourself, your heart is being crumpled when you saw Ichigo talking to Nel and you can't bear watching him not looking at you. It's jealousy, Nee-san."

Rukia's eyes widen. "It's nonsense." She looks at Kon. "Besides how come a modified soul like you knows about jealousy?"

"Because I now that feeling too well." Kon answered seriously. "I've been experiencing it since all of us met. You, me and Ichigo."

"You did?"

Kon nodded as he remembers how many times his heart broke when Rukia or Ichigo tries to ignore his presence. He then brushes those thoughts and said to her, "Anyway, whether you deny it or not. You're jealous. I think it's because you start to…."

Rukia's eyes widen to hear Kon's last sentence.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, back at Kurosaki's residence, Ichigo's still shock on what happened. Nel is about to approach him when the front door opens and there steps in Isshin together with Yuzu and Karin. They just got home after spending the whole day at Costa Del Sol, the newly opened water theme park in the next town. Not knowing that something serious happens, they greeted Ichigo happily.

"WE'RE BACK!" they said with smiles on their faces.

"Isshin-san." Nel said. She can't afford to smile back at them after what just happened a while ago.

"I'm here too." Abarai Renji said.

"Abarai-san… Why are you here?"

"He said he wants to play with Ichigo." Isshin said as they take a seat on the sofa. He stretches his both arms in the air and said, "God! That Costa Del Sol is sure nice."

Yuzu agreed. "That's right. The most enjoyable part of that place is the aquarium. There were lots of fishes. It seems like we're under the ocean. Look Ichi-nii…" Yuzu said as she shows Ichigo the photos taken on that place. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ichigo didn't even look at it. He's spacing out. Seeing this, Yuzu asked, "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer.

Isshin, still not getting that something's wrong, said; "Let's go back on that place next time and this time with Rukia-chan."

"Hai!" Yuzu and Karin answered.

Upon hearing her name, Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Speaking of Rukia…" Renji said as he looks around the living room. "Where is she?"

"Probably she's upstairs." Karin replied.

"Oh!" Isshin said. "Come to think of it, I bought her a souvenir. It's a Chappy Rabbit in a mermaid's body. It's so expensive but I don't mind since it's for my beautiful daughter-in-law." Isshin then run upstairs as he says: "RUKIAAA-CHAANN! Daddy bought you a-" The words were cut when there's no image of the said girl inside the room. Wondering where she is, he goes downstairs and asked, "Where is she?"

Renji looks at him. "Is she not up there? How about in the bathroom?"

"The toilet is empty." Yuzu replied as she looks whether there's someone occupying the c.r.

Isshin gently puts down his souvenir for Rukia and seriously asked Ichigo and Nel. "Where is she?"

Nel looks at him worriedly, "Anno… Isshin-san… Rukia-chan… She…" Then she looks at Ichigo.

Seeing Nel's action, Isshin cast his eyes on the silent Ichigo and call his attention. "Ichigo!" he shouted. "Why are you not saying anything?"

Ichigo looks sadly at his father and replied: "Dad." His voice is shaking.

"I ASKED YOU WHERE IS SHE?" Isshin shouted.

Wondering what's going on, Renji asked, "Did something happen?"

"Rukia." Ichigo said in low tone. "She's not here."

Isshin, the twins and Renji's eyes widen.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Renji asked.

Yuzu looks at her watch. "It's already late. Did Rukia-neechan go somewhere?"

Isshin gets the picture. Walking towards Ichigo's direction, he angrily shouted, "Damn you." Then he throws a punch on him making the orange-haired guy falls on the floor. Everyone's surprised on what happened. Ichigo's left lip is bleeding.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu shouted.

"Dad!" Karin looks angrily at Isshin. "What's that for? Are you crazy?" She asked again as she runs to aid Ichigo but she is stops by Isshin words.

"Yuzu, Karin. Go upstairs!" He commanded.

"But…."

"I said both of you go upstairs!"

Ichigo looks at his sisters. He knows that those two are wondering what's going on but Isshin's right. It's better not to involve them on what happen. "Yuzu, Karin…" He said in low tone. "Just do what dad says."

"Ichi-nii."

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

So as Isshin commanded at Ichigo pleaded, the two went upstairs. Meanwhile, Renji comes closer to angry Isshin and asked him; "Anno… Isshin-san. I don't understand what's going on. Why did you suddenly became angry at Ichigo?"

He answers Renji's question by pulling Ichigo's collar closer to him and replied; "What did you do this time?"

Feeling sorry for Ichigo, Nel cried, "Stop it, Isshin-san. No one's gonna be solve by beating him up."

Isshin looks at her. "Shut up. Don't tell me you're also one of the reasons why Rukia-chan left."

Nel didn't answer.

"Nel has nothing to do with it, Dad." Ichigo replied. "It's all my fault that she ran away."

"Ran away?" Renji asked surprisingly. "What do you mean Rukia ran away?"

Ichigo starts to narrate the whole story. He tells them that he and Rukia had a fight last morning and he suspects her and Renji had a relationship and that he accidentally thought Nel as Rukia and kissed her. Everything that happen that day he tells it to Renji and Isshin. Upon hearing the story, Renji, can't control his anger and quickly comes to Ichigo and beat him. "I told you not to hurt her, right?" He shouted talking about their conversation before Ichigo and Rukia's wedding. As he asked this, he continues throwing punches on Ichigo. But the one being beaten is not fighting back. He accepts every punch from Renji. He thought that he deserves it for making Rukia cry not once but twice.

"I-I…" Ichigo said in low tone. Renji stops. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you do that Ichigo?" Renji asked bowing his bead making his eyes be covered by his bangs. "Don't you have any faith in her?"

"I thought you're going to take Rukia away from me…"

"Since when did you start thinking like that? Do you think I will take advantage just because she doesn't remember anything? You really are an idiot!"

Isshin then gets Renji away from Ichigo. "Since when did she left?" He asked.

Wiping his bloody face, Ichigo replied; "One hour ago."

"And you didn't mind coming after her?" Isshin asked.

"I'm scared."

"If a lady leaves, it's a man's duty to follow her."

Ichigo didn't answer.

Renji then tells him; "You said you mistakenly thought this arrancar…" Pointing his finger to Nel. "…as Rukia, right?"

"I was drunk."

Nel supported Ichigo's answer. "He's right. There's really nothing going on between me and Ichigo."

"Then…" Renji said looking away at Ichigo. "…It's a misunderstanding."

"Renji."

"And if it's a misunderstanding…" Renji added. "…then we can clear it."

Ichigo bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He replied.

"Idiot! Don't say sorry to us. Say it to Rukia." He shouted. "You love her, right?"

"Ye—Yeah."

"Now let's get going and find her." Renji said. "It's freezing cold outside. It will be bad if she catches a cold. It may affect the baby inside her."

Isshin and Ichigo's eyes widen. "What did you just say, Abarai?" Isshin asked.

"Ba—Baby?" Ichigo surprisingly asked Renji.

"Yeah. It's not that she's hiding it on you. She just can't find time to say it to you as well as to Isshin-san." He replied. "I was sent here with her by Byakuya-taichou to look after her. That's the reason why I keep on coming every morning with basket of fruits for her."

"Are you really sure about that?" Isshin asked.

"Unohana-taichou confirmed it to us. She said its three months."

…

…

_**[Flash Back]**_

4th Squad Division,

"What happened?" Byakuya asks, worriedly, after learning that his beloved sister collapsed.

"Kuchiki-taichou." Ukitake called. "I don't know. She just lost consciousness."

"Rukia!" Byakuya called. "Can you her me?"

Rukia, who's lying on the bed, slowly opened her eyes, "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you."

Renji then comes to check out what happened, "Rukia!"

She looks at him. "Hey." She called.

"Is this because of Hogyoku?" Byakuya asked Unohana.

"No. It's not." Unohana replied.

"Then what's the cause of it?" Renji asked.

Unohana looks at Rukia. She asked her a question. "Do you feel nausea sometimes?"

Rukia nodded.

"How about your period?"

"It's a little bit late."

"I see." Unohana said. "There's no doubt about it."

"What is it, Unohana?" Byakuya asked.

Unohana looks at them and replied. "Rukia… she is…"

"…pregnant."

All their eyes widen.

_**[End of Flash Back]**_

…

…

"Rukia-chan's pregnant?" Isshin asked as happiness starts to cross his face. He looks at Ichigo. "I'm going to be a grandfather. Rukia-chan well done!"

Ichigo can't still believe on what he hears. He's going to be a father. His first child is inside Rukia right now. Then he remembers when they're having breakfast together, when Rukia said that she's feeling dizzy. Another is when Rukia asked him to cook something since she's craving on his cooking. And then when he heard Rukia and Renji's conversation.

…

…

"_Ichigo will find it soon. How long do you plan on keeping it?"_

"_I just can't tell him…" _

"_If you can't tell him then I'll be the one to tell him myself."_

"_Abarai! Please…. Give me sometime. I want to tell it to him in person. That's why…"_

…

…

All of those thoughts came flooding his mind. He feels angry at himself for not being able to notice it and he feels angry too for suspecting Rukia.

"Ichigo." Renji called.

Startled, Ichigo looks at him.

"You find her. And when you do, promise her that you will never make her cry again, got that?"

"Renji."

"If this happen again I will not only beat you. I will kill you for sure."

Ichigo smiled. He finally got his determination back. He needs to bring Rukia back as well as his child living inside her. "I know." He answered.

"But where are you going to find her?" Isshin asked. "She's hiding her reiatsu."

"When did Rukia-chan learn to hide her reiatsu?" Nel asked.

"Byakuya-taichou's the one who informed her about that. Since Rukia can't fight now, captain teaches her how to hide it so that no hollows will be attracted on her powerful spirit force."

"I know how I can find her." Ichigo replied. He then looks at Renji.

"What?"

"I got my shinigami powers from her, right?"

Renji nodded. "So?"

"Then my spiritual force is similar to her. We can find her using spiritual imprint."

Renji's eyes widen. "You're not telling me-"

"Yeah."

"Idiot!" Renji protested. "You know that I'm bad at kidou, right? The chances of success are vey slim."

"Don't say stupid things." Ichigo shouted. "Don't say it won't work without even trying."

Renji sighed. "Alright." He said. He put his hand on Ichigo's left shoulder. "There are many spiritual forces here but let's give it a try."

"Rukia and I are linked." Ichigo replied. "I'll find her for sure." So Ichigo closes his eyes as Renji start doing the spiritual imprint. Lots of spiritual force can be find in every corner of Karakura town. Ichigo detected his friend's reiatsu like Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, etc. Ichigo then thought of Rukia. In his vision, he saw a red ribbon. He remembered what Ishida said way back when both of them are having a contest on who can kill hollows the most. According to him that a shinigami's spirit force is red. So Ichigo follows the ribbon and it brought him into a beach. "I find her! She's at Camayan Beach with Kon." Ichigo replied as he open his eyes.

"Good." Renji replied. "Go now."

"Yeah."

…

…

…

Meanwhile at the sea shore,

"Anyway, whether you deny it or not, you're jealous. I think it's because you start to fall in love with Ichigo."

"I'm- I'm in love with Kurosaki?" Rukia asked. "Impossible."

Kon looks at her. "Then do you hate him?"

"No!" Rukia immediately replied.

"So you love him? If you don't hate him then you love him. That's always the case. Remember that there's no in between answers when it comes to love."

Silence.

"Ichigo…" Kon said as he looks at the waves splashing in the shore. "…is sure lucky, I think." He paused for a while and continue; "He managed to make the same woman fall in love with him twice. The good thing here is that he doesn't need to get your memories back in order for you to love him back. God! It's just like he said."

"He said what?" Rukia asked.

"When the time comes… Even you don't have feelings for me anymore… Even it takes years, I will not give up. I will make you look at me again. I'll make sure to do my very best to make you remember who I am. It's a promise. After all I'm your living memory, right? All I have to do is to make you fall in love with me again." Kon replied. "Ichigo said those words to you. I read that on your diary."

"Wait! You read my diary?"

Kon froze. "Well- Yeah."

"You!" Rukia called. Then she paused for a while. _"Make me fall in love again, huh?"_ She thought when an image of that conversation flashed on her mind _(See Chapter 10). _It happened right after their presentation of the play called For the sake of my beloved. She and Ichigo call their relationship off and Inoue helped them to reunite. As that scene runs into her mind some also of her previous memories keep flooding her mind.

…

(To Ichigo Kurosaki)

"_Even if you save that kid here, nothing will matter if you don't become a Shinigami! Saving him because he's right in front of you! Don't be naïve. A Shinigami has to treat all spirits equally! You cannot just conveniently save those you can see, those you can reach. Don't save that kid with such half-heartedness. If you want to save him now... accept that you must save all spirits. To go anywhere for them... to even give your life to save them, make that kind of commitment!_"

…

(To: Ichigo Kurosaki during the death anniversary of Ichigo's mother)

_"__...If I ask, will you answer? ...It's your problem. A deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without getting it dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think its okay to talk... Talk to me. Until that time, I'll wait.__"_

…

(At the Sokyoku Hill… At the time of her execution)

_"__I'm not scared. I'm content with my life. Meeting Renji and the others, adopted by Nii-sama, Kaien-dono's guidance, then Ichigo's attempted rescue. No pain, no sadness, no regrets. There is nothing for my heart to linger in this world. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. And goodbye.__"_

…

(When Ichigo is worried about his inner hollow following his battle with Yammy Riyalgo)

"_What was that? Don't think that I don't know! Ever since you lose to those Arrancars, you haven't taken the form of shinigami even once! What are you afraid of? Chad got hurt! Inoue got hurt! So what? Have you always been the man who loses his spirit over little things like that? Is it scary to lose? Is it scary not being able to protect your friends? Or is it.. Scary to face the hollow inside you? If you're afraid of losing, just get stronger. If you're afraid not being able to protect your friends, swear you'll get stronger until you can protect them. If you're afraid of the hollow inside you, just get stronger until you can crush him. If you don't want to listen to others, then hold your chin up and yell those words to yourself! THAT'S THE KIND OF MAN YOU HAVE BEEN IN MY HEART,ICHIGO!" _

…

(When Byakuya and Renji came in the real world)

_"__Don't even try to move one step from there. If you try to follow me... I'll never forgive you!__"_

…

(And their first meeting)

"_Do you want to save your family?"_

"_Of course. Is there a way?"_

"_There's only one. You must become a shinigami. Thrust this soul slayer through your heart and I will pour my powers into you. I don't know if this work. But there's no other way. If you fail, you and I will die together."_

"_Give me that sword, shinigami."_

"_I'm not shinigami… It's Kuchiki Rukia."_

"_I am Kurosaki Ichigo."_

…

…

With these memories keep popping out of Rukia's mind, her head starts to ache so badly.She holds it with her both hands and cried. "AhhhhHhhhHHH!"

Wondering what happened, Kon asked; "What's wrong, Nee-san?"

Rukia looks at him. Finally the pain subsided, "I-"

"What?"

"I think I remembered something." Rukia confessed.

Kon's eyes widen. "Re- Really?"

Rukia nodded. "As soon as I remember it my head starts to ache. What was it again? The thing that I remembered?" Rukia paused for a while. "God! It seems that I have forgotten it again."

Kon looks at Rukia. "Hey, Nee-san."

"Kon?"

"Why don't you try looking at it through your heart?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your lost memory."

"Eh?"

"What your mind can't remember… Why not try finding it by your heart?"

"With my heart?" Rukia's about to asked Kon once again when both of them suddenly feels a power spiritual force coming towards their direction. "Someone's coming." Rukia said. She finally stands up from sitting and rotates her eyes everywhere.

"Yeah." Kon replied. "It's not someone we knew. Could it be a hollow?"

"A hollow?" Rukia asked. "Why would a hollow comes after us? I hid my reiatsu so there's no way it can detect us."

"I don't know."

Then the hollow they were talking about falls from above and landed in front of them. "I find you!" He said.

Rukia's eyes widen. The hollow is looking at her belly. _"Could it be he's seeking for my?" _She thought. She places her hand on her belly and replied. "I'm not giving it to you." She said.

"Ah!" The hollow replied. "Then I'm going to rip it out of your body." The hollow then rushes towards them. Threaten, Kon shouted. "Nee-san! Run!"

Rukia looks at him. "How about you?"

"Leave this to me, nee-san!" He said as he thumbs up with Rukia. He also rushes towards the attacking hollow and give him a wonderful kick at the leg but since he's in his stuff toy form. Kon's foot just bounce on then hollow's leg. "Eh?" Kon reacted. The hollow then kicks him off and he goes flying in the air. He eventually plopped down on the ground. Rukia runs towards him. "Kon!" Rukia called. "Daijobu?"

"Nee-san…" He said in low tone. "I fail to protect you. I'm sorry."

"Idiot!" Rukia said. "Don't say anything."

"Get out of here. You'll be in danger if the hollow gets you."

"But…" Rukia then looks at the hollow. The way she is now; there's no way she can beat it. But the hollow wants to eat her baby. And as a mother, she needs to protect it. "Kon!" She called.

"What are you still doing here? Run!"

"Give it to me."

"Huh?"

The hollow then start coming again towards them. Running out of time to explain, Rukia inserted her hand on Kon's mouth and looks for the pill Ichigo usually swallow to turn him into a shinigami. Just in time, before the hollow steps his foot into both of her and Kon, Rukia already swallowed the pill and she transformed into a shinigami.

A huge smoke surrounded the area where the hollow steps his foot to crushed Rukia and Kon. As the smoke gets clear, there's no Rukia and Kon in the crater. "Eh? She's gone already?" He said. "Tsk! I didn't even manage to eat the baby inside her. That baby has huge amount of reiatsu."

Suddenly, "That was close, huh." Rukia said as she slowly puts down Kon safely on the ground. He's in her gigai. And Rukia's now on her shinigami form. She looks at the hollow and said, "But the real battle starts now."

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

How do you like that? Haha. A lot of things happened in this chapter. So you better leave a review for that. First is that, it is revealed that Rukia's jealous with Nel. The second one is that Rukia- She remembers something from her past! (Hurray!) And the last one is- She turned herself into a shinigami! (Banzai!)

God! So what does gonna happened next? Let's all find out in the next chapter. Whooo! I hope all of you like this chapter.

Well then, I'll be seeing you in Chapter 22. Ja ne!

Arigato Gozaimasu

(Bows)

**Shachiecoh Hime **


	23. A Night To Remember

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **Oh my god! (Eyes turned huge plate) I got a lot of reviews from the last chapter. Hurray! Ahahaha. You made my day. After the stress I've been through this first week of class, you guys really made my determination back. Hehe.

Now, here I am bringing you the next chapter you've been all waiting for. Sorry for the delay. It was supposed to be posted last Monday but for some reason I can't log-in at my fanfiction account due to our web browser. With that problem, I need to go to the nearest computer shop just to update. Sigh! Anyway, there's a fight scene here (If you really called that fight scene), hope you understand it. Hehe.

Another thing, to those who asked me about this question I'm a pure blooded Filipina from the Philippines. And English is our second language so I'm not that fluent when it comes into speaking and writing English though I understand the language. I know some of you find it hard to understand this story because of my wrong grammars but I want to you know that I'm really doing my best. Well that's it. I know I should take all your advices and comments in the positive way so good luck to me. (Fighting!)

You probably would find some mistakes about the grammar, prepositions and punctuations marks in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Wait! Leave reviews I need that. It serves as my barometer for updating. Now, here's Shachiecoh Hime. Signing on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime

…

…

"Nee-san!" Kon called. He's now in Rukia's gigai. "You're not telling me you're going to fight."

"It's alright." Rukia said. "I used to be a shinigami and I used to be the one in charge protecting this town. That's why I know I can kill this one."

"But you're pregnant…" Kon said. Then he notices that Sode no Shirayuki is not on Rukia's. "Besides where is your katana?"

"Katana?" Rukia asked. "Ahh… you mean the zanpaktou? It's right…" The words were cut when she finds Sode no Shirayuki not on hers. "It's not here!" She shouted. Then she remembers that Byakuya confiscated her sword since he decided she will not be a shinigami anymore due to her lost memories. Her katana is being kept together with other Kuchiki heirlooms. "It's in Nii-sama's house." She said.

"Then how are we going to beat that one?" Kon asked.

"Don't worry, Kon. I don't need a zanpaktou in the first place to beat him."

"What do you mean?"

The hollow, pissed, tells them; "Aren't you two finished?"

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted. "Can't you see we're talking? Don't you have any manners?"

"Oh?" The hollow replied. "Not because you turned into a shinigami means that you can kill me. This time, I'm not going to miss. I'll kill you and have that baby of yours."

Rukia's eyes get serious. "I won't allow that." She pats her belly and whispered. _"Listen baby, mommy's going to protect you."_

"Nee-san…" Kon cried. "What are we going to do? Let's get out of here."

"It's alright." Rukia said to him. She closes her eyes and starts saying an ancient prayer.

…

…

"_**I AM GOD, FLAWLESSLY BORN LEADER OF MEN, SAVIOR OF WORLDS! I AM THE LAW, FLAWLESSLY KEPT, POWERFUL SCRIPT, HARSHLY ENFORCED. I AM A SOUL, FLAWLESSLY SAVED, NOWHERE TO GO, OUT OF MY PLACE!"**_

…

…

"Looking at her strangely, the hollow asked; "What are you doing? Do you think a prince will come and save you if you pray?"

"Who knows?" Rukia replied.

"Nee-san…" Kon cried. His legs start to tremble due of fear. "What are you doing?"

"It's a kidou." She replied. "Ever since I learned that I'm once a shinigami I started reading books from Nii-sama's library. And this spell, I learned it from one of those books. I'm going to seal him using crystal ice."

"Seal?" Kon asked.

Rukia nodded. "Why? Do you think I'm going to fight him bare-handed or with a Zanpaktou? Do you think I'm idiot? Besides I have Kurosaki's child inside me. I'm going to protect this child no matter what."

"Nee-san."

Rukia then continue chanting the spell. As soon as she finished, a trail of ice comes from the direction of the hollow. The ice then freezes him from the base up in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms him into a crystal ice. "Wh- What's happening?" The hollow asked as he moved his feet away from the ground.

"It's no use." Rukia said to him. "This is what you get for laying your eyes on my baby."

"Damn you!" The hollow angrily said. Half of his body already turned into ice.

Rukia smiled. "You're going to die soon. Goodbye, hollow."

But after saying that goodbye, the hollow starts to form a huge red light on its mouth.

Rukia and eyes widen.

"That's a…" Kon said. "Cero!" He then freaked out. "Ahhhhh! Let's get out of here, Nee-san!"

Rukia looks at Kon. "Calm down, idiot!"

"But…"

Then the hollow fires his Cero towards their direction. "You're going to come with me, shinigami." He said.

But….

"**GETSUGA…"** Ichigo, who just came at the right time, shouted at the moment the Cero will reach Rukia and Kon. **"TENSHOU!"**

As the smoke clears, Rukia looks at the hollow. "It's just like you said… A prince did come and save us."

The hollow's body then turned into ice.

The man who blocked the Cero then turned to face Rukia. Both of them look at each others.

Silence.

…

…

**Chapter 22: A Night to Remember**

…

…

"Ichigo!" Kon cried as he runs to Ichigo's place. "What made you so long? Because of it, Nee-san and I…"

"Kon." Ichigo said in low tone. "Leave us, please."

"Eh?"

"Please."

Kon, seeing how sincere and serious Ichigo's eyes are, nodded in response. This is the first time Ichigo asks a favor from him.

When Kon's already gone, Ichigo looks at Rukia and asked, "What are you thinking?" He shouted. "Why did you choose to fight that hollow?"

"I have no choice at that time." Rukia answered. "If I don't fight him, Kon and I will die. Beside he's aiming for…"

Ichigo didn't let her finish. He comes closer to her and hugs her.

Rukia's eyes widen.

Tightening his embrace, he whispered. "God, don't scare me like that."

"Kurosaki."

"Thank god you and baby are safe."

"You- you knew?"

"Renji told me."

"Abarai? I see." Then she remembered what happened a while ago. She pushes Ichigo away from her.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said surprisingly.

"Don't come any closer."

"Are you still thinking about what happen at our house?"

She didn't answer.

"I know." Ichigo said in low tone. "I've been acting so distant to you since Nel came but it doesn't mean that I love her or what so ever. It's just that I'm trying to make you jealous. I'm trying to make you look at me."

Rukia's eyes widen. "You're trying to make me what?"

"It was Pestche's idea. They learned about everything the day after the arrived here in the real world. Remember? When we promised Nel that we'll listen to their stories? At that time, you were in the kitchen to get some pop corn."

…

…

_**[Flash Back]**_

…

…

"I see." Nel said after hearing the story from Ichigo. "So that's what happened."

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

"Then…" Pestche interrupted. "…That midget doesn't remember that she loves you?"

"Don't call her midget!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ahhh… I'm sorry." He replied. "So is that it?

Ichigo nodded. "But it's not like she treated me like a stranger. Even she knows that I'm her husband she didn't push me away."

"Are you okay with it?"

"All I can do now is be with her and protect her. I know her memories of me and everything will return. So I'll wait."

"I have an idea!" Pestche said with his eyes shining brightly.

"Huh?"

"Why not make her jealous?"

"Who?" Ichigo asked. "Rukia?"

Pestche nodded.

"I'm not interested." Ichigo protested.

"Why? If you do that you'll be able to know whether if she feels something towards you. Even if she lost her memories it doesn't mean that she also lost her feelings for you. Remember, a girl's ex-crush will always be in her mind but the guy she truly loves will always be in her heart. Let's give it a try. If she falls for it then that means she's interested in you too."

Rukia then comes back holding a pop corn.

"Hey! There she comes." Pestche whispered. "Let's do it."

…

…

_**[End of Flash Back]**_

…

…

"And the bad thing is that I went too far." Ichigo continued. "And I feel bad at myself for doing that. I think I've done something very low. But I want you to believe that the one I love is you. The confession I made to Nel a while ago is because of the spirit of alcohol. I mistook her as you. Let's start over again, Rukia."

"I—I don't know."

"Can't you forgive me?"

"That's not it. It's just that…"

"What?"

"I'm confused with my feelings. Even though you said that it's a conspiracy still there's a possibility that you'll fall in love with Nel. She told me that she loves you besides she knew you more than I did even though we met each others first. What if that conspiracy between you and them is not to make me jealous but for Nel to take you away from me?"

"That's not gonna happen." Ichigo answered.

"How can you say so?"

"Because I already told her that the only woman I will love for the rest of my life is none other than the one standing in front of me."

Rukia's eyes widen.

…

…

_**[Flash Back]**_

…

…

Ichigo's busy hearing Rukia's voice in the stuff toy/recorder the said girl gave him before she lost her memories. Nel then comes in. _(A/N: These were some of the dialogue from Chapter 20: Love Breaks.)_

"Was that Rukia-chan on the voice recorder?" Nel asked as she walks closer to Ichigo

"Yeah. It's her."

"You really loved her, right?"

"Nel…"

"I knew it… Even before I came to see you here in the human world."

"What do you mean?"

"Rukia-chan… is really special." She said in low tone. "When she first arrived at Hueco Mundo and saved you from the arrancar that can only be beaten by water, you feel really happy, right? And when you all decided to entered those 5 doors separately back at Las Noches, you really are worried about her. And your mission to saved Inoue Orihime seems to be forgotten by yours when her reiatsu falls. She really is an important person, right?"

Ichigo smiled. "You saw right through me even though you're in your child form that time. You really are an amazing girl, Nel."

"I'm wondering…" Nel said in low tone.

"Huh?"

"If I was a shinigami rather than an Espada…." She looks at Ichigo. "Will you choose her or me?"

Ichigo looks back at Nel. "I will." He answered. "I will still choose Rukia. She's the only woman I'm going to love for the rest of my life."

Nel smiled. "You really are the Ichigo I met three years ago. Once your mind is put into something, there's nothing that can change it." She paused for a while and continued. "Don't worry about her." Nel told him. "She's with that shinigami guy. She told you that she'll be back. All you have to do is wait for her return."

"Yeah."

"As for now, why not focus your attention on us first."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Come." Nel said as she crosses her arm on his. "I baked something. Let's eat it with Isshin-san and the others."

Ichigo smiled. "Hai! Hai!"

…

…

_**[End of Flash Back]**_

…

…

"Kurosaki…" Rukia called.

"I want you more than anything else." Ichigo confessed. "There's not one thing I can replace you within my heart."

Silence.

Rukia thought of what Kon said.

…

…

"_Anyway, whether you deny it or not, you're jealous. I think it's because you start to fall in love with Ichigo."_

"_I'm- I'm in love with Kurosaki?" Rukia asked. "Impossible."_

_Kon looks at her. "Then do you hate him?"_

"_No!" Rukia immediately replied._

"_So you love him? If you don't hate him then you love him. That's always the case. Remember that there's no in between answers when it comes to love."_

…

…

And she thought about what Ichigo said that he's trying to make her feel jealous and she guess that she's really affected by it.

"Rukia." Ichigo called her attention.

She looks at him and he does the same.

"I'm going to ask you…" He said seriously. "Do like me?"

"No." Rukia answered right ahead.

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"I see…" He replied. Her answer really surprised him. "Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I walked away?"

"No."

He heard enough, and was hurt. He bowed his head trying to control the tears. "If that's what you feel then…" He turned around and walks away but Rukia runs after him and hugs him from behind.

"I don't like…" She told him. "I **LOVE** you."

Ichigo's eyes widen. His heart beat starts to beta double time.

…

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

…

"I don't want to be with you forever, I **NEED** to be with you forever." Rukia continued.

…

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

…

"And I wouldn't cry if you walked away…" Rukia said as tears starts to fall from her violet eyes. "I would **DIE**. So please Kurosaki… I may be different from the Rukia you used to love before but…"

Her words were cut when Ichigo suddenly turned around to face her and kisses her on the lips. Her eyes widen, completely shocked at what was happening. But once it started registering, she shut her eyes tightly and kisses him back.

Later on,

"I love you, Rukia." Ichigo whispered.

She nodded as her face turned brightly red. "I'm going to do my best…" She said to him. "I'll do my responsibilities and will be a good wife that's why don't look at other woman."

Ichigo hugs her again. "The only girl I will love after you is our daughter."

Rukia hugs him back and smiled. "And the only man I will love after you is our son."

A meteor then shows up in the cloudless sky.

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Kyaaa! That's what we have for this chapter. Woohooo! They kissed! The first kiss Ichigo and Rukia shared since she lost her memories! How do you like that folks? Why not leave reviews for that. It will be appreciated and it will make me happy. Hehe.

So I'll see you again next chapter. Well… I admit that I'm running out of ideas on this story. I don't how can I make Rukia's memory comes back or should I have not let it go back. After all she's in love with Ichigo now. Sigh! Besides, I'm thinking of having a new enemy but I'm not good in describing fight scenes. Poor Shachiecoh Hime. With that, please give me any suggestion. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to use it here.

So I have to get going and ready for my class. I'll see you all next time.

Arigato Gozaimasu

(Bows)

**Shachiecoh Hime **


	24. Start Of Something New

**On The Way To A Smile**

**Author's Notes: **What happened? Your faithful Ichiruki fanatic, Shachiecoh Hime, is shocked, dear readers! I mean, it's been three weeks since I posted the last chapter and now here I am with Chapter 23! (Hurray! Sorry it took so long.) Not only that, I have received a hundred reviews so now I'm up to 200! Is this real or a dream? I can't believe how much love you guys are giving me. It's so inspiring. Thanks you so much. (Smiles)

With just those three weeks, between chapters, what will I have to talk about in the free talk section? Oh well, I'm still on the great mood, so I'm sure I can some up with something to go about. So I hope you stick for me with the whole ride. La! La! La! La! Whether you read this chapter here in or saved-it-first before reading I want to say thank you very much.

By the way, I just checked every chapter of On the Way to a Smile and a year ago (July 11, 2010) I posted **Chapter 4: Gift of the Magi **for this story. And you know what? That day happened to be my **BIRTHDAY! **_(What? I've been writing this story for more than one year now? I can't believe it! Haha.)._ So what I'm telling you gals and guys is that last Monday (July 11. 2011) is my birthday and I'm asking you to leave reviews and comments as your birthday presents for me. I will surely be grateful to that. Hehe. Will yah? Hehe.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo: Belated Happy Birthday Shachiecoh Hime!**_

_**Rukia Kuchiki: Today the day you were born is truly a special day. Thank you for being born.**_

_**Bleach Characters: Happy Birthday!**_

_**Shachiecoh: (Blushing) Thanks minna! Belated happy birthday too, Kurosaki-kun! So now, sit back and enjoy chapter 23.**_

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar, punctuation marks, and prepositions in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do not own any episodes of the series Bleach or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, etc. or any Rukia and Ichigo sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter. I'm not the super genius Kubo Tite. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

…

…

After reuniting, Ichigo and Rukia decided to go home. They're hands are holding each others. Smile on their lips never leaves. "So this what it feels like…" Rukia said in low tone.

"Hmn?"

"…To be in love." She paused for a while. "Hey! Did we used to walk holding hands like these before?"

Ichigo nodded. "Everyday, since we became a couple after the winter war."

"Really? Am I sweet to you?"

"Well…" Ichigo explained. "When we first met we have a unique, complex, and dynamic relationship. At times, we are bickering adversaries, and at other times, despite these quarrels, we have a deep understanding for each other, often giving each other a considerable amount of emotional support when needed."

"I see… By the way, I guess I should tell you about this."

"What?"

"When I was with Kon and thinking about what my true feelings… I remember something."

"Remember what?"

"Something from my past." Rukia answered.

Ichigo's eyes widen. "You do?"

Rukia nodded.

"Does that mean that you're memories are coming back?"

"I'm not sure. As soon as I remember that I've forgotten it again. My head starts to ache so much."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. But worry not. I'm sure I'll remember it." She said as she smiles.

"Rukia."

…

…

…

Meanwhile, at Isshin's house;

"They're coming." Isshin said as he hides himself on the window. He also feels Ichigo's reiatsu coming.

"Oh!" Yuzu reacted as she saw Ichigo and Rukia coming. "They're holding each others hand."

"Does that mean Ichi-nii's able to convince Rukia-neesan to come back?" Karin asked.

"It seems so." Renji replied.

"Well done, Ichigo." Isshin cried. He looks at the other people present in his house. "Are you guys ready?"

The other people who are made up of Urahara Household, Nel's fractions, Inoue, Chad and Ishida nodded. "We're almost done." Inoue and Nel said.

"Same here." Ishida replied.

"Alright. Let's begin." Isshin announced.

Renji then turned off the light and waits for Ichigo and Rukia's return.

…

…

…

Back to Ichigo and Rukia, they finally reach the house. "Eh?" They said in unison.

"Why are the lights off?" She asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo answered. "Dad and the others are here when I went out."

"Could they also be looking for me?"

"Impossible. I told them that I'll go alone. Anyway, it's so cold here. Let's get inside."

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo then twisted the door know and opens it. He switches on the light and as soon as the light envelopes the whole living room, Isshin together with the rest shouted happily. "WELCOME BACK, RUKIA-CHAN!"

…

…

**Chapter 23: Start of Something New**

…

…

Ishida and Chad starts playing their musical instruments like trumpets and cymbals. Yuzu and Karin start throwing confetti. Jinta and Ururu pulled out a huge banner that says; 'Welcome back.'

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widen. They were surprised too see some of their friends present in the house. "Everyone…" Ichigo said. "Why are you all here?"

Instead of answering, Isshin runs towards Rukia and gives her a big hug. "Rukia-chan!" He cried. "Thank you for coming back."

"Mr. Kurosaki…" Rukia calls softly.

"I'm sorry that my son made you cry."

"Ahhh… Kurosaki and I are now okay. There's no need for you to cry. It's a misunderstanding after all."

Isshin tearfully look at Rukia. "Really?"

Rukia nodded. "Anyway, why are so many people here in the house?"

"It's a welcome party for you." Renji replied.

"Welcome Party?"

"You heard it right, Kuchiki-sn." Inoue answered. "And it's also a congratulatory party now that you're having a baby." She comes closer to Rukia and holds her both hands. "Congratulations, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia looks at Inoue and smiles. "Thanks, Inoue."

"This guy phoned all of us." Urahara said as he points his finger into Isshin. "He's telling us that he's going to be a grandfather that all of us should be here for a small celebration. God! His voice on the other line of the phone was sure loud. My eardrum could be damaged because of that."

"What's wrong with it?" Isshin defended himself. "I just got excited that Rukia-chan's having a baby. Haha!" He then puts his ear close to Rukia's belly and whispered. "Hello there, baby! My name's Isshin. I'm your grandfather. Come out quick, okay?"

Seeing this, Ichigo pulled his father far from Rukia, "Stop it, old man!"

"He's embarrassed." Ichida pointed out.

The rest then laughs.

On the other hand, Nel comes to Rukia to apologize. "Rukia-chan…" She calls.

Rukia looks at her. "Nel."

"I just want to say sorry for the trouble things I brought you."

"Ahhh…" Rukia paused for a while, "Kurosaki told me everything. And I guess I'm sorry too and thank you."

"Thank you?" Nel asked.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have realized my real feelings for Kurosaki that is why thank you, Nel."

"Rukia-chan."

"Let's forget what happen, okay?"

Nel nodded.

…

…

…

After that, all of them soon headed at the dining area. There were lots of foods served on the table. There were spaghetti, chicken, vegetable salad, fruits, chocolate cake and other healthy foods which are good for pregnant woman. "Wow!" Ichigo amazingly said as he saw all the delicious food on top of the table. "You guys really cooked a lot."

"Our choices are limited since we only have one hour to prepare all these foods." Inoue said. "But Nel and I really did our best."

"Inoue-chan's right." Nel agreed.

"Yuzu and I helped too." Karin said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, Rukia." Renji called.

She looks at him. "What is it, Abarai?"

"I tried making your favorite garlic-fried rice. I know it's not as good as what Ichigo's cooking for you but I hope you'll like it."

Rukia smiles at him. "Thank you. I'll like it I'm sure."

"Well what are we still waiting for?" Isshin said. "Let's dig in!"

"Hai!"

"But before that…" He said again. "Let's congratulate first our Rukia-chan and our Ichigo!"

"CONGRATULATIONS BOTH OF YOU!" They all said in unison as Ishida and Chad opens the champagne and the others starts clapping for Rukia and Ichigo.

…

…

…

"The first child will be named after me!" Isshin said to Ichigo. "But if it's a girl then she mustbe named after my beloved Masaki. After that, the second child can just be named the other name that's not the first's… but if the first and the second are of the same sex," Isshin frowned as he rubbed his scruffy chin in deep thought. Pulling up nothing, he looked at his son in complete horror. "Ichigo! Daddy's confused!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo replied after drinking his glass of champagne.

"Eh! But I need to solve this problem as soon as possible." Isshin said with teary eyes."

"Why don't you just give him an answer, Ichi-nii." Karin exclaimed.

"Karin's right." Yuzu agreed. "If you don't, he's going to go on and on about this until he figures it out, which can be months, I think."

Ichigo sighed. "Whatever."

His friends laugh as they see Ichigo and Isshin quarreled on what name will be given on Rukia's first child. On the other hand, Rukia's been quiet for a moment. Ichigo, who sat beside her, noticed it; "Are you alright?"

Rukia nodded. "I'm just thankful to have a family that's willing to help and support me in everything I do. I feel so blessed to have you."

"Rukia."

"We feel the same too." Renji said.

"Yeah. You're special to us, Kuchiki-san." Inoue agreed.

"Everyone."

"By the way, Rukia-chan…" Urahara called.

The said girl looks at him. "What is it, Urahara-san?"

"I heard from Kon that you've encountered a hollow and you changed yourself into a shinigami to protect yourself and that modified soul."

Rukia nodded.

"What?" Renji asked surprisingly. "You did a reckless thing like that?"

"It's because the hollow is after my baby that's why as a mother I need to protect him."

"The hollow is after your baby?" Inoue asked.

"But you're hiding your reiatsu a while ago, right? Ichigo and Abarai need to use a kidou to locate you." Nel questioned. "How come it comes after you?"

"It's just like Rukia said." Yoruichi answered. "The hollow wants the baby inside her. Urahara, you explained it."

"The baby inside her is the fruit of Ichigo and Rukia's making love." Urahara explained. "Both are having a high level reiatsu as well as their family." He's talking about Isshin here. "It seems that their baby inherited those powerful spiritual forces making it the reason why the hollows want to eat it."

"It can't be." Inoue cried.

"Does that mean many hollows aside from that one will come after Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Probably." Urahara answered. "That's why, Rukia-chan you have to take care of yourself."

Rukia nodded.

"Don't worry." Ichigo said as he joins the conversation. "I'll protect Rukia and our baby no matter what."

Rukia looks at him.

"Just have faith in me. Okay?"

Rukia nodded. "Uhm!"

…

…

…

After the dinner, Ichigo's friends decided to head back home. "We'll be going now, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said.

"See yah, Ichigo." Chad said to him.

Ichigo waves a hand at them. "Thanks for coming." He then watches them as they walks away from his house. Urahara and his household together with Renji then bade their goodbye also.

"Aren't you happy, Ichigo?" Urahara told him.

"Huh?"

"Everything turned out well, right? For you and Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah."

"Anyway, I'll be making some herbal medicine for your wife. It will help her during this time of her pregnancy."

"Thanks."

"Well then, we'll be going now."

Before Ichigo says his goodbye to them he remembers what Rukia had told him on their way back home. "Anno…"

"Uhm?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Rukia said she remembers something from her past."

"She did?" Renji asked.

"Does that mean her memories are coming back?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't know. Rukia told me that as soon as she remembered it she had forgotten it right away. That her head starts aching so bad."

"Is that so?"

"What do you think Urahara-san? Are her memories really coming back?"

"We can never really tell."

Ichigo paused for a while.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked him.

"Hogyoku." Ichigo answered.

"What about the Hogyoku? You know we can never let the hogyoku be out of her body, right?

"I know. What I'm thinking is that it's the hogyoku that made her memories disappear, right? What if the thing that will help her recovers her memories is the hogyoku itself."

"What do you think Urahara?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'll try studying about what you said." He answered.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara nodded.

"Thank you so much."

…

…

…

Ichigo then went back inside the house. His sisters as well as Nel are busy cleaning up the table and washing the dishes. Isshin is already passed out due to drinking too much. He is on his way to his room when he met Rukia. "You're still up?"

Rukia nodded. "Did they leave already?"

"Yeah."

"I see…" Rukia paused for a while.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "Are you tired? Why don't you sleep now?"

"I'm scared." She said in low tone.

"Scared of what?"

"That when I closed my eyes and sleep everything will be gone at the time I opened my eyes tomorrow."

Ichigo comes closer to Rukia and gives her a push towards him. "Is that what you're thinking? That everything is a dream?"

Rukia gently nodded.

"Don't worry. It's not." He said as he caressed her hair. "I'll be here as soon as you open your eyes tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a promise."

"I see. Thank you, Kurosaki."

"No problem. Well then, I'll escort you now to your room."

Rukia nodded. But before Rukia closes the door of Yuzu and Karin's room, she said to Ichigo. "Hey."

"Uhm?"

"Good night."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. Sweet dreams, Rukia."

…

…

_To be continued._

…

…

**Notes:**

Wow! That's all we have for this chapter. I'm looking forward that you like it. Hehe. Please leave reviews. I need it. Hehe.

By the way, I'm finally decided on how I'm going to end this story. Haha. I'm so happy and excited that I wasn't able to sleep for three nights. Haha. I just hope that I'll be able to finish the rest of the chapters before I spend my whole time doing my thesis paper. (Argh! What a drag!) hehe. But worry not, I'll manage my time so that I'll be able to update just for you guys. (Wink)

So I'll see you guys next time. Keep tuning on this story okay? Aren't you getting curious whether Rukia's memory will be back or what? Hehe.

Arigato Gozaimasu

_Don't forget to greet me and Kurosaki-kun a Belated Happy Birthday, okay? Haha._

(Bows)

**Shachiecoh Hime **


End file.
